Black Legacy: Darker Times
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: After Lord Voldemort's return, life seems to go on as usual. But with his growing strengh Serena learns that the Dark Lord isn't just hunting for one teenager now. Her life is in just as much danger as Harry's and she needs to keep safe. Sequel to BL:RTH
1. Waiting

_Dear Amber, Amelia, Serena, and Kendra, _

_I hope you are all having an enjoyable summer holiday this far. I have been busy, and I apologize that I haven't written to all of you sooner, and I can't say very much here. I am writing to let you know that my friend, and Amber's Godfather, Remus Lupin will be arriving to pick you up. I would like you all to be here with me in London this summer for your safety. He will be arriving on the fourteenth of July to bring you and your belongs here to my home in London. I look forward to your arrival, and will see you girls soon. _

_Love Always, _

_Your Father. _

_P.S. I have sent a letter to your Grandparents explaining the situation. It should be arriving the same time as this one. _

Serena jumped off her bed when she heard her name yelled through the small Emerald Cottage. Her Grandmother, Katie Belle, was a small woman, but her voice could carry farther then any other's Serena had ever heard.

"Serena Surry!" she bellowed.

Serena dropped the letter on the floor and opened the bedroom door.

"Coming Grandmama!" she shouted back through the house.

She bent over and picked up the letter then left the small bedroom that she shared with her three other sisters quickly, closing the door behind her. She entered the kitchen where the other Belle girls were sitting with Katie and Tim Belle, their grandfather.

"You called?" Serena asked with a small smile.

There was a letter spread out on the table in front of Tim as he sat with his morning paper folded under his gardening gloves. A steaming pot of coffee sat in the middle of the table and Kendra, Serena's younger sister was pouring mugs of it for everyone it appeared.

"Sit down," said Katie. "Please," she added in a softer tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Your Grandfather and I just received a letter from your Father," Katie said. She snatched up the letter that was in front of Tim. She waved it around. "He explains that he is in fact innocent, and that you are to spend the rest of the summer with him in his home in London!"

"Does he even have a home?" whispered Kendra to Serena who was sitting next to her. Amber, Serena and Kendra knew that their Father, Sirius Black, was in fact innocent—not at all the notorious mass murderer that the Wizarding society had made him out to be. Serena didn't know if her twin, Amelia, believed that their Father was innocent.

Serena shrugged at Kendra's comment and looked over at Amelia who was sitting at the foot of the table. She was resting her head on one of her hands and looking incredibly bored. Her hair was curly today, in pretty little ringlets and she looked like she had just finished applying her normal amount of morning make-up.

Amelia was the only one of the four Belle daughters who was placed in Slytherian house at Hogwarts School. The other three were all in Gryffindor. Amelia had made a point to separate herself from her sisters last year when she told all of her friends about Serena's secret ability to see the future through premonitions. The three sisters had sense talked to Amelia except for in polite conversation around the dinner table.

"Does he seriously expect us to allow you four to go there?"

"I'm not going," Amelia said flatly.

All three of her sisters turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

"We wouldn't want you to come anyways," said Kendra with an ugly face.

"You aren't going—" Katie snapped.

"What?" Serena looked at her.

"Surry you don't even know the man," Tim said calmly from across the table. He had always called Serena by her middle name.

Serena slapped her head. She had forgotten that they didn't know she had been talking to her Father for over a year now.

"Yes," she finally muttered. "I have. Didn't he explain it in his damned letter?"

She looked at her Grandmother sharply.

"Whether he explained it or not means nothing," Katie snapped back. "He's a mad-man!"

"No, Grandmama," Amber said very softly. "He's not."

Amelia gasped.

"You've really done it now Serena!" she snapped. "You even talked Amber into believing that he is actually innocent! I don't believe this."

"Shut your trap," Serena snapped back.

"Enough!" Katie yelled over the bickering girls. She looked at all four of them very harshly. "I don't care how it happened, who's been talking to him, or why—it is to stop now! He is a killer! He killed your Mother and I will not tolerate any talk of him in this house!"

"He didn't kill Mother! Phinneaus Page did," Serena said.

"Oh here we go," said Amelia slumping back in her seat. "This is real rich."

"Amelia shut it!" Serena yelled. "You don't know half of what you're talking about!"

"Mother is dead because of you! She was not by murdered by Page! Father killed her and you didn't stop him! You're as mad as he is!"

"STOP IT!" Katie screamed.

Serena slumped in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't believe this. She couldn't get along with Amelia at all. It didn't matter when they were together, or where they were, they argued all the time. Serena was furious. She wanted to spend the summer with her Father, at his house. And now because of his reputation she wasn't going to be able to.

"Are we done here?" she asked.

Katie frowned and glared at Serena sharply.

"Yes," she snipped. At her word Serena was up out of her chair. "Go to your room."

"Half way there already," Serena said leaving the kitchen with Sirius's letter still clenched in her hand tightly.

She sat down at the small desk that was in the room near the door and pulled some parchment to her. She quickly wrote a reply to her Father's letter and stood up heading for the two owls that were preached on top of the wardrobe. She called Tallinn, Amber's owl, down to her and attached the letter to his leg.

"Go fast," she said sending the owl out of the window.

"What's the matter?" asked Amber entering the bedroom.

Serena looked at her oldest sister and frowned slightly.

"I just really want to go."

"I know," she said with a smile. She looked at the desk and read over the letter that was there. "When did this come?"

"Just before Grandmama called me into the kitchen," Serena said sitting on her bed. "I sent a reply saying that they're not going to let us come."

"I wonder what he'll do about it?" Amber said after skimming the letter. "I don't think he can really do anything."

"He's our legal guardian he can take us if he wants."

"Tomorrow is the fourteenth," said Amber looking at the calendar on the back of the bedroom door.

"Yea," Serena said.

"Remus will probably come anyways."

Serena shrugged as the bedroom door opened and almost hit Amber in the face. Amber managed to duck out of the way just in time to avoid a black eye. Serena jumped up and glared harshly at Amelia as she entered the bedroom.

"What are you crazy?" Amber snapped.

"You shouldn't have been standing behind the door," said Amelia going straight to the wardrobe. She opened her trunk with her foot and began to throw all of her clothing and school things into it.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"None of your business."

"As long as it's away from here I don't really care," Amber said folding Sirius's letter up and putting it in the top drawer of the desk.

Amelia said nothing as she hummed to herself with a dumb smile on her face. Serena wanted to punch the smile clear off her twin's face, but fought the urge. Kendra came into the room, barely opening the door as she entered.

"Amelia," she sighed. "Grandmama wants to speak to you before you leave for Pansy's." Kendra left the room after delivering her message to Amelia.

"That's where you're going?" Amber said sharply. "You're going to Pansy's?"

Amelia glowed as she folded her clothes.

"No," she said. "I'm not."

Serena was watching what Amelia was packing. She was taking all of her best clothes and school robes. Serena looked up at Amelia with a glare.

"You lied to our grandparents?"

Amelia's smile fell.

"They wouldn't let me go to Draco's," she said.

"You're sick," Amber said. "Why you would want to spend your summer with that bastard is beyond me."

"Maybe because he's only a bastard to those who deserve it," snipped Amelia in defense of her boyfriend.

"He's a bastard to everyone," Amber said sitting down. "Even you."

"You're just mad because he makes fun of the Weasley's," said Amelia closing her trunk sharply. "And your precious little George…"

"Draco isn't half the person George is."

"Draco isn't half the person anyone is," said Serena with a crude smile. "He's a coward and a pussy. I could sock him a good one and he'd cry like a girl."

"He didn't cry when you broke his nose two years ago."

"That's because you told him to suck it up," Serena said sitting down at the desk.

Amelia slammed her trunk shut and pulled it to the door.

"I hope your summer is rotten," she hissed as she left.

Amber stood up.

"At least we won't have to deal with her all summer."

Serena shrugged.

"What are we going to tell Remus when he gets here?"

Amber frowned and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"The truth?" she suggested.

"That will go over well," Serena said. "Can you imagine the look he'll give us when he finds out that Amelia is at the Malfoy's? Can you imagine the way Father will react?"

"At the rate we're going we're not going to see Father at all."

"No," Serena said. "If he can find a way to reset the limits for our bank accounts he can find away to get us to his house for the summer. I wonder if we'll get to see Harry there."

"No," said Amber. "We got that letter from him yesterday that says he's still stuck at his Aunt and Uncle's."

"Well…I don't know," Serena laid down on her bed and frowned. "I really want to spend the summer with Father though. That'd be nice wouldn't it? You'd finally get to meet him face to face."

Amber nodded.

"It would be nice," she whispered. "Have you gone through all that stuff in the shed?"

"Hmm?" Serena sat up a little and eyed Amber. "Oh, yea. I went through all the boxers form the study two nights ago. There's nothing in there to help us pin it on Page."

"What about Parrish?" Amber asked.

"What about him?"

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"The last I heard from him," Serena sighed. "Was a few weeks ago. He had just gotten home and his Father wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"Page wasn't there," Serena repeated. "He's abandoned his family."

Amber frowned and nodded.

"And Parrish's Mother?"

"She's not a Death Eater," Serena whispered. "She's too ill to even take care of him. He said he hasn't been the same since Rebecca died."

"His sister?"

Serena nodded.

As she thought about it, she realized she hadn't heard from Parrish in more then a few weeks. She got up and went to the desk, pulling open the drawer where Amber had stuffed the letter from Sirius. She began to peel through the loose letters lying in the drawer and found one of two pieces of green parchment. She unfolded the letter and read the first line. It was the last letter Parrish had sent her, in his sharp crisp handwriting. She looked at the date.

"June thirtieth," she muttered.

"What?"

"I haven't heard from him in almost exactly two weeks," she said.

"Is that unusual?"

Serena frowned and shrugged.

"I would have expected a reply from him by now."

Amber nodded slowly.

"Maybe it will come today."

Serena sighed and looked out the window as Amber left the bedroom. She sighed and sat down, still staring at the cool blue sky that was bright with white puffy clouds floating in the sky. She wished that a snowy white owl would come sailing to her windowsill, bearing a letter from Parrish.

Serena last saw Parrish on the platform at King's Cross. They had said good bye to each other, and Serena got the impression that Parrish wanted to be close to her again, or try to be. She missed him, every day. She missed how he pretended not to care about her, when really he did. Despite his words, his actions always spoke louder. The way he looked at her concerned if she had a violent vision, or when he had carried her out of the stands, she was sure that he cared. She missed his dark purple eyes, staring at her and reading her every thought, and she missed his charming smile. His smile could charm the most stubborn girl into anything he wanted.

He always seemed to be a step of her, with his words and his actions. He spoke with charming wit, or wisdom, and helped Serena to open up and just talk. She could say him in her head, walking with his straight back and intimidating posture—she wished she could see him again.

With a slight frown, Serena stood up and made her bed. She had to distract herself somehow and house work seemed to be the only way right now. No one was writing her. She was waiting for replies form Parrish and her Father. She didn't like waiting.


	2. Departure

Amelia left just after lunch that day. Serena wasn't sorry she was gone. She was more concerned with how Remus and her Father would respond when they found out that Amelia was spending her holiday with the Malfoy's. The rest of the day and the next to come were full of tension in the small cottage. Serena tired to get outside as much as possible to avoid her Grandmother who was still angry about the morning post.

Through out the day the three girls tried to pack some of their things up in their trunks. They all wanted desperately to spend the rest of their summer with their Father, and Remus and possibly the Weasley and knew that Sirius wouldn't let them stay with out a fight. They discreetly would disappear into their small bedroom to pack up only a few items at a time. It wasn't until they went to bed that they all finished packing up their belongings.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course," said Serena.

"Any response to your letter yet?" Amber asked in the dark.

"No," whispered Serena. "But I'm sure he'll come. Someone will come."

"Well we'll find out tomorrow," Amber rolled over in her bed and muttered good night to the other two. Serena said good night but lay awake with her eyes wide open. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to sleep tonight. The last few nights she had been having visions of a dark figure falling through a curtain and into darkness. She couldn't see who was falling, and she wasn't really sure what they were falling through, but she didn't like the feeling she woke with. She felt a gaping hole in her heart every time she woke up after the vision, and an indescribable pain that she only related with the loss of a loved one.

A response from Sirius arrived just before breakfast the next morning. All three girls were in the bedroom, Serena packing up the last remains of her trunk, Amber still lying in bed and Kendra dressing. The barn owl swooped into the window and soared over Amber. She let out a soft scream and covered her head as it dive-bombed her, dropping a letter on her face and landing on the head board of her bunk. She jumped and pushed the letter off of her, it fell to the ground and Serena snatched it up.

"Is it from Father?" Kendra asked buttoning her pants.

Serena recognized the handwriting on the envelope and nodded with a smile. She ripped open the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear girls,_

_Don't worry about a thing. I'm coming with Remus to retrieve you tonight. _

_See you later, _

_Father. _

Serena's voice fell at the end of the letter and she looked up at Amber and Kendra.

"He's _coming_?" Amber sighed. She clapped herself on the head and fell back on the pillow. "What is he thinking!?"

"He's thinking that he'll be understand himself better in person," said Serena. She frowned and sat down on the bed. "I shouldn't have written him…I should have just waited for Remus to get here."

"No," said Kendra. "Maybe they'll see what we see…"

"Kendra," Serena said. "You don't understand. They're going to freak out when he shows up and they might try to kill him. He's going to have to fight back, disarm them…his in-laws!"

Serena sighed and fell back on the bed. She hit her head and sighed.

"Idiot."

"Oh stop it," Kendra said. "What's done is done. We'll see them when they get here…there's not much we can do about it."

"Did he say when they're coming?" asked Amber.

Serena shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "Just that it will be on the fourteenth."

Amber nodded.

"Well no point in sitting around and waiting for it to happen," she said. "And we don't want to do anything to worry Grandmama or Grandpapa."

"They're worried already," Kendra said. "They know that Remus is coming today."

"Think of how worried they'd be if they knew Father was coming today too," Amber said hopping off of her bed. Kendra frowned and nodded.

"I see your point."

"Yea," said Amber beginning to change her clothes. "So let's just go on about our business."

Serena had a hard time going about her business with excitement building up in side of her. She couldn't wait to see her Father and Remus. She missed them both and wanted to get to know them both better. The idea of spending the next month and a half with them was more then exciting, even with the argument that was sure to happen later when they arrived looming over the house.

She tried to go about her every day activities as if nothing was exciting or about to happen, but she couldn't help it. She gave her Grandparents a very cheerful good morning, and wore a smile for most of the morning. As happy as Serena and her sisters appeared to be, Katie and Tim Belle looked just the opposite. Katie spent most of the morning sewing in her sewing room that had a window facing the front of the house. If anyone came up the garden path she'd be the first to know. And Tim kept to his gardening, something he always did when he was feeling anything but happy. His gardening was a distraction and Serena could tell by the way his hands shook as he handled his plants that he was not looking forward to meeting Remus Lupin.

But as the day wore on Serena's hopes began to fade. As they family sat down to dinner, all three Belle girls were beginning to wonder if they were in fact coming. The silence that was around the table was tense and unbearable. Serena knew that her Grandmother was just waiting for a chance to say that it didn't appear Remus was coming tonight.

"You're all very quiet," she finally said serving mashed potatoes to Tim. Serena sighed. She knew it was coming…she was going to say it. "Is something wrong?"

Amber nearly chocked and Serena didn't blame her. What kind of a question was that?

"Nothing is wrong Grandmama," Kendra said. She seemed to be the only one who was keeping her head at that moment. "We're just tired."

"Oh," said Katie. "You didn't do very much today…and if you're tired now I can't imagine you would have done very well on a journey back to London." There it was…Serena gritted her teeth and tried not to grip her fork too tight. "But I suppose it doesn't matter, it doesn't look like Mr. Lupin is coming tonight."

The moment the words left her mouth there was a sharp bang on the front door, announcing someone's arrival. Katie looked to the front door in the family room and frowned greatly.

"I'll get it," Serena said jumping up and nearly knocking over the chair.

"You'll do no such thing," said Tim standing up and stopping Serena from leaving the kitchen. "This is my house, I'll answer the door."

Serena frowned and remained standing with a smile spread across her face, from ear to ear. Tim walked slowly through the kitchen into the family room and stopped at the door. He peaked out the window next to it to see who stood on the door step and frowned. Katie stood behind Kendra and put her hands on Kendra's shoulders to stop her from getting up.

"What can I do for you?" Tim asked opening the door.

"Hello," said the familiar voice of Remus Lupin. Serena couldn't see him from her spot in the kitchen, and frowned. "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm here to pick up Amber, Amelia, Serena and Kendra."

"I'm sorry," Tim said sternly. "But my granddaughters will not be leaving with you—"

"—I'm afraid I don't understand," said Remus. A spark dog's bark was heard from beyond the door and Serena smiled broadly. Their Father had come.

"Grandpapa," Serena said moving forward. "Grandpapa let them in."

"No, Surry," said Tim harshly. "You're not leaving with this man. I won't allow it!"

"Sir," said Remus. "I understand that you don't know me, and you don't want to send your granddaughters off with a random stranger. But their Father wrote to you and explained the situation."

"We also received a letter from Dumbledore," snapped Tim. "But that doesn't mean we believe it. I don't care if you really are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black really is innocent. I won't have my girls spending the rest of the summer with him—"

"—He's their Father," said Remus sternly.

"He should have thought about that when he escaped then," snapped Katie moving forward. "If he was innocent he should have thought about the girls from the moment he got out."

A soft scream of fear came from Katie and a gasp from Tim. Tim backed up with his arms over Katie, blocking her from the front door.

"Remus," said a soft dry voice. "Let me handle this."

"Sirius," sighed Remus with frustration.

The door was pushed open and Serena beamed as her Father entered. He had long dark hair, that was slowly going grey, and dark blue, almost black eyes. His face was fuller then she had ever seen it before and there was a healthy glimmer in his eyes. He was dressed in pants, vest and over coat. Serena had never seen him in anything but his Azkaban robes and she thought he looked much better now.

"Daddy," she said and ran into his arms.

Sirius smiled and hugged her. He looked over at the kitchen table and saw two of his other daughters. Kendra stood up quickly and moved to where Serena and Sirius were. Serena let Kendra in and Sirius hugged his youngest tightly.

"Kendra," he whispered with a smile. He pulled away and looked at her at arms length. "This is the first time I've ever laid eyes on you my dear. You look like your Aunt, but with your Mother's eyes. My beautiful girl," he kissed her forehead and hugged her more tightly.

Amber entered the living room and looked at her Father with surprised eyes. Sirius stood up straight and looked at Amber.

"Amber," he said. "You look just like your Mother."

"That's what you said before," she said with her hands in her pockets.

"And I meant it then as much as I do now."

Amber smiled softly and nodded. Sirius went to her and they embraced. He looked at all three and beamed.

"Oh my girls," he said. "Where is Amelia?"

There was silence around the room and the three girls looked at each other, none of them wanting to tell their Father that Amelia was at the Malfoy's home. Remus had stepped into the house, and closed the door behind him. Sirius looked at Katie and Tim and frowned slightly.

"She's at a friend's," said Serena finally. She decided that she would say Malfoy's later. "For the rest of the summer."

Sirius frowned.

"She didn't want to come stay with us?"

"No," Amber said. "She doesn't believe you're innocent Father."

Sirius frowned even more and sighed.

"Forgive me Katie, Tim," he said going to them. "I didn't mean to barge into your home like this."

"Bull shit," said Tim harshly. "Sirius I don't know what you're playing at but I will not have you taking these girls to London with you."

"And why not?" Sirius asked in his own harsh tone. "I'm their Father!"

"I don't give a damn if you're their Father," Tim snapped. "You're irresponsible. You're on the run. And you're dangerous!"

"We have a safe hiding place with the Order of the Phoenix," Remus said coming into the conversation. "Please, there are more pressing matters then the girls going to London for the summer."

"The Order of the what?" Katie said.

"The Order of the Phoenix," repeated Remus. "Alice was in it fourteen years ago."

"Against the Dark Lord," said Tim.

A small gasp escaped Katie's mouth and she sunk into the couch, holding her throat.

"He has returned to his full power," said Remus. "Perhaps even more powerful then before. It is in the best interest of the girls that we ask them to come to London. They will be safe at the Head Quarters of the Order. They will be close to their family and friends and have protection, even at Hogwarts."

"You can't be serious," said Katie with wide eyes. "The papers…they just said that Dumbledore had lost his marbles—"

"—Dumbledore may be a little off his rocker but he's perfectly sane when it comes down to it," said Remus. "More importantly he believes Harry, and so do all the members of the Order."

"Why would they need extreme protection?" asked Tim. He was looking between Sirius and Remus. "Why would the girls need protection if the Dark Lord isn't even making himself known?"

There was another awkward silence around the room and Serena looked at her sisters. She sighed and rubbed her head she knew what was coming. Remus, Sirius and her Grandparents were all looking at her.

"Voldemort knows about Serena's premonitions," Remus whispered as he looked at her with sad eyes. "Barty Crouch Jr. suspected your ability one evening when you picked up a vision from him—"

"—the night I went to see Dumbledore about a vision I had of Voldemort's return."

Remus nodded.

"He suspected you and told Voldemort," Remus finished.

"So why do I need extra protection?"

"Voldemort wants you," said Sirius bluntly. "And a weapon from the Ministry that he didn't have before. With you and this weapon he'll be stronger then he was years ago."

"Weapon," Amber said. "What kind of weapon?"

"You're not in the Order," said Remus before Sirius could speak. "And we shouldn't be discussing these things with you here. First of all this isn't a secured location and secondly you're too young."

"I'm of age," Amber protested.

"But you're not in the Order," said Remus. "And you're still in school."

"Don't worry yourself about it Amber," said Sirius. "You'll be told what you need to when we reach the Head Quarters."

"And why can't you say it here?" asked Tim defensively.

"The cottage is not a secure location."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked with fear.

"Voldemort is keeping an eye out for Serena," said Sirius very seriously. "He is no doubt looking for her. He's looking for her background and location. This place is not a secure one."

Tim glared very harshly at Sirius and Remus.

"Do you mean to tell me that my home is not safe for my family?"

Sirius sighed.

"We don't know that," he whispered. "We know it's not safe for Serena specifically."

"It probably isn't safe for any of you and you should be one the move," said Remus. "He hasn't made an appearance yet or done anything that could be noticed by the Ministry. He's using Fudge's idiocy to his advantage. And since you live in Ireland the English papers wouldn't cover the story of your deaths if it were to come to that."

Katie had gone extremely pale and Serena frowned deeply. Her whole body suddenly hurt and she felt guilty. She was putting her whole family in danger. Her Grandparents were probably going to have to leave their home now because of her. If a Death Eater came looking for Serena here at the Emerald Cottage anyone left behind in it who could possibly know of her where-abouts would be in great danger.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tim asked.

"Move," said Sirius. "We'll take the girls with us. You can find a safe spot in another part of Ireland, and change your name."

Tim sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I thought I made it very clear that we're not allowing the girls to go with you."

Sirius stood up to his full height and glared at Tim Belle with complete loathing.

"Sir," he hissed. "I can not stress how important it is that they come with me. I am their Father and I would never allow any harm to come to them. Never. They will be safe in London, where the Order is keeping Head Quarters. They will be with their friends from school there and have more then enough protection."

"Why can't we come with you?" Katie asked.

"We'd draw far too much attention," whispered Remus. "And it's better that you completely separate yourselves from the girls for your protection and theirs."

"What?" Kendra stammered.

Sirius turned to her.

"It's not safe here anymore," he whispered. "And we put your Grandparents at risk."

"But," Kendra was looking shocked and bewildered. The idea of never seeing Katie and Tim again upset her more then anything. "But we'll see them again, won't we?"

"Don't be silly Kendra," said Tim. "Of course you'll see us again."

"Then you agree to let them come?" asked Remus.

"It doesn't look like you're giving me much of a choice," said Tim crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to know exactly where they're going."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," said Sirius.

"_What?"_

"I can't tell you where we're going exactly because if someone does ever find you and they ask you'll be able to tell them," he said. "The less you know the safer you are."

"We're going to London," said Remus with a calm smile that he tried to reassure them with. "And on September first the girls are heading straight back to Hogwarts. They'll be safe there."

"What about Amelia?" asked Katie. "She's spending the holiday at her friend Pansy's. Is she going to be okay?"

"We'll work out some way of getting her to Head Quarters," said Remus with a reassuring smile.

"Are you girls packed?" asked Sirius looking at his daughters.

The girls nodded their heads.

"Everything," he said with raised eyebrows. "Anything that you wish to keep but not take to school with you needs to be packed as well. We'll keep it at Head Quarters until we can find somewhere else to put it."

"Everything?" Serena said with raised eyebrows.

"You can't leave anything behind that might help Death Eaters find us or give a clue to who you are," said Remus.

"Why don't you girls go collect your things," said Sirius. "Remus and I need to talk to Katie and Tim for a moment."

Serena frowned and followed her sisters out of the room, through the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. She made sure everything in the bedroom that belonged to her was in her trunk. The wardrobe was cleared out, her drawers, and the desk. She had stored all of the letters from Parrish and her Father in a tin boxer and thrown it in her trunk with her journal.

The girls were silent as they cleaned the room up and made sure everything was taken care off. They left together, slowly, making their way down the hall back into the kitchen. They stopped before entering the living room.

"Dumbledore suggested you burn it," said Sirius softly. "To destroy everything."

"You'll take Alice's belongings then," asked Katie. "They're in the shed."

"We'll take them," said Remus. "Send them straight to her house. The girls still own it, don't they?"

"Yes," said Tim with a sigh. "There's no way the Death Eaters will track them there?"

"We've put spells on it so they can't find it," said Sirius. "I'm its Secret-Keeper."

"That's reassuring," Tim muttered.

"We're ready," Serena said entering the room before the conversation could get ugly. "Are we leaving now? And what about all of our stuff in the shed? The stuff that belonged to Mother?"

"We'll take care of it," said Remus.

"How are we traveling?" Amber asked.

"Do you know how to Apparate properly Amber?" Sirius asked. Amber nodded her head. She had taken her test a few weeks ago and passed with flying colors. "Then that's how we'll be going. Serena you'll Apparate with Remus, Kendra with me."

"And we're leaving now?" Kendra asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Better say good bye," he motioned to Katie and Tim.

"Bye Grandmama," said Kendra running into Katie's arms. There were tears in the old woman's eyes and she was trying to hold them back.

"Bye my darling," Katie said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Kendra was beginning to cry.

"Good bye Grandpapa," Serena said hugging him.

"Bye Surry," he said brushing her hair. "Promise me you'll be good, and safe."

"Of course," Serena said. She made to hug her Grandmother as Amber hugged Tim. "Bye Grandmama."

"Oh Serena," Katie whispered. "I'm so sorry that this gift is yours to bear. Promise me you'll be strong."

"I promise Grandmama."

"That's my girl," she replied. "Be safe, and be careful."

"I will."

"We love you all," Tim said.

"We love you," Amber said still in his arms.

Minutes later the three girls were following Sirius, who had pulled on a dark black cloak and hood, and Remus down the garden path. Katie and Tim were standing in the door way watching them leave. Once the gate had closed Sirius unfolded a small piece of paper and handed it to Amber.

"Memorize this address," he said. "This is where we're going. Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Amber nodded her head once with firm eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"Alright," Sirius took Kendra's trunk in one hand and told her to hold onto his other arm tightly. "Serena hold onto Remus's arm tight."

"Will we ever come back here?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know Kendra," Sirius said.

Serena looked over at him and saw his eyes. She frowned. He knew very well that they would never come back here because Katie and Tim were supposed to burn the house to the ground.

"Ready?" Remus asked once Serena had taken his arm tightly. She was holding her back pack tight to her body and Remus had her trunk. She had never Apparated before and was nervous about doing it. What if one of her ears got left behind?

Sirius smiled.

"See you there."

Serena blinked and felt a sharp pull on her whole body. It was like she was being shoved down a thin tube and all the air was being pushed out of her. She wanted to scream, but was moving so fast there was no way her voice would be heard. Her feet hit the ground so suddenly that her knees buckled and she slammed onto the cobblestone street with a sigh of pain.

"Alright, Serena?" Remus asked helping her up. "The first landing is always the roughest."

Serena stood up and dusted off her shirt. She looked over and saw Kendra standing up and doing the same. Amber was standing in the center of the courtyard, looking very pleased with herself as she moved forward dragging her trunk. Sirius had returned to his dog form next to Kendra.

"Amber you still have the piece of paper?" Remus asked.

Amber nodded and held out the paper to him. He took it from her and motioned for Kendra and Serena to come close.

"Memorize it," he said as they looked at the paper. Serena read over the small piece of paper many times.

The Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she said over in her at least five times.

"Good?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Kendra said.

"Yea, I got it," Serena whispered.

"Alright," Remus lit the end of this wand on fire and burnt the piece of paper. He turned and began to walk across the cobblestone towards number thirteen and eleven. Serena frowned. She didn't see number twelve anywhere. Suddenly, as if it had been squished between eleven and thirteen, twelve began to stretch out in front of the girls, Remus and Sirius. Serena's mouth was handing open as a door appeared, a few dark windows, and then the long brick walls.

"Quick," Remus said stepping forward and opening the door. "Go in, don't go to far though. There aren't any lights on."

Serena entered the house just behind Sirius, who transformed instantly into his human form and stood blocking her way deeper into the house. Once the other two girls had entered, and Remus had locked the door tightly behind them Sirius light an oil lamp with his wand and pulled off his cloak.

"Hang your cloaks," he said. "And we'll get you comfortable. Then how about some tea in the kitchen?"


	3. Parrish's Letter

Number 12 Grimmauld place was a very eerie place. As they walked through the halls they passed many pictures of angry, dark looking people. One portrait had a thick curtain hanging over it. Sirius said nothing as he led them to the staircase and then up. There were heads of house elves mounted on the walls and Serena felt a little sick.

"Father," Amber asked breaking the soft silence that was between them. "Where are we exactly?"

"This is my home," Sirius said bitterly. "I grew up here, until I ran away and found a place of my own."

"You lived _here_?" Serena said with shock.

Sirius looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Your bedrooms will be on the top floor," he said. "You'll all have your own until the Weasley's get her. Then you three will need to share. We'll work it out when they get here."

"And when is that?" Amber asked.

"In a few nights," Sirius said. They had reached the top landing. "Here we are." He opened a door for Serena, who looked into it cautious as he walked down the hall to let the other two girls into their rooms.

Serena stepped into the room and dropped her trunk at the foot of the bed. She placed gently a basket on the bed and lifted the lid. A smooth, skinny, black and white cat hopped out of it and purred as she stretched.

"Hello Normandy," said Serena scratching her between the ears. The cat meowed and walked over the bed to the pillows were she curled up in a ball. "Thanks…you know you have a basket for a reason."

One of Normandy's eyes was open watching Serena and looking at her like she was crazy for telling Normandy to go back in her basket. Her eye closed and she began to purr in her sleep.

Serena frowned and opened her trunk. Before she could open the wardrobe and start putting her clothes away Sirius entered the room.

"I wouldn't put your clothes in there if I were you."

"What? Why?" Serena asked looking at him.

"The wardrobes here have a tendency to eat the clothes you put in them."

"_What?"_

"Serena," he said softly. "This house was owned by dark wizards, now my parents weren't Death Eaters but they believed in the Dark Arts…just look around that's pretty obvious. Before my Mother died she put curses and hexes on everything in this house so no one would want to live here, and no one would be able to remove anything from here. Just be careful of what you touch. When Molly gets here we're going to start cleaning so this place is livable."

Serena frowned but nodded.

"When you're settled come downstairs," he said. "To the kitchen in the basement for some tea. All of us need to talk."

"Alright," Serena said. She threw her clothes into her trunk and followed Sirius out of the room. He smiled at her and patted her shoulder.

"How has the beginning of your summer been?" he asked as they descended the staircase.

"Can't complain," she whispered.

"Having any visions?"

Serena bit her lip.

"Just one," she whispered. "I see someone fall into a curtain…and they disappear. I don't know who it is about but I wake up feeling like I've just lost someone very close to me."

Sirius frowned and nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Should I be worrying about Voldemort?" Serena asked with concern.

Sirius's face grew darker and he frowned more deeply. He stopped on the stairs and looked at Serena very seriously, taking her hands in his.

"Serena," he whispered. "I don't mean to frighten you, but you have to be very aware of what is going on around you. These are dangerous times we're living in. I don't want you to worry about Voldemort, but you need to be very conscious of your surroundings—especially the people around you."

"Is he going to try and kidnap me or something?"

"That is what we're assuming," whispered Sirius. "He wants you on his side, and alive. He wants your gift of foresight to help him."

"But I can't just force visions like that," Serena said.

"He doesn't care about that," Sirius said. "He wants you on his side and there is no doubt in my mind that he'll try to take you. He may try to force you into becoming a Death Eater by blackmailing your, or threatening you, or he may just hold you captive."

Serena's head was spinning. She was wanted by Voldemort and he might try and make her into a Death Eater? Her skin went pale and she frowned. Sirius stood up straighter and frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've scared you now."

"No," she whispered. "No, I'm fine. I'd rather you tell me this now then never at all."

Sirius nodded his head.

"Come on," he said. "Your sisters are already down stairs."

Serena followed Sirius down the steps as her thoughts kept mulling over what he had just told her. She was in just as much danger as Harry now. The thought of being on the run from Voldemort for the rest of her life was quiet horrifying. She didn't want that. She hated her power of premonition now more then ever. After the last two years of having it, and learning to deal with it she had accepted that it was a part of her, just like her hair, eyes or arms. But now she loathed it completely. It was putting her own life in danger along with the lives of her family.

When they reached the first floor landing Serena glanced out the window looking out at the courtyard as they walked by. Sirius opened a door leading down into a brightly light basement, but Serena stopped and looked at the window again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's an owl on the sill," Serena said.

Sirius sighed and moved forward. He pushed open the window and untied the letter form the owl's leg quickly. Serena watched at how fast he moved. Once he had the letter he swatted at the owl for her to fly away.

"Wait," said Serena moving forward. "That's Parrish's owl."

"Who?"

"Parrish," Serena repeated. "My friend from school. Come here Serenity." Serena held out her arm and Parrish's snow white owl sailed into the room landing on her arm. Sirius snapped the window shut and looked at the letter.

"It's for you," he said holding it out. "Tell your friend not to write to you very often. It will look suspicious if we have owls coming and going all the time."

Serena nodded with a frown as she ripped open her letter. Sirius disappeared down the stairs into the kitchen, leaving Serena alone near the entrance of the house.

_Dear Serena, _

_I'm sorry it took me so long to respond to you. I write to you now in complete desperation. Serena, I need your help. About a week ago, my Father came home. He attacked and killed my Mother and tried to kill me. I manage to escape, and have been running and hiding sense. I'm not sure why he tried to kill me, but Serena I am not safe here at the place I'm staying. He could find me easily. I don't want to put you, or your family in danger, but if you know somewhere I could go to be safe I would owe you my life. If you could send a response back with Serenity the moment you can I would be forever thankful. _

_Yours, _

_Parrish. _

Serena moved quickly down the steps with Serenity still on her arm.

"Father!" she called jumping the last step and startling everyone in the kitchen.

"What?" Sirius asked standing up from his chair. "What is it?"

"Parrish," she sighed. "He needs help his Mother was murdered and he has no where to go…"

"Serena slow down," said Sirius going to her. "You're not making any sense."

Amber stood up and came to her.

"Let me see that," she said holding out her hand for the letter. Serena gave it to her and frowned deeply, looking at Sirius.

"His Father is a Death Eater," whispered Serena. "He killed Aunt Chloe and Mother. Parrish hasn't seen him since he went to Azkaban and suddenly he showed up at their house. He killed his Mother and tried to kill him! He needs some place safe to hide until school starts."

Sirius looked at Remus and they both looked skeptical.

"Serena," Sirius said. "How do you know that this is all true—how do you know the letter is really from Parrish?"

"It came with his owl! It's his signature," she snapped. "What do you mean how do I know it's really from Parrish?"

"Serena," Remus said softly from across the table. "Parrish could have been captured by his Father, a Death Eater, and forced to write a letter to you in hopes that you would come to save him. It could be a trap to kidnap you."

Serena frowned and felt her cheeks go whiter then before.

"I don't think so—"

"Remus could be right Serena," said Amber slowly putting the letter down on the table. Serena rounded on her oldest sister with her mouth hanging open a little.

"Well," she stammered. "We can't just do nothing!" She turned back to her Father and Remus. "What if it really is Parrish and he really does need our help?"

Sirius looked at Remus, then back at Serena.

"Let us talk to Dumbledore," he said softly. "She what he thinks. If it really is Parrish and he does need our help, we'll do our best Serena. I promise. But we need to talk to Dumbledore first."

"Well do it fast," Serena snapped. "He needs our help _now_."

"Don't speak to me that way," Sirius snapped back. "I'm your Father. When I said we'll talk to Dumbledore about it, I meant we will."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sirius.

"When will you talk to him?" she asked in a softer tone.

"Tomorrow," said Remus. "He'll be here for the meeting."

Amber sat back down next to Kendra who was looking rather bewildered.

Sirius was eyeing Serena with a studying look that made Serena feel see through. She frowned at him and looked him straight in the eye, glaring with her own harsh tone. She wasn't going to let him stare her down, Father or not.

"Serena promise me you won't do anything rash," he said seriously. "Until we hear Dumbledore's opinion."

"What makes you think I'd do anything rash?"

"Because you're like me," he whispered with a small smile. "You don't mind looking for trouble, and you don't mind a bit of danger. Promise me?"

"I promise," she whispered with a sigh.

"Now," said Sirius pulling out a chair for Serena. "Let's talk about your sister Amelia. Where is she exactly?"

The three girls looked at each other, neither of them wanting to say the truth. Kendra held her mouth shut tightly. She had disowned Amelia more so then the other two last spring when Amelia had told her Slytherian friends about Serena's ability to see the future, one of the deepest Belle family secrets. Finally Amber sighed.

"She's with the Malfoy's," she whispered.

"She's _where?"_ Sirius said looking at his youngest and nearly knocking over his glass of fire whiskey.

"Why is she at the Malfoy's?" Remus asked a little more calmly, but he had the same amount of concern in his eyes as Sirius.

"She's been dating that prat, Draco Malfoy for nearly two years now," said Kendra. "She spent a few days with him over the summer last year, and now she's spending the rest of the summer with him. She told our grandparents she was going to her friend Pansy's. We didn't tell them where she was really going."

"Why not?" Sirius snapped, almost yelling.

"Because," Amber said quickly. "We only found out yesterday and she was gone before we could tell them. Besides, we didn't want to worry them. We had every intention of telling you though."

Sirius seemed a little eased by her words, but he still looked furious about Amelia's summer holiday choice. Remus looked at Sirius.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands.

"When I found out she was in Slytherian I didn't think she'd be like them," he whispered. "Alice raised her better then that…"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked interested in her Father's words.

Sirius looked at her.

"Amelia is with a Death Eater family," he said. "And she'll no doubt be aware of some of their plans as you are somewhat aware of ours. Plus, we can't just waltz over there and demand for her back, Lucius Malfoy would know that something was going on."

"You don't think he'll use Amelia to get to me?" Serena whispered trying to hide her fear. There was no doubt in her mind that Amelia was given the chance she would sell Serena out to the Malfoy's or Voldemort.

Sirius frowned.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Father," Amber said softly. "She's there by choice. I don't think there's really anything you can do about it…she had chosen her side."

Sirius looked at Amber with some surprise.

"Are you three holding what happened last school year against her?" he asked slowly as he looked at each of the girls.

"Forgive me," Kendra said. "But she betrayed Serena long before we got the chance to disown her. She doesn't want to have anything to do with us, and I frankly believe that she has already been on the wrong side of the playing field for some time. I agree with Amber, she's made her choice, and she's had plenty of chances to not follow Draco and the other Slytherians, but she has and she's grown into being more of a bitch and bully over the last couple of years."

Sirius and Remus were both surprised by Kendra's words.

"Is that how you all feel?" Remus asked.

"Yes," said Amber slowly.

Serena leaned forward in her chair.

"If she wants to play that way then fine," Serena said. "Amber said it best. Amelia has made her choice. She made it two years ago when Draco made fun of Harry and she laughed with him. She didn't try and stop him, she didn't stand up for what was right. She laughed at Harry for hearing his Mother scream…"

"You're all very bitter," Sirius said.

"I wonder where they get it," Remus said drinking from his glass. Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We'll have to speak to Dumbledore about Amelia too then."

Sirius nodded, agreeing. There was a silence around the kitchen as everyone drank from their glasses. Amber and Kendra drank their tea carefully, but Serena sat staring into the dark corners of the kitchen. She was thinking of Amelia being a Death Eater. She cringed at the thought and sighed.

Now more worries were floating around in her head. What if Amelia did sell Serena out to Malfoy or Voldemort? And what if she was willing to help capture her? Was Serena really going to be safe at Hogwarts with Amelia and Draco there? She shuttered at the thought and sighed. She'd be watching her back for the rest of her life because her damned premonitions.

"Why can't I know about the weapon?" Amber asked abruptly shattering the silence.

Sirius and Remus frowned as they looked at each other.

"You're not a member of the Order," said Remus.

"Why can't I be?"

"Because you're still in school," said Sirius.

"But I'm of age," Amber argued.

"But you're still in school," Sirius repeated. "When you've left Hogwarts you'll be able to join. But until then I don't want to hear another word about it."

Amber frowned but said nothing else.

"Is Voldemort really looking for Serena?" Kendra whispered.

Sirius frowned deeply.

"Yes," he whispered. "I have to apologize to you girls. I should have been around to protect you better."

"That's not your fault," Serena said. "We all understand that and we don't blame you for it. You need to stop blaming yourself."

Sirius frowned at Serena but nodded his head. Serena could tell that despite her words and his agreement with them that he still felt guilty. She frowned. It was understandable that he felt guilty for not being there while his daughters grew up.

"It doesn't matter," Serena whispered. "The only thing that matters is that you're here now to help and protect us. We never really needed it until now."

Sirius smiled and squeezed Serena's hand.

"I think that's enough for one evening," said Remus. "Sirius and I have to make some contact with others, and Tonks will be getting in soon for the cloak."

"Who's Tonks?" asked Kendra.

"She's an Auror," said Remus. "And a member of the Order."

Kendra nodded.

"You girls go on up to bed," said Sirius. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Amber said standing up. She waited for Kendra to go before her before she left the kitchen. Serena stood up with Serenity, Parrish's owl, on her arm. She walked carefully as she brushed the owl's white feathers softly.

"Sweet dreams," Sirius said to the three as they made to leave. Serena stopped in the door frame and looked back at him.

"You shouldn't dream too sweet," she said. "Then you'll wake up and be disappointed in the morning."

He said nothing, but had a small frank smile on his face. Serena turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

As they walked up the stairs slowly, Serena asked Amber if she could barrow Tallinn for the evening.

"Are you going to write to Parrish?" Amber asked.

"Just to let him know that I received his letter and we're working on helping him," Serena said.

"Why don't you send his owl?"

"Don't want to draw too much attention to the house," said Serena. "And Serenity is a very noticeable owl."

Amber nodded.

"Alright," she whispered. "Come into my room and get him."

Serena followed Amber into her bedroom after saying good night to Kendra. The room looked just like Serena's, but had a bunk bed instead. Amber called Tallinn down off the wardrobe and told him he'd have to take a letter for Serena. Tallinn hooted and hopped onto Serena's shoulder eyeing Serenity jealously.

"Thanks Amber," said Serena heading for the door. "Night."

"Night," Amber said closing the door behind Serena.

Serena went into her room and kicked the door shut with her foot. She allowed Serenity to swoop off her arm and take a place on the wardrobe. Tallinn remained on her shoulder.

"You can sit up there too you know," Serena said opening her trunk and pulling out some parchment and a pen. "I have to write my letter first."

Serena sat down on her bed and began to write a letter to Parrish.

_Dear Parrish,_

_I hope you're alright. I'm very sorry about your Mother. I'm doing my best to get you help, and I'll know by tomorrow night what we can do to help you. Parrish, I'm afraid. So much as happened in the couple of days that I'm afraid to even go back to school. I'll tell you more about that later. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon. Where are you staying? As soon as I know how we're going to help you I'll let you know, until then, be safe, please? _

_Yours, _

_Serena. _

_P.S. This is my sister's owl. I was told not to send Serenity just yet because she draws a lot of attention to where I am. I'll send her with my next letter though. Be safe! _

Serena folded up the letter and sealed it with some hot candle wax. Once the wax had dried she waved Tallinn down from the wardrobe and tied the letter to his leg.

"Go quickly Tallinn," said Serena.

She went to the window and opened it. Once Tallinn had sailed out of it she closed it tightly and watched him disappear into the dark sky. Serena leaned on the sill and looked at her bed. Normandy was still sleeping on the pillow of the bed. She sighed and looked back outside, ignoring her pillow-hog of a cat. The stars were shinning dimly in the sky cast out mostly by the bright city lights of London that weren't to far away. Serena's mind wandered over everything she had learned in the last couple of hours and wondered if she would live like this for the rest of her life. Would she living in fear forever?

Shaking her head and trying to clear it she crawled into bed, under the covers. Normandy yawned and woke then moved grumpily to the foot of the bed where she curled up in a tight little ball again. Serena felt no guilt taking the pillow form her cat and tried to get comfortable in the bed. Sleep eventually came, but it was not peaceful.


	4. At The Leaky Cauldron

The door to room number fourteen was wide open, knocked off its hinges like it had been blasted open. Serena entered the room cautiously. It looked as if there had been a fight inside, there were shattered mirrors and vases, roses lay on the ground in spilled water slowly dying, and there was a broken chair lying near the bed. A clock hung on the wall, still ticking, and read three fifty four.

Serena scanned the room and her eyes fell on the long, lean body of Parrish Pennington lying on the ground. Tears came to Serena's eyes and she moved forward quickly, falling to her knees next to Parrish's body. She touched his hand and felt how warm he still was. His eyes were open in complete shock, as if he had not been expecting to be hit by some spell. His mouth was opening a little, gapping in surprise, but no breath escaped from it. Serena leaned down and rested her head on his chest as she sobbed, crying so hard it hurt. She sat up and looked at him with a frown. She closed his eyelids carefully, then leaned forward and kissed his tender lips. He was still warm to her touch, and knowing that she had come just a few minutes too late broke her heart.

There was the sound of crushing glass behind her and she turned sharply to see a dark figure coming out from the shadowed corner of the room. Serena stood up, her wand in her tense grip as the jeering smile of Phinneaus Page greeted her.

"I've waited along time for this," he hissed in a dry deep voice. He raised his wand and before he could mutter a spell, or Serena could disarm him, there was a sharp pull on Serena's stomach.

Serena's eyes opened and she found herself lying in her bed, in Grimmauld Place. Serenity was sitting on the wardrobe with her head tucked under one of her wings, and Normandy was lying on her back at the foot of the bed purring in her sleep. Serena sat up and pushed the covers off of her, but she moved too quickly and a dizzy spell fell on her. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly so she couldn't see the room spinning around her.

When her vision cleared and she saw the wood floor in front of her, she threw up the dinner she had earlier at the Emerald Cottage. Coughing, and wiping her mouth she looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall across the room. It was three in the morning. Serena jumped up at the sight of the clock and looked around her room.

What was she going to do? She had a vision of Parrish dead in fifty four minutes. She had to get to him fast. But how? She looked around and found the letter from him earlier in the day she snatched it up and chill came over her. She closed her eyes and let the visions take her, praying that it would lead her to Parrish.

A man in a cloak was crossing a dark street in London. He was walking with a purpose to his step and Serena had a squirming gut feeling that it was Page heading for his son's hotel room. The man entered a pub once he crossed the street. The sign hanging over the door swinging in the midnight breeze said the Leaky Cauldron.

Serena dropped the letter when the vision was over and rushed to her trunk. She pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater. She pulled on a pair of boots and dashed from the room, trying to be quiet in the halls so not to wake the pictures.

She was thankful to see Remus, Sirius, and a young woman with bright purple hair and a heart shaped face in the kitchen.

"Serena!" said Sirius standing up when she jumped the last few steps into the kitchen. "What are you doing awake?"

"I had a vision of Page killing Parrish," she said. "The clock on the wall said three fifty four when I found him and he was dead. And I just had another vision of Page going into the Leaky Cauldron right now!"

"Alright," said Sirius touching her shoulders. "Take a deep breath and relax."

"No!" she snapped. "Don't you see? We have to go now? Parrish is in danger and I have to save him!"

"Serena," said Remus standing up. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head.

"If no one will help me I'll go myself—"

"—don't be ridiculous," said Remus. "The Leaky Cauldron you said?"

Serena nodded again.

"Come on Tonks," said Remus pulling on his cloak and grabbing his wand. "Let's go."

"I'm coming with you," Serena said.

"Don't be stupid," Sirius snapped grabbing her arm as Tonks and Remus raced up the kitchen stairs to the front door. Serena ripped her arm from his grip and dashed after them. They were disappearing out of the front door.

"Serena!" Sirius yelled after her.

There was a booming yell from behind the curtain in the foyer, and the curtains spread revealing a harsh looking old woman's picture. Serena ignored her and raced onto the porch. She grabbed onto Remus's arm just in time to catch him as he Apparated.

The pulling sensation was over whelming and Serena wanted to scream but her lungs were being crushed. The ground hit her feet and her knees buckled. Remus was on the ground next to her moaning in pain.

"Serena!" snapped Remus as he rolled over to look at her. "Are you crazy!? You could have been splinched—!"

"No time," Serena said jumping up off the ground. Tonks ran over to Remus and helped him up as Serena dashed across the street to the door under the Leaky Cauldron sign. She rushed in and came to a short stop in the bar. There were a few candles lit, and some witches and wizards sitting at tables talking. An old man with a hunchback was behind the counter serving a goblin and a hag drinks.

Serena looked around frantically for a staircase or hallway leading to some rooms. Remus and Tonks entered behind her.

"Where was he?" Tonks asked.

"Room fourteen," Serena said.

"This way," said Tonks moving swiftly between the tables to the far corner of the pub. "Hey Tom!"

She waved at the bartender who waved back.

"Good evening Tonks!" he called to her.

Tonks went up the stairs first, Serena following her. Remus grabbed her arm as they walked.

"You shouldn't have come! It's dangerous," he snapped. "I want you to stay right here."

They had reached the landing and Tonks was walking swiftly down the hall looking for fourteen. Remus was looking at Serena sternly.

"For your safety Serena," he said. Serena was only half listening. "We'll take care of Parrish, but you'll do yourself no good barging in there and getting killed. Let us do our job."

Serena frowned and nodded her head. Remus turned and ran down the hall to catch up with Tonks. At the end of the hall they went up another set of stairs. Once they were gone she raced down the hall after them. There were only seven rooms on this floor, they had to go up to another. She raced up the stairs and heard Tonks yelling a curse down the hall. Serena pulled out her wand and charged down the hall. Tonks was lying on the ground holding her upper shoulder.

"Tonks?" Serena said behind over her.

"It's just my collar bone," said Tonks getting up with Serena's help. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

"I think it's obvious I'm needed up here," Serena said. Before she could run off Tonks grabbed her arm and held her tight.

"If you go into that room you might—"

"—I know," Serena snapped. She pulled her arm out of Tonks grasp and entered room fourteen. She saw Remus lying on the ground, a tall lean man standing over him—Page. Serena froze on the spot looking up at the man who had murdered her Aunt and her Mother. Page turned to her and shouted a stunning spell.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Serena bellowed before Page could.

Page's wand went flying across the room and landed next to Parrish who was lying on the ground on his stomach. Serena's eyes welled up with tears and she looked at Page with utter hatred. Dropping her wand, and forgetting completely about magic, she grabbed the nearest thing to her—a wooden chair from next to the desk—and swung it viciously at Page.

Page jumped back with a yelp and stumbled over Remus's body. Remus crawled out of the way of Serena and Page, moving for his own wand. Serena swung the chair again and it shattered against Page's shoulders and head. His arms were up covering his face, but Serena' didn't care. She was sure she had broken something.

Before she could hit him with the remains of the chair, Page ran at her, tackling her around the waist. Serena dropped the chair and flew backwards, landing harshly on the ground with Page on top of her. They wrestled against each other, Page trying to grab onto Serena's wrist and hold her down, and Serena fighting trying to punch Page anywhere on his body. She managed to punch him clear across the face and blood splattered from his mouth. He spit out a load of it along with a tooth. Serena felt his spit and blood splatter on her cheek, but thought nothing of it.

She lifted her knee into his groin and Page rolled onto his back, off of her with a groan of pain. Serena rolled over to climb on top of him and punch him again, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, twisting it horribly. Serena heard a popping sound and felt the sharpest pain shoot up her arm from her wrist. Recoiling she pulled her hand against her and looked at it. It was lying in an unnatural position, broken and bleeding. Serena cringed and made to tackle Page again but Remus grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes.

Tonks entered the room with her wand raised, but before she could say a spell, Page had his wand in hand and Disapparated with a cracking pop!

Remus was still holding onto Serena with his strength. She was surprised by how strong he was for a frail looking man who was sick nearly all the time. Tonks walked to Parrish and bent over his body. She didn't say anything and Serena sobbed begging Remus to let go of her.

"Let go of me," she snapped. "Dammit!"

He let her loose as Tonks took a step back and Serena crawled to Parrish. She leaned over him and a thankful smile came across her lips. Parrish took a long breath and sat up slowly. He smiled at her.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she sighed and put her forehead on his shoulder. "I came as fast as I could."

"Why?" he questioned. "Not that I'm not thankful," he smiled at Remus and Tonks with a nod. "Just…how'd you guys know to come?"

"Serena had a vision," said Remus looking at Tonk's collar bone. "I'll be able to heal it at the house.

Serena frowned as Parrish stood up and helped her up carefully. Her wrist was bleeding all over her clothes and throbbing with pain.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked looking him up and down.

Parrish took a deep breath and winced.

"I think I have a few broken ribs."

"Alright," said Remus. "I'll take a look at them back at the house."

"Is it really him?" Tonks asked with a sigh of breath. "I would hate to have fought like this just to take back an imposter."

"You sound more like Moody everyday," said Remus with a laughing grin. "Serena, ask him something only he and you would know."

"Uh," Serena looked at Parrish's purple eyes. His eyes reminded her of so many things—happiness, charm, pain, and the visions she had last year of his sister. Serena bit her lip. "What was Rebecca wearing the night she was killed?"

Parrish look a long breath.

"Her red sweater," he whispered. "It was her favorite."

Serena nodded.

"It's him," she said looking at Remus. "Can we go now?"

Remus nodded.

"Do you know how to Apparate Parrish?" he asked.

"No," said Parrish rubbing his side with a grimace.

"Serena you go with Tonks," said Remus. "Hold onto her left arm, not the right. And Parrish you'll come with me."

Parrish and Serena separated and took hold of their partner's arms. Parrish was a little taller then Remus and Serena couldn't help but smile. She grabbed her wand and took Tonks' arm tight.

"You'll be alright to get there Tonks?"

"Yea," Tonks said. "Ready?"

Serena nodded as Remus and Parrish disappeared from the room with a crack. Serena closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull on her body. She was being shoved down a long thin tube…and wham! She hit the ground hard again, but this time was able to keep her footing. Remus was rummaging in his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Parrish who read it and nodded. Remus lit the piece of paper on fire and let it float away with the breeze.

The four entered the Number twelve quickly. Parrish was frowning slightly as he stood in the foyer and looked around. Serena approached him and smiled.

"Something wrong?"

"This place…" Parrish whispered. "It's kind of Dark."

"I know what you mean—"

"—Serena Surry Black I'm going to beat you so hard you're not going to be able to feel a thing for a week!" Sirius raged coming up from the kitchen. The portrait of the old woman screamed with anger again and Remus rushed forward stunning her.

Sirius grabbed Serena's shoulders and looked at her with wide concerned eyes.

"Are you crazy!?" he pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly.

"Ouch!" Serena moaned as her broken wrist was pressing into Sirius's chest. "Dad that hurts!"

"Well serves you damned right," Sirius snapped. "What the hell were you thinking running after them like that? I told you to stay here! You could have been splinched, or cursed, or killed!"

"Dad," Serena sighed. "Can we go downstairs? Tonks, Parrish and I need healing and Remus can't look at us up here. Plus we wouldn't want to wake that damned portrait again."

Sirius stood up straight.

"Just be thankful that I don't kill you myself," snapped Sirius looking at Parrish. "You're Parrish?"

Serena put her hand to her head and frowned. This was so embarrassing.

"Uh," Parrish responded.

"Well?"

"Dad," Serena said stepping between the two. "He thinks you're a notorious mass murder, can you not be so intimidating right now?"

"What's the point of keeping that reputation if I can't use it?" Sirius asked. He smiled and Serena couldn't help but smile back at him. "Come on, into the kitchen. I'll get you some whiskey for the pain Parrish."

"Thank you Sir," said Parrish awkwardly.

Remus, Tonks and Sirius all made their way downstairs into the kitchen. Parrish grabbed Serena's good arm before she could get to the staircase and pulled her back.

"Your Father is a mad-man," he stated flatly.

Serena frowned.

"I admit he is kind of crazy," Serena said. "But he's not mad in the sense that he's a killer. He's innocent. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew who helped Voldemort return to power. If you don't believe it you can go back out that door and let your Father find you."

"Pettigrew is dead."

"Pettigrew turned into a rat and cut off his own finger," sighed Serena. "He's not a registered Animagus."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"Alright," he said with a shrug. "I'll take that."

"Good answer," Serena said with a smile. "Come on."

She led him down into the kitchen where Tonks was sitting with Remus standing over her, tapping her collar bone with his wand and healing it. Sirius was bringing out some whiskey and butter beer to drink. He placed them on the table and poured three shots of the whiskey, pushing one across the table to Parrish who took it in one gulp and cringed at its taste.

Sirius eyed him with a skeptical look and took his own shot. Serena rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair. She was dead tired, ready to sleep all day.

"Why does your Father want to kill you?" Remus asked with a glance at Parrish who sat down slowly in a chair next to Serena because of his ribs. He took a long breath and looked at Remus.

"My Mother was never a support of the Dark Side," said Parrish. "My Father kept his Death Eater past a secret from her until he killed the werewolf who killed my sister."

Remus's body stiffened and Serena frowned. Remus had been a werewolf sense he was a young boy, and he was one of the good ones. He had lived his whole life harshly because he was a so-called half breed. It was difficult for him to hold a job for a long time and he was treated poorly in public by other wizards. But Remus had fought against Voldemort's power since he was in Hogwarts, and would never join the large amounts of werewolves that were on Voldemort's side.

"That's the only reason I have," Parrish shrugged. "Is that we don't support his master."

Remus was standing up straight and looking at Parrish with raised eyebrows.

"Did your Father know anything about your life at Hogwarts?"

"Not after my second year no," said Parrish. "He went to Azkaban while I was in my third year and I haven't seen him since."

"So he would have no idea that you're close to Serena?" Sirius asked pouring himself some more whiskey. The shot he had poured for Remus was still sitting on the table untouched. Remus moved to Serena and began to mend her wrist, tapping it with his wand and muttering difficult spells.

"No," said Parrish seriously. "I can't think of anyway he would know that."

Sirius nodded and looked at Remus who raised his head a little to look back. Serena was looking between the two men and frowning slightly. She could tell that they were both debating internally if they could trust Parrish. Serena looked at Parrish as he looked down into his empty glass and frowned. How could they not trust him? She did. Parrish had believed in her when no one else did, not even Harry, and he had understood everything she went through with her visions. He was protective of her too. Once, Harry had been holding her arm tightly and talking with her and when Parrish saw the pair of them he came forward, making sure there was nothing wrong because Harry looked like he was man handling Serena. It seemed foolish, but Serena was truly flattered by the way he watched out for her. Serena knew she could trust Parrish with anything, no matter what her Father or Remus thought.

Tonks yawned and stood up, stretching.

"Well," she said. "It's been a fun evening, but I have to be to work in about four hours. So I'll see you all later…"

"Tonight," said Remus. "For the meeting."

"Oh," Tonks smiled. "Right. See you later tonight."

"Good night Tonks," Sirius said.

"Night."

"Thanks for you help," said Parrish holding out his hand to shake hers. She beamed at him and shook his hand.

"A pleasure," said Tonks with another yawn. "Evening."

She disappeared from the kitchen, and the front door could be heard opening and closing.

Remus finished mending Serena's wrist and moved over to Parrish who was still taking slow swallow breaths. Serena watched him as he touched Parrish's chest, feeling for the broken ribs. Parrish flinched when Remus's fingers pressed on his side and Remus touched his wand tip to the spot. With in a moment Parrish was breathing better—deeper and longer.

"Alright," Sirius said standing up. "Do you have any of your belongings?"

"No," Parrish frowned. "My Father burned down the house after I escaped. I went back two days later and it was complete destroyed."

"You'll have to go to Diagon Alley then to get new things for school," said Sirius. "But, we'll save that for tomorrow. Now, it is time for bed."

Serena smiled and stood up. She walked up the stairs, dragging her feet with drowsiness. Parrish was right behind her, and Sirius and Remus brought up the rear. Serena stopped in her door frame and watched as the others passed by.

"Good night," she said.

"Night," said Sirius opening a door. "Here you go Parrish. You can stay here."

Parrish bowed his head.

"You're very kind Sir," he said.

"Oh," said Serena seeing a bright white owl on her wardrobe. "Serenity," she called. The bird woke form its deep sleep with half opened eyes. Serena held up her arm. "Parrish is here…come down."

Serenity opened her wings and soared down to Serena's arm. Serena went back out into the hall and let Serenity jump from her arm to Parrish's. Parrish smiled and stroked Serenity's feathers gently.

"Thank you," he said. "Good night."

"Night," said Serena with a smile. "Night Daddy, Remus."

"Good night," said Remus waving and disappearing into his bedroom. Sirius smiled and waved then walked to the end of the hall where he opened and door and disappeared into his bedroom.

"Serena," said Parrish before disappearing into his room. Serena looked at him and leaned against her door frame. "I didn't get the chance to thank you."

"For?"

"Saving my life."

Serena smiled.

"You're welcome."

With that Parrish nodded his head and disappeared into the bedroom. Serena followed his lead, closing her door tightly behind her. She collapsed into her bed instantly, causing Normandy to jump off the bed with irritation. Sleep came quickly and almost dreamless for Serena, just as the sun was peaking over the horizon.


	5. Breakfast

Serena was rudely awakened the next morning by Amber and Kendra who had stormed into her room at the sight of Parrish at breakfast. Amber shook Serena until she couldn't pretend to be sleeping anymore. Her eyes opened and she glared at her sisters.

"The house had better be burning down and that's why you're waking me so rudely," she sighed and rolled over.

"Serena Surry!" snapped Amber rolling her back over. "What is Parrish doing downstairs?"

Serena smiled a little and stretched.

"Remus, Tonks and I went to get him last night."

"But I thought you had to wait for Dumbledore—"

"—Dumbledore had to wait. I had a vision of Parrish being dead by four this morning," Serena said sitting up. "I woke up at three. We had to go get him…we got there just in time."

"Who was trying to kill him?" Kendra asked a little white.

"Page."

Amber frowned.

"He was there?"

"Yes," whispered Serena remembering what it was like to see the man who had murdered her Mother. "Yea he was there. I got a few good swings at him. And I'm pretty sure I broke his nose."

"You're notorious for doing that," said Kendra with a smile.

Serena smiled and pushed the sheets off of her. She stretched and sighed then laid back down on the bed.

"Get up," said Amber. "Dad said he wants us to go to Diagon Alley today with Remus and Parrish."

"Why?" Serena asked. "Only Parrish really has to go."

"You want to leave him alone with Remus, who Dad described as our second Father?" Kendra said with raised eyebrows. "You really must be over him then because—"

"Shut it," Serena said sitting up again. "I'm awake. Alright? Go tell them on I'm my way down."

"You're not going to fall back asleep?" Amber asked as Kendra headed for the door slowly. Serena rolled her eyes.

"No," she sighed.

Amber and Kendra smiled at each other and walked out of the room.

"Be careful what you wear," said Kendra holding onto the door knob. "Want to look nice for Parrish…"

Serena threw one of her school books at Kendra who closed the door quickly laughing. The book slammed against the door and Serena frowned. She snatched it up and threw it back into her trunk. She stood for a few moments thinking about Parrish.

She really did still like him. He was such a charming guy it was hard not to like him. Serena frowned slightly. They had an odd relationship the year before, and there were many times Serena was sure that Parrish wouldn't talk to her again, like when she pulled of out of his kiss because she didn't want to have a vision, and then when she accused him of leading her on when she found out his Father was Phinneaus Page.

Serena frowned more deeply and sat on her bed with some clothes in her hands. She wondered if Parrish had any romantic feelings for her at all anymore. Maybe he only turned to her because he knew she would help. She shook her head and stood up, changing into her jeans and tank top. She pulled a red, see through sweater over her tank and pulled on a pair of black boots.

It didn't matter how Parrish felt. Serena wasn't going to get involved with anyone anymore. She had decided that when she left the Emerald Cottage. It was just easier not to be close to anyone because then they wouldn't get hurt. Serena paused in her door frame before leaving her room. She was putting all of her family, and anyone who stayed at the Head Quarters with her, in danger. She didn't want to put Parrish in even more danger because they were dating or closer then friends, so she promised herself that she wouldn't become more involved with him. The thought of never kissing Parrish again, or having him hold her, brought a sharp pain to Serena's stomach; a pain that she tried to ignore all the way down to the kitchen.

The pain grew a little sharper when Parrish greeted her with a bright smile and his calm purple eyes. Serena put her hand on her stomach and sighed with some annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" Parrish asked looking at her with concern.

"No," Serena recovered and tried to relax. "I'm just hungry."

Parrish nodded and sat back down at the table. Serena smiled to herself. He was always such a gentleman—standing up when she entered the room and sitting when she sat. Serena brushed her hair out of her face and saw Parrish smiling at her.

"Did you sleep alright, Parrish?" asked Sirius sitting down with some eggs in front of him. Amber came over from the stove with four more plates of eggs in her hands and on her arms.

Kendra took two of them from her and placed them on the table.

"Thanks," said Parrish picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

Remus entered the kitchen and yawned. He sat down and looked at Serena and Parrish.

"You two ready to leave after you eat?"

"Yes Sir," said Parrish.

Serena smiled and nodded her head.

"Kendra and Amber aren't coming?"

"No," said Sirius. "They're staying to help clean up some of the house. A letter from Arthur came today, the Weasley's will be here in a few days and Bill is stopping by tonight."

"Why?" Serena asked.

Sirius looked at her.

"Order stuff."

"What is the Order?" asked Parrish.

Everyone looked at him.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an organization formed to fight against Voldemort," said Remus softly. "Because we don't have the Ministry backing us right now it's a very secret operation."

"We're watching the Ministry's back because Fudge is too asinine to believe that Voldemort is back," Sirius said.

"Who's in it?"

Remus was eyeing Parrish suspiciously.

"There aren't as many in it as there were before," said Sirius. "But we manage."

Parrish nodded.

"Could I join?"

Serena coughed on her eggs and covered her mouth. She was truly shocked by Parrish's question. Everyone was looking at her with concern. She forced a smile and took a quick sip of her orange juice.

"You okay?" Kendra asked.

"Yea," Serena coughed. "Fine."

"No," said Remus. "You couldn't join."

"When could I?"

"When you're out of school," Sirius said.

"Even if I'm of age."

"That's for your parents to decided," Remus said.

There was an awkward silence around the table and Remus frowned. He looked at Parrish with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," said Parrish. "But that's my point…I could join in January then."

"Your birthday is in January?" Serena asked and Parrish nodded.

"We'd prefer if you were done with school," whispered Sirius.

Parrish nodded.

"I understand," he said. "I'd have more skill then."

Sirius nodded.

"You're a sensible kid," he said smiling. "Your Dad, he's—"

"—Phinneaus Page," Amber said.

Serena looked at Amber with complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe her sister had said that to her Father, who didn't know yet. Parrish was looking at his plate with embarrassment. He rubbed his eyes and looked up with a slight frown on his face.

"Thanks Amber," he sighed with sarcasm.

"Amber," snapped Serena. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry," Amber whispered. "I just…It just came out…I'm sorry."

Sirius had gone a little white and had looked away from Parrish. He finally glanced at Parrish with calm eyes. His lips were tight and his knuckles white because he was clenching his hands so tight.

"Dad," said Serena quickly. But he raised his hand and she fell silent.

"Sir," said Parrish. "I understand if you don't want me here anymore. I wouldn't want the son of my wife's killer in my house either—"

"—Parrish," whispered Sirius with a calm look. "I understand what it's like to be judged for something you're not responsible for. I can promise you though that if I ever see your Father I will try to kill him."

"You and me both Sir," said Parrish with a small smile.

Sirius clapped Parrish on the shoulder and smiled back.

"You're a good kid," he said. "You have the right set of mind. I would like to see you in the Order right now if you weren't only sixteen. I think you have the guts to do the right thing, and I think you have a strong head on your shoulders." He glanced at Serena and smiled. "You're welcome here Parrish, and I don't want you to think any different."

"Thank you Sir," said Parrish quietly. "I appreciate everything you've done for me so far."

"It's not a problem," said Sirius. "You are close to Serena—close enough for her to have a vision of you in her sleep. I know about these visions from her Mother, and it takes a strong connection for something like that to happen."

Serena looked up at Parrish and saw tenderness in his eyes. She smiled slightly and looked away. Only a few minutes ago had she promised she wasn't going to be involved with him anymore. But at the mention of a connection between Parrish and her, she was reminded of Dumbledore saying the same thing last year. For a few short, and sweet moments, Serena thought that the reason why they had such a strong bond was because they may be soul mates. Part of her still wondered if that's why Parrish seemed to trigger so many of her visions, but at the same time she felt like he had no interest in her beyond friends.

As she looked back at him she realized that he was a very hard person to read. Serena frowned and ate some of her eggs. What if he wasn't hard to read at all? It was Serena who was making things complicated?

She paused from all of the internal discussion she was having about Parrish and shook her head. It didn't matter who was making it complicated, and it didn't matter if she could read him or not—she wasn't going to read him anymore.

"The point is Parrish," said Sirius quietly. "You're obviously close to her, and she cares for you greatly. You don't find that often…and well I want to see Serena happy—all of my girls happy. The point of living is to build a better life for your children and I haven't done a very good job at that, so I want you four to have the best life possible."

"You're including Amelia?" Kendra asked with a discussed look.

Serena had looked away from Parrish, but she still felt his eyes on her. She bit her bottom lip and finished eating quickly as Kendra continued to talk.

"That girl doesn't deserve the best life anyone could give her," Kendra whispered finishing her breakfast. "She is low and dirty. And if I ever lay eyes on her again—"

"—it would be in your best interests not to finish that sentence Kendra Sable," said Sirius from the head of the table. Serena smiled at his comment and tried not to laugh.

"I don't care what she's done," Sirius continued. "She's still your sister."

"No she's not," Kendra said standing up. "I only have two sisters."

She walked away from the table and headed up the steps, leaving the kitchen. Sirius followed her with angry eyes and frowned deeply looking at Serena and Amber quickly.

"Do you both feel that way too?"

Amber shrugged.

"I think she disowned herself before we gave her the chance," she whispered with a shrug. "Like I said yesterday, she's made her choice and we've made ours."

"Where is Amelia?" asked Parrish, cutting into the conversation.

"With Draco," said Serena with a frown. "She's spending the holiday with him."

Parrish looked shocked by her response.

"And you let her go?"

"We didn't really have a choice," said Amber. "She told our Grandparents she was staying with Pansy."

"You could have tied her up," said Parrish. "Stopped her from going…somehow."

"Why does it matter?" Serena asked.

"Well she could betray you more, for one thing," Parrish said. "You've said before that she knew stuff about your Father, and you that you were afraid she'd tell the wrong people."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Her visions," said Parrish.

"And how you're an Animagus," said Serena quietly. "No doubt Malfoy knows which means Voldemort does."

Sirius frowned and rubbed his unshaven chin.

"That's not too bad," he said.

Remus frowned.

"That could be serious Sirius," he said in a low voice. "It dangerous for you to go outside as it is…"

"I know," said Sirius. "But Pettigrew no doubt told him already that I'm an Animagus."

Serena frowned.

"Secondly," Parrish said sternly. "You let her go to evil. You didn't fight for her."

"Maybe we didn't want to," whispered Serena. "Why would I fight for a girl who told her friends that I'm some kind of a freak who has night terrors when she sleeps? Why would I want to help someone who is supposed to be my sister, my twin, but betrayed me to be popular? That's not the kind of person I want to save…"

"Maybe she could have been better if you had given her the chance."

"She wouldn't have changed," whispered Amber. "She would have fought against us."

Parrish shook his head.

"It breaks my heart to see you give up on your family so quickly," he said. "I'd give everything I had to argue with my sister one more time—"

"—that's different Parrish," interrupted Serena. "She's gone—"

"—Amelia could be gone tomorrow and you wouldn't even know it—"

"—that was her choice!" Amber snapped defending Serena.

"And it was your choice to let her walk away," said Parrish. "With out a fight."

"She's not worth the fight," hissed Amber.

"That's enough," said Sirius. "I don't want to hear you talking about your sister that way."

"What sister?" Serena asked blankly.

Sirius glared at her with scolding eyes.

"I know its hard girls," he said. "But you can't hate her forever. And if you do, someday you'll look back on it and regret it. Don't start out hating her, have some faith that she'll realize she made a mistake and will come home."

"She doesn't want to come home—" Amber started, but Sirius raised his hand and she fell silent.

"I said that was enough."

Serena frowned and looked away. She couldn't believe that Parrish had argued against her about handle Amelia running off. Serena hadn't really thought about it until then, but she didn't want to stop Amelia from leaving. Amelia had already betrayed her, why should she trust her at all anymore, and why should she try and stop her from spending her holiday with Draco Malfoy?

"Are you two ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Remus asked.

"Yea," Serena said looking at Amber. She frowned. "That's right…you're not going. You woke me for nothing." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Amber giggled.

"That's not true," she said. "Parrish wanted you to go with him…it was _something_."

"I hate you," Serena mouthed to Amber with a glare. Amber shrugged and began to clear the plates.

"I think I'll go talk to Kendra," Sirius said looking above him as if he could see her up in her room steaming. "I don't want her to hate Amelia the way she does…it's not right."

"She's bitter," said Amber. "She gets it from someone…"

Sirius looked at Amber with raised eyebrows, and then a slight glare. Amber shrugged and disappeared with the dishes. But Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"We're all bitter," Serena said. "Mother tried to teach us not to be, but we always have been."

Sirius nodded.

"She tried to teach you to control your temper too?" Parrish asked standing up.

"And failed," Serena said with a smile.

"Come on you two," said Remus waving his wand and disappearing up the stairs. He told Sirius as they walked up they'd be back just after lunch, before dinner.

Parrish and Serena pulled on muggle jackets before they went out into the courtyard. Parrish looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked looking at him as he looked away.

"You just look nice," he whispered.

Serena smiled and felt her cheeks redden.

"Thanks," she whispered back as Remus stepped onto the porch and closed the door tightly behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Serena and Parrish nodded.

"Let's go then," he said.

As the three walked away from number twelve it disappeared between number eleven and number thirteen. When Serena looked back over her shoulder she couldn't see it at all. She smiled and turned back, Parrish and Remus were a few steps in front of her and she moved to catch up.


	6. In The Alley Behind The Robe Shop

Diagon Alley was crowded with people. Serena didn't see any of her schoolmates though, which she found surprising. But as Remus explained Hogwarts students hadn't received their letters yet with their list of books and supplies—there was no reason for students to be here unless they were shopping with their parents.

Serena was surprised by how many people seemed to be walking around normally, as if nothing was wrong and Voldemort wasn't in power. There weren't warning signs in windows of shops, or Aurors walking around the streets to protect people. Serena looked at Remus as they headed for Gringotts Bank.

"Why do they all seem so calm?" she asked. "It's like they don't care that Voldemort is back."

Remus frowned.

"Unfortunately," Remus said. "Not everyone believes Harry or Dumbledore. But let's not talk about that now Serena…if the wrong person hears we'll be in trouble."

Serena bit her lip and nodded her head as they entered the bank. Serena's mouth fell open at the high ceilings of the bank and the long counters with goblins standing behind them.

"We'll wait here for you Parrish," said Remus.

Serena looked around and watched as people moved forward to the tellers and spoke with them. Parrish was talking quickly with one of them and the goblin nodded, holding out his hand. Parrish dug into his pocket and gave the goblin a shining gold key, then walked back over to them.

"He's bringing it for me," said Parrish.

"You're not going down to your vault?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Parrish said. "Never had."

Serena was looking around the bank with wide eyes. She had never been in it before and was awestruck by the raised ceiling. She looked at Remus suddenly.

"How did Father ever get in here to change the amount limits on our accounts?" she asked him. Parrish wasn't paying very much attention, but looking out across the bank for a goblin that would be meeting him with his money.

"He sent a letter," said Remus. "With the account numbers, his account number, and your Mother's."

"They let him do it by letter?"

"Dumbledore helped a little," Remus shrugged. "Or tried to help. He's not thought of very highly at the Ministry by some. But yes, they let him do it through the letter. They needed Ministry approval, and that was easy to get because Kingsley, who's in charge of your Father's investigation and a member of the Order, pushed it through no problem. Fudge put up a bit of a fit about it—tired to stop it—but when Kingsley argued that it wasn't about your Father, it was about you four, Fudge let it pass."

Serena nodded and glanced at Parrish who was shaking a goblin's hand.

"There you are Mr. Pennington," said the goblin handing Parrish a black velvet bag that was jingling as it moved. "The money you asked for and the necklace."

"Thank you," said Parrish with a smile.

"May I also say Sir that I'm very sorry to hear of your Mother's death—"

"—murder," corrected Parrish. "My Mother was murdered."

The goblin looked a little out of place. He frowned slightly and nodded his head politely.

"Yes, of course," he said. "We miss her dearly here. But, it's for the better Sir. She's in a happier place now…ever sense your sister passed she hadn't been the same."

"And for good reason," Parrish said. "Thank you again."

"Good day to you Mr. Pennington."

"And you," said Parrish turning. "Let's go."

Serena smiled at him and bowed her head to the goblin, who looked at her with intent eyes. Lupin took her elbow and told her to come along. Serena walked carefully between the two men as they left Gringotts and entered the streets of Diagon Alley. They walked through the crowds of people and came to a stop in front of a robes shop. Lupin looked around at the two teenagers.

"Go in and get some new robes," he said to Parrish. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Ten minutes. And you go no where but inside that shop."

Parrish and Serena nodded their heads and bid him good bye. Serena watched as Remus walked away, and they made to enter the shop. Remus was moving swiftly through the crowd and had a purpose in his walk.

"I wonder where he's going," she whispered.

"Come on," said Parrish taking her hand. "I need your opinion on some robes."

Serena smiled.

"I wouldn't get too many," she said as they entered the shop. "Maybe just some school robes, and then a pair of plan ones."

Parrish nodded.

"That's all I intended to do," Parrish said as a chubby woman came over from behind some robe hangings. She looked at the two and smiled.

"Hello dears," she said. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need some school robes," said Parrish. "For Hogwarts."

The woman nodded her head and moved forward, pulling her wand out. Serena's fist clenched around her own wand in her pocket, but the woman didn't seem to notice. A tap measure started to come out from the end of the witch's wand. It wrapped it self around Parrish's body and began to take his measurements.

"What House are you in dear?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh I see," she said moving to a rack of black robes and pulling off a pair of robes. "I was in Hufflepuff myself."

Serena stepped away from Parrish as he stood on a stole for the witch. She looked out the window and watched as the people moved around the streets, talking, selling, and arguing. Some appeared to be a in a hurry, while others took their time looking in the shop windows.

"Serena," said Parrish turning to her. He was in a Ravenclaw school robe. She smiled at him. He looked handsome in anything he wore. "Does it look good? Like my other ones?"

"Better," she beamed.

He smiled back and began to take off the robe.

"Can I have four of these," he said. "Same size, and then just a regular black robe, same size?"

"Yes," said the witch. "It will be a moment for me to get them together."

Parrish nodded.

"Thank you very much," he said.

He moved across the room to where Serena was standing in the window. He stood next to her and looked out at the crowded street. Serena glanced at him and bit her bottom lip. He was standing so close to her that she could fell the heat of his body on hers. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Serena," he said softly.

Her eyes opened and she looked at his piercing purple stare.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. Those eyes were looking at her with concern, and Serena could feel her knees getting weak as he looked at her. "You weren't having a vision were you?"

"Hm?" she whispered. "Oh, no. I'm just tired."

Parrish nodded as she looked back out the window.

"I have something to ask you," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come last night?"

"To save you," she said looking at him. "I thought that was obvious."

He smiled frankly.

"That's not what I meant," he whispered. "Why did you come with Remus and Tonks? Why didn't you let them come and save me?"

"If I hadn't come Parrish," Serena said. "You would have died. Page would have over powered both of them…and all three of you would have died. Why does it matter why I came? The only thing that should matter is that I came."

"It matters to me Serena," said Parrish sternly.

She looked up at him and saw the seriousness of his eyes. She frowned and looked back out the window. Serena knew why he was asking this. He was wondering if she had come because she had feelings for him, or if she had come with the hopes of catching, or even killing, Phinneaus Page.

She looked at him with a glare.

"I came for you Parrish," she whispered. "If you doubt that then maybe we should be asking each other more questions."

Parrish nodded his head, with his own glare at Serena. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek softly. They were looking at each other deeply, as if they were the only ones who existed in the world. But Serena looked away, breaking their stare, before Parrish could lean his head down and kiss her. His fingers drew away from her cheek and she shivered. She looked at Parrish quickly with shock as a dizzy spell took her, and her eyes closed.

Parrish caught her as she fell and he frowned, angry with himself. He shouldn't have touched her—he caused her to have a vision.

Serena was taking long short breaths, and there was a stunning sensation shooting through her body. She felt sweat on her skin, and she was sure she was pressed against someone else full of as much passion as her. She tilted her head back and someone's soft lips pressed against her neck. Her hands were on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her tightly, holding her with tenderness and protection. There was a burning warmth between her legs and she opened her eyes to see the man that was loving her.

Parrish's purple eyes were smiling at hers. He kissed her lips as his hand brushed her hair and she moaned with happiness. He beamed at her and held her close, leaning down to her ear and kissing her gently.

"I love you," he whispered.

Serena took a gasping breath and opened her eyes. She was back in the shop. She found her feet and stood up quickly, pulling out of Parrish's warm arms. She looked at him, thankful to see him dressed and her cheeks turned powder pink. He looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a vision."

"No," she whispered. "It's alright. How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," he said. "As soon as I caught you, you were awake."

"Wow," Serena said. She nodded her head and looked away from Parrish. "I wonder if Remus is on his way back now…"

"Serena," said Parrish touching her shoulder and turning her around to face him. "What did you see?"

"I-I," she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Parrish that she had seen them having sex, and him confessing that he loved her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Everything is fine…it was nothing."

Parrish looked at her with curious eyes that said he didn't believe her. But he didn't question her anymore and looked out the window. A look of shock came over his face and he grabbed Serena's arms.

"Parrish!"

"We have to go," he said pulling her back, farther into the store.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as he dragged her towards the counter where the witch was standing, wrapping Parrish's robes in boxes.

"How much?" Parrish asked pulling open the bag of money.

"Fifty galleons," said the witch with raised eyebrows. She saw the quickness in Parrish, and the shocked look in Serena's face. "Sir, is something wrong?"

"No," he said with a forced smile. "Not at all. Do you have a back door?"

"Yes," said the witch taking the money from Parrish. "Go straight back that way." She pointed behind her.

Parrish grabbed the boxes of robes and thanked her.

"Come on," he said to Serena as he moved to the back of the store.

"Parrish, what's wrong?" Serena asked as they reached the back door and Parrish pushed it open.

The bell that hung on the front door of the shop rung and Parrish looked down to it. Serena turned and saw what was wrong standing in the doorway of the shop.

Phinneaus Page had just entered, and his eyes were locked on his son.

Parrish grabbed Serena's hand tightly and pulled her out of the shop as Page began to run after them, knocking boxes and robe racks over.

"How did he find us?" Serena asked as they ran down the back alley.

"I don't know," Parrish said.

"Remus was going to be coming back to the shop," Serena said with a panicked voice. "If we're not there when he gets there—"

"—we'll deal with that later," said Parrish pulling her around down a side alley. "We have to get back to the crowds—"

"—Now why would you want to do a thing like that," said a harsh voice behind them.

Parrish turned to face his Father, who Serena had figured Apparated to the side alley to catch them, with his wand drawn and pointing at them. He pushed Serena's body behind his, blocking her from Page. She looked at him though from around Parrish with a pure look of loathing. The mere sight of Page had made her blood begin to boil, and she wanted nothing more then to rip him to pieces right now.

"Did you really think you could run my son?"

Parrish said nothing as he glared at his Father. As Serena looked between the two of them she saw strong similarities. Parrish was as tall as his Father, with the same strong build and frame. Their faces were shaped the same—except for Page's nose which was crooked from being broken. The only things that Parrish didn't share with his Father were his eyes. Parrish's were the purest purple Serena had ever seen in her life and Page's were light blue and looked blank—as if he had no memories or happiness to fill them.

"Well god knows I'm not going to get caught by you," said Parrish. "That only leaves running Father…it's something the Page family is good at."

"No," said Page moving forward slowly. "It's something the _Pennington_ family is good at. I never raised you to run away from you problems Parrish, I taught you to stand up and fight them like a man."

"We have two very different ideas of what makes a man," Parrish said drawing his wand.

"Ah yes," said Page nodding his head. "You believe in good and I believe…well I believe in surviving and purity. He is the only way for that."

"Voldemort leads to nothing but betrayal and death," said Parrish. "Even those who follow him will die at his hand—he has no interesting in the purity or surviving of pure bloods. He's only interested in the surviving of himself and his power."

"Who's your friend Parrish?" Page said changing the subject and ignoring his son. He tilted his head to see Serena better. "I believe her and I have a score to settle…she did a fair number on my nose."

"It looks better now then it did before, if you ask me," said Serena looking at Page with a glare and frank smile. Page's eyebrows lowered and he glared with anger.

"She has Sirius Black's eyes," said Page ignoring Serena's comment. "That would have to make her Serena Black then? My, my Parrish, I must say you do have good taste in women…except for the good part of her. Maybe she'll be more like her second cousin Bella—"

"Shut up," snapped Parrish. "You will not touch her."

Page stood up straight.

"Unfortunately the Dark Lord wants her alive," he said glaring at the young pair. "If it were my choice I'd killer her like I killed her stupid Mother, and Aunt before her."

"You bastard!" Serena snapped making to move around Parrish, but he grabbed her and held her tightly behind him.

"Serena no," he said watching his Father. "Don't do anything rash."

"Don't listen to him Serena," said Page.

This threw Serena for a loop. She was confused by his words and looked at him with surprised eyes. Serena wasn't sure if she understood what Page was trying to do, and she didn't like that. She didn't like the sinking feeling that was crawling up her spine. It was a feeling that told her this could very well be the end.

"Come and get me," Page cooed at her.

She stood up straight and glared at him. Parrish's arm was blocking her.

"No?" Page raised his eyebrows. "You're a coward like your Mother then—"

"—Don't you dare speak of my Mother!" Serena yelled.

Page laughed and scratched his chin.

"Come now," he said. "I have work to do. Parrish, hand her over and I'll let you go. I won't hunt you ever again. And if our paths cross, well…I'll considering letting you go."

"If you want her," Parrish said. "You'll have to kill me."

"So either way you'll end up dead," said Page flicking his wand. Parrish's wand went flying in the air, landing on the ground next to a few trash bins. "I think I like that idea…"

Parrish and Serena began to back up, Parrish still guarding her from Page. Serena pulled her wand from her belt loop and held it tightly in her hand.

"_Expelliarmus_," Serena hissed.

"_Pretego_," Page said carelessly blocking her spell. His wand remained firmly in his hand. "If that's the best you've got Little Black then I suggest you go home."

"If I go home you won't be able to find me," she said. "I think that's a good idea…but first I want to break your nose again."

Page flicked his wand, and Serena felt a pull on her own. She gripped it tightly in her hand, not letting it go.

"You're stronger then you appear," said Page with a tilted smile. "No matter..." He waved his wand with a sweeping motion and Parrish went flying in the air, out of the way of Serena and slammed into the wall of one of the shops next to them. His boxes of robes fell around him.

"Parrish," Serena ran forward to where he lay on the ground.

She looked at Page with a harsh glare, but before she could say a spell he disarmed her silently. Her wand flew across the alley and landed next to Parrish's. She stood up in front of Parrish's body, blocking him from Page. Parrish was standing up behind her slowly. She felt his hand enter hers and gave it a firm squeeze.

"If I go with you," Serena said quickly. "Will you let him go?"

"No," Page said with a twisted smile. "I'll kill him anyways."

"Why do you want him dead?" she asked.

"Because he is an embarrassment," Page laughed. "And…he's a loose end. I can't have anyone running around telling the whole Wizarding world that I killed the Belle sisters."

"He didn't know," said Serena. "Not until I told him—"

"—He knows now," said Page. "And…if he hadn't escaped me a few nights ago I would have tortured your location out of him. There is a large bounty on your head. The Dark Lord is willing to give much for your ability to See."

"Parrish didn't know where I was. And if Voldemort wants my ability he'll have to pull my eyes out of their sockets with his own god damned hands."

Page laughed at her.

"I'll tell him you said so. You've got guts girly," he said. "A girl after my own heart…like your Aunt."

"Don't talk about her," Serena snapped.

"You've made a mistake being close to my son," said Page.

"I don't think so," she whispered.

"Then you have yet to know what it is to lose the one you love," Page said lifting his wand. Before he could wave it and say the Killing Curse Serena ran at him, tackling him around the waist like he had to her the night before. The two went sailing across the alley and slammed into the other wall. Parrish ran and grabbed their wands as Serena grabbed Page's wrist and banged it against the cement, knocking his wand out of it. He grabbed her throat, trying to holding her back, but she was able to punch him clear in the nose and blood poured everywhere.

He yelled with anger and threw her off of his body. Serena jumped up and Parrish grabbed her hand. They ran down the rest of the alley way, running straight into Remus as he came out of the robe shop looking extremely annoyed.

"Serena!" he said with anger. "I told you to wait for me in the shop!"

"We have to go," Parrish said.

"What?" Remus looked down the alley and saw Page standing up, grabbing his wand. Remus nodded. "Come on…"

He led them down the street a little.

"Grab on," he said holding out his arms. The pair grabbed his arms tightly and there was an odd sensation as they were pulled with him. The ground hit Serena's feet and she smiled. They were in Grimmauld Place, they were safe for now.

"Come on," said Remus looking around quickly. "Inside quick."

Serena and Parrish jumped the steps up the porch and opened the door of number twelve. The three disappeared into the house with sighs of relief. Parrish dropped his boxes of robes on the floor next to a coat rack and helped Serena take off her leather coat. She thanked him and hung it as he took off his own.

"What happened?" asked Remus pulling off his cloak.

"We were getting ready to leave the shop," Serena said. "And he came in."

"Did he say anything to you?" Remus looked at her carefully. "Hurt you in anyway?"

"Who hurt you?" Sirius said appearing from the kitchen. He was holding his wand and tucked it into his pocket.

"Page found us in Diagon Alley," said Serena. "It's alright. He didn't hurt us. He didn't say anything of importance really." She looked at Parrish who shook his head. "He admitted to Mother and Aunt Chloe's deaths, and he said he wants Parrish dead because he's a loose end. He knows too much. Oh, and he was a link to finding me…other then that Page is just a mindless killer."

"He's more dangerous then we expected," said Remus to Sirius. "The rumors were heard, Bill confirmed them today."

"When did you see Bill?" Sirius asked.

"Spoke with him in Diagon Alley."

"What rumors?" Parrish asked crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius looked at Parrish and Serena, who looked both confused about the rumors and then back at Remus.

"They weren't with me," said Remus. "They don't know."

Sirius looked at his daughter.

"Page killed a Muggle family two nights ago," he whispered.

"_What?"_ Parrish said with shock.

"He killed an Irish family," whispered Sirius. "We're lucky we got you girls when we did."

Serena looked concerned and stepped forward.

"Grandmama and Grandpapa?" was all she could say her throat was so dry.

"They're fine," said Sirius touching Serena's shoulder. "The family that was killed knew where they lived. I received a letter from Katie and Tim just now saying they are safe in Scotland."

Serena nodded.

"And the Emerald Cottage?"

"They burnt it to the ground like we suggested," said Sirius. "And all of your belongings were moved to your Mother's house."

Serena nodded again, her eyes wide.

"I also received another letter," Sirius said softly. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and held it out to Serena. "It's for you, from the Ministry."


	7. Birthday Wishes

Serena looked at Sirius with uneasy, wide eyes as she took the letter from him. She wasn't sure why the Ministry had sent her a letter, and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Part of her was tempted to burn the letter, and not even open it. But she knew better then that.

The moment her fingers ripped open the letter there was a flash of light in front of her eyes and chill crawled up her spine. She wasn't sure if she wanted to have another vision that day. But as her eyelids closed over her eyes, she prayed that someone would catch her.

She was sitting in a crowded dark, dungeon like room. She was sitting between to smart looking witches dressed in black robes. Looking around, Serena thought she was in some kind of court room. The seats wrapped around the room in a U shape, and in the cent of the room was a single chair with chains on it. Serena's eyebrows raised when she saw Harry sitting in the chair looking up at the witches and wizards in front of him with anxious eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you are called to court today for Underage Sorcery," said Fudge's voice. Serena looked over at him and glared.

When she opened her eyes she was in her Father's arms.

"Serena?" he said surprised to see her awake so soon. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered standing up straight. "I'm fine…"

"What did you see?" asked Remus.

"I was in a court room," she whispered. "A dungeon court room…and Harry was on trail."

"What?" Sirius and Remus said together.

"He was on trail for underage sorcery," said Serena with a shrug. "I don't really understand it…"

"You must have had it because it has to do with the Ministry," said Sirius pulling her letter out of the envelope. "And underage sorcery. You have a warning from the Ministry about it…when did you use magic?"

He held the letter out to Serena who took it and read it quickly.

_Dear Miss Belle, _

_We received intelligence that you performed a Disarming Charming at three forty one this morning at the Leaky Caldron in London. _

_As this is your first breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, we will not be pressing charges against you. This is a warning; any breaches from this point on will result in more disciplinary actions and possible expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hope you have a pleasant summer, _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

_Ministry of Magic _

"Last night," said Serena. "Oh, and today…against Page." She looked around at her Father and Remus with concern. "It was in self defense. Tonks will be able to back me up if they don't take your word or Parrish's."

"And today?" Parrish asked. "There was no one in the alley but you and I. I doubt they'd take my word as I am underage as well."

"They'd better take your word," said Sirius harshly. He rubbed his face. "Alright. We'll talk with Tonks tonight. Don't worry about it Serena, we'll take care of it."

"How can you tell me not to worry about it? In an hour's time I'll be getting a letter because I performed a Disarming Charm _again_."

"They can't expel you for defending yourself against a Death Eater," said Sirius gripping her shoulder and looking her in the eye. "I told you not to worry about it. We'll take care of it."

She nodded her head.

"Why don't you guys go get ready for dinner and met us downstairs?" suggested Sirius.

"Alright," said Serena. She began to walk up the stairs and Parrish followed her, carrying his boxes.

"Serena," he said to her before she disappeared into her bedroom. She stopped and looked at him.

"Yea?"

"Can you come here for a second?" he asked disappearing into the bedroom. Serena thought about it. This could be a misleading thing, she thought. Despite her better judgment she followed Parrish into his bedroom.

The room was just as plan as hers. Parrish had thrown his robes on the floor in their boxes and was lying down on his bed. He put his arms behind his head and Serena bit her lip not to smile at his attractiveness.

"What's up?" she finally whispered.

"I was wondering," he said not looking at her, but at the ceiling. "What did you see when we were in the robe shop?" He rolled onto his side and looked at her from the bed. "You can sit down you know."

Serena would have liked to sit down, but the vision she had in the robe shop was flashing in her mind, and as enjoyable as it looked she didn't want to be involved with Parrish that deeply. It meant that she would hurt him, or get hurt and she didn't want that. She was going to give up the chance to love him for his life and her own.

"Serena?"

"Oh," she said wrapping her arms around herself. "I saw us…"

"Us?" Parrish raised his eyebrows. "Us…doing what?"

Before she answered she debated telling him the truth. How would he react? She decided that she didn't want to find out. The reason why she had the vision was to warn her that she might have sex with him, and to avoid it. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke.

"We were in the alley," she lied. "It was so short I didn't know what it meant until after Page attacked us in the alley…I saw us running in the alley."

Parrish nodded.

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I was confused," she whispered. "I was trying to work it out in my head."

"Serena," he said. "Come here."

She looked at him oddly and put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" she asked.

He smiled the most charming smile she had ever seen on his lips and motioned for her to come over to him. She sighed and moved forward, sitting down next to him as she bit her lip.

"Did you know," he said slowly. "That when you lie you bit your bottom lip?"

Serena felt her cheeks turn red and she released her lip from her teeth. Parrish smiled slightly, and looking at his eyes Serena could tell that he wanted to touch her, hold her hand, caress her cheek, brush her hair, anything. She could see that it was driving him wild that he wasn't touching her and she felt the same way.

"No I don't," she whispered.

"Serena."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I don't feel I need to," she said back. "Just know that it was about us and that nothing bad happened."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"If nothing bad happened what is there to be embarrassed about?"

Serena smiled.

"Will you please stop asking me these questions," she said. "I don't want to tell you because I'm embarrassed by it."

He studied her for a few moments then nodded his head. Serena sighed with relief but as she looked at Parrish she wondered if he knew. Could he see through her that easily? Was she that see through?

"We should get downstairs," he said. "Are you going to change?"

"No," she whispered. "I just came up here to humor him."

Parrish smiled and stood up from the bed.

"By the way," he said opening a trunk his bag of money from Gringotts. He pulled out a small velvet box, made for a ring. "I want you to have this…Happy Birthday." He held it out to her.

Serena was surprised by the notion. She had completely forgotten that today was her birthday—July 15th. Parrish was the first person to wish her a happy birthday today. Not even her sisters remembered—hell she had forgotten.

The velvet was soft in her hands, and Serena wondered what beauty lie in the box. Part of her was afraid that it might be something too beautiful for her, or something to luxurious that she wouldn't be able to accept. She opened the smooth box and smiled at a small gold ring with a round ruby on it. On the left of the ruby was a curvy R engraved on the metal, and on the right a P. Serena looked up at Parrish.

"It was Rebecca's?"

He nodded as he put his hands in her pockets.

"She was born in July too," he whispered. "Ruby is the birthstone…I know it will be too small for your fingers but I thought you could wear it on one of the chains around your neck."

Serena nodded and carefully removed the ring from the box. She looked at it closely and then looked up at Parrish.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

She took off the gold chain she wore around her neck, bearing the Page family crest, and put the gold ring on it. She put the necklace back on as Parrish began to speak again.

"I wouldn't worry about that letter from the Ministry either," he said. "You're not going to get expelled."

Serena shrugged.

"Like Daddy said, they can't expel me for defending myself."

"And Tonks was there," he whispered. "She works for the Ministry."

Serena looked up at Parrish. He was standing in front of her, looking down at her, and smiling with a calm all knowing look. The way he looked at her, made her antsy. She wasn't sure if she liked the shivers he sent up her spine, or if they were really annoying. Part of her wanted him to stop looking at her like that so she could catch her breath.

"I'd be upset if you didn't come back to school," he whispered reaching out and touching her cheek.

Serena smiled into his palm and looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well…I wouldn't have anyone to stare at in the Great Hall during meals," he said smiling. He was leaning down, and Serena was sure that he would kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her, despite her promise that she would get involved with him. She wanted him to know that she did really care about him, and she didn't go to the Leaky Caldron just to have a swing at Page—she wanted him.

Before Parrish's lips could touch Serena's though there was a harsh tapping on the window pain, making them both jump. Parrish stood up straight and Serena stood up off the bed, away from him.

"It's just an owl," Parrish said going to the window and opening it. The bird held out its leg for him to take the letter off. He removed it and the owl sailed away into the darkening sky. "It's for you…"

Serena's cheeks were red as he handed her the letter. She felt like she had just been caught snogging Parrish by her Father and not some dumb owl. He was smiling at her though, and it melted her heart, pushing her embarrassment away.

"It's from the Ministry," she said ripping it open.

The letter that was inside the envelope was much like the one she had just read. Although, this letter did not expel her from Hogwarts like she feared it had. It simply stated that her use of magic was going to be monitored regularly, and if she even made something explode out of anger she would find herself out of Hogwarts.

"Well?" Parrish asked with a frown. "What's happened?"

"I'm not going to be expelled, if that's what you're concerned about," she said walking towards the door. "You'll still have someone to stare at across the dinning hall."

She smiled at him and disappeared out of the room. Parrish grinned and shook his head, then followed her down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

"See you were worrying over nothing," he said when they reached the first floor landing.

"I wasn't that worried," she said still holding the letter. She planned to tell Sirius that everything was fine and she wasn't going to be expelled, but when she walked into the kitchen there was an explosion of music and singing.

"Happy birthday to you!" everyone finished.

Serena's eye widened. The kitchen was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a dinner of chicken and rice on the table, and large white birthday cake in the center of the table. Amber, Kendra and Sirius were all standing near chairs, glowing, and Remus was sitting smiling.

"Happy Birthday Serena!" Kendra giggled. "Do you like your surprise?"

Parrish took Serena's arms and pushed her forward easily.

"What, what is all of this?"

"A surprise, you idiot," Amber said as everyone sat down. "We made you dinner and what not for you birthday. Remus and Parrish agreed to get you out of the house so we could fix it all up for you in secret."

"Got me out of the house alright," Serena said. "Almost got me killed that's what you did."

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked as dinner began.

"Page attacked us in Diagon Alley," Serena said.

There was an odd silence around the table and Parrish looked at her.

"Your letter," he said softly.

"My letter?" she questioned. "Oh! Father, this just arrived upstairs before we came down." She handed her letter from the Ministry across the table. "I won't be expelled from school, and there's no point to talk to Tonks."

Sirius smiled as he read over the letter.

"Well that's good," he said. "Now you just have to be more careful. No magic outside of school."

Serena nodded her head.

"Yes, of course," she grinned.

She ate some of her chicken and looked around the kitchen. This is what it was like to have a family, she thought. Spending time together and simply smiling, having fun and feeling loved. Serena only wished that her Mother could have been there, then everything would have been perfect.

She looked at Parrish suddenly.

"You were in on this?" she questioned.

He smiled.

"It was talked about this morning at breakfast," he said. "Before we woke you up."

"Oh I see," she said looking around the table at her family. "This was a whole plot…did you get me anything?"

There was laughter around the room.

"No," said Kendra flatly. "Nothing. We planned all of this for nothing."

"Well honestly," said Serena. "I wouldn't blame you. I mean, I forget that it was my own birthday today until Parrish gave me his gift upstairs."

"What'd he get you?" asked Kendra with a glowing smile.

"A ring," said Serena.

"It was my sister's," Parrish said. "She was born in July also. I thought that Serena might like it. She's always had some kind of relationship with her…it's hard to explain."

"I wish I had known her," Serena said giving Parrish's hand a squeeze. "She was such a beautiful girl."

Parrish smiled and nodded his head.

"You would have liked her," he whispered. "She could anyone smile…no matter what. She warmed your heart….and drove you completely crazy at the same time…kind of like you."

Serena smiled as Parrish watched her and then looked away.

"Well," said Kendra getting up from the table. "I lied, we did get you gifts."

She picked up a small pile of boxes from the corner of the dark room and placed them on the table in front of Serena.

"That one there is from me and Amber," she said point to a fair size box. "The big one is from Dad, and the small one from Remus. Oh, and the fourth one is from Grandmama and Grandpapa. They sent it along today with their letters."

Serena beamed.

"Thank you guys," she said. "Should I open them now?"

"Yes," said Amber. "Definitely. You made a stink about getting them to beginning with, you should open them."

Serena opened the gift from Amber and Kendra first and was not surprised to see a book about Dark Wizard hunting under the brown paper. She looked up at them with a glowing smile.

"We thought it would help you nab Page," said Amber.

"Don't think we're not going to help," added Kendra. "Just we know that you want to be an Auror."

Serena flipped over her book and looked at the back cover.

"I haven't really thought about," said Serena as she glanced at the back cover that was black with a picture of a white silhouetted Auror bearing his wand in his left hand.

"Well you _would_ be good at it," Kendra stressed.

"You should start thinking about it Serena," Parrish said softly. "Fifth year is when you have career advice so you can take the proper classes for N.E.W.T.S and aim for the right scores on your O.W.L.S."

"I don't want to think about school right now," Serena sighed rubbing her head but smiling. "But you guys think that I'll be a good Auror?" She looked at her sisters who nodded.

"You're already on your way," said Remus crossing his arms. "And with your power of premonition…well you could be right along side Moody."

"You're just saying that because you have to be nice to me," said Serena with a smile.

"I don't have to be nice to you kid," Remus said pinching her cheek. "Go on and open the rest of your gifts."

Serena beamed and pulled the small gift from Remus forward. She unwrapped the brown paper quickly and smiled down at a small blue colored top. She looked up at Remus.

"It's a Sneakoscope, right?" she said.

"Yes," he said nodding his head. "You never know who you can trust these days…thought you would like it and it'd be a little useful."

Serena nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you," she put the Sneakoscope down next to her and pulled the bigger box from Sirius towards her. She was surprised by how heavy it was. Standing up, she unwrapped a cardboard box and opened the top of it. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Amber said standing up.

"Parrish can you help me," Serena said. "I can't lift it."

Parrish stood up and lifted a white marble basin out of the box. Serena was looking at it in wonder. As Parrish placed it on the table Serena glided her fingers along the ancient symbols that decorated the edge of the basin. She looked up at her Father, who was sitting quietly in his chair, with one elbow resting on the arm of the chair, and his fingers at his lips.

"Is it a Pensieve?" Serena asked with wonder.

He nodded his head slowly with a smile.

"I've never seen one in white before," Amber said.

"It was your Mother's," said Sirius. "I found it in a box in the top of my closet."

"There's nothing in it," Serena said.

"No," said Sirius. "It was empty. I suppose I should say that it was going to be your Mother's. I never got the chance to give it to her…I was going to give it to her so she could kept her visions in it, and protect them from preying minds. I figured it would serve you the same purpose."

"It's beautiful," Serena said with a gapping mouth. "Thank you Father. I can't…It's wonderful."

The idea of keeping her visions in a Pensieve and not in her head was enthralling. Perhaps she'd be able to concentrate on other things better, and she wouldn't have to remember the murders she witnessed. She could keep Rebecca's, and her Mother's death safely in it, so she wouldn't have to relive the pain over at night. Her Father's words echoed in her ears…protect them from preying minds. She looked at him again with raised eyebrows.

"Preying minds?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Sirius frowned slightly.

"Some wizards are capable of entering another's mind and, what Muggles would call, reading it. If your memories are stored in the Pensieve they can't reach them, unless the fall into the Pensieve and witness them. I thought it would be an extremely useful gift for you. Every time you have a vision Serena, you should put it into the Pensieve…just to be safe."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Occlumency?" Amber questioned.

Sirius nodded his head slowly.

"It's a very difficult branch of magic," said Remus slowly. "The only person I know who can do it is Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded his head.

"I'm sure there are others," he said. "Voldemort is capable of it…he uses it to torture his victims. If you can prey on someone's memories you can prey on their fears, or even use their past to blackmail them. It is very useful for Voldemort."

There was a soft silence in the kitchen and Serena bit her finger. She wanted to learn Occlumency. She wondered if she'd be able to talk to Dumbledore and ask him to teach her.

"Serena open your last gift," said Kendra breaking the silence. "I want some cake."

Serena blinked and smiled. She ripped the paper off the box from her Grandparents and shook her smiling face at a red sweater. Her Grandmother always made her sweaters.

"Alright," she said looking at Kendra. "I've opened them…go on have some cake."

"You have to cut it," said Amber handing a knife across the table.

Serena rolled her eyes and took the knife from her older sister. She began to cut the large cake just as there was a sharp knock from upstairs. Sirius stood up slowly in the soft silence of the kitchen.

"Go on," he said. "It's probably just Tonks or Bill."

Serena nodded and continued to cut the cake as Sirius disappeared upstairs. Remus helped her cake to the others. They had just finished placing the last piece on a plate when Sirius reappeared in the kitchen followed by Tonks with long blonde hair today. Her eyes darted to Remus for a moment, and they greeted each other.

"Hi Tonks!" said Kendra.

"Hello, hello," said Tonks taking a seat next to Amber.

"Would you like some cake?" Serena offered.

"I'd love some. Who's birthday is it?"

"Mine."

"Happy Birthday. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," said Serena with a frank smile.

"Congrats congrats," Tonks kicked back and began to eat her cake. "Where is everyone else for this meeting?"

"They'll be along soon," said Remus. "We planned the meeting later so we could have dinner with Serena."

Tonks nodded her head.

"Mmm this is good cake."

"Thanks," said Amber.

"When you guys are done eating I want you to go up to bed," said Sirius.

"Who's coming to the meeting?" Amber asked.

"Members of the Order," said Remus.

It seemed that all four of the teenagers took as much time as possible to eat their cake. And when they were done, Serena and Parrish offered to help the other two clean up. Sirius was eyeing them suspiciously and Serena couldn't help but smile. But when the kitchen was cleaned up, the extra food put away, and a few more members of the Order in the kitchen, Sirius told them all good night. He kissed each of his daughters' foreheads and wished them all sweet dreams.

"Thanks again Daddy," said Serena hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Happy Birthday Surry," he said softly. "I just wish I could have told Amelia the same thing."

Serena stood up straight.

"I don't know if she would have liked it very much, to be honest," Serena said.

"Serena, do you want me to take this?" Parrish asked pointing at the box the Pensieve was in. Serena nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Parrish nodded and picked it up.

"Good night Sir," he said with a nod to Sirius.

"Night Parrish."

"Night Daddy," said Serena. "Good night Remus, Tonks."

"Night Serena," they said back. Tonks waved as Serena mounted the stairs, carrying her others birthday gifts. The four walked up the stairs in calm silence. It wasn't until they reached their landing that Amber said something.

"Do you think we could sneak back down and listen?"

"Are you kidding?" Kendra said. "The house creeks too much for that…and can you imagine what Dad would do to us if we did over hear them?"

"Skin us alive," said Serena with a giggle. She stopped in her doorway and smiled at her sisters. "Thanks for dinner," she said. "And the book…you guys are the best."

"Night Serena," said Amber with a wave. She disappeared into her room.

"Happy birthday," Kendra said following Amber's lead.

Parrish looked at Serena.

"This thing is kind of heavy," he said.

"Oh!" Serena stepped out of the way of the door and let him pass.

She followed him into the bedroom and lit the lamp on the table next to the bed. The light flickered at just the right angle, making Parrish look mysterious, attractive and dangerous as he set down the Pensieve on Serena's trunk. He stood up straight and walked to the door, where he leaned in the frame.

"So," he said with his hands in his pockets. "This is good night?"

"Yea," said Serena putting down her other gifts. "Good night Parrish. Sleep well and sweet dreams."

"Only of you," he whispered and left the door frame.

Serena couldn't help but smile as she closed the bedroom door. She pressed her body against the door and frowned. The frustration that her relationship with Parrish was creating was starting to become unbearable. It seemed that as soon as she had made her promise not to be involved with him that their chemistry built. It was the fact that she couldn't have him now that made him even more enticing.

She banged the back of her head against the door softly as a tear leaked from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She was going to have to tell Parrish to leave her be. They could only be friends.


	8. Word of Harry's Troubles

Over the next couple of days the house was busy. The arrival of the Weasley's brought a slight change to the place. It was more crowded, louder, and a bit more fun. Serena was happy to see her best friends from school. She missed Harry greatly, and couldn't wait to see him. Sirius had said that they were going to bring him out to Number twelve soon, in August, but as letters kept arriving from Harry wondering what was going on in the Wizarding world she started to wonder if she wanted to see him upon his arrival.

Dumbledore had stopped by two nights after the Weasley's arrived and sat down with all of the teenagers, including Amber, Kendra and Parrish.

"I need all of you to keep everything that goes on in his house to yourselves," he said softly. "We can't have letters leaving this place all the time and attracting attention, and we don't want the letters to get intercepted and read by the wrong eyes."

"But Sir," said Ron. "What about Harry—"

"Harry will find out everything there is not know in time," he said. "He needs to be patient."

"We can't tell him anything?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"For the safety of the Order," said Dumbledore. "No."

Ron, Hermione, and Serena had the hardest time with these instructions. It was clear in Harry's letters that he was growing more and more frustrated with the fact that his friends hadn't informed him of anything. Serena felt from one letter she received from him that Harry was growing a little too restless. His letter was rude, and she felt uncalled for.

_Serena, _

_I don't think any of you realize how frustrating it is to be stuck in my Muggle family's house with no connection to the real world. I get the paper every day and there is no news of anything Voldemort is doing. What is going on? _

_Don't bother responding unless you have something to tell me. _

_Harry. _

She wrote a short letter back in response.

_Harry, _

_Stop being a brat about all of this. Everything that is being done is being done for YOUR safety. Father says that they'll come for you in a matter of days. Just relax please and stop chewing our heads off when we can't tell you anything for the safety of your ass and the ours. _

_See you when you arrive, _

_Serena. _

Once Tallinn left with the letter Serena felt that perhaps she was a little harsh towards Harry. But at the time she felt like she didn't deserve to be treated like she was the bad guy. Harry was being a snot and she wasn't going to stand for it. Yes, she believed he had every right to be angry, but she also believed that he had no right to be angry with his friends.

Parrish was the only person who didn't seem frazzled about the letters from Harry. And when Serena thought about it, she realized it was because Parrish didn't really like Harry—which was okay because Harry had never really liked Parrish. Serena wasn't really sure why, but they had never seemed to be very friendly in the past. She remembered that they only talked to each other when they had to, and it was a forced niceness between the two.

Serena was pleased that Ron and Hermione were getting along with him too. Ron had always taken Harry's side and not liked Parrish, and Hermione liked him when he wasn't a jerk to Serena—which he rarely was except for one time in their fourth year, but Serena thought she completely deserved that.

Serena had accused Parrish of leading her on, and in return Parrish stopped talking to her and started dating a pretty French girl from Beauxbatons School who was visiting Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. That whole situation could be why Harry and Ron didn't like Parrish, but there must be other reasons, Serena thought. Hermione seemed to have forgiven Parrish for dating the girl Cerise, and Serena was very thankful for.

With the arrival of the Weasley, there was movement in rooming assignments. Serena had to move down the hall into Amber's room with Kendra. Hermione and Ginny were given a room a flight downstairs, Fred and George took Serena's old room, and Ron had his own room across from Hermione and Ginny that he would share when Harry arrived. Parrish was allowed to keep his own room.

Amber was more then excited to see George, her boyfriend—which Sirius didn't know about. He gave her a bit of a hard time for not telling him that she was dating someone to begin with, and she argued that Serena had never told him about Parrish.

"She's not dating Parrish," Sirius snapped back. "I just would like you to tell me when you're dating and who you're dating."

"His name is George, and we've been dating since Christmas of last year," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Sirius raised his finger and pointed it at her, shaking it, but no words came out of his mouth and Serena couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't you laugh," Sirius finally said turning to her with his own smile. "If you and Parrish ever date I'll ring you out too."

Serena frowned slightly.

"You don't have to worry about me dating anyone Daddy," she whispered.

"How can you say that?" Amber said sitting down at the table. "You and Parrish can't ever keep your eyes off each other…everyone is waiting for you two to actually date."

The three were the only ones in the kitchen. Everyone else wasn't awake yet, but Serena was sure she could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moving around upstairs, getting ready to come down.

Serena shrugged.

"I can't risk putting him in more danger then is necessary," Serena said softly looking at the arm of her chair and pulling at a loose splinter of wood.

"Serena," Sirius said very seriously. "You should not give up on love to keep someone safe. Love makes you stronger and gives you something to fight for—"

"—I still have him to fight for," she whispered. "It will just be better if I love him from afar."

"Aren't you a little young for love?" Amber questioned.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she said sitting up straight. "I can't risk his Father coming after him again, and capturing him. If Parrish knows too much about me, or the things I see he could be a danger to me and himself. I don't want to put him in more danger then he's already in…You said that Voldemort works in cruel ways. He blackmails, tricks, and forces people to do things. He could use Parrish to get to me…He could use any of you…and I can't put him in more danger."

"Oh," said Amber with sarcasm. "So you'll put us in more danger?"

Serena smiled at her.

"I don't have a choice," she whispered. "You're family."

Sirius had been silent the whole time, watching Serena with his dark eyes. She could feel his stare on her, but didn't look at him or say anything. She was wondering what he was thinking though, and what he was going to say.

"I think Parrish understands the danger that comes with liking you," he said easily as he put his hands on the table. "He's an intelligent man. And I'm sure that he thinks the same way about you…he doesn't want to put _you_ in more danger because of his Father. If you're close to him then his Father can use you to get to him…and Parrish would never have that."

"Perfect," said Amber. "You guys cancel each other out—you'll be perfect together."

"Amber," sighed Serena. "It's not that simple."

"Why are you making it so complicated?" Amber asked leaning forward. "It is simple Serena. You're just afraid of being close to Parrish. You're afraid that you'll hurt him again, or he'll hurt you again—"

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt by him Amber," said Serena. "If it were someone else and not Parrish I wouldn't be with them either. I will never be with anyone…I will not put them in danger that is not necessary for them to be in…everyone is in enough danger as it is these days. Parrish doesn't need my burdens too."

"Good morning," said Mr. Weasley entering the kitchen. "Did everyone sleep well?"

"No one else is up yet," said Sirius. "Good morning Arthur."

Serena leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She wasn't expecting to have to explain herself to her family like that. She thought they would understand. Sirius looked at her with soft eyes and she looked back with her matching pair of blue eyes.

"Serena," he said very quietly so only she could hear. "Just remember that the thing that makes us different from Voldemort is that we love and he doesn't….just remember that."

Serena frowned and nodded her head.

Mrs. Weasley entered a few minutes later with a morning greeting. Amber stood up to help her with breakfast, and the kitchen started to smell of delicious foods. Slowly, the other teenagers entered the kitchen, rubbing their heads and yawning. Mr. Weasley left as soon as he had breakfast for work, and the day was in full swing.

"We're going to clean out the sitting room next to the foyer today," said Mrs. Weasley serving eggs to her sons. Ginny was eating toast already, and Serena was sitting quite still. She stood up suddenly and muttered that she wasn't hungry. Everyone's eyes watched her as she walked out of the kitchen and disappeared.

Serena collapsed on her bed and covered her face. She felt extremely tired and frustrated. Was she the only one who understood why she couldn't be with Parrish? She put her hands to her head and rubbed her temples slowly. She was getting a headache from thinking about all of it. She had yet to talk to Parrish about what she felt, but she wasn't so sure if she wanted to. Serena sat up and decided that she wouldn't talk to Parrish unless he made another move at her, or he said something first. With that decision she felt a little better, her stomach eased, and her mind clear a bit more.

The next couple of days, Serena was surprised to see that Parrish didn't appear to be attracted to her in a way more then friends. The looks he used to give her all the time were suddenly gone, and they were very rarely alone together. He stilled talked to her, and laughed with her, but he didn't reach out to touch her cheek or hair, and he didn't look at her with those all knowing eyes that made her melt. Serena was thankful for the sudden change because it made their relationship a little less stressful for her, but at the same time she wondered about the sudden change in Parrish. Had he overheard her conversation with Sirius and Amber? She hoped not…

The concerns Serena had with Parrish were pushed from her mind a few nights later when Mr. Weasley came busting into the kitchen late for dinner. He looked frazzled and out of breath.

"Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley getting up and going to him. She pulled off his cloak as she talked. "We were beginning to worry…what took so long—"

"—No time for that now Molly," said Arthur flapping his wife away from him. "Two Dementors attacked Harry in Little Winging—"

"_What?" _Sirius said standing up. Remus stood up too, but to stop Sirius from leaving the room in a rampage.

"He's okay," Mr. Weasley said quickly. "He had to use magic to get rid of them and the Ministry's expelled him. Dumbledore is down taking care of it now. He's talked them into not expelling Harry so quickly, giving him a chance to a trail because it was in self-defense."

"A trial?" asked Serena with wide eyes. She looked at Remus and Sirius. "Like in my vision."

Remus frowned.

"Well, at least we know for now that he isn't expelled," he sighed.

"I have to write to him," said Sirius. "If I know Harry he'll try to run from the Ministry that might be coming to his house. Hold on, let me write to him."

Remus released him and Sirius walked to a corner table with paper and a quill sitting on it. He wrote a quick note on the paper and moved through the kitchen swiftly. He was back downstairs in a moment, having sent the note with his owl. He sat down and sighed.

"How could this have happened?" asked Fred. "Aren't the Dementors supposed to be under the control of the Ministry?"

"I think it's quite obvious that the Ministry doesn't have as much control as it thinks it does," said Mr. Weasley sitting down to have some dinner.

"Will Harry be alright?" Hermione said down the table.

"Of course," said Sirius. "He'll have a trail now…and he might be expelled."

"They can't expel him," Hermione argued. "Even if it was Underage Sorcery, It was in self defense."

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Fudge would probably do anything to expel Harry right now," he said.

"He'll use anything he can to discredit Harry," said Arthur. "What's worse is he won't believe Harry about the Dementors…"

"That's just stupid," Serena said bluntly. "Fudge is an idiot and it's amazing he's not dead yet."

Everyone looked at her.

"Voldemort wouldn't kill him just yet Serena," said Remus. "He's using the fact that Fudge doesn't believe he's returned to his advantage. This way he can work in secret and build a stronger army right under Fudge's nose…that's what we're trying to stop him from doing."

"Our cause would be more helpful and effective if Fudge wasn't so daft," said Sirius.

Remus shrugged.

"We're doing all we can," he said. "You know that."

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley. "If you're all done eating I think it's time for you to be getting to bed, come on." She clapped her hands to get everyone moving. Amber began to clear the table, and Hermione helped her. Once the dishes were in the sink, everyone began to trot their way upstairs.

Serena laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Kendra and Amber were crawling into bed too near by and she sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Serena said. "I was just thinking of what would happen if Harry did get expelled."

"He won't," said Amber flatly. "Like Hermione said…he can't."

"But if he does," Serena said rolling onto her side and looking at her sisters as they climbed into their bunks. "Fudge isn't exactly playing by the rules anymore and he will use anything to discredit Harry or Dumbledore right now."

"Well, like you said, he's an idiot," said Kendra.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Serena said laying back down and pulling the sheets over her body. "Idiots don't do well in power…"

There was silence and Amber blew out the candle in the room. As soon as the darkness washed over her Serena closed her eyes, despite how much she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to see some unrecognizable person falling through an archway with a veil hanging between it, and she didn't want to feel the sorrow that came with the scene. The vision was dull, in the sense that she had no idea what was really happening in it, but it left her feeling like her Mother had just died again and she was reliving the pain. She didn't like that feeling, and she hated waking up feeling sick in the mornings. Serena tried to stay awake as long as possible, but eventually sleep did come bringing her nightmare with it.


	9. Down The Stairs

"I think Harry is being very unfair," said Serena as she wrapped medical tape around Ron's fingers.

She looked at Hermione who was sitting on Ron's bed reading through the newspaper. She had just finished taping up her bloody fingers too. A letter from Harry had just arrived with Hedwig, and Serena, Hermione and Ron had to fight her off. She pecked at their hands until they bled and Serena was sure it was on Harry's command. Now the letter lay on the ground, covered in spots of their blood, next to the bed where Hermione had dropped it after reading it.

Serena's eyes looked up at Hedwig who was sitting on top of the wardrobe.

"I know he sent you to do this," she said. She finished off Ron's fingers and he thanked her, moving to the bed.

"He's just frustrated," said Hermione.

"He feels out of the loop and we're in it," Ron said from the bed. He was looking at his fingers from a distance and frowning slightly.

"I think it's understandable that he would be frustrated—"

"—but he shouldn't take it out on us," Serena interrupted.

"No," said Hermione. "I agree…but when people are frustrated they very rarely control their tempers and they don't realize who they're taking their anger out on."

"I suppose that's true," Serena sighed as she sat on the ground. She felt a pain in her stomach and wrapped her arm around herself. Ron looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," she whispered. "Just fine thanks."

Hermione had looked at her too, but seeing that she was okay looked back at the paper.

"Anything good today?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione muttered. "They just called him a crack-pot again. I wonder what Harry thinks of all this garbage in the paper…?"

Her voice trailed off as Serena felt a dizzy spell wave over her. She frowned slightly and began to stand. She rubbed her head as she did so.

"Serena," Ron said to her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea," Serena said. "I just feel a vision trying to get through…I'm going to go take a nap…and clear my head." She threw the roll of medical tape at Ron. "Just in case they come undone or start to bleed again."

Ron nodded his head as she left the room.

Serena stumbled up the steps slowly, holding onto the wall as she walked and trying to keep a clear head. Her vision kept fuzzing in and out, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Taking a sharp breathing, and grabbing her stomach, she stopped and knelt six steps from her landing. She took a long breath and moaned in pain. She moved to set her arm out, to rest on the steps, as her eyelids fell over her eyes. But she was asleep before her hand touched the step, and in her unconscious state, she missed it falling quickly down the floors of stairs in number twelve as a vision took over her mind.

There was a flash of light and Parrish was near her as if he were going to kiss her, then a shocking pain shot up her spine, and another flash of light. Then she saw Harry running through the forest, looking for something and followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, a girl Serena recognized but didn't know, and Parrish. Suddenly, before she was prepared for it there was a pain in her knee and a flash of light—Harry was running down an isle between two tall shelves of small, white globes, clenching one tightly in his hand—another sharp pain, this time in her arm—an arch was standing on a dais, there were flashes of green and red lights from around her, but Serena only saw the figure falling into the veil under the arch—a cracking feeling on her shoulder—Parrish was holding her back as she screamed and fought against his grip. She could hear Harry's voice near by, screaming too. She looked to the base of the dais and saw Harry struggling with Remus—more pain, this time throbbing in her hip—she was lying on the ground with Parrish near her with his eyes closed, Phinneaus Page was standing over them laughing. But before Page could curse Serena Parrish jumped in front of the wand—there was a sudden rush of pain and her entire body seemed to be throbbing—she was in a shower, covered in blood, as the water washed down around her. She was resting against the wall of the shower, shaking and suddenly tears started to pour from her eyes.

"I've killed him," she muttered. "Parrish is dead because of me."

It was Parrish who found Serena lying on the bottom of the landing in the foyer. He had been on his way upstairs from a late lunch with Amber, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius when Serena's body came tumbling down the stairs and crashed in front of him. He went to her immediately, bending down on his knees and wiping a spot of blood off of her shoulder.

"Sirius!" he yelled down towards the kitchen. "Sirius come quick!"

There was the sound of rustling chairs from the basement and Serena's eyes fluttered open.

"Serena," Parrish whispered softly pushing her hair out of her eyes. Serena looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, and Parrish pulled his hand away. She didn't move, but tears began to stream from her eyes.

Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs and saw his daughter's body at the bottom of the stairs. He rushed forward and Parrish moved to the side quickly, out of his way. Amber, Kendra and Ginny appeared behind him and all gasped. Kendra put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly to prevent crying. Mrs. Weasley moved forward.

"Parrish," she said. "Take the girls downstairs and Amber make some tea…"

"I want to—" Parrish started but Mrs. Weasley touched his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," she said. "Take the girls down to the kitchen."

Sirius picked up Serena's body slowly and cradled it in his arms. She was still crying and he was trying to comfort her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "You're fine, just a few bumps and bruises."

"Daddy," she moaned and gripped his collar tightly.

Sirius began to mount the stairs, heading for Serena's room. Mrs. Weasley followed him quickly. Ron and Hermione were standing on one of the landings.

"What happened?" Hermione asked covering her mouth with a gasp.

"We heard something—"

"—she'll be fine," said Sirius harshly.

"Go downstairs you two," said Mrs. Weasley. "Amber's putting on a pot of tea. Go."

Sirius reached the top floor, and Mrs. Weasley moved in front of him, opening the door to Serena's bedroom. Sirius moved forward and placed her gently on the bed. Mrs. Weasley came forward and sat next to her, looking at her legs and arms with her wand drawn. A few taps on Serena's arm healed the bones, and it was no longer broken.

"I think the rest of it is just bruises," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Do you think she needs to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Sirius. "Ginny's fallen down the steps at home a few times. The best thing for her is rest and some ice for the bumps. She'll be fine. I healed the cut on her shoulder…she'll be fine Sirius."

"I need to talk to her," he said.

"You should probably wait—" Mrs. Weasley had stood up.

"Will you go get her some tea, and some ice?" Sirius asked. "I'll stay with her."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and left the room slowly. Sirius sat down on the bed and leaned over Serena. She was looking at the wall, avoiding his eyes.

"What did you see?" he whispered brushing her hair.

"I-I don't know," she whispered. "It was broken up every time I hit a step…I-I don't know what it was…but in the end I-" She took a shaking breath and tears appeared in her eyes again. "I was in a shower, washing blood off my body…and, and I said that it was my fault he was dead…I killed him…I-I killed him."

"Killed who?" Sirius whispered not really understanding what Serena was babbling about.

"Parrish," she whispered with more tears. "I said I killed him."

Sirius sighed and pulled Serena up into his arms. His fingers brushed her hair and he kissed her forehead.

"Serena," he said very seriously. "It's going to be okay…you have these things for a reason. It's to warn you, so you can prevent them from happening."

"I hate seeing people die Daddy," Serena sobbed. "I wish this gift had never come to me…I just see death. How can someone function normally when they see that much death every night in their dreams? I can't handle it anymore. I'm going to go crazy."

"No you're not," Sirius said looking her in the eye. "You're not going crazy. And you can handle it. The gift wouldn't have been given to you if you couldn't have handled it. No one in your family line has ever gone crazy because of this gift—some of them were crazy sure…but they didn't have the gift, and well that's not the point. Serena, the gift has a way of knowing who it belongs to, who can handle it, and who is worthy of it. Your sisters are all strong in their unique ways, but you were the only one who has the strength to bear this gift. I know its hard Serena, it's hard for the people who love you too. I watch your Mother go throw the same thing as you everyday…and it is a great gift Serena. We would have never known we were going to have you or your sisters if it weren't for the gift…I owe everything I have to that gift everyday because your Mother saved my life with it a few times—"

"—what do you mean you wouldn't have known about us?" Serena hiccupped.

"Your Mother wasn't supposed to have any children," whispered Sirius. "She wasn't supposed to be physically capable of it after a duel with a Death Eater that cut her open from her belly button down her right side to her knee. She wasn't supposed to have any children…but she had a vision and she we had four. This gift Serena, as much as a burden it may be, is meant for good. It's meant to save, protect and warn. It is the duty of the Seer to act on those warnings. You'll do great things with this gift Serena. You'll be an amazing Auror with it."

Serena looked at him sharply.

"How could I possibly be an Auror when I could pass out on the ground in the middle of a duel because of a damn vision?" she asked angrily.

"You just have to learn to control it," Sirius said as she stood up from the bed.

"Maybe I don't want to control it. Maybe I don't want it at all," she said as she went to the window and leaned against it, despite the pain that was in her leg and back.

"Your Mother learned to control it, and she was an amazing Auror," Sirius said rather harshly from next to the bed, where he had stood up. Serena didn't look at him, but cringed.

"When I was little I always wanted to be like her," she whispered. "But now…everyone keeps comparing me to her. Mother could do it, I should be able to…what if I can't?" She turned to her Father and leaned against the windowsill. "I'm not Alice Belle."

"I'm not asking you to be," Sirius said. "But you can't change who you are Serena. You can't change that you have this gift. And it would be a damned waste if you didn't act on your visions; if you _don't_ try to save Parrish. It would be a damned waste of your Mother's gift to you, and a damned waste of Parrish's life."

Serena frowned and said nothing. She looked away from her Father as her cheeks flared with embarrassment. Sirius marched to the door and turned back to her.

"Molly is on her way up with some tea and ice for you," he said. "Get some rest."

He left quickly, closing the door tightly behind him. Serena remained where she was standing and bit her bottom lip as another tear trickled down her cheek. She was so furious with Sirius that she didn't think of the vision she had as she fell down the stairs. The only thing she could think of was her Mother. Her Mother would have been ashamed of her for saying those things…for being upset about having premonitions, and she would have told Serena the same thing as Sirius had, but in a nicer way. Alice would have told her that it didn't matter who she was, as long as she was herself. And Alice would have said that she understood Serena's pain…she _would_ have understood because she was living the same thing.

Serena wiped her cheeks and Mrs. Weasley entered the room with a tea tray. She put down the tray with a tea pot, tea cup, bowl of ice, and a rag down on the table next to Serena's bed and looked at her with some surprise.

"You're up so soon?" she questioned. "Come on, get back into bed and put some ice on those bumps. And have some tea to calm you down. Tea always makes you feel better."

Serena said nothing as she got back into the bed. Mrs. Weasley put some of the ice cubes in the rag and tied it closed tightly around the ice. She handed it to Serena who put the ice on her shoulder and relaxed in the bed. Mrs. Weasley poured the tea and left Serena alone to drink it.

For the next few days, Serena remained in the bedroom undisturbed by the other teenagers in the house. Amber and Kendra only came into the room before they went to bed. Usually, Amber or Mrs. Weasley would bring some food and ice at meal times. It appeared that ice became a side dish to anything Serena had brought to her. She didn't feel that she really needed it. She doubted that it did much besides get her clothes and sheets wet when it melted.

Serena was slightly disappointed that Parrish never came to see her, but she didn't see a reason for him to. Kendra had told her one night before going to bed that Mrs. Weasley had said that her room was off limits to anyone but Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Amber and Kendra—anyone caught up there would find themselves cleaning more then the most disgusting parts of the house. This made Serena laugh a little, but at the same time she wished someone would come see her. She was getting board with reading books about Dark Wizard catching, and spells to do the most damage to criminals. And as much as she wanted to get up and walk around Mrs. Weasley made sure that she didn't leave the room.

"You need rest dear," she would say when she brought her some food. "Make sure you heal up right and good."

Serena felt like Mrs. Weasley was babying her way too much, and after the fourth or fifth day it was starting to annoy her.

It wasn't until she heard the portrait of her Grandmother screaming all the way downstairs that she decided she would get up and stay up no matter what Mrs. Weasley said. Usually when Mrs. Black was screaming up a storm it meant that someone from the Order had rung the doorbell, or Tonks had tripped over something and made a loud noise. Serena hoped it was Tonks, she liked her a lot.

When she reached the foyer she could hear movement in the basement. There was the sound of clashing dishes, moving chairs, and tables, and even some bubbling sounds of food cooking. The smell of stew reached Serena's nose and she smiled as she slowly stepped down the steps towards the kitchen.

"Where's Serena?" asked the voice of Harry Potter.

Serena smiled brightly as she moved down the steps. Harry's voice had carried to the steps as everyone was sitting down to dinner.

"She's upstairs," said Sirius. "She had an accident a few days ago and fell down the stairs…minor bumps and bruises. She should be out of bed in no time."

"How about now?" Serena asked entering the kitchen.

Everyone looked over at her and smiles spread across their faces. Serena looked around; her eyes fell on Parrish for a moment and then moved to the other side of the table where Sirius and Harry were sitting.

Harry looked skinnier then he had when they had said good bye last June. She could just barely see his scar that was hiding behind his layers of messy dark brown hair. His green eyes were smiling at her more then the grin on his lips, and it made her smile.

"Hi Harry," she said walking to the empty seat next to him.

He stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Serena," he said. She glowed at his hug and took a seat slowly. "How have you been?"

"Oh," Serena sighed. "Just peachy, and you?"

"Locked in my bedroom for the last couple of days…"

"Me too," Serena laughed a little as she served herself some food. "Me too."

Harry smiled and laughed with her as she spooned food onto his plate. Serena didn't understand why, but she was happy to see Harry despite her anger with his behavior and letters. She had missed him more then she had realized, and was thankful to have someone else to laugh with—or even fight along side with. Her stomach turned as she thought of the vision she had days before and she shook her head, trying to forget it. This was not the time to be remembering that, she thought.

As dinner started, she looked up across the table to Parrish who smiled at her, and bowed his head in hello. She smiled back, and a pain entered her stomach. Again she was reminded of her vision and she had entered the kitchen less then ten minutes ago. As Parrish asked if she was okay silently, mouthing the words, Serena thought perhaps she should have stayed in bed a little longer. She nodded her head to Parrish with her smile and looked away, glancing up again for only a second. He was still looking at her, with a smile and concerned eyes. Serena bit her bottom lip and realized she was doing it. She smiled more, to try and cover up her action and began to eat her dinner. Parrish knew she was lying about being okay—she had bitten her lip.


	10. After Dinner

After dinner, the conversation that came about was not surprising. Serena was sure that Harry would want to know everything there was to know about the Order, Voldemort's where-abouts and actions, and what the Ministry was doing. She was surprised when he didn't ask any questions about him though. But, she was not surprise when he said he wanted to join the Order.

"You're too young," said Mrs. Weasley smartly.

"I'm the one who saw him come back," Harry argued. "If Voldemort is doing something I want to fight. I want to fight against him!"

"Harry, the Order is for those who are of age," Remus said. "And out of school." He added looking at the twins who were going to object.

"I think Harry is more then capable of handling anything the Order faces," said Sirius speaking for the first time on the subject. "He's seen more then half of them anyways."

Serena looked at her Father with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. When Parrish first arrived he had said he would love to have Parrish in the Order if he was only of age, and now suddenly he wanted Harry in; and Harry was a year younger then Parrish.

"Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. Her voice was starting to rise. "He's not of age." She looked ridge, and as if her comment was the final say of the conversation. Harry was looking at Sirius, begging him to continue fighting for him.

"Frankly," Serena said. "If the twins, Parrish and Amber aren't allowed into the Order, I don't think Harry should be…he's younger then all of them."

Harry turned to her with a frown.

"It's not fair," Serena continued looking at him. "Not to mention that you'd probably get killed—"

"—that doesn't matter," Harry said quickly to her.

"It does matter Harry," she whispered. "You have to start thinking about everyone else that will be affected by your actions now. You're meant to do great things…I know that."

"The point," Remus said with a cough. "Is that all of you are too young. Once you're of age, and you've completed school you are more then welcome to make the choice to join the Order. There is a large commitment to it, and Serena has a point. None of you are old enough to risk your life like people in the Order do everyday. And your parents aren't going to allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Come on all of you," said Mrs. Weasley standing up. "I think it's time you were all off to bed."

She stood up and began to push for Ginny to come along to bed. Ginny sighed and groaned.

"Mum," she said. "I'm not a little girl—"

"Everyone," Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's go."

"Hold on Molly," said Sirius as he looked at Harry. "You surprise me Harry. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here was start asking questions about Voldemort."

There was an awkward silence around the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who was looking at Harry with intent eyes. Harry swallowed his last bite of food and looked at his godfather.

"I did," he said. "I asked Hermione and Ron when I got here, but they said they didn't know because they weren't allowed in the Order—"

"—and they're right," said Mrs. Weasley with a firm nod of her head. "You're too young."

She was standing behind Ginny's chair, with a straight back. Her fingers were white from gripping the chair so tightly.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order to ask questions?" Sirius said crossing his arms over his chest. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for months. He has a right to know what's going on in the real world."

At that moment both of the twins burst out in anger. They wanted to have their questions answered too. They made the point that Harry wasn't even of age, why should he get his questions answered?

"It's not up to me how much you know," said Sirius. "That's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand—"

"It's not up to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. She looked extremely anger, and almost dangerous to Serena who was sitting back in her chair, with her arms crossed over her chest and raised eyebrows. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but Serena could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It was something she would have said in the same situation, and it made her smile a little.

"The bit about not telling Harry more then he _needs to know_," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't intend on telling him more then he _needs to know_," Sirius said back. "He saw Voldemort return, he has a right to know what's going on."

"He's only fifteen!"

"He's not a child!"

"I'm not saying he is," Mrs. Weasley retorted. "But he is not an adult either. He's not _James_, Sirius!"

Serena was surprised by the mention of her godfather, and frowned deeply. She knew that Mrs. Weasley had struck a little low with that comment and that her Father was going to retort sharply.

"I am perfectly aware of who he is, thank you very much, Molly," he said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" Harry questioned. Serena looked at him and frowned. She knew exactly what was wrong with that. Harry wasn't his Father, despite his looks.

"What is wrong with that Harry is that you're not your Father," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're still in school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Are you saying I'm an irresponsible godfather?" Sirius demanded violently. His voice was rising and Serena looked at her sisters who were frowning just as much as she was. If Mrs. Weasley didn't think that Sirius was a very good godfather, what did she think of him as a Father?

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home—"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this," Sirius snapped.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband. "Back me up on this, please."

All eyes seemed to look at Mr. Weasley. He didn't answer right away as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed them in his robes to clean them. Once they were back on his nose he looked at his wife with a frank, smart look.

"Dumbledore knows that Harry will be asking questions. And he is expecting that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is here at headquarters—"

"Yes, but there's a difference between telling him information and letting him ask any questions he likes!"

"Personally," Lupin said quietly. Serena noticed for the first time that he had been staring at her Father, and this was the first he was looking away. Mrs. Weasley looked hopefully, like she might finally have an ally to back her up. "I think it is better that Harry get the facts from us—not all the facts Molly—but the general picture, rather then a broken version from…others."

Serena was sure that Lupin was referring to the Extendable Ears that Fred and George had been using for the last couple of days, trying to ease drop on the Order while they were in their meetings. She looked at George and Fred, who didn't say anything or look the least bit guilty.

Mrs. Weasley was brick red, and her cheeks were puffing up. She crossed her arms.

"Alright," she said. "I suppose I'm out numbered on this matter. Dumbledore had reasons for not wanting Harry to know some of these things, and as someone who has his best interest at heart—"

"He's not your son," Sirius said very quietly, and Serena was sure that Mrs. Weasley was going to retort that Harry wasn't Sirius's son either.

"He's as good as," she said crossly. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!" Sirius said violently.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it? You couldn't even look after your own children."

Sirius started to rise from his chair, and Serena knew this time that Mrs. Weasley had really hit below the belt. Serena was slightly offended by her comment. It wasn't Sirius's fault he was sent to Azkaban with out a trail. He had been innocent, and Mrs. Weasley was making it sound like he was guilty.

"Molly," said Lupin very quickly. "You're not the only person at this table who cares for Harry. Sirius, _sit down_."

Mrs. Weasley was red in the face, and Sirius white. He slowly sank back into his chair as Lupin continued to talk.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this. He is old enough to decide on his own."

"I want to know what's been going on," said Harry quickly, with out hesitation.

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley sighed, her voice cracking. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you all out of this kitchen, now!"

Everyone started to argue with her immediately. Fred and George argued that they were of age. Ron wanted to know why he couldn't stay if Harry got to, and Ginny wanted to stay. Finally in the end of all the arguing, everyone was left behind except for Ginny, who Mrs. Weasley practically had to drag out of the room.

Sirius sighed lightly after she left and looked at Harry.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Everything that Harry asked, Serena already knew the answers too, as did Amber, Kendra and Parrish. But, they had been around the head quarters a lot longer then the others had, and before Mrs. Weasley could stop them from over hearing stuff. Serena already knew that the Ministry was trying to discredit Dumbledore (that was pretty obvious in the papers), that Voldemort was rebuilding his army, and trying to steal a weapon from the Ministry.

Before Harry could ask any real questions about the weapon that Sirius had mentioned, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen again and stopped the conversation. Serena was half expecting another argument between her Father and Mrs. Weasley, but there was none. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and let all of them leave. Serena, however, remained in her seat.

She hadn't spoken to her Father since the day of her vision and accident.

"Serena," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, time for bed."

"I want to speak to my Father," she whispered softly with a calm smile.

Parrish was the last one out of the kitchen, he smiled at her.

"Good night," he said bowing his head.

"Night," said Sirius.

"Night Parrish," Serena whispered quietly. Once he was gone, she spoke, but didn't look at Sirius. "You're not an irresponsible godfather, nor a bad Father."

Sirius looked at her with a frank smile.

"Thank you," he whispered. "But Molly's opinion of me does not surprise me."

"It surprises me," she said finally looking at him. "You do whatever is possible for us and Harry…and you have restrictions because you were framed. It's not your fault, and I think you do more then any other Father could do."

Sirius forced another smile and nodded his head.

"Why don't you get to bed," he said quietly. "I'm sure you need the rest."

Serena nodded and stood up slowly. She bid good night to the others in the kitchen, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Bill who all said good night back. When she reached the steps Sirius called her to stop for a moment.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too Daddy," Serena said with a smile. Sirius nodded his head.

"Good," he said. "Good night then."

"Good night," Serena said and disappeared up the steps.

As she was walking up the steps, Harry appeared outside of the bedroom he was staying in.

"Serena," he said quickly.

She paused and smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," she said softly.

"Hi," he said. "I didn't get much time to talk to you down there. Are you doing okay?"

"Yea," Serena said looking at him oddly.

"Sirius said you had an accident," he said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Oh," Serena nodded her head. "Yea. I had a vision and fell down the steps. It hurt a lot…but I'm okay."

Harry nodded his head.

"What did you see?"

Serena bit her bottom lip.

"I'm not really sure," she muttered. "It was broken up because I was falling down the stairs as I had it."

Harry nodded.

"Well as long as you're okay," he said patting her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Serena said. She turned and began to make her way up the stairs. The conversation with Harry seemed awkward and she wasn't really sure why he had asked her those questions. She stopped on the top landing and frowned at Parrish.

"What?" he asked looking at her with confused eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Then what are you doing out here?"

"I can't talk to you anymore?" he questioned.

"No," she sighed. "Why would you say that?"

"Well the way you're acting tells me you don't want to talk to me."

"Parrish," she sighed.

"You aren't okay," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she muttered shaking her head.

"Serena."

"Parrish," she sighed looking up at him. "I don't want to talk about my vision. And that's what's wrong…so please, just don't ask."

Parrish frowned and nodded his head.

"Alright," he whispered. "Just know that I'm here if you need me…"

Serena nodded her head. She knew he was there. Part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms and sob that she was going to kill him, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Thanks," she whispered looking down.

Parrish tilted her chin up, and Serena thought, or even hoped, for a few moments that he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. He just smiled down at her.

"I'm serious," he whispered. "I'm here for you. Don't think just because You-Know-Who is after you that I'm not going to want you or care about you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're worth more then the greatest danger in all the world," he moved away from her and went to his door, leaving her standing motionless. She touched her forehead where he had kissed her and frowned slightly. "Good night."

"Night," she said in a daze.

She walked down the rest of the hall to her bedroom slowly. She had the sinking feeling that Parrish had said those words intentionally. He wanted her to know that despite what she had said in the kitchen over a week ago that he still cared about her, and was willing to be with her.

Before Serena went to bed, she cleared her thoughts by pressing her wand to her head and pulling out the memories of the last few days. She let each of the memories sink into her Pensieve that stood inside the wardrobe and watched as they swirled around. She watched as her memories faded in and out. She saw herself washing windows with Hermione, Ginny and Kendra as the boys cleared out some cabinets on the opposite side of the foyer. Then, the memory of her visions became visible. She saw the flashes of light, and then herself standing in the shower crying. She closed her eyes and looked away from the Pensieve, when she looked back the vision was gone and her memory of dinner that evening was in view. The last thing she saw before she closed the wardrobe doors was Parrish leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Turn out the light, will you Serena," Amber asked from the bed.

Kendra appeared to be asleep already.

"Sure," Serena muttered.

With a swift breath, she blew out the candle and darkness filled the room.


	11. Dear Chloe

_Dear Chloe, _

_It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for that. It just seems that this summer has been flying by and I haven't had time to think let alone write to you. I wish I had written to you sooner, perhaps then my feelings wouldn't be so mixed up and my head so confused. I am so overwhelmed for my feelings for Parrish. Do you remember what I wrote you last year, about how he might be my soul mate? Well…after this summer I'm starting to wonder again. _

_I had a vision on the evening I arrived here at Number 12, my Father's home, that Parrish was murdered by his Father, Phinneaus Page. Lucky, I had it in time to warn my Father, Remus and Tonks. Remus and Tonks went to get Parrish and save him—and I jumped on Remus as he Apparated to the Leaky Caldron where Parrish was. My Father didn't want me to go with them, but I had to. I was so scared that Parrish would die, and I didn't want that. I couldn't have that. I had to go. And I saved him._

_Chloe, I've never saved anyone before. And those who I've seen die in my visions: Mother, Cedric, Rebecca and Parrish, I've only saved Parrish. Mind you, there was no way for me to save Rebecca because I never knew her, but the point is I've only saved Parrish. Why only him? Why couldn't I save Mother? I had visions of her death months before it happened and I wasn't able to save her…and the vision of Cedric's death came as it was happening. Why is it that I'm only able to save Parrish so far? I know everyone's said that I can't save everyone. I know that. But why, so far have I only saved Parrish? Is it because I was meant to save him because we're meant to be together? He still triggers my visions…and oh, I almost forgot about the vision I had in Diagon Alley! I saw Parrish and I having sex, and he told me he loved me—he was the trigger of the whole thing. All of these things make me wonder if he _is_ my soul mate and I'm being an idiot about choosing not to be with him for his safety. _

_I suppose it's a little early to be wondering this because I've only been having these visions for about two years, and I've only seen four people die. But it's been bugging me mostly because I've been having a vision of someone, who I don't know or recognize, dying, and another where I'm crying that I killed Parrish. I'm the reason he's dead. That alone is enough for me to think that the decision I made to stay away from him was, and still is, a good one. I had the vision to warn me that I'm going to do back on my decision and try and get close to him, eventually getting him killed. _

_All of that aside, for now, let me tell you about Harry. I have missed him greatly all summer, and I didn't realize it until I saw him last night when he arrived. He is the cutest looking guy I've ever seen…he has one of those cute looks that makes you fall in love with him no matter what. Anyways, I've had a kind of negative attitude towards him because of the letters he had written before he arrived. He was being a brat about not being here at Head Quarters with us, and not being in the loop, etc. It was getting on my nerves, because really we, that is Ron, Hermione, and I, didn't really know anything more then he did, and even if we did it's not that we could have told him in any of our letters. Dumbledore had made us promise not to out of protection for the Order. And I learned from Moody that you should always burn what's in writing anyways, otherwise it could fall in the wrong hands and be used against you. Anyways…back to Harry. I didn't see him when he first arrived. I was still in bed after falling down the stairs. But Hermione told me earlier today when we cleaning out some curtains in the drawing room, that Harry had been ruthless the night before. He was screaming and yelling at them out of frustration because he was so upset that he didn't know what was going on. Hermione said it was rather terrifying. But at dinner last night, when I finally did see him, he didn't seem so bad. He had all—or most—of his questions answered after the meal, and left Mrs. Weasley with a very red face out of anger. _

_Learning that stuff about the Order wasn't surprising…it was kind of common sense. But, I have been around Head Quarters since mid-July, where Harry hasn't been here for more then 48 hours. You kind of just pick things up around here with out really realizing it. No one every told me that Voldemort was rebuilding his army in secret, and no one told me that the Order was trying to stop him, it was just common knowledge in the house. Father did mention the weapon to us when we first arrived, and he only got to mention it again last night because Mrs. Weasley stopped him from going on. Harry didn't get to hear how Voldemort is after me too. _

_I haven't forgotten about that. Chloe, it's frightening to think that Lord Voldemort is after _me, _little old me, Serena Surry. But, as many people have pointed out, I'm more then ordinary and Voldemort could make good use of my power of premonition. It haunts me every night I go to sleep, because I'm afraid I'll see him attacking me, kidnapping me, or worse killing me. And it haunts me every time I step outside of the house. Any of his Death Eaters could just be waiting for me…like in Diagon Alley when Page found Parrish and me…if Parrish and I hadn't fought him off, well Parrish could have died and I could have been in the hands of Voldemort by now. It gives me chills every time I think about it. _

_Now, the last thing I have to tell you about is my visions. Since the start of the summer, I haven't had very many, only four. Two of them mean very little to me, first there's the one where Parrish and I are having sex. This one doesn't mean much to me because I'm not going to let it happen. It was to warn me. And it's not going to happen. Period. The next one that doesn't concern me is one of Harry on trail for Underage Sorcery. This one doesn't matter to me because it just happened and Harry got off, cleared of all charges and he wasn't expelled. The next two are a bit more serious and kind of involve each other. First off, I have a vision where I see an unrecognizable person fall through an archway with a veil hanging under it. When I wake from this vision I feel as if I have lost someone dear to me—I feel the way I felt when Mother died—angry, sad, frustrated and hateful. This dreams leads into the other one that I had when I fell down the stairs. I think the person falling into the veil is the beginning of a sequence of events that leads to the end of the vision where I'm in a shower washing blood off my body and sobbing that I'm responsible for Parrish's death. The whole thing is so confusing, and the vision that starts with the death of the unrecognizable man and ends with the death of Parrish is broken into many pieces (because I had it while I was falling down the stairs) and it's overwhelmingly confusing. _

_I hope I can figure it out before it's too late. And I'm more then determined to save the unrecognizable man and Parrish. I think that's all for now Chloe, I'll talk to you soon, I promise. I won't be as distant as I have been for the last month. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _

_P.S. I've come face to face with Page, as I mentioned above. I've looked him in the eyes Chloe, and I kicked his ass. I'm trying to make you and Mum proud._


	12. Fighting With Sisters

After Harry's trial and the news that he would be returning to Hogwarts everyone in Number Twelve seemed overjoyed, except for Sirius though. It appeared that Sirius was not thrilled about everyone leaving the house. When all of the children went back to school Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were planning on returning to the Burrow, and Bill was going to remain in his flat. Remus had mentioned that he was sticking around Number Twelve, but Serena could see in her Father's eyes that he was going to miss his daughters and Harry particularly. She felt bad, because she was going to miss him too—but at the same time she felt like he was being somewhat selfish about it. He was talking to everyone less and less, and if he did talk to anyone he was angrier and harsher then usually. He was constantly in a bad mood it appeared, and Serena was annoyed by it. She wanted to spend the last couple of days of the holiday with her Father, in peace and happiness, and the only thing he did was have a temper around them or lock himself up in his Mother's room with Buckbeak.

It wasn't just Serena he was annoying either. Amber and Kendra were both beginning to get annoyed with it, and they felt the same way Serena did. They wanted to spend the end of their holiday with their Father. Harry was also frustrated by it, but said very little. He appeared to understand Sirius's feelings—he wouldn't want to stay stuck up in the gloomy Number Twelve alone all day either.

"I think he's being selfish," said Amber crossly as she folded her robes and put them into her trunk, getting ready to leave for school the next morning. "It's our last day here and he's locked up in that damned room with that damned hippogriff."

"He doesn't want us to go," Kendra said. "Believe me, I'm annoyed by it, but I think I understand at the same time."

"I think he's been lonely for a long time," whispered Serena. "And he doesn't want to feel that way anymore…can you blame him?"

"No," Amber said closing her trunk and crossing her arms. "Sometimes…sometimes I wonder if Mrs. Weasley is right about him though…that he isn't a very responsible Father."

Serena sat up on her bed and glared at her eldest sister.

"Of course he's a good Father," she snapped. "He has limitations on what he can do for us, and yet he somehow manages to do as much as possible. He didn't have to come up to school last year to be there for us—"

"—he wasn't there for _us_," said Amber pointing at Kendra and herself. "He was there for Harry…and you a little. But I think he watches over Harry more then he watches over us sometimes…"

Serena's mouth fell open. She was completely speechless.

"Amber, I don't that's necessarily true," Kendra whispered softly.

"Kendra," Amber said. "After he escaped he went after Pettigrew to prove his innocence. He didn't drop us a line—"

"You wouldn't have believed him if he had!" Serena snapped. Amber glared at her, but ignored her comment and continued.

"And when he did prove his innocence he didn't try to talk to either of us," she said. "He talked to Harry, a lot, and Serena…he didn't even send letters to us until we started to send them to him."

"Because he didn't want to scare you!" Serena argued. "He didn't want to force himself onto you…and he didn't want you to pretend to like him. He thought it would be easier for you to come around first."

Amber shook her head and ignored Serena's comment again. It appeared that she was trying to avoid an open argument, and that she was convincing Kendra that Sirius didn't care about the two of them.

"Last year when he came to school and hid in that cave," Amber said looking at Kendra. "He didn't tell either of us that he was hiding there. And he didn't ask us to come see him. He came back because Harry was in danger. That was his main reason. And Serena you just happened to be having freaky visions that linked to Harry. He came back to support Harry, not us."

"Shut up Amber!" Serena jumped off her bed. "Just shut up! Why do you question his motives like that? You're no better then him then if that's what you're going to do!"

Amber glared at Serena, but said nothing to her. She looked at Amber again.

"I'm not saying he doesn't care about us," she whispered. "But his attention isn't on all of us…it's only on a few of us, and if it is on all of us it's only for a few gleaming minutes."

"So that makes him a bad person?" Serena snapped. "An irresponsible Father?"

Amber finally looked Serena straight in the eye.

"Not necessarily an irresponsible Father, just not a very good one."

"He hasn't done this before Amber! He was in Azkaban most of our lives. He didn't see us grow up. Suddenly he was back and we were grown up, developed individuals, how is he supposed to respond to that? How is he supposed to be a good Father when he barely knows us?"

"He seems to take care of you just fine," Amber said. "He relates to you and I suppose that's just a connection you guys have. I'm sorry Serena, but I just feel that sometimes we don't matter…that he doesn't love us."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Serena retorted. She desperately wanted to rip Amber's hair out of her skull at that moment. "Of course he loves us! If he didn't love us do you think he would have tried so hard to get our approval? Do you think he would have worked to get our trust if he didn't love us and want us back in his life? We're his daughters Amber…his little girls. He loves us and he always has."

"Well he doesn't show it very well," Amber said. "He neglects Kendra and I—"

Serena didn't give her a chance to finish the sentence. She ran at her sister and tackled her to the ground with fury. Amber fought back against her, being just as strong, and shoved Serena clean off her body. Kendra was yelling in the background, but Serena was blocking her out.

"What are you crazy!?" Amber screamed. Serena came at her again and Amber ducked out of the way. "Serena!"

In self defense, Amber smacked Serena in the face and Serena slapped back. The two girls were rolling on the ground of the bedroom as Kendra shouted at them to stop fighting and get up off the floor. They didn't stop until the bedroom door burst open and Sirius, Mr. Weasley and Remus appeared.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius snapped moving forward and pulling Serena off of Amber's body. He pinned her against the wall and Serena sighed with frustration. Remus was helping Amber off the floor and she dusted off her shirt and pants.

"Are you calm?" Sirius asked looking at Serena very seriously.

Serena nodded her head and he released her. She took a long deep breath and glared at Amber as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"What is going on in here?" Sirius asked looking between his daughters. None of the girls said anything. "Someone had better answer me within the next five seconds—"

"Amber was saying nasty things about Parrish so Serena tackled her," said Kendra quickly. Sirius looked at Amber and Serena, whose mouth was hanging open. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Kendra. It was clear whose side Kendra was on.

"Is that true?" Sirius asked looking at Amber. Amber nodded her head. Sirius turned and looked at Serena. "Serena?"

Serena was debating what she wanted to say. Did she want Sirius to know that Amber and Kendra felt neglected in their relationship or did she want him to think Amber didn't like Parrish? Which would hurt his feelings more?

Serena closed her eyes and nodded her head slowly as she bit her lip.

"She called him a bastard," she whispered. "For stuff that happened a long time ago, and that I've forgiven him for."

Sirius nodded his head.

"You'll apologize to your sister," said Sirius frankly to Amber. Then he turned to Serena again. "And you'll apologize for beating your sister up."

Serena frowned. She felt like a two year old again, and she had just stolen Amber's favorite toy.

"I'm sorry," they both muttered.

Sirius nodded his head and looked at Remus and Mr. Weasley.

"Your Hogwarts letters just arrived girls," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly is taking them to Diagon Alley right now to get your supplies. Did any of you need anything else?"

"I need some more potion ingredients," said Amber. "I'll get you the list of them..." She went to her trunk and began to write a quick list of the ingredients she needed. Serena was giving Kendra a very ugly look, and Kendra's cheeks were turning red. "Thanks Mr. Weasley," Amber said giving him the list. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," said Mr. Weasley.

"Oh," Serena looked over at Mr. Weasley, away from Kendra who was sitting on the bed now, stared down by Serena. "Who's prefect? I know it wasn't me…"

"Hermione and Ron," said Mr. Weasley.

Serena's mouth dropped open a little.

"Close your mouth Serena," said Sirius with a smile. He lifted her chin up, closing her mouth for her.

"Harry didn't get it?" she questioned. "I mean…that's…I thought for sure he'd…wow…well good job Ron!"

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Molly is thrilled," said Mr. Weasley. "Ron…I don't think he wants it that much." He shrugged. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing…I'm sure there's a reason he didn't give it to Harry."

Serena nodded.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley heading for the door. "See you all at dinner."

Mr. Weasley disappeared from the room with Amber's list clenched in his hand. Sirius looked at his three girls with stern eyes.

"Are we okay in here?" he asked.

Amber and Kendra nodded their heads.

"Yea," Serena said looking at her sisters. "We're just fine."

"I don't like your tone," Sirius said crossing his arms.

"We're fine Daddy," Serena said with a smile. "It's okay. I promise I won't tackle Amber again…even if she does deserve it."

Sirius smiled and nodded his head.

"We're eating once Molly gets back from shopping," he said.

He and Remus disappeared from the room and Serena turned sharply on her sisters.

"You're a bunch of cowards," she snapped and left the room. She marched straight down the hall and knocked roughly on Parrish's door. He opened it and looked down at her with a surprised smile.

"Serena," he said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said opening the door wider. The trunk that Sirius had loaned him was open next to the bed and his bed was covered in robes, clothes, and books. He was packing for school and Serena was reminded that she hadn't even started yet. "What's wrong?"

"My sisters are a bunch of cowards," she snapped once the door was shut. "I just-oh I could rip both of them to pieces right now! I can't believe Amber thinks that Daddy is neglecting her and Kendra and paying more attention to me and Harry! Isn't that the dumbest thing you've ever heard!? And then Kendra said we weren't fighting about him, we were fighting about you—"

"—about me?" Parrish said folding some of his clothes and putting them in his trunk. "What about? My good looks?" He was smiling at his joke and Serena couldn't help but smile too. She fell onto a clear spot of his bed and stretched out.

"Shut up," she muttered. "It just makes me so mad that Kendra sided with Amber."

"Why?" Parrish asked packing the rest of his clothes. "Because she didn't side with you?"

"No," Serena said glaring at him. "Because she lied to him…and if they really did feel neglected, isn't it best to tell him because then he can try and fix it. If he knew that they felt that way I know he'd go out of his way to make sure they didn't…I just can't believe they feel that way to begin with. Do you think he pays more attention to me then them?"

Parrish looked at her quite seriously.

"I think you share a deeper connection with your Father then either of your sisters," said Parrish very carefully. "I wouldn't say that he neglects them, not at all—on the contrary, he defends them and takes care of them, but I think that Amber and Kendra see the extra connection he has with you and not them as neglect. I don't think Sirius would ever intentionally neglect either of them, and I think if he knew about it he would go out of his way to make it better."

"Exactly," Serena said. She smiled at Parrish. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Parrish laughed and smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Why, because I side with you?"

"No," she said. "Because you're reasonable, and logical…you thought about it and decided the same thing I did."

"So yes, it's because I agreed with you."

"Okay," Serena laughed. "Maybe that has a little to do with it." She looked at his trunk, to avoid his smiling eyes. "Almost done packing?"

"Yea," he said throwing a book into the trunk. "Just have to fit my new books in and I'll be all set…how about you?"

"Haven't even started yet," Serena said.

"You should probably go do that before dinner," said Parrish. "Why are you procrastinating?"

"It's what I'm good at," she whispered. "And I don't really want to go. I think I'd rather stay here with my Father."

"You can't stay here forever Serena," he said. "And school wouldn't be a bad thing. Maybe it would help get your mind off your visions."

"What do you know about my visions?" Serena asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing," he said looking at her with calm eyes. "Because you won't tell me."

"I just don't want to freak you out," she whispered.

"You know you wouldn't do anything of the sort," he said. "I've seen some pretty freaky things in my life…I doubt your visions would scare me."

"No Parrish," she whispered. "I don't want to scare you."

He looked at her very seriously, as she avoided his eye.

"It was about me," he whispered. "About us again, like the one you had in Diagon Alley?"

Serena couldn't help laughing loudly.

"No," she said shaking her head. "The one I had falling down the stairs was _nothing_ like the one I had in Diagon Alley."

"Then what were they about?"

"Can't you just except that I don't want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it'd be better for you to talk about them," he said. "Maybe I could help you figure them out…give you an outsider's perspective."

"Most outsider's perspectives make me look like some crazed fool," Serena said. "Besides, I know what theses visions mean. They were pretty clear and to the point."

"You said the one you had falling down the stairs was broken up and confusing," Parrish said as he lay on his side. She looked up at the ceiling of his room and folded her hands together on her stomach.

"Yea," she muttered. "It was…except for the last second of it."

"And what happened in the last second?"

She looked at him and saw how serious he was. As she looked at him she debated telling him. Maybe by telling him he would realize how much of a danger she was to him and he'd be careful. Maybe this was her chance to warn him and save him from the future she had foreseen.

"Seriously?" she sat up a little.

"Seriously," he said nodding his head and looking at her with her serious eyes.

Serena sighed and nodded her head, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Alright," she whispered not looking at him. "The last bit I was standing in a shower covered in blood, washing the blood off my body—well really I was just standing there sobbing, and the water was washing off my body—but that's not important. I, before it was over, I sobbed that I had killed you…I was responsible for your death. I had killed you."

Parrish was looking at her as if he were waiting for her to laugh and say "April fools!" But she didn't, and he frowned deeply looking down at the bed. When she didn't say anything more, because she wasn't really sure what to say, he looked up and took her hands.

"I doubt that you would ever kill me," he whispered.

"Parrish," she sighed. "I'm being serious."

"So am I," he said. "I think you're just blaming yourself in the vision… you feel that you're responsible when in reality I know you won't be."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because," he said with a small smile. "I know that despite how much you hate me sometimes you like me and you could never harm me. Not to mention that you've seen me die in a vision before…and here I am…alive and well."

"Parrish I want you to be careful."

"I always am."

"I want you to be more careful then usual," she said.

"I will be," he said. "If you do something for me."

"What?" she whispered.

"If you promise me _you'll_ be careful," he said.

Serena was confused. Why did she have to be careful? He was the one who was going to die.

"What?" she questioned.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he said. "Because You-Know-Who is after you, and not even at Hogwarts are we completely safe. Just promise me you'll be careful, and you'll take care of yourself and those you love."

"You make it sound like I'm never going to see you again."

"Well," he said slowly. "How often do we see each other at school?"

"I wasn't joking."

He smiled.

"I go out of my way to see you Serena," he whispered. "If you don't want me to, I won't…but—"

She took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, and interrupted him.

"Parrish," she said. "You're my friend, of course I want you to go out of the way to see me. When else will I talk to you?"

Parrish forced a smile and shrugged.

"I suppose I could go out of my way every once in awhile," he said.

Serena nodded.

"Good," she said. "Now promise me you'll be safe."

"I will," he said. "If you will."

"I will if you will," she said back with a smile. Parrish kissed her hand in a friendly manner and Serena beamed.

"Agreed then," he beamed.

There was a knock on the door and Serena pulled her hand out of Parrish's. Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door way with a smile. She was holding many packages and gave a number of them to Parrish and Serena.

"All of your new books," she said. "And more ink for you Parrish."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," he said with a smile. "You're the best."

"Aw, thank you dear," she said and making her way to the door. She paused and turned to them. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, come down when you've finished packing."

Serena and Parrish nodded.

"Thank you," said Serena. Mrs. Weasley left the door frame and Serena looked at Parrish. "I should go put these away and pack probably."

"Good idea," said Parrish with a smile. "Do you need some help?"

"No," Serena said. "I'll just dump everything into my trunk and leave it like that."

Parrish laughed and nodded as Serena stood up.

"Alright," he said. "Then I'll see you at dinner."

Serena nodded.

"Thanks for listening."

"Anytime," he said back as she reached the door. "Thanks for the warning."

She looked back at him with a smile.

"Anytime," she said.

He smiled as she left the room and made her way back to her room where she began to pack for school.


	13. It's Nice To Be Home

"Serena. Serena get up!"

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly in the bed. Kendra was standing next to her with her arms crossed and shaking her head slightly.

"What time is it?"

"Just pass nine," said Kendra. "Come on, we're going to be leaving soon."

"Nine!? Why didn't you wake me up when you and Amber got up?" Serena said throwing the sheets off her body and jumping out of the bed. This was not a good morning to wake up late. She was only half packed for school, and her stuff was lying all over the bedroom. Before she even considered getting dressed she began to throw the rest of her belongings into the trunk.

"Well we did," Kendra said. "When you didn't come down after us we thought you went back to bed so I came up here to wake you."

"Oh," Serena paused with some clothes in her hands. She was trying to remember if Kendra had woken her. "Sorry," she said. "I don't remember that."

"It's alright," said Kendra going to the door. "Just hurry up. Mrs. Weasley is going to have a cow."

"Why what happened?"

"Fred and George were using magic to move their trunks and they went sailing straight into Ginny…lucky they didn't seriously hurt her…the idiots," Kendra shook her head as she left the room. Serena shrugged and threw the clothes in her arms into her trunk. She dressed as she picked up the rest of her books and school supplies. Within fifteen minutes she was dressed in jeans, a sweater, and black boots and completely packed. She put a brush through her hair and tossed it in the trunk, then slammed the lid down.

Downstairs was completely madness, and Serena guessed that Kendra was right, Mrs. Weasley was probably going to have a cow soon.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs just as Serena had reached the landing. "Oh, Serena dear, put your stuff over there by the door. Alastor is going to deal with the luggage. And you're going to come with Tonks, Harry and I. Harry, there you are. Come on…leave your luggage for Alastor…you're going with us…for heaven's sake Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

Serena turned around from putting her trunk next to a large stack of others and saw a large black dog jumping over the trunks in the foyer. She couldn't help but smile as he pounced down between her and Harry.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said. "But it will be on your own head…"

She opened the door and ushered Harry and Serena out onto the porch. Sirius ran forward and bounded around the square, enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. Serena walked next to Mrs. Weasley as Harry walked ahead; they were heading to a street corner to meet an old woman with tight grey curls.

"Why are we traveling this way?" Serena asked. "I mean in groups?"

"For safety," said Mrs. Weasley. "And not to draw too much attention to ourselves…can you imagine if the whole lot of us walked down the streets to Kings Cross Station? That'd be a sight."

Serena nodded her head and watched as her Father barked at cats, scaring them. Normandy twitched in the basket on Serena's arm and hissed loudly, making Serena laugh.

"Snuffles," she said. "You're scaring Normandy."

Sirius turned and barked loudly, as if he were laughing and then bound up the road chasing a butterfly. Harry was laughing too, and Mrs. Weasley shaking her head.

When they arrived at Kings Cross, they stepped through the portal and waited on Platform 9 ¾ for the others to arrive. Mrs. Weasley was watching the portal with nerves, and kept checking her watch.

"I hope they make it," she said softly.

"Nice dog Harry!" called one of their classmates.

"Thanks Lee!" Harry waved to him.

Serena crossed her arms and held the basket with Normandy in it tightly. She was watching the barrier too, and frowned deeply when a blonde haired boy, followed by his blonde haired parents appeared.

Sirius's tail stopped wagging as he eyed the Malfoy's who were shortly followed by Amelia Belle. Serena bit her lip and clenched her fist and Harry looked at her.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea," Serena said. Sirius was watching the Malfoy's closely, with harsh eyes. As they walked by Amelia didn't look at them. It was like Serena, her own twin, didn't exist.

Moments later Mad-Eye Moody appeared on the platform pushing the cart of trunks. He wore a porter's cap over his laser blue eyeball and was looking around carefully.

"Got here alright," he said. "Don't think we were followed."

After him came Mr. Weasley came through with Ron, Hermione, Amber and Parrish. Everyone began to unload the Moody's luggage cart and soon after, Remus appeared with the twins, Kendra and Ginny.

"Any trouble?" Moody asked Lupin.

"None," said Lupin.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said starting to hug her children. "Be good, study hard, and be safe."

"Look after yourselves," said Lupin shaking hands. When he got to Amber he pulled her into a tight hug. "Watch out for your sisters," he said to her.

"You know I will," she said.

"Amelia too," he said. "Your Father told me to tell you."

Amber rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"Alright," she sighed.

Lupin hugged Kendra next and kissed her forehead.

"From your Father," he said with a smile. Kendra smiled and nodded.

"Good bye Remus," she said.

"Behave yourself," he said with a nod of his head.

Sirius came over and barked at his daughters. He licked Amber's hand and nuzzled his head in her hand. She petted him and muttered a good bye, then he moved to Kendra and did the same.

"Serena," said Remus. Serena stepped up and smiled at him. "Your Father wanted me to tell you to be extremely safe, watch out for your sisters and yourself. If you have any bad dreams he wants you to write to us immediately, but be cautious what you put in writing."

Serena nodded her head.

"Thanks Remus," she said hugging him. "Watch out for Daddy for me…make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Sirius barked at Serena and nudged her thigh, making it clear that he had understood what she said. Serena laughed and knelt down to him. She rubbed behind his ears as she spoke to him.

"You know what I'm talking about," she whispered as her sisters began to board the train. She frowned slightly. "I'm going to miss you."

Sirius licked her cheek and Serena smiled.

"I love you," she muttered then stood up. As she stood up, Parrish appeared by her side.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," he said to Sirius who barked. He looked at Remus and shoo his hand. "Thanks for saving my life."

"It was no problem," said Remus. "Be safe, and take care of her."

Parrish glanced at Serena and nodded his head.

"Yes Sir," he said with a smile.

Serena bid good bye to the others and jumped on the train with Parrish behind her. Looking out the window she saw Sirius saying good bye to Harry, who soon boarded after her. He stood in the window next to her and waved to the adults as the train started to move. Sirius barked and ran after the train, following it until they turned the corner and disappeared.

Serena frowned. Her Father was gone; she wouldn't see him again until Christmas.

"I'll see you guys later," said Parrish waving to them. He made his way down he corridor to find his Ravenclaw friends no doubt. Serena watched him as he walked away. He never looked back.

"He shouldn't have come," said Hermione with worry.

"Oh lighten up Hermione," Ron said. "He hasn't seen daylight for months."

"Well," said Fred clapping his hands together and looking at the others. "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later."

"You want to come with us Amber?" George asked before they walked off. Fred rolled his eyes slightly but said nothing. Serena smiled at him, holding back a giggle and he beamed back.

"No," she whispered. "I think I'm going to sit with Serena. I'll see you when we get there."

She kissed George's cheek and he nodded.

"Come on," Fred said to his twin. They both walked down the corridor to the right.

"Right," said Harry. "Shall we find a compartment?"

"Uh," Ron said rubbing his hand through his hair and onto the back of his neck. "Hermione and I—"

"We're—well—Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," said Hermione. Harry's face fell and Ron was avoiding his eye. Kendra's best friend Cameron came down the corridor as the three of them were talking and Serena looked at her.

"Kendra!" Cameron said. "There you are! Come on, I have so much to tell you about my summer…I save you a seat this way."

Cameron had taken Kendra's arm.

"See you guys later," Kendra said to the six standing there.

When Serena looked away from her sister and Cameron, she looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. She frowned slightly.

"Come on," Ginny said. "If we get a move on maybe we can save them seats."

"Alright," said Harry.

The four of them turned and began to make their way down the corridor. As they walked, one of Amber's friends appeared from inside a compartment and called out her name.

"Did you have a good summer holiday?" the seventh year girl asked. "Come on and sit down, we can talk all about it."

"I-uh," Amber looked at Serena and then back at her friend. "I was going to sit with my sister."

"Don't worry about it Amber," said Serena. "Go sit with your friends."

Amber looked at her again with a sharp eye and nodded.

"See you later then," Amber said.

Harry, Ginny, and Serena made their way down the corridor. It appeared that every compartment was full. As they looked for somewhere to sit, they ran into Neville Longbottom who was carrying his pet toad, Trevor, and pulling his trunk with his other arm.

"Hi Harry," he said. "Hi Ginny, Serena…everywhere's full…I can't find a seat."

Ginny looked past him into the compartment they were standing in front of.

"What are you talking about? There's room in here," she said moving for the door.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone," said Neville.

"Don't be silly, it's only Loony Lovegood," said Ginny. "She's not too bad."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry, Neville, and Serena followed suit and entered the compartment where a small blonde haired girl was sitting reading a magazine upside down.

"Hi Luna," Ginny said. "Do you mind if we take these seats?"

The girl next to the window looked up from her magazine and shook her head. Ginny put her trunk on the rack and sat down, thanking the girl. Serena got comfortable across from Luna and looked out the window, watching as the houses and forests swished by quickly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, she was very tired.

There was mild conversation during the ride, but Serena didn't pay very much attention to it as she looked out the window. Her mind was elsewhere—on the dream she had the night before. Despite putting the memories of her visions into the Pensieve, she seemed to still see them when she slept. She had seen the figure falling through the veil again. From this particular dream she had concluded that the figure was male, by the way his body was built and the way his body seemed to twist as he fell, but still his face was blank—as if he had no face at all. She wondered what was the point of having a premonition about someone's death if she couldn't tell who it was that was dying. She frowned and looked out the window with sad eyes. She obviously wasn't meant to save them then. If she knew who the person was it would be easier to save them, or try to save them. Serena shuttered and rested her head against the cold pain of glass.

Serena didn't look up from the glass until some called her name out.

"Hey Belle," snapped a voice that she didn't like very much. "What's the matter with you? Have a nasty head ache from a nightmare...need to put some ice on it?"

Serena turned sharply to see Draco Malfoy standing in the threshold of the compartment. Everyone was glaring at him sharply, but Serena's look of loathing could have burned him all the way through.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Giving Potter a detention," said Malfoy with a jeer. "Maybe I should give you one too…then you can be together…"

"You're sick," Serena snapped. "And I hope my sister gives you crabs."

The smile fell off of Malfoy's face and he glared at Serena harshly.

"I'm guessing you're talking about Amelia," he said crossly. "And it'd be smart of you _not_ to insult her."

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," said Serena. "I'll insult her all I want…I mean she is _kind of_ my sister…that gives me automatic insulting rights."

"Amelia doesn't have any sisters," Draco said sharply. Serena looked at him with wide eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She made to stand but Hermione grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Get out of here Malfoy," Harry said. "I believe you've been told twice already."

"Shut up Potter," said Malfoy looking at Harry with a snide smile. "You might want to watch yourself, and your cute little friend there," he pointed at Serena. "I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case either of you step out of line."

Hermione jumped up this time and shoved him out of the doorway. She slammed the compartment door shut. Hermione looked at Harry and Serena nervously, and Serena knew she had heard the same thing as Hermione. Malfoy had intentionally said 'dogging' as if he knew about Sirius's dog form. Serena bit her fingers and looked back out the gloomy window…maybe Sirius coming to the station had been reckless.

The rest of the ride to Hogsmeade station was mildly uneventful. Rain was pouring down when they left the train, and Ron and Hermione had to go help the first years get to the boats with Hagrid—or rather it should have been Hagrid, but instead it was short little Professor Grubbly-Plank was calling for all of the first years to follow her. Serena didn't as much mind to it as Harry did. They found a carriage with enough space to carry them, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As everyone climbed into the carriage, Harry stopped and looked at them with raised eyebrows. Serena looked at him and looked back at the carriages with large horse-like animals with leathery wings tied to them.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked.

"The horses," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"You can see them?" Harry looked at her surprised. "Ron couldn't see them—"

"I've been able to see them since last year," Serena said softly.

"I can see them too," Luna said.

"Can you?" Harry looked at her.

"Oh yes," Luna said. "I've able to see them since my first year here…you're just as sane as I am."

She climbed into the carriage and Harry looked at Serena with apprehension. Serena frowned too and made for the carriage. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be as sane as someone who was called Loony Lovegood.

Serena took the seat next to the window, alongside Harry, and watched out the window as they approached Hogwarts castle. Harry was smiling up at its flying buttresses, and towers. He looked over at Serena.

"Isn't it good to be home?" he whispered.

Serena smiled a little and nodded.

"Yea," she said looking at him. "It's nice to be back."


	14. The Welcome Feast

The Great Hall was busy with people talking and laughing as they made their way to one of the four House tables. The long staff table was full of teachers, except for Hagrid. Harry seemed greatly distressed about Hagrid's absence as he sat down.

"I wonder where he is?" he said uneasily.

"You don't think he's hurt or something?" Hermione asked with worry.

"No," said Harry quickly. "You know what…maybe he's not back from his mission yet for Dumbledore."

"Yea," said Ron nodding his head. "That'll be it."

Hermione looked up at the staff table, and Harry looked with her.

"Who's _that_?" Hermione asked pointing to a fat, toad like woman who was sitting in the middle of the table near the Head Master's chair. She had a small pink ribbon on top of her mossy grey hair, and a horrible pink sweater on over her robes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry said in shock.

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice sweater," Ron smirked.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated looking up at the head table and frowning. "What is she doing here then?"

"Dunno…"

"No," Hermione said scanning the staff table. "Surely not…"

Serena looked at the staff table too and frowned deeply. She looked at Hermione.

"I think so," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

But before either of them answered Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall followed by a long line of timid looking first years. McGonagall placed a stool down in front of the staff table, and then a patchy ragged hat on the stool. Serena was remembering how she was sorted…in Dumbledore's office right next to Amelia who was surprisingly sorted into Slytherian.

Everyone's eyes looked to the Sorting Hat sitting on the stool, waiting for him to start the sorting. A rip on the rim of hat opened and the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_In times of when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherian and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherian, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose aancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherian_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The House that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherian departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_OH, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The silence that reverberated around the Great Hall was shocking. Everyone seemed confused by the Sorting Hats song, or puzzled by it. Serena was frowning, understanding that the Sorting Hat was in fact warning the school to stay strong and together for dark times were ahead for all of them.

"Branched out a bit this year, don't you think?" Ron said.

"Too right you are," Harry agreed.

"I wonder if it's ever given advice before," Hermione said.

"I'm sure it has," Serena said.

"Oh yes of course," said Nearly Headless Nick down the table a little. "The Sorting Hat has always felt honor-bound to warn the school whenever it feels—"

But before he could finish McGonagall called up the first first year to be sorted. The boy was short with brown messy hair, and rather timid looking. He had freckles on his cheeks, and his robes looked a little big for his small body. He sat on the stool nervously and became the newest member to Gryffindor House.

Serena clapped loudly with the other Gryffindors as the little boy, Euan Abercrombie, took a seat at their table. Slowly, all the first years were sorted and finally Dumbledore stood up to welcome them all back to school. He didn't make a long speech however, and told them all to tuck in, there would be time for speeches later. Serena was thankful to see the food appear on the table, she was tired of hearing Ron's stomach growl loudly, and she was a little hungry herself.

The meal was long, and delicious. Serena was rather tired when Dumbledore stood up after the dessert course to make announcements. She rested her head on her hand, with her elbow on the table and looked up at the Head Master to attempt to listen to him as she talked. Her eyes wondered over to the Ravenclaw table for a moment, where Parrish was sitting next to Cho Chang, who was in his year, and who Harry happened to have a crush on. They were talking with each other, and Parrish just happened to look up at the same moment Serena had. He smiled at her, and Serena smiled back, then turned to listen to Dumbledore.

"We are also delighted to welcome Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a dull round of applause that Dumbledore had started. He continued shortly after.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

Dumbledore broke off and looked down the table at Professor Umbridge who appeared to have stood up, despite the fact that she was just as tall as she was standing when she was sitting. Dumbledore sat down swiftly and looked at her, as if he wanted nothing more then to listen to her very high pitched, girlish voice talk. She looked out at all of the students and began to make a speech. All the teachers looked shocked by the actions of Umbridge, Professor McGonagall's mouth was so thin it was a wonder she hadn't swallowed it yet. And all of the students were smirking at each other—no one had ever interrupted Dumbledore before.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome," she said softly with her hands folded in front of her. Serena wasn't listening the least bit to what Professor Umbridge was saying. She couldn't really help it, her eyelids kept falling over her eyes, and before she knew it she was asleep at the welcome feast.

She was writing with a blood red quill, and Harry was sitting next to her, holding a very similar quill. Both of them seemed perplexed that they did not have any ink, but slowly began to write out words with their quills. A sharp pain entered Serena's hand and she dropped her quill, letting out a little groan. Harry had also dropped his quill, and was holding his right hand with his left. Serena looked at his hand—'I must not tell lies' was written across his skin in his own curvy hand writing. Her mouth fell open in shock and she looked at her own. 'My Father is a notorious mass murderer' was scribbled across the top of her hand in her sweet curvy penmanship.

"Serena," Hermione jabbed Serena in the shoulder and caused her to sit bolt up right with her eyes wide. A look of concern came over Hermione's face when she realized that Serena had just come out of a vision. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh no, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have woken you like that."

"It's alright," said Serena shaking her head as it began to throb.

Last year, Hermione had discovered an interesting book about premonitions and their side effects. She had read in the book that it was very dangerous to wake a Seer when they were having a vision because it could put them in serious danger.

"You had no way of knowing," Serena said softly. "So what was the speech about?"

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," said Hermione getting up off her bench. "Ron, we have to help the first years."

As Ron and Hermione made their way to where the first years were, Serena and Harry made to leave the Great Hall. Whispered and pointed fingers followed Harry as they left. Serena took his shoulder as he dully looked at them and kept him walking forward.

"Don't worry about them Harry," she whispered. "You can do a happy 'I told you so' dance when Voldemort finally shows himself to the world…by then they'll probably be begging you to go off and save them from him."

"Thanks Serena," he said. She nodded her head with her own smile.

"Anytime."

"What did you see?" he asked softly.

Serena frowned and shrugged.

"Not really sure," she whispered. "We were both writing out lines with his weird quill, it used our blood as ink."

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That is weird. We must have been in detention."

"Yea," Serena agreed as they reached the end of the corridor and the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I'm not too worried about it…I don't think…"

Harry nodded his head. They both looked up at the Fat Lady and frowned slightly, they didn't know the password.

"Harry," said a voice behind them. "Serena."

They turned to see Neville running down the corridor.

"I know the password! It's _Mimbulus mimbletonia!" _

The Fat Lady swung open and the three of them entered the Gryffindor common room. Serena bid good night to Harry and slowly made her way up into her dormitory. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed, and the basket with Normandy in it was sitting on her bed. Normandy had escaped from the basket and was sitting on the pillow of the bed. Serena nudged her off of it.

"Thanks for keeping it warm for me," she said. Normandy purred and moved down to the foot of the bed. Serena moved the basket and opened her trunk, looking for her pajamas. She changed quickly and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains closed around her four poster.

When her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Dreams of bloody hands, sharp quills, and words written on her hands haunted her most of the night, until she woke and threw up her dinner. Seeing all of that blood had made her sick.


	15. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Serena arrived at breakfast late, which was not surprising to Harry, Hermione and Ron as she sat down. Unfortunately, she arrived just as Professor McGonagall was handing out their schedules.

"You might want to set an earlier alarm Miss Belle," she said as she handed Serena her schedule. "Make sure you make it to breakfast."

"Yes Professor," said Serena looking down at her schedule. McGonagall moved down the table and Ron burst out with frustration.

"Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I don't know if I can handle Snape and Umbridge in the same day," said Serena looking up at the staff table as Fred and George butted into the conversation.

"You and me both," sighed Harry with a shake of his head.

History of Magic was probably Serena's less favorite subject simply because Professor Binns made it seem so boring. He spoke in a monotone voice the whole lecture, going on about goblin wars. So as he was talking, Serena was beginning to wonder about her vision the night before. Should she write to Sirius and Remus about it? She wondered how she would be able to write such a letter to her Father in code. There was no real good way to go about it. Her dreams were already confusing enough, trying to talk about them in code would just make it worse.

As they were leaving the class, Ron mentioned that the only way him and Harry were going to pass the O.W.L. exam was because of Hermione and Serena's notes.

"History is easy," Serena muttered. "The hard part is paying attention to take the notes. But once you have the notes the stuff is easy to remember. And rather interesting."

"Exactly," said Ron. "You know what I mean!"

"I doubt you guys think goblin wars are really interesting," said Serena with a smile. Ron shrugged and said nothing else.

"Suppose I don't let you use my notes," said Hermione as they walked out into a courtyard. "What are you going to do then?"

"Use Serena's," said Ron cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Cho Chang caught up with them and called out to Harry. Serena looked at Harry with a smile. They had stopped and she couldn't help but think it was cute how he fidgeted as Cho talked to him, and how his cheeks turned rather red out of embarrassment as Ron questioned her about the Tornados Quidditch team. Before Serena could suggest that her, Hermione, and Ron go ahead to class and leave the other two alone the bell rang for potions to start.

"Well, I'll see you Harry," said Cho.

She turned and dashed off across the courtyard before Harry could spit out a good bye from his mouth. Serena shook her head and took his arm.

"Come along Romeo," she said as they made their way into the castle and down into the dungeons for Potions.

Serena wanted to hit herself over the head with a caldron by the end of potions, and she was sure that Harry felt the same way. Snape gave Harry a rather hard time because he had missed one of the ingredients that was written on the board, so Harry was already irritable as it was, but Hermione and Ron were arguing through most of the class, and afterward making the class unbearable. And if that wasn't bad enough, they continued to argue into lunch. Serena and Harry both left them alone to fight it out and made their way up to the North Tower.

Harry sat down at the top of the landing and leaned against the wall. Serena followed his lead.

"We'll just have to wait for her to open the trap door," he said softly rolling up his sleeves a little.

"We have about a half hour," said Serena. She looked at Harry and thought about the possibility of writing a letter to Sirius. "Harry, if you were going to write a letter to Father, how would you go about it?"

Harry looked at her.

"You mean Sirius?"

"Yea," she said nodding her head. "Remus told me on the platform to write to them if I had a vision…I was thinking about that vision I had last night and if I should write to him."

"I don't think so," said Harry. "It doesn't have anything to do with the Order or anything…at least not that I could tell, so I wouldn't write to him about it."

Serena nodded.

"That's what I was thinking," she whispered. "But if I did write to him about it I don't know how I would be able to write it so no one could understand it, you know?"

"Write it and then have me, Ron or Hermione read it," said Harry. "If we don't understand it then you're good."

"It's a lot of work to write it out to begin with."

Harry laughed a little.

"I know what you mean," he said leaning his head back against the wall. "I can't believe those two."

Serena looked at him.

"Ron and Hermione?"

Harry nodded his head.

"I know," she said. "I wish they would just date and get it over with."

Harry looked at her.

"Are you crazy? If they dated they'd be fighting even more!"

"No," Serena shook her head. "They do it to get under the other's skin. Remember last year when Ron was extremely upset about Hermione and Viktor? He kept giving her a hard time about it because he was jealous. And Hermione got so angry with him at the Yule Ball because she wanted him to ask her and he didn't ask her until the last minute as a last resort…that doesn't send the right signal if you know what I mean."

Harry was looking at Serena liked she was crazy. Serena laughed a little and shook her head.

"They both want each other," she said. "That's all you really need to know."

"So because they like each other they argue all the time?"

"They agree to disagree," Serena nodded her head.

"And how does that make any sense?"

"It does if you're a girl."

"Well that's the first problem," Harry said.

Serena laughed and nodded her head as she looked up. The trap door was opening and a ladder was beginning to lower itself down to the top landing of the stairs.

"The ladder's coming," she said grabbing her bag and standing up. Harry followed suit and let Serena go up the ladder first. "You'd better not be looking up my skirt."

"I have no interest in your knickers," Harry said breathlessly.

"No," Serena said once Harry had joined her in the smoky classroom. "You're only interested in Cho's."

Harry gave Serena a shocked look and made her smile. She bit her bottom lip and moved to one of the tables with oversized puffs around it. She sat down and was still beaming at him.

"Don't smile like that."

"Why not?" Serena questioned.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you like her and it's cute," said Serena. Harry looked at her and lowered his voice as Professor Trelawney, in her long shawls and beads, was setting out books to every table. There were already three books on the table they were sitting at and Serena looked at the cover of it and Harry spoke.

"You know," Harry said only having half of her attention, and knowing it. "You and Parrish are just like Hermione and Ron."

Serena coughed and dropped the copy of _The Dream Oracle_ she had been inspecting. She looked at him sharply.

"What?"

"You and Parrish fight all the time—"

"—we do not."

"Yes," Harry said. "Not to the level of Ron and Hermione, but you guys fight. And you guys go through fazes of seeing each other. You hate each other, then you like each other."

"No," Serena shook her head and looked up at the trap door where students were starting to climb through. "He likes me all the time, and I like him on most days."

"Most days is a start," Harry said with a smile of triumph. He had turned Serena's teasing game around on her and won. Serena was frowning now.

"I can't be with Parrish," Serena whispered softly as Ron approached the table they were sitting at. "I can't be with anyone."

Harry barely heard her, but even if he had he wouldn't have had time to answer because as Ron sat down he admitted that him and Hermione had to stop fighting. Just before Trelawney started class Harry and Ron were exchanging quick words that Serena was only half listening to. She was looking through _The Dream Oracle_ again.

"Good day," Professor Trelawney's dreamy voice echoed around the room and called everyone's attention to her. "Welcome back to Divination. I have been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and I am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely, as I, of course, knew you would.

"You will notice the books before you, _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is the most important means of divination, and no doubt will be on your O.W.L…"

Serena frowned and turned off her hearing as she opened the book. She didn't want to listen to Professor Trelawney babble on about the O.W.L exams and how they didn't matter much in divination, especially if you had the Seeing Eye. Serena frowned knowing that examinations of a Seers power didn't mean anything at all—especially if they didn't have the power to force their premonitions. Serena looked over at Trelawney and wondered what type of premonitions the woman had…Harry had said something about her foreseeing Pettigrew's escape in their third year after they heard Sirius's story of innocence.

"She must have Prophecy Premonitions," Serena said very quietly.

"What?" Harry said looking at her. Serena blinked and looked at Harry.

"What?"

The class had broken into pairs and students were analyzing each others dreams. Harry blinked and opened his book.

"We have to analyze each other's dreams," said Harry with boredom.

"Well I had one where I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron turning the pages of his book. "What do you reckon that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," Harry said dully.

Serena laughed.

"You guys don't want to know my dreams," she whispered.

"Too right you are," Ron said.

At the end of class, Ron, Harry and Serena led the way down the ladder. They met up with Hermione in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom quietly. Professor Umbridge was sitting at her desk with a pink cardigan on her shoulders, and a little bow in her hair. The sight of her made Serena want to gag. She looked like a giant grey toad dressed up for a tea party. Serena took her seat next to Harry and pulled out her wand, setting in on the desk. Once the room was fully Professor Umbridge stood up and smiled at them with a smirk, which Serena was sure was meant to be a sweet smile. Serena wasn't sure if the woman had a drop of sweetness in her.

"Well, good afternoon!" her squeaky voice rang through the classroom.

A few people around the classroom mumbled a hello in return.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time then, please. Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they all said back to her.

"There now," she smiled. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out please."

Serena frowned with the rest of the class and put her wand back into bag. She pulled out her quill, ink and parchment and looked back up at the front of the class still frowning. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be a very interesting lesson.

Professor Umbridge tapped the board with her short wand and curvy writing appeared on it:

Defense Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

Serena was half surprised not to see little hearts over the eyes of Umbridge's writing.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted, hasn't it?" she stated crossing her hands in front of her and looking out at the class. "The constant change of teachers, many whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this ear. Copy down the following, please."

She tapped the board again and the original words vanished and were replaced by new ones. It was a list of three course aims: understanding the principles of defensive magic, learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used, and placing the use of defensive magic in the context for practical use.

Serena's mouth was hanging open, and she could see around her that the other students looked just as shocked and scandalized by the nonsense on the board as her. This had to be a joke, she thought.

As everyone pulled out their copies of _Defensive Magic Theory,_ to begin reading the first chapter, Serena looked over to see Hermione, sitting two chairs over, with her hand straight up in the air. Professor Umbridge seemed to be ignoring her, but finally when more the half of the class was staring at Hermione, she called on her.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said putting her hand down, it was white from behind held up so long.

"Well we're just reading now," Umbridge said. "If you have any other questions we can work them out at the end of class."

"I've got a question about your course aims," Hermione said.

Serena smiled. Hermione was going to ask the question that was burning in everyone's chest.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are quite clear if you read them through carefully." Professor Umbridge sounded like she was trying to force herself to keep her voice sweet and calm.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said rather bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive magic."

"_Using_ defensive magic?" Umbridge laughed lightly as she repeated Serena's words. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron interrupted loudly.

"Students will raise their hands if they have something to say in my class, Mr.—?"

"Weasley," said Ron as he raised his hand up into the air.

Professor Umbridge, still smiling with attempted sweetness, turned her back on Ron. Hermione shot her hand up, and Harry and Serena, after looking at each other, did the same.

"Yes Miss Granger, you wanted to ask something?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?" Umbridge asked.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and clever than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way—"

"Frankly I think that the wizards much older and cleverer are indeed older, but not in the least bit cleverer," Serena said. She cast a glance at Harry who smiled at her, but looked back up Umbridge. "If they were so clever they'd believe—"

"You'll raise your hand Miss—"

"Black," Serena said shortly. She had never used her Father's last name before, but she used it purposely with Umbridge, and Umbridge knew exactly who she was.

"Ah yes," Umbridge said. "Miss Black, and which are you?"

"Serena," she said crossing her arms.

"I can assure you, Miss _Black, _that the wizards who outlined this course are in fact much cleverer then you are."

"Yep," Serena agreed sarcastically. "Clever enough to put an innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years and be blind—"

"Your Father was guilty of the crime he committed," Umbridge said coldly. She was looking Serena dead in the eye with complete dislike. Serena was glaring back at her harshly. She was sure Umbridge had interrupted her to prevent her from announcing that Voldemort had returned.

"My Father is innocent, he was framed," Serena snapped loudly. The whole class looked at her completely awestruck; they had never heard such a thing. "And your idiot Ministry put him into Azkaban without a trial."

"Detention Miss Black," snapped Umbridge. "You will not insult the Ministry like that in my classroom."

"They make it easy to insult them," Serena said.

"That is _enough_ Miss Black," Umbridge looked like she was close to exploding. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. Umbridge turned and paced to the other side of the room. "Now, I promise you that you'll be learning in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What's the point of learning in a secure risk-free way?" Harry said loudly.

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge's attention was drawn to Harry sitting next to Serena.

Harry put his hand in the air and bit his lip out of frustration as Umbridge called on Dean Thomas.

"Well, it's like Harry said," Dean said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat," Umbridge interrupted sweetly. "Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but—"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school—"

"—that's exactly what you mean to do," Serena said. Professor Umbridge looked in her direction, but Serena didn't move and showed now sign of speaking. Umbridge turned away and continued to speak as if she had not heard anything.

"But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this very class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention," she laughed nastily. "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin" piped up Dean Thomas angrily. "he was the best we ever—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attack every other day—"

"No we haven't," Hermione said. "we just—"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!_"

Hermione shoved her hand in the air with a glare and Umbridge turned away from it, continuing in her speech.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you—"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean. "Mind you, we still learned loads—"

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" _

Serena couldn't take the madness that was coming out of Umbridge's mouth, and she could tell Harry felt the same way. He was balling up his fist so much that his knuckles were white. Hermione looked furious, and Ron was a red in the face with anger. Serena couldn't believe that the Ministry had gone this far. She knew why Umbridge was really at Hogwarts—to make sure that the knowledge of Voldemort's return stayed quiet.

She wanted to applaud Harry for standing up and talking back to Umbridge, even if he lost Gryffindor House ten points and earned a detention with her. By the end of class, after Harry had been sent to see Professor McGonagall, Serena was ready to explode. She led the way out of the classroom.

"I can't believe that fat toad," she snapped the moment they were out of the classroom.

"She'll get what's coming to her," Hermione said. "You shouldn't have said those things though Serena that was very rash of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that she knows you think your Father is innocent she'll no doubt be watching you to see if you're talking to him, or if you know where he is," Hermione stressed. "I wouldn't be surprised is she started watching you and your sisters!"

Serena frowned. Hermione was right, as usual. She had now put her Father and sisters in great danger. As the three of them made their way to Gryffindor Tower Serena wondered how she could write to Sirius and tell him not to contact her, Amber or Kendra. She bit her bottom lip. She'd have to have Harry write the letter.

Serena blinked for a moment and stopped in the hallway.

"Serena?" Ron turned to her and Hermione stopped, looking back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione moved to her quickly.

"I had a vision yesterday that Harry and I were in detention…" she muttered. She shook her head. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go to dinner."

She didn't want to tell them that Umbridge was going to make them write out lines that would give them scars on their hands. Serena frowned deeply. She didn't want 'my Father is a notorious mass murderer' scribbled across the back of her hand for the rest of her life.


	16. Dear Chloe, Good Morning

_Dear Chloe, _

_Good morning. I just thought I'd write to you rather quickly before I headed down to breakfast. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day out…which would be nice considering how bad the week has been. The first week of school has been horrible. I don't think I've ever been so miserable at Hogwarts in my life. First off, I had detention the first day of class from our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Umbridge, because I said that Father was innocent. I should have kept my mouth shut for his sake, and my sisters…but I didn't think about that at the time. She made me write out lines with Harry. I had to write out 'My Father is a notorious mass murderer' until she told me to stop…the twist of it all was that the quill didn't require any ink it just cut open the back of my hand and used my blood as ink! Isn't it sick? I can't believe she would do that…she's just done right evil. There is nothing sweet, pink-and-fluffy about her. She's evil. _

_So, because I opened my big mouth, now Kendra, Amber and I can't write to Father. Hermione made the point that I made Umbridge think I must be in contact with my Father because I think he's innocent. So now she'll no doubt be monitoring our mail. I'm such an idiot Chloe. I wrote Father a letter that night, and sent it with a letter from Harry in an envelope sealed by him warning Father not to write to any of us. If he has anything to write to us he'll have to send it through Harry, Ron or Hermione. He hasn't responded yet, but I can only imagine that he's going to call me an idiot. Amber called me flat out stupid, and well…she's right. I just lost my temper to Umbridge. Harry, who got a weeks worth of detention from Umbridge, told me that we have to watch out for her. McGonagall spoke to him and said that she's just waiting to pounce on Dumbledore for any reason and we'd best not give her a reason to. She also said that Dolores Umbridge is not someone you want to lose your temper to and advised that we control our tempers. And that's exactly what I didn't do…I lost it. Just everything she said and believes in is completely ridiculous and I can't believe that Dumbledore is allowing her to teach here. (I suppose he doesn't have much of a choice though). We're not going to use magic at all in class…and well that's just stupid. It's like Umbridge is on Voldemort's side or something and she is teaching so we don't learn to fight against him! _

_Other then the detentions with Umbridge and the overload of homework that seems to be bearing down upon me and the other fifth years nothing has really been going on. Hagrid has been missing from school all week. We think he's still on his mission for Dumbledore, but obviously can't say. Professor Grubby-plank won't tell us anything. Oh, and Ron made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He's half decent I'm told, but doesn't do so well under pressure. Harry's worried that he isn't going to do so hot when it comes time for matches, but over all Ron is a decent player. _

_Well Chloe, I'm off to breakfast. I'll write again soon. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	17. A Day With Parrish

Serena wasn't surprised to see the common room empty when she came down from her dormitory. She was late for breakfast, as usually, because she had been writing to Chloe. But thankfully today was Saturday so it was okay if she was a little late to meals. The halls were also empty, and Serena was thankful for it. She didn't want to be crowded with lots of people who would whisper about her because she claimed Sirius Black to be an innocent man.

"Serena," called a voice behind her when she reached the staircases. She turned sharply and a smile spread across her face as Parrish walked down the steps quickly to catch up with her.

"Hi," she said with a dumb smile on her face. She hadn't seen Parrish since they got off the train, and suddenly everything that was so bad didn't matter. Everything was okay. His purple eyes were smiling at her as he looked down at her. They had stopped on the staircase and were just standing there like a bunch of idiots.

"How was your first week?" he asked pulling his eyes away from hers. They began to descend the staircase slowly.

"Horrible."

"I heard about your argument with Umbridge."

"Who hasn't?" Serena whispered as she tucked her hair behind her ear with her right hand. Parrish looked at her at that precise moment and saw the scribbled cursive writing that was scarred into her skin on the top of her hand. He grabbed her hand and stopped on the steps again, inspecting it.

"Parrish," Serena said with shock. She tried to pull her hand out of his, but he was holding it firmly.

"Let me see," he said holding her still. He read the words on her hands and frowned deeply, looking up at her with wide eyes. "What is this?"

"Nothing," she said pulling her hand out of his grip and pulling her sleeve down over it. "It's just nothing."

"That's not nothing Serena," he said. "Is that what she did to you in detention?"

Serena said nothing and continued down the steps.

"Serena," Parrish called after her. "Serena, hold on."

"Why?" she asked turning to him on the landing. "Why? So you can tell me to talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore about it? Complain about it to them so she'll win the fight? I'm not going to be a coward Parrish. I'm not going to let her think she's won this battle."

"Serena," he said quietly holding her shoulders. "Anyone who ever called you a coward needs to look up a definition for the word because you are anything but a coward."

Serena felt herself smile.

"Should I be worried about you?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I'm not going to go get detention again."

"Well that's good," he said. "But I'm still concerned about you."

"Why?" She looked at him sharply as they moved down the hall more.

"Because I care about you."

Serena's stomach tied up in a knot. She was afraid he was going to say something like he loved her, or wanted to be with her, or, worse, he'd try to make a move. But Parrish did nothing else. They walked down the hall silently as Serena thought.

"Well," she said after many moments of silence. "I care about you too. And you don't have to worry about me."

Parrish nodded.

"Would you like to go for a walk after breakfast?"

Serena looked up at him.

"Yes," she whispered. "I think I would like that. Do you mind if I bring some of my homework, so we can sit somewhere and I can work on it?"

"No," he smiled. "I have a pile of it myself, I should probably do some."

Serena nodded.

"Wouldn't want to do poorly in your classes," she said. "Or you'll never get into any good N.E.W.T classes next year."

Parrish smiled as they descended the marble staircase and turned to the Great Hall.

"Wouldn't want you to do poorly on your O.W.L.s," he said simply.

Serena nodded.

"I bet I will anyways."

"You're smart," he said. "Don't be stupid. See you outside?"

"Under the tree by the lake?"

"Sure," he said. "See you."

Serena watched him as he walked away from her, across the hall to the Ravenclaw table. As she walked to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting she heard people muttering about how she thought Sirius Black was innocent.

"Six months in Azkaban!" whispered Harry as Serena sat down next to him. "Just for trying to get through a door!"

"Don't be silly, it wasn't just for trying to get through a door—what on earth was he doing at the Ministry at one in the morning?" Hermione said across from them with the _Daily Prophet_ open in front of her.

"What happened?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sturgis Podmore got arrested for trying to break into the Ministry," said Ron.

Serena thought about the name for a few moments and realized he was part of the Order. Moody had mentioned him the day they had left for King's Cross.

"I wonder what he was up to," Serena whispered. "He was supposed to be part of our guard to King's Cross."

"Well," Hermione said folding up the paper. "Maybe the didn't expect him to get caught."

"Obviously," Serena said.

"It could be a frame-up!" Ron said. "No—listen!" He lowered his voice and continued to explain his theory. "The Ministry probably suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so—so they _lured_ him into the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and considered the idea. Serena shrugged.

"Anything is possible."

"Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true," Hermione said to Harry's surprise. She looked at the paper again and frowned. "Right, well, I think we should tackle that essay for Sprout on Self-Fertilizing Shrubs first, and if we're lucky we'll be able to start McGonagall's Inanimatus Conjurus before lunch…"

Harry and Ron both looked like they weren't planning on doing any homework today because it was so nice outside. Serena nodded her head at Hermione.

"I was going to start the essay too," she said. "But I'm going to do it outside…it's too nice not to be out there."

Hermione shrugged.

"You're meeting Parrish out there, aren't you?" she said. "Do you really expect to get much done?"

"No, not really," Serena said crossing her arms and leaning on the table. "And how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Hermione beamed. "Well, I'll see you guys later then."

Hermione stood up and walked away from the Gryffindor table with her paper tucked under her arm and a piece of toast in her hand. Serena looked at Harry and Ron.

"What are you two doing today?"

"Going to go flying," said Harry. "Then training after lunch."

"We'll get to the homework later tonight."

Serena nodded her head and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Are you coming down to the pitch to watch us practice?" asked Ron a little red in the cheeks. Serena smiled at him.

"Do you want me to?"

"No, you don't have to," he shrugged. "I mean…you can, if you want to."

Serena nodded her head with a sideways smile. Harry shook his head with a smile at Ron and ate some bacon.

"Have fun guys," she said. She stood up and walked away from the table, heading for the Entrance Hall.

The Great Oak Doors were open allowing in the cool, but welcoming, September air. Serena went straight outside and walked down the dew covered grass towards the lake. There was a tree sitting next to the lake where she liked to sit and read usually. As she walked she ate her toast and thought about the endless amount of homework she did have. Hermione was right too, she wouldn't get much done if her and Parrish were going to be talking the whole time.

Serena sat down under the tree on a draw patch of grass and looked out at the lake. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and waved it towards the castle.

"_Accio_ homework," she said. She put her wand down and finished her toast as she waited for her homework to reach her down by the lake. She could see Parrish walking down the hill towards her with a pile of books in his hands.

"Hi," he said when he reached the shade of the tree. He was carrying three books and notebook. Serena smiled up at him and covered her eyes to block out the sun.

"Hi," she said. She blinked and saw her books flying across the grounds, heading straight for Parrish. "Watch out!" she said grabbing one of his hands and pulling him to the ground.

There was a smack of books hitting bodies as she pulled him down. Parrish's books crashed onto Serena, followed shortly by Parrish on top of them, and then Serena's books smacked Parrish's back. Parrish laughed as he sat up and the books fell off of him. He picked up his books off of Serena and saw her smiling too.

"Sorry," he said throwing his books to the side.

"No, I'm sorry. My books almost knocked up from behind, and then I pulled you down onto me and they knocked you anyways."

Parrish looked down at Serena with beaming eyes.

"It's alright."

Serena realized that Parrish was still on top of her, leaning over her in a suggestive manner. She bit her lip and reverted her eyes away from his. He looked down and then away too, slowly lifting his body off of hers.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay," she coughed as she sat up. "An accident."

"Yea," he said smiling at her. "If I didn't know better I'd say you did that on purpose."

"Yes," Serena said sarcastically as she pulled her books to her. "I _purposely_ aimed my books at your head so I could pull you down on top of me and feel your massive man—" Serena stopped as her cheeks turned brilliant pink. Parrish looked at her and laughed deeply. She looked away and opened her Herbology book, trying hard to forget what she was almost going to say. She lifted her book in front of her face and bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly. How embarrassing…

Parrish pushed Serena's book down slowly and smiled at her.

"Serena," he whispered practically glowing at her pink cheeks.

"Don't say anything," Serena said quickly looking away from him. "I'm so embarrassed."

Parrish laughed harder.

"Why?" he questioned. "You mean to tell me you haven't thought about my—"

"NO!" Serena said scandalized. The moment the words left her mouth she frowned and bit her lip remembering the vision she had in Diagon Alley of them having sex.

"Liar," he whispered still smiling.

"Oh shut up," she said smacking his chest. "Go away."

Again, Parrish laughed and grabbed Serena's hand in a charming way.

"Why?" he said. "I don't think you really want me to go away."

"Because you're laughing at me," she said attempting to pull her hand out of his.

"You're cute," he whispered.

She looked at him with wide eyes. No one had _ever_ called her cute before, not even her Mother.

"I need to work on my essay," Serena said trying to distract herself from Parrish's very charming smile, and make-you-melt eyes.

Parrish released her hand and sat back against the tree, watching her as she began to write on a scroll of parchment. She looked between her book and the parchment constantly, and Parrish just sat smiling and watching her.

Serena took a slow breath. This was okay. They were just sitting and enjoy each other's company as they did their homework, this was okay…She looked over at Parrish and saw him leaning against the tree reading his Transfiguration book. She smiled and looked at him for only a moment longer, then turned and continued with her essay. This was more the okay, it was good.

They were under the tree for most of the morning, each of them not saying anything to the other and simply doing their homework. Serena finished her essay not long after noon and laid down on the grass. She stretched out and took a long breath thankful that she was done with at least that.

"Done?" Parrish asked looking up from the notes he was taking. Serena looked at him. He was wearing a pair of square shaped glasses. She smiled, he looked handsome.

"Yea," she said. "With my essay. I think I just want to take a break for a minute."

"What else do you have to do?"

"Potion break down," she muttered rubbing her forehead. "essay for Transfiguration, and then write out my dreams for Divination."

Parrish raised his eyebrows.

"Are you actually going to write out what you dream about?"

"No," she whispered. "Probably not…I know what they all mean…usually."

"Are you still having the one when I die?"

There was a sharp pain in Serena's stomach and heart. She shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "I've had pieces of it, but not that part."

Parrish was looking at her for a few moments quite seriously. Serena could tell he was thinking and she sat up on her elbows.

"What?"

"Well," he said slowly. "You said that you were in the shower crying that I had died—"

"—that I was responsible," she corrected.

"Right," Parrish said. "Well, what if I didn't die, I was just injured badly and you _thought_ I was dead or _about_ to die. I mean…you never actually saw me die, did you?"

"No," she whispered. "But I said—"

"What if you just think I'm going to die?"

"That's ridiculous," she whispered sadly. "My visions of people dying have never been wrong so far."

"The one of me has," he said pointing his quill at her. "I didn't die at the Leaky Caldron, therefore that vision was wrong."

"Well, yea because I prevented it from happening," Serena said. "I haven't prevented this one yet."

"Oh, so you're going to save me again?"

"What?" she said sitting up completely. "You don't think I should?"

He smiled.

"I think you should," he said nodding his head. "Oh yea, I think you should…"

Serena smiled.

"And why is that?"

"Well," Parrish said slowly. "Because I'm too good looking to waste."

They both laughed loudly.

Serena looked over to the Quidditch pitch and saw a collection of brooms, and riders, in the air over the field. She frowned slightly.

"Oh," she said. "I forgot I said I would go watch Harry and Ron practice…do you want to come?"

"Ron's on the Quidditch team?"

"Yea," she said. "He's the new Keeper."

"Wow," said Parrish with high eyebrows. "Is he any good?"

"Yea," Serena said collecting her things and standing up. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yea, sure," said Parrish grabbing his stuff and standing up after her.

They reached the stands and Serena's heart sunk. The Slytherian Quidditch team was sitting in the stands with some others. Amelia's blonde head could be spotted next to Malfoy's.

"Are you sure you want to sit over here?" Parrish asked seeing the Slytherians too. Serena shrugged.

"If we sit behind them we can curse them if they say anything stupid," she said with a small smile. Parrish nodded his head and they mounted the steps up the stands. As they walked, they passed the Slytherians, who all looked over at them.

"Well if it isn't the _Oracle_!" called Pansy Parkinson. Serena looked at her oddly, assuming she must be referring to her as the Oracle. "Have you foreseen anyone's death recently?"

Serena smiled softly.

"Yea," she nodded. "Yours."

Pansy's face went pale and she looked extremely concerned, like Serena was serious, for a few seconds.

"Watch yourself Black," said Amelia looking back at Serena from next to Pansy. This caught Serena off guard and she took a step back into Parrish. Amelia's lips curved into a jeering smile. "Caught off guard?"

"No," Serena said recovering. "I had just forgotten how ugly you were…those bags are what caught me by surprise."

Amelia glared at Serena harshly and Malfoy turned around glaring.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he snapped.

"Or what you'll sick your Daddy on me?" Serena taunted. "I'm really scared Malfoy…"

"Serena," Parrish said bending down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Don't do anything stupid…come on."

Parrish took a step back and hooked Serena's fingers tightly in his own, trying to lead her up the stands to seats away from the Slytherians.

"You'd better listen to dear old Page," said Malfoy. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What did you call me?" Parrish had stepped back down next to Serena and was glaring harshly at Malfoy.

"Oh," said Malfoy with a devilish smile. He looked at Amelia and she grinned. "I think I've hit a soft spot…what don't like going by your Father's name?"

"Unlike you Malfoy, I'm not proud of the fact that my Father is a murdering bastard," said Parrish. "Come _on _Serena."

"Listen to your boyfriend Serena," said Amelia. "Walk away…you'd lose this fight."

"What fight?" Serena said coldly. "I don't see anything worth fighting."

She turned and followed Parrish up the stands. They found a seat a good distance away from the Slytherians and sat, glaring down at them. Serena wanted desperately to curse them as they yelled out and laughed at the Gryffindors. Ron seemed to be doing worse when they started singing…and then Katie got a horrible nose bleed and had to be taken to the hospital wing.

"Gryffindors are losers," the Slytherians chanted. "Gryffindors are losers."

"Come on," Serena said standing up quickly. "I hope Katie is okay."

Parrish followed her.

The Slytherians laughed hysterically as she rushed past them. Their singing was getting more and more irritating. When Serena and Parrish reached the pitch, about to follow the Gryffindor team off the pitch, Serena turned back and yelled up at they Slytherians.

"Shove it up your ass!"

"Serena!" Parrish turned around and grabbed her arm, dragging her off.

"Oh, I could kill Amelia," Serena ranted as they walked. She wanted to scream and yell…anything to show how frustrated she was. "That little bitch. She's going to get what's coming to her."

"I didn't think we should have sat over there," said Parrish softly. "Come on."

They caught up with Harry and Ron who were trailing behind the rest of the team.

"Hey," said Parrish.

"Oh," said Ron. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry said with a harsh tone. "Can you believe that bunch of idiots up there in the stands?"

"Can you believe that Amelia called me Black?" Serena said with fury. "Black, she called me Black."

"Serena," Parrish touched her shoulder.

Serena took a deep breath.

"I'm going to dig her grave and bury her in it today," Serena said. "And not kill her. Just bury her alive."

"Don't you think that's a little heavy?"

"No," Serena said easily. "She's as thin as a twig…it will be easy to lift her."

"That's not what I meant," said Parrish shaking his head.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Parrish I just-I can't even begin to explain how much I hate her right now."

"Well she's not on our Christmas list either Serena," said Parrish pointing to himself, Ron and Harry. "But you don't hear us saying we're going to bury her alive."

"No," said Harry. "Can we bury Malfoy with her too?"

"That'd be perfect," said Serena. "They'd like that."

"I'd help you guys," Ron joked. "But Hermione would kill me because I'm a prefect."

Everyone, including Parrish laughed.

"Shall we go inside?" Harry suggested.

"Yea," said Serena. "I'm starving and I need to start McGonagall's essay."

"You finished Sprout's?" Ron asked with shock.

Serena nodded.

"It wasn't too bad," she said. "I'll help you later tonight if you need it."

"Great," said Ron with a small smile. That promise of help with his homework seemed to lift his spirits a little.

Parrish walked with them all the way up to the seventh floor. Harry and Ron continued down the corridor and Serena stopped to say good bye to him. He smiled at her.

"I never have a boring day with you," he said. "I'll see you around."

"I would think so," Serena said with a smile. "I mean we do live in the same castle…and we do eat in the same Great Hall…"

"Shut up you smart ass," Parrish said leaning in and stealing a kiss from Serena's lips. Serena pulled away instinctively and looked at her feet, biting her lip with slight pleasure. Parrish was smiling a little and looking at her with curious purple eyes. Serena rocked back on her heels.

"What?" she whispered.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"Well…" Serena muttered brushing her hair. "Well…you know…it's just…"

Parrish raised one of his eyebrows and his lips curled a little into a smile. He reached out and pinched her cheek, frowning a little.

"Yea," he whispered. "I know…"

"You do?" she said surprised.

"Yea," he said nodding his head. "I'll see you around Serena." He winked at her, and his fingers left her cheek. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him walk away. He didn't look back at her once, and she felt a soft flutter in her stomach. She slapped her head.

"No," she sighed. "No…stop flutter," she told her stomach.

She turned and ran down the hall to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"What took so long?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Serena sighed.

That's right, she told herself. It was nothing…because nothing is going to happen with Parrish.


	18. From the Fire and Serena's Sleep

The next even Serena was sitting at a small table with Ron, Harry and Hermione doing homework. The common room was completely empty, all the other fifth years had gone to be only a few moments ago. Serena was resting her head on her Divination notebook where she was supposed to be recording her dreams. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed with tiredness, and she was trying her hardest to stay awake. Hermione was helping Ron and Harry with their essays for Astronomy, which Serena had just finished.

"Serena," said Hermione quietly as she handed Ron a paper she had written out for him to copy. "Ron, make these corrections too…Serena…"

"Yea?" Serena lifted her head and placed her chin on her book.

"Maybe you should get to bed," Hermione said. "You haven't been sleeping well for the last couple of days and you look absolutely exhausted."

"Oh," Serena sighed. "I'm okay…just taking a break."

Hermione looked at her with concern, but nodded her head slowly. She looked away from Serena and at Harry, with his essay in her hands.

"Harry, your essay is okay except for this last part. I think you must have misheard Professor Sinistra, Europa's cover in _ice_, not mice—Harry?"

Serena looked up to see Harry sliding off of his seat and crouching in front of the fire. She sat up straight as Ron questioned him.

"Because I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire," said Harry sounding completely awake, and calm. Serena sat bolt up right and looked into the fire.

"Sirius's head?" Hermione said. "You mean like when he wanted to talk to you during the Triwizard Tournament? But he wouldn't do that now, it would be too—_Sirius_!"

"Daddy!" Serena beamed falling to her knees next to Harry in front of the fire.

Sirius Black's beaming face was glowing at Serena and Harry in front of him as his head was stroked by long flames. His hair was long and he looked well for not seeing the light of day at all.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared," he said. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping in the fire every hour?" Harry laughed a little.

"Just for a few seconds to check if the coast was clear."

"But what if you had been seen?" Hermione asked worried.

"Well I think a girl—first year by the look of her—might've got a glimpse of me earlier, but don't worry," Sirius said very sternly. "I was gone the moment she looked back at me and I'll bet she just thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."

"But Sirius, this is taking an awful risk—" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly," he said bluntly and Serena had to suppress a giggle. Sirius smiled and looked at her. "I'll have you know Missy that you're in a right state of trouble, and when I see you again I'm going to wallop you good and hard—"

"—since when are you the walloping type?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows as she rested her cheek on her hand. Sirius smiled.

"Well, if I'm not going to wallop you, I'm going to call you a damned idiot for talking to Umbridge that way," he said sternly. Serena smiled slightly…how could anyone, including Mrs. Weasley, say that Sirius wasn't a responsible Father or guardian? "McGonagall wrote us the moment after it happened, and I promise you Serena Umbridge will be monitoring your mail and your sister's now…I wouldn't be surprised if she was monitoring Harry's too."

"You aren't serious?" Harry said shocked.

"I'm quite serious," he said. "Which is why I'm here. This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code—and codes can be broken."

"You didn't say you had written to Sirius!" said Hermione.

"I forgot," Harry said honestly. "Don't look at me like that Hermione. There was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, was there, Sirius?"

"No," Sirius said with a smile. "It was quite good actually. Anyway, we'd better make this quick in case you're disturbed—your scar."

"What about—?" Ron and Serena said together.

"We'll tell you afterward," Hermione said quickly. "Go on Sirius."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts Harry, but we're not worried about it. It kept hurting last year, right?"

"Yea," said Harry. "And Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion. So maybe he was just…I dunno…really angry or something that night I was in detention."

"Well, now that he's back its bound to happen more often."

"So you don't think it had anything to do with Umbridge touching me when I was in detention with her?"

"I doubt it," Sirius said. "I know her by reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater—"

"She's foul enough to be," said Harry coldly. Ron, Hermione and Serena all agreed with defined nods.

"She's hated me since the first day," Serena said dully. "And it takes a lot for me to talk off to a teacher—"

"—you were an idiot to do it," said Sirius frankly.

"I think we've established that, thank you," Serena said back. "I couldn't help it though she was down right stupid…I swear Dad I think she's a Death Eater—"

"Like I said," Sirius repeated. "I doubt she is one. The world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters. I know she's a nasty piece of work—you should hear Remus talk about her."

"How does Lupin know her?" Harry asked quickly. Serena frowned. She remembered what Umbridge had said on the first day of class about dangerous half-breeds. That's really what had set Serena off.

"He doesn't know her personally," said Sirius. "I imagine if he ever did meet her he'd tear her to pieces. She drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

Serena frowned…that's why Remus looked shabbier then before. She bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't blame Remus for wanting to rip Umbridge to pieces. Know that she had pasted legislation to prevent werewolves from getting a job made her hate Umbridge more.

"What's she got against werewolves?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Scared of them, I suppose," Sirius said. "She apparently loathes part-humans. She campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too. So, what are her lessons like? Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No," said Harry frankly. "She isn't teaching us anything."

"She's not letting us use magic at all," Serena said. "I'm personally ready to show her what I _can_ do with a wand, defensive or not."

Sirius looked at his daughter for a moment, but said nothing. Serena could see a small flicker of happiness in his eyes and she felt herself smile.

"All we do is read the stupid textbook," said Ron.

"That's not surprising," said Sirius. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"_Trained in combat_?" repeated Harry with wide eyes. "What does he think we're doing here, forming some kind of Wizarding army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," said Sirius. "Or rather that's what he's afraid Dumbledore is doing—building his own private army that will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

There was a very long pause and Serena was about to laugh. But looking at her Father she saw that he was being very serious, and it was no laughing matter. Fudge had really lost his marbles.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, including the stuff that Luna Lovegood comes out with," said Ron.

"So we're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?" Hermione asked sounding furious.

"Yep," said Sirius. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power."

"If Dumbledore wanted to be Minister of Magic you'd think he would have gone after it when Fudge got the job," Serena said. "I swear Fudge really is a daft prick."

"Daft or not Serena he's getting more paranoid by the day, and it's just a matter of time before Dumbledore is arrested on some cock-and-bull charge."

"Do you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the paper tomorrow? Only Ron's brother Percy reckons there will be—"

"I don't know," said Sirius. "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy. It's just been Kreacher and me here…"

Serena sighed. She had only seen her Father's mental house elf once during her stay at Grimmauld Place over the summer and it had not been a pleasant encounter. She thought the elf was vile and completely off his rocker. She had no sympathy for him, and didn't understand why Hermione thought he deserved more.

"So you haven't heard any news about Hagrid, either?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Well, he was supposed to be back by now," said Sirius. "No one's really sure what happened to him. But Dumbledore isn't worried, so don't your four worry. I'm sure Hagrid is fine."

"But if he was supposed to be back by now…" said Hermione with worry.

"Madame Maxime was with him, we've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home—but there's nothing to suggest he's hurt or—well, nothing to suggest anything is horribly wrong."

Serena looked at the others with a slight frown. The other three looked just as unconvinced as she was. Whatever Hagrid had been up to, he obviously wasn't doing so well.

"Listen, don't you four go asking questions about Hagrid. You'll draw more attention to his absences, and get him into trouble. Dumbledore doesn't want that."

No body said anything for a few moments. Sirius forced a smile.

"Hey, listen," he said with a cheerful smile. "When's your next Hogsmeade visit? I was thinking that we got away with the dog disguise at the station. I could—"

"NO!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Daddy, what are you crazy?" Serena snapped. "Did you not read the paper?"

"Oh that," said Sirius grinning and Serena didn't understand what he could possibly be grinning about. "They're always guessing where I am, they haven't really got a clue because Kingsley—"

"Yea, but we think they do have a clue this time Sirius," said Harry. "Something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you, and his Father was on the platform…don't come up here, if Malfoy recognizes you—"

"—it's probably Amelia's doing," Serena said. "That little bitch…hell if she recognizes you you're screwed."

"Serena," Sirius looked at her sharply. "I will _not_ tolerate you talking about your sister that way. And you shouldn't be speaking with that kind of language anyways…your Mother brought you up better then that."

"Yea," Serena nodded. "She did, but you've rubbed off on me."

She didn't say anything else and glared at her Father, who glared back at her.

"I'm not worried about Amelia—"

"You should be!" Serena snapped. "She's not on our side Dad. Malfoy told me on the train flat out that she doesn't have any sisters, and she called be Black. She doesn't call me by my name, and she doesn't even call me by the last name we both go by…she calls me by the last name that she doesn't want to have any affiliation with."

Sirius smiled dully.

"What's funny about all of that is that I'm the pure blood of the family," he said softly. "You're Mother wasn't a pure blood…if she were really going to be a Death Eater she'd want the name of Black."

Serena shook her head and sighed.

"Sirius," said Harry very seriously. "You can't come back here."

"Alright, alright, I get the point," said Sirius bitterly to his godson. "Just thought it would be a bit of fun to see you and get together—"

"It would! I just, I don't want you to go back to Azkaban!"

There was a long pause from Sirius in which he looked out at Harry with harsh, stern eyes. Serena had never seen Sirius so mad that a crease formed between his eyes.

"You're less like your Father then I thought," he said. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."

"Daddy that was uncalled for!" Serena said sharply. Sirius looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and reverted his look back to Harry.

"Look—"

"Well, I'd better get going…I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs," said Sirius. Serena shook her head. "I'll write to you to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then, shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"

There was a sharp _pop_ and Sirius's head was gone from the fire. The flames continued to dance in the grate and Serena frowned deeply. She stood up as the others stretched and moved too.

"Well," she sighed rubbing her hair. "I suppose I'm off to bed…I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yea," said Ron yawning. "Good night."

"Night," said Harry and Hermione.

Serena waved and made her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Once in her pajamas, she collapsed into her bed and pulled the sheets tightly around her. She didn't want to go to sleep, but she was exhausted and sure that she would fall asleep anyways. The night before, she had dreamed of her and Parrish having sex. It had been the first time she had seen the vision that she had in Diagon Alley when he had touched her gently in the robe shop. The night before was the first time since that Parrish and Serena had shared an intimate touch or moment, it made sense that she would dream of them making love again, but Serena didn't want to dream about Parrish's body pressed against her and holding her tight. And she didn't want to see the way his eyes looked into hers when he said that he loved her. The thought of him saying those words, as gentle and wonder as they were, broke her heart, because she felt that she could not except them—and that would break his heart.

Serena closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of anything but Parrish…but she couldn't. He was tilting her chin up to look up at him, and then pressing his lips to hers ever so gently. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held onto her tight and whispered in her ear.

"You need to stop running from your heart," he said softly. "Or you'll just hurt more."

The chill of the cold air greeted Serena's skin when she woke up. She looked around and took a long deep breath. It was three in the morning, and the dorm was silent. Rubbing her head she leaned back against her pillow…that was a new vision.


	19. Serena's Slip Up

The air was cooler on Saturday morning then it had been all month. Serena walked down the hills to the Quidditch field with Harry that morning with a pull-over on. Her hood was up and she walked with her hands tucked deep into her pockets.

"Ron's already down at the pitch," said Harry with a small smile. "He's been getting better."

"Do you think he'll be ready for the first match coming up?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"He isn't bad at all, he just doesn't perform well in front a crowd. He becomes self conscious, and he gets worse as he makes more mistakes," Harry said. "There's nothing to do but practice more and hope he gets over it…"

Serena nodded.

"Harry," she said quietly.

"Yea?"

"Have you thought about the defense lessons Hermione's asked you about?"

Harry looked at her and frowned slightly. He didn't know that Serena was keen on the idea about them too. Hermione hadn't mentioned it all week, and he was thankful for that. Serena could see all of it in his eyes. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"I was asking because I wanted to know what you were thinking about it," she said slowly. "I think it wouldn't be a bad idea…you're all we've got."

Harry sighed.

"I don't know if I could teach people though," he whispered. "It's all instincts and that's not something you can teach."

"Sure you can," Serena said. "As you learn you grow and develop—you develop all kinds of skills. By practicing spells and defensive magic our instincts will grow with our magically skills….it's the best we have Harry."

"You keep saying that."

"Well it's the truth," she whispered. "We'd learn more from you then we ever will from Umbridge, and personally I want to be around for the next fifty or sixty years, so I'd really like to learn some useful stuff."

Harry smiled a little.

"I'm thinking about it," he reassured her. "I promise I'm thinking about it."

They had reached the changing rooms and Serena followed him in. Harry left her sitting in front of his locker on the bench as he went to the other side and changed quickly into his Quidditch robes.

"Serena?"

Serena smiled awkwardly. She thought it was weird to have a conversation with someone when they were on the opposite side of a wall of lockers from you.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I could be a good teacher?"

"Yea," she said. "I think you could teach people how to defend themselves. Definitely."

"Are you just saying that because you want me to do the lessons?"

"I was being honesty Harry."

Harry laughed a little as he came around the lockers dressed in his Quidditch robes. He put his muggle clothes into his locker and closed it then picked up his broom. The pair made their way back for the doors as they continued to talk.

"Are you scared that we aren't safe here?" Serena whispered.

"No," he said. "Dumbledore is here, and he's the only one Voldemort has ever feared. Not to mention there are members of the Order here all over the place…"

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Why?" Harry asked. "You don't feel safe?"

"Harry I don't feel safe any where anymore," she said sadly. "Since I found out that Voldemort is after me for my premonitions…well I feel that _I'm_ not safe. I put people at risk."

Harry looked at her oddly as they entered the Quidditch stadium.

"You're not safe? Hold on…is that why you're not going out with Parrish? Because you feel like you're putting him in danger?"

Serena frowned.

"Yea," she whispered. "Don't you feel that way sometimes?"

"I've never really thought about it. I've never dated anyone…"

"But if you were dating Cho," Serena said. "Wouldn't you want her to be safe, even if that meant that she wasn't with you and you were unhappy?"

Harry looked like he was trying to work out exactly what Serena was saying. She sighed slightly, for a moment she had forgotten that Harry was a boy and he probably wouldn't understand really anything she's talking about.

"I-I guess Serena," he said slowly. "I mean, like I said, I haven't really thought about it."

Serena nodded her head a little.

"Right," she said.

They had reached the pitch where the rest of the team was already up in the air. Angelina was standing on the ground next to a trunk on the field, her arms crossed over her chest. Serena frowned slightly.

"Have a good practice," she said. "She doesn't look too happy…"

"I am a little late," he said looking at his watch.

"Right," Serena said patting him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

He nodded his head with thanks as Serena walked away, heading for the stands where she was going to watch them practice.

**A** week later, Serena entered the common room after spending most of her afternoon in the library, and plopped down in a seat next to Hermione, Ron and Harry. She rubbed her face and sighed as she yawned.

"You look exhausted," said Harry looking at her.

Serena looked at him.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh…yea…I'm just a little tired."

"Haven't been sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"Just bad dreams," Serena said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in the chair as she bit her lip. The dreams that had been keeping her up at night weren't necessarily bad—they were about being happy in the future, married with a family…with Parrish.

"Anything exciting?" Ron asked.

"No," Serena said opening one eye and looking at him. "I wouldn't call any of my dreams, or visions, exciting."

Ron turned a little red in the cheeks and frowned.

"I didn't mean—Serena, I'm sorry," he said. "That was really stupid to say."

Hermione was looking at him like he was dumb for saying such a thing. Serena shrugged it off though with another sigh.

"I haven't been sleeping well and with all this homework I don't get much time to sleep at all, let alone sleeping well."

"Well," Hermione said. "I have something that may cheer you up."

"Oh yea?" Serena said.

"We have a new teacher."

Serena turned her head and looked at Harry.

"You've made your decision?" she smiled. "Well good Harry. It's about bloody time. I'm looking forward to learning more defensive magic. When are we starting?"

"Well, we think that we should offer it to others too," Hermione said. "I told you Serena that I've already found some people who are interested."

"Yea, like who?" Serena asked.

"Your sisters," Hermione said. "Ron's siblings, some other Gryffindors…just a few people."

Serena nodded her head.

"Well great," she said.

"We'll meet in Hogsmeade next weekend," Hermione said.

Serena looked at Harry.

"You're sure about this?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Yea," he said. "I am."

**The** Hog's Head was a dismal looking place. Serena felt slightly nervous being in a dodgy looking bar for an illegal school group meeting. Not only was she thinking that Umbridge could be creeping anywhere, but what if Page was creeping around the corner just waiting for her. She wouldn't put it past him. If she were a madly crazed murderer, trying to kill his son and capture a premonition-prone girl to win the Dark Lord's favor, she would figure out when the school's visits to Hogsmeade were—just in case the chance came about to kill or capture.

"Serena," Ron said. "You look like you're on the run from someone. Relax."

"You don't know who could be under that veil," Serena muttered pointing to a gangly woman in one of the booths with a veil hanging down from her hat and covering her face. "And not to mention that I kind of am on the run from someone—"

"Serena," said Hermione. "Relax. We're all a little nervous and you're not helping—"

"You shouldn't have picked the Hog's Head as a meeting place Hermione," said Serena quietly as the door swung open and people started to wonder in. Her mouth fell open slightly with surprise. There were a lot of people here. She glanced over at Harry who was glaring at Hermione.

Amber was sitting next to her boyfriend, George and their friend Lee. Serena looked around the crowd to find Kendra, and for a few moments thought that she hadn't showed up, but then she saw her sitting near the back with one of her friends, Ginny and Michael Corner.

"Just a few people?" he hissed at her.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said. "A lot of people are really interested Harry."

People were settling down in seats around the bar, in front of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serena who were sitting in front of the fire place. The door swung open one last time as Harry and Hermione were whispering quickly with each other—Harry questioning Hermione about what she told people exactly. Serena wasn't listening to them at all. She was completely distracted by Parrish who had just walked into the Hog's Head. She rounded on Hermione faster then Harry had.

"You told Parrish?" she hissed quietly. "Why would you tell him?"

Hermione's eyebrows raised a little.

"I thought you two were just friends," she said. "Why does it matter?"

Serena crossed her arms and turned away. Hermione had a point, if they were just friends it should matter if Parrish was present or not. But as he sat down next to Cho and her friend with curly blonde hair, Serena realized that it did matter. The curly blonde beamed up at Parrish as he sat down, and once he was sitting right next to her she reached out and took his hand, squeezing it firmly. Parrish kissed her cheek in greeting and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled and offered him some of her butterbeer, which he turned down.

Serena wanted to turn to Hermione again and say that _that _was why it mattered, but she had no argument. If she was just friends with Parrish, why should she care who he's dating? As Serena looked over at Hermione though she realized that her comments would have been pointless, Hermione was standing and beginning the meeting.

"I thought it would be good if we took matters into our hands," she said glancing at Harry. "And I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells, with real practice—"

"You want to pass your O.W.L.s too," said Michael Corner, who was sitting next to Ginny.

"Well of course," said Hermione. "But there are more important things then O.W.L.s…I mean I want to be prepared to defend myself because…because Lord Voldemort's back."

There were many gasps, yelps and coughs around the circle of nearly thirty people. Parrish's new love interest spilled her butterbeer down her front out of completely shock (and to Serena's disgust Parrish cleaned it up for her with a wave of his wand). A few people shuddered and twitched, but eventually, after the initial shock, all eyes were looking in Harry's direction.

"Well, that's the plan," Hermione said. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" asked a blonde haired Hufflepuff. Serena looked at him with great dislike, but said nothing. He was tall, and aggressive looking. Serena thought he played Quidditch, but couldn't really be sure.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it—"

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the boy nodding to Harry.

"I'm sorry," Ron said leaning forward. "Who are _you?_" Ron's voice was rather rude, but Serena smiled.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said back. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him _say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look." Hermione said quickly. "That's really not what this meeting is about—"

"It's alright," Harry said. Serena looked at him with high eyebrows, but said nothing.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who is back?" Harry asked looking Zacharias in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting my time trying to convince anyone."

"The only thing Dumbledore told us was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered I think we'd all like to know—"

"If you came here to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said as his temper grew shorter. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for you might as well leave now."

Serena frowned slightly as Harry turned and cast a nasty look at Hermione. She rubbed her temples. She was half expecting something like this, and was surprised, like Harry, that Hermione didn't seem to expect it. Serena looked back out at the people crowded around and smiled weakly. No one had moved.

"Is it true that you can produce a corporeal Patronus?"

"Yea," Harry said crossing his arms and looking at the girl who had asked the question oddly. "Do you know Madame Bones?"

"Yea," the girl said with a smile. "She's my Auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So, is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

The conversation began to cover Harry's achievements over his years as a young wizard. Serena watched as Harry's face turned redder with every comment. When Zacharias Smith made more doubtful comments, Ron exploded at him before Serena could. Hermione kept the group on track though, asking about when they should be meeting. Angelina was the first to speak up about Quidditch practices—the nights of the meetings couldn't interfere with those, and Hermione frowned slightly. It would be hard to meet once a week while juggling around three different Quidditch team schedules.

When it was decided that they'd work out when to meet, the conversation moved to where they would meet. Many people suggested the library, empty classrooms, and even the Shrieking Shack, but Hermione and Harry thought better of all the proposed ideas.

"Well, we'll think of somewhere before the next meeting," said Hermione. "We'll let everyone know where it's going to be when we've got it all figured out." As she talked she pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of her backpack. "I think we all need to write down our names so we know who was here. But I also think that we all ought to agree not to talk about this with others. So if you sign you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge—or anybody else—what we're up to."

Fred and George took the paper immediately, but the rest of the bar looked most hesitant to sign the paper now. What if the paper was found by the wrong hands? Ernie Macmillan brought up this point and Harry pointed out to him that he had said this group was more important then the other things he'd be doing this year. This made Ernie sign, and afterwards everyone else did.

Serena watched as Parrish and Cho signed instantly when the paper reached them. The blonde girl, Parrish's girlfriend, however hesitated. Cho talked to her with pleading eyes. Serena tore her eyes away and looked at Hermione who was beaming.

Once the paper had gone around and ended up back with Hermione the bar began to clear. The four were the last to leave and Ron learned as they left that Ginny was dating Michael Corner.

"Forget Ginny and Michael," Hermione said as they walked out of the quill shop where Ron was still fuming about his sister's relationship. "What about Cho and you, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Hermione said with a smile. "She couldn't take your eyes off you."

"No," Serena said. "She couldn't….and I don't know how that's possible with the cling-fest that was going on next to her."

"Serena don't be bitter," Hermione said. "You told Parrish you just wanted to be friends so he's dating someone else…you have no one to blame but yourself."

"It doesn't bug me that he's dating someone else Hermione," said Serena lying through her teeth. She remembered not to bite her lip this time. "That was the point of me telling him I just wanted to be friends…so he'd date other people…I was just disgusted by how they were all over each other."

"He kissed her cheek, and cleaned up the spilled butterbeer off her robes," said Hermione looking at Serena with raised eyebrows. "I don't consider that being clingy."

"What are they talking about?" Ron asked.

"No idea," said Harry looking at Ron. "Who's Parrish dating?"

"Marietta," Hermione said. "I think that's her name…"

"It's an ugly name," Serena said before she could catch herself.

Hermione looked at Serena with sharp eyes and shook her head. Serena bit her lip and said nothing as they continued to walk through the village, heading back to the castle for dinner. She realized after she had let her comment slip that she was giving herself away—she was giving away that she really did have feelings for Parrish.


	20. Self Defense

Serena stretched and yawned as she sat up in the bed. The curtains were still pulled around her bed and she sighed, falling back on the pillows. She didn't like Mondays and she didn't want to get up and go to class. Why did the weekend have to end so quickly? To her distress, the curtains were pulled back by Amber.

"Good morning," Serena's eldest sister said glowing.

Serena sat up quickly and threw a pillow at Amber.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you get to breakfast on time," said Amber.

"Hi Serena," said Hermione closing her trunk on the other side of the dorm. "Sleep alright?"

"I've had worse," Serena muttered rubbing her eyes.

Last night she had dreamed about the man falling through the veil again. The dream was beginning to annoy her because other then the night she fell down the stairs she had yet to see more of the vision. She needed to see more details so she could figure out who was going to fall. When she figured out whom it was it would be a hell of a lot easier to save them. She frowned slightly, what if she wasn't supposed to save them and that's why their appearance was unrecognizable in her dreams?

"Come on," Amber said opening Serena's trunk and throwing her robes at her. "Let's go."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

Amber glanced at Hermione who was picking up her backpack and making sure all of her books were in it.

"I'm not really in a rush," she muttered. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Serena asked.

"Parrish."

Serena sighed and got out of the bed.

"Why would you want to talk about him?"

"Serena," Amber said. "I remember what you said back at number twelve over the summer, and well, I still think it's a dumb reason not to be with Parrish—"

"Is it really any of your business?" Serena asked crossly.

"Serena," Amber sighed. "Don't be noble. It's not a good quality in you—"

"I'm not being noble."

"Then date him. You're damned crazy about him. Every time the pair of you look at each other I'm preparing to see you two jump each other—"

"I told you, you two have sexual tension," said Hermione.

"There is no tension!" Serena said. "He's dating that blonde Ravenclaw now anyways. It doesn't matter. Why can't you guys just _lay off_ about Parrish?"

"Because we know you're making a stupid choice with a stupid reason," Amber said. "It's not even what you want! You want to be with Parrish and you're not. And you wanting to keep him safe is bullshit. You know it is. You don't want to be with him for some other reason. Don't be afraid Serena. You need to stop running from your heart, or you'll just hurt more."

Serena looked at Amber sharply. The last words that she had said caught Serena's attention. Parrish had said them to her in a vision weeks ago.

"What did you say?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"A lot," she snapped.

"No," Serena said. "The last bit-what was the last bit?"

"You need to stop running from your heart or you'll just hurt more," Amber repeated.

"Parrish told me that in a vision I had."

"Well he's smart and you should listen to him," Amber snapped.

Serena looked at her again with a glare.

"It's my business Amber," she said. "And I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of it."

Amber crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," she said. "See you later. Bye Hermione."

"Bye," Hermione said quietly.

Amber left the dorm, slamming the door behind her. Serena sighed and began to get dressed. She glanced at Hermione who was picking up her stuff and heading for the door.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No," Serena said pulling on her shirt. "No, you don't have to wait."

"Serena," Hermione said at the door.

Serena looked up at her.

"If you feel you're doing the right thing then that's all that really matters," she said softly. "You feel you're keeping him safer by not being with him…the only person who really needs to understand that is him. And I think he does."

"Yea," Serena nodded slowly. "Me too."

Hermione left the dormitory after that and Serena was alone. She stopped getting dressed and sighed as she sat down on her bed. She put her head in her hands and rubbed the throbbing temples. It was going to be a long day.

Serena couldn't have been more right. When she arrived in the Great Hall, everyone was buzzing about Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. Serena sat down next to Ron and Harry. Ginny was leaving the table and heading over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to her boyfriend Michael as Serena sat down and forked some eggs onto her plate.

"So," she said. "What are we up to with Umbridge's new decree?"

"We're still going to do it," said Harry.

Serena looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was sitting next to her blonde haired friend, and Serena was surprised to see that Parrish wasn't around. She wasn't sure if she trusted the blonde who hesitated to sign the paper on Saturday.

"What about Cho's friend?" Serena asked. "Do you think she's okay?"

"We'd know if she told anyone," Hermione said.

Serena looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I jinxed the paper we signed," Hermione shrugged.

Serena's lips twisted into a mischievous smile.

"What would happen to the person who rats us out?"

"Their pimples would make Eloise Midgen's look like freckles."

Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Ah, Hermione," she sighed. "I'm so happy I'm not on your bad side."

Hermione beamed.

"Come on," she said. "We'd better get to class."

All four stood up and began to make their way out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were called back for a few moments by Angelina about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and just as they were finishing their conversation. Ginny walked up to Serena and Hermione.

"Hi Ginny," said Hermione. "Did you tell Michael?"

"Yea," Ginny nodded with a slight roll of her eyes. "He's just an idiot sometimes. I told Parrish too, he said he'd pass the word onto Cho and Marietta."

"Who?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Marietta," said Ginny slowly. "His girlfriend."

"Oh," Serena nodded her head slowly. "So that's who that is."

"Yea," Ginny said with a frown. "She's as dumb as a doornail…the only thing she has going for her is her looks."

"He likes his girls dumb," Serena said crossing her arms. "Makes him feel better about himself."

"Actually," Ginny said. "I think he likes his girls smart. He's never been with the dumb ones very long…someone else more intelligent always seems to be around distracting him from the dumb ones."

Ginny was looking directly at Serena as she spoke.

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic," said Ron as him and Harry walked over to the girls after their short conversation with Angelina.

"What's up with Angelina?" Serena asked to change the subject from Parrish.

"We have to ask permission to reform the Quidditch team," said Harry with a grumpy tone.

"Well just don't piss her off in class today," Ginny said patting Harry's shoulder. "I'll see you guys around."

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked quickly. "Going out somewhere with Michael?"

Ginny looked at her older brother like he was an idiot.

"No, Ron," she said very slowly. "I'm going to class…just like you, Hermione, Harry and Serena. Is that okay? Or do I need to have your permission suddenly?"

"We'll see you Ginny," said Hermione taking Ron's arm and dragging him off to History of Magic.

Ron had been wrong. Professor Umbridge wasn't in class that morning. And as usual, the class was uneventful. Professor Binns talked in his normal, slow, monotone voice and never noticed once Harry crawling across the floor to the window to allow an injured Hedwig into the room. Harry made it back to his chair quickly with no interruption from Binns, and Binns even allowed Harry to leave the class.

Serena and Hermione were frowning at each other deeply as Harry left the class, claiming he didn't feel very well and had to go to the hospital wing. Serena tapped her quill impatiently on the desk as she kept glancing at the clock. She knew better then to think that something had attacked Hedwig on her return flight from London. In the depths of Serena's heart she prayed that nothing in the letter Hedwig bore was of great importance. She knew that the letter had been intercepted by someone (no doubt Umbridge) and she felt horribly guilty for it. What if, because Serena and Harry were close friends, Umbridge had decided to monitor _his_ mail along with hers and her sisters?

When the bell finally rung, ending class, Ron, Hermione and Serena led the way into the hall looking for Harry.

"What if she was intercepted?" Hermione said the moment they were out of the class. "Hedwig's never been attacked on route before."

"Well I think that would mean she was intercepted."

"Ten galleons says it was Umbridge," Ron said as Serena spotted Harry near the teacher's lounge. He was holding a small scroll of parchment in his hand and looked rather annoyed.

"Is Hedwig okay?" Hermione asked the moment they saw him. She had been just as anxious as Serena who was biting her finger as they approached.

"Was it from London?" Serena asked crossing her arms and looking Harry in the eyes. He nodded and handed her the scroll of paper. Serena opened it and saw her Father's crisp handwriting. It was only five words long: Today, same time, same place.

"Where did you take her?" Ron said once they reached Harry.

"To Grubbly-Plank," said Harry. "And I met McGonagall…listen…she told me to be careful about how I go about talking to people outside of Hogwarts…she said that most communications in and out of the school were probably being monitored."

Hermione looked at the other two with a slight frown.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We were just saying she could have been intercepted," Hermione said quietly and nervously. "She's never been attacked before and well it seems odd that she would be hurt now, you know?"

Ron took the letter from Serena and read it over quickly. He looked up at them and handed it to Hermione.

"So, fire tonight?" Ron said as they walked down to the dungeons for Potions.

"I hope no one else has read this," Hermione said looking at the letter.

"You and me both," Serena said with some anger.

"But it was sealed and everything."

"I'm sure that there are magical ways to reseal an envelope Harry," said Serena with a frown.

"Well they wouldn't know what the letter meant," Harry said.

"It's just…someone could be watching the Floo Network," Hermione sighed. "But I don't see how we could warn him not to show because that letter could be intercepted too!"

"If he gets chucked into Azkaban I'll break him out," Serena said.

"I'll help," Harry said. Both of them smiled as they reached the dungeons.

The frown on Serena's face grew deeper when the voice of Draco Malfoy reached her ears. He was standing outside of Snape's classroom holding an official looking piece of parchment. He was smiling and talking enthusiastically and Serena wanted nothing more then the wipe the cod smile off his face. Her temper rose more when her eyes fell on Amelia. She was sitting on the dungeon floor near Draco, smiling and looking up at him as if he were everything. Serena wanted to smack the smile off of her face too.

"It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" said Malfoy as they walked by.

"Don't rise," Hermione said coolly to Harry and Ron who looked like they were ready to pounce on Malfoy. "It's what he wants…"

"I mean," Malfoy raised his voice and Serena balled her fist as Amelia giggled. "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. From what my Father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years…and as for Potter, my Father says it's a matter of time before they have him carted off to St. Mungo's…apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…"

Harry and Ron were remaining back, ignoring him like Hermione had said too. But, to everyone's shock, Neville came out of no where, collided with Harry's shoulder and marched straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, _no!_"

Harry leapt forward and grabbed onto Neville's robes before he could get out of reach. Neville struggled against him, and Harry called for Ron's help. Together they pulled Neville back away from the Slytherians who were all laughing hysterically.

"Your Father isn't a very reliable source Malfoy," Serena snapped. "And from what I hear your Father will be in Azkaban in the near future, in a tiny cell where he'll loose all his pretty looks."

"Leave my Father alone Black," Malfoy said crossly.

"Then leave Ron's alone," Serena snapped. "And be thankful I don't send you to St. Mungo's in a box. They'll be so many pieces of you they won't be able to put you back together. You'll make a great mantle piece."

Amelia had stood up by now, she was glaring fiercely at her sister with pale, burning blue eyes and Serena was glaring right back with her dark pair. Hermione was behind Serena, calling her back as Harry, Ron and Neville continued to struggle against each other.

"Are you threatening me?" Malfoy asked putting his hand in his pocket.

Serena was faster then him thought and pulled her wand out. She pressed it against his neck and kneed him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. She smiled. This scene looked familiar. Last year, Malfoy had Serena in the same position she had him now.

"Serena!" Hermione snapped with shock.

"Yes, Malfoy," Serena said ignoring Hermione. She was smiling seductively with complete joy. "I am threatening you."

"That's a mistake," Amelia said shoving Serena away from Malfoy. She slapped Serena across the face, and turned to help Draco up.

Serena stepped back in shock and touched her cheek, where a sharp pain was throbbing. She felt a cool liquid and looked at her fingers, they were spotted with blood. A deep cut was on Serena's face, just across her cheek bone and under her eye. Amelia looked at her with fake sorrow.

"Oh," she said looking at her hand. A gleaming ring, covered in shiny diamonds all around was looking back up to her from her ring finger. She turned over her hand and looked at the bottom of the ring. "Damn, I got blood on the diamonds."

She looked at Serena with a twisted smile. The look in her eyes was evil and Serena was sure that Amelia wasn't her twin at all—she was the spawn of the Devil.

"You little bitch," Serena said moving forward. She completely forgot about her wand and socked Amelia clear across the face with a balled fist. There was a horrible popping sound and, to Serena's satisfaction, Amelia fell to the ground holding her nose. She screamed in anger and pain and tears leaked from her eyes.

At that moment the dungeon door opened and Professor Snape emerged. Serena's face fell.

"_What_ is going on here?" Snape said each word swiftly with firm disapproval. His eyes fell on Harry, Ron and Neville first. "Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom Potter before I make it a detention."

Harry let go of Neville.

"Sorry," he said. "I had to stop you…"

"Black just socked Amelia," Malfoy said quickly going to Amelia and helping her up. "I think her nose is broken…"

Amelia was holding her nose and leaning against Malfoy, crying still. Snape's eyes looked away from Amelia and to Serena. He raised his eyebrows.

"If she hadn't cut me open I wouldn't have broken her nose," Serena said in defense. There was blood covering her cheek now and it was quite obviously that Amelia was to blame because of the blood on her ring and finger.

"Twenty points form Gryffindor," said Snape. "If you break another Slytherian's nose Belle I will put you in detention until the end of the year. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Serena said bowing her head. Snape glared at her and turned his eyes to Amelia.

"Take her up to the hospital wing Malfoy," he said. "Ten points from Slytherian, Belle, for not defending yourself better. Inside, all of you."

Serena followed Hermione into the classroom and dropped her stuff at the table where they usually sat. She went to the sinks in the back of the classroom and wet down a rag to wash her cheek with. When she turned around she frowned, seeing Umbridge sitting in one of the far corners of the room. She wiped the blood off of her skin and felt a sharp sting when the water entered her cut. It was a deep cut, and Serena prayed for Amelia's sake that it didn't scar. If it did she'd be sure to return the favor to her twin.


	21. Parrish and Padfoot

The fire was flickering in the grate, casting shadows around the common room that was slowly emptying. Serena was tapping her quill impatiently on the books in front of her as she leaned on her other arm. She was nervous about Sirius coming into the fire tonight…what if someone had intercepted Hedwig and read the letter?

"Serena," said Hermione putting her hand down on Serena's quill. "Relax."

"I can't," Serena said throwing down her quill. "What if—"

"—it wasn't," Harry said before she could say her thoughts out loud.

"Well, what if he—"

"—he won't go back to Azkaban."

Serena looked at Harry with a soft glare.

"Since when did you become so optimistic about the situation?"

"We don't have a choice but to be," Harry said looking at her.

"Serena," said a new voice.

Serena looked up and saw Kendra, who had just walked up.

"What's up?" Serena asked. She bit her bottom lip, she hadn't told Kendra or Amber that Sirius would be in the fire tonight. She wasn't sure if she wanted to call that much attention to their secret meeting.

"Parrish is out in the corridor," she said rolling her eyes. "He asked me to tell you that he was out there. He wants to talk to you. I wasn't going to say anything but I figured you'd kill me if you found out. I don't think you should go out there, but that's completely up to you. He's a git and should have his balls—"

Serena raised her hands in the air to stop Kendra from talking.

"Thanks Kendra."

"Sure," Kendra said with a shrug. She turned and walked off to where her friends were sitting playing Wizarding chess.

Hermione was eyeing Serena and she sighed.

"What?" she said to Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

Serena put down her quill and stood up.

"I'll be back," she said.

She walked out of the common room and found Parrish leaning against the wall of the corridor facing away from the picture of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung close and he stood up straight, turning to Serena. He smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Serena said putting her hands in her pockets and crossing her legs as she stood. "What's up?"

"Just heard that you broke your sister's nose today," he said. His eyes fell on her cheek. "And she got you too?"

"Yea," Serena said touching the bandage on her cheek.

"Do you want me to heal for you?"

Serena shook her head.

"That's okay," she whispered. "I've thought about it and I want it to scar. I think it will look sexy."

Parrish smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Serena sighed. Yes, she did.

"I can't be out long," she whispered. "I have a lot of homework." She stopped herself from biting her lip but felt Parrish's eyes burning into hers.

"That's cool," he finally said. "It's close to curfew anyways…just a short one."

"Is something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to talk to you, Serena?" he asked as they began to walk down the corridor. "I mean, we are friends."

Serena nodded her head.

"Yea," she said. "How are things with you?"

"Good," he said. "I'm really excited about these defense lessons from Harry. You think Umbridge knows about our meeting in the Hog's Head?"

"She must some how," Serena shrugged. "It would be too much of a coincidence for her to make up this decree the same weekend we decided to do something deviant."

"Yea," Parrish agreed. "It feels good to be breaking the rules."

Serena looked at him oddly.

"That sounds kind of weird coming from you."

Parrish shrugged.

"Marietta isn't as thrilled about the idea of still meeting," Parrish said. "But Cho and I are pushing her to come still."

Serena's throat tightened.

"She seems a little uptight," she muttered. "No offense."

"Her Mother works at the Ministry and she doesn't want Umbridge to have her fired if we're caught."

"We won't be," Serena said. "Hermione's not going to leave that paper lying around."

"I know," Parrish said. "And I've told her that."

"Why are you with her?" Serena asked abruptly. Parrish looked at her with raised eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets.

"You suddenly care who I date?" he asked.

"No…I was just…wondering."

Serena cringed and bit her lip. Parrish rolled his eyes.

"I wish you'd stop lying," he said. "You're the most confusing girl I think I've ever met."

"If I'm so confusing why do you like spending time with me then?"

"Maybe I'm hoping I'll figure you out," he said. "I wouldn't mind be the only person who understood you."

Serena frowned and looked at the ground.

"No one will understand me," she whispered. "Not even you Parrish."

"Well you won't let anyone understand you," he said. "So it's your own fault."

"Maybe I like it that way."

Parrish laughed.

"No," he said. "You want someone to understand you. You just like watching people squirm under your control…I'm telling you now Serena, I'm going to understand you someday, whether I have to break down all your walls on my way there or not, I will understand you…someday."

Flashes of the visions Serena had of Parrish and her together entered Serena's mind and she closed her eyes tight to prevent from falling over. She opened them and frowned slightly, rubbing her head.

"Keep thinking that Parrish," she finally said.

"Why do you block off people so often?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said with a sigh. "Amber and Kendra can read me just fine…not to mention Hermione—even you can when I don't want you too!"

"I barely can," he said. "I try to and half the time I don't know if you're being serious with me, and what you're telling me is how you really feel, or if you're just making it up to cover up for something else."

Serena had a feeling that everything he was talking about had to do with her reasons for not wanting to be with him. She didn't want to argue with Parrish and tried to change the subject.

"Has the Ravenclaw Quidditch team been reformed? Gryffindor's hasn't," Serena sighed. "Harry and Ron are really upset."

"Yea," Parrish said picking up that Serena didn't want to talk about the walls she put up, blocking in all of her feelings. "It's been reformed. Umbridge thought about it for about half the day before she approved them though. She's a real witch that woman."

"I agree," Serena said. She looked at her hand where she could still see 'My Father is a notorious mass murder' carved into her skin. The flesh was white and scarring. She frowned and looked up at Parrish who was also looking at her hand.

She glanced at her watch. It was almost ten o clock.

"Parrish," she said. "I should get back. You're allowed out after ten…but I'm not. And like I said I've got a lot of homework."

Parrish looked at Serena.

"Everything's okay, right?" he asked with concern.

"No," she said. "No not really. Hedwig was intercepted today and she had a letter from my Dad with her. I'm just worried about him…"

Parrish nodded his head.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Serena," he said walking back towards the Gryffindor corridor. Serena nodded her head. "He's a smart man, and he's escaped from the law before."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen. I don't want I would do if he got caught again. And I don't think they would just chuck him into Azkaban. They'd probably kiss him and I can't handle that."

"Serena," he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I promise that it will be okay. No matter what. I'm always here for you."

Serena pulled her hand out of his and smiled at him.

"I know," she said. "I don't think Marietta likes it that much though. I'll see you later Parrish."

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Parrish said nothing about Serena's comment regarding Marietta. As Serena looked at him she wondered what he was thinking, did he even like Marietta?

"Let me know about those lessons," he said. "Have a good night."

"I will," she said with a nod. "Night."

Parrish looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He smiled and turned down the corridor, leaving Serena in front of the Fat Lady. She looked up at the portrait.

"Out late with your boyfriend?" she inquired. "I must say he is a fine looking young man—"

"He's not my boyfriend," Serena said sternly. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

"Well sweetie he obviously wants to be your boyfriend," the Fat Lady said and then swung forward allowing Serena to enter. Serena rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was the portrait of the Fat Lady telling her that Parrish wanted her.

The common room was nearly empty when she entered. Ron, Harry and Hermione were still sitting in their chairs. Hermione was now knitting instead of doing her homework, while the other two were attempting to work on their homework.

"What did Parrish want?" Hermione asked as Serena sat down.

"Just to talk," said Serena with a shrug.

"That git," Harry said.

Serena looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"He's a _git_," Harry repeated. "I just don't like him."

"You've never seemed to like him very much," Serena said. "Nor has he really liked you, to be honest, but he's supported you and believed you through everything that's happened so you could at least be polite to him."

"He's dating another girl to spite you," Hermione said. "At least that's how Harry feels. Frankly, I don't think it matters because you told Parrish you just wanted to be friends."

"Exactly," Serena said. "And I don't think it's much of your business Harry."

Harry frowned and shrugged.

"I know that you—" He began but Ron sat up straight from his slumped, half asleep position and interrupted him.

"Sirius!"

Harry, Hermione and Serena all turned the fire place and climbed out of their chairs to sit in front of the fire. Sirius's head was floating in the middle of the flames, beaming up at them.

"Hi," Sirius said grinning.

"Hi," they all said back in unison.

"How're things?" he asked.

"Not good," Harry said. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means were not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"—or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius finished for Harry.

There was a short pause where all four of them looked at each other.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning more broadly. "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

"Well, it was better then the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defending her reasons for meeting at the Hog's Head. "That's always packed with people—"

"—which means you'd have been harder to overhear," said Sirius. "You've got a lot to learn, Hermione."

"Leave her alone Dad," said Serena with a smile. "She had good intentions."

"A good many people have died because they had 'good intentions' Serena," said Sirius very seriously. "How've you been my dear?"

"Just fine," she whispered.

"Any weird dreams lately?"

"Only the one where a man falls through the veil." Her voice was quiet as she spoke about her visions. "And I've had a few about Parrish…but I think those are actually dreams, not premonitions."

"What are they about?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows. He shook his head and frowned. "Never mind," he said quickly. "I don't want to know, unless you think I should."

Serena felt very awkward suddenly and her cheeks turned pink a little.

"There are some things a Father should never ask his daughter, and that was one of those things."

"They're not those kinds of dreams Dad!" Serena said scandalized.

"Who overheard us at the Hog's Head?" Harry demanded, changing the subject. Sirius looked at him.

"Mundungus, of course," said Sirius. The four of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows and Sirius laughed. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus?" Harry said. "What was he doing there?"

"What do you think he was doing?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Keeping an eye on you and Serena, of course."

"I'm still being followed."

"Yea, you are," said Sirius. "and just as well, isn't it, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

He looked neither angry nor concerned. And as Serena watched her Father look at Harry she felt a pain in her heart. He was looking at Harry with a distinct pride that Serena had never seen before. She took a long sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to think about it.

"Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron disappointed. "We would have liked to see him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," said Sirius. "and the barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately…anyway, Ron, I've sworn to pass a message on from you Mother."

"Yea?" Ron said sounding a little nervous.

"She says on no account what-so-ever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to worry about that kind of thing right now. She also," Sirius looked at Hermione and Harry. "Advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember she has their best interest at heart. She would have written all of this to you, but if the owl was intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say if for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty doing what?" Ron asked quickly.

"Never you mind," Sirius said. "Just stuff for the Order. So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it on because I don't think she trusts me to."

There was a silence again as Crookshanks tried to paw at Sirius's head in the fire.

"So, you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" Ron muttered.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" Harry said quickly and Serena smiled at her Father.

"Of course I do! Do you think your Father and I would've lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But—last term all you did was tell me to be careful and not take risks—"

"Last year all evidence said that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you, Harry!" Sirius sounded impatiently with his godson as he talked. "This year we know there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea!"

"And if we do get expelled?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea!" Harry said.

"I know it was," she said. "I was just wondering what Sirius thought."

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves then sitting safely in a school without a clue," said Sirius. He looked at Serena. "You have to join," he said with a joking smile. "No option for you."

Serena smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "I'm already there. Have been from the beginning."

"That's my girl," said Sirius with a wink. "So, how are you organizing the group? Where are you meeting?"

"That's been a bit of a problem," said Harry. "We don't know where we'll all fit."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?"

"We've thought of that already," said Serena. "There's too many of us. Thirty people in that tiny shack trying to practice defensive spells? I think that's a really bad accident just waiting to happen."

Sirius nodded his head.

"Fair point," he said. "I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere…there used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor."

"Fred and George told me it was blocked off," said Harry. "Caved in or something…"

"Oh," said Sirius frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back—"

He broke off. His face was suddenly tensed and alarmed. His head turned sideways, apparently looking into the solid brick wall of the fireplace.

"Daddy?" Serena said with some concern.

But Sirius's head vanished from the fire. Harry gaped at the flames for a moment, then turned to the others.

"Why did he—?"

Hermione gave a horrified gasp and jumped to feet, still staring at the fire.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, and was groping around frantically as thought trying to catch a hold of something. Serena's mouth fell open when she saw the pudgy, stubby hand covered in ugly old-fashion rings.

The four of them all jumped up and ran for their dormitories, not stopping to look back until they were at the doors. Hermione and Serena looked down at the fire place with nervous shock.

"That was close," Hermione muttered disappearing into the dormitory and rubbing her head. "There's no doubt about it now. Umbridge has been reading Harry's mail."

Serena frowned.

"Let's not talk about it here," Serena said looking around at the other sleeping fifth year girls. "We don't know who could be listening."

The next morning in Charms Hermione expressed her concern to Harry, who found it very difficult to believe that Umbridge was reading his mail. But Hermione assured him that Umbridge had to be.

"I wonder if she knows how close it was," Harry said breathlessly as he jabbed at his fat bullfrog with his wand.

"If she had caught Snuffles…" Hermione sighed.

"He'd be back in Azkaban by this morning," Harry finished for her.

The day seemed to brighten a little when Angelina told Harry and Ron that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been reformed, and despite the nasty weather they had practice. It wasn't until the next morning that Serena realized what a good day it had been for Harry. He had found that evening a place to hold the Defense Against the Dark Arts group meetings.

"The Room of Requirement?" Serena said with raised eyebrows. "And Dobby, the house elf told you about it?"

"Yea," said Harry as they walked down to breakfast. "It will be perfect Serena. Dumbledore even told me about in passing last year at the Yule Ball."

Serena nodded her head.

"Hermione and Ron know?"

"I'm going to tell them now," he said. "And spread the word to the others; Eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by the trolls."

Serena nodded her head.

"Alright," she beamed. "You know I'll be there. I'll go tell Parrish now."

"Right," said Harry. "See you in a few minutes."

Serena nodded as they reached the Great Hall. Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table and Serena walked to the Ravenclaw table. She found Parrish quickly, he was sitting with Marietta, near the center of the table, with some of their other friends.

"Hi Parrish," she said when she had approached him.

Parrish looked up from his breakfast and beamed at Serena.

"Hey Serena," he said. Marietta looked at Serena with icy eyes and said nothing, turning around and continuing to eat her breakfast. Parrish glanced between the two for a moment, but said nothing.

"We've found a place for the meeting tonight," said Serena. "Eight o'clock on the seventh floor across from the statue of Barnabas the Barmy being beat up by those trolls."

Parrish nodded his head.

"Cool," he said. "We'll be there."

"Right," Serena said with a smile. "See you later. Pass it along if you can."

"Bye," he said with a small wave. Serena felt his eyes on her as she walked away. She rolled her eyes about Marietta. Part of her wanted to slap the girl in the face, the snot.


	22. Dear Chloe, An Update For You

_Dear Chloe, _

_The first meeting of our Defense Against the Dark Arts group, which we've called Dumbledore's Army or the D.A, was a few weeks ago.. Harry found a nice place to hold meetings, its this prefect room—the Room of Requirements—and it has everything we need. It's large, with mirrors so we can watch ourselves with our technique, loads of books about defense against the dark arts, and all sorts of dark detectors. We elected Harry as our leader, and I think of Hermione as the Secretary because she makes sure everything gets down. _

_Harry started off the lessons by teaching everyone how to use _Expelliarmus_, the Disarming Charm. We all divided into pairs and I partnered up with Neville. It wasn't so bad, Harry helped him a lot while he walked around and helped the others. I saw Harry talking with Cho a lot. It was cute. _

_The meeting was a big success. Everyone wanted to meet sooner then in a week, so Harry decided the next Wednesday would be our next meeting. We were meeting nearly twice a week after that, but the meetings had to be put on hold because of the first Quidditch match that was approaching (I'll get to that in a second). It really does feel good to be working with others against Umbridge, and in turn against Voldemort. I'm enjoying it thoroughly and Father supports it a lot. _

_Speaking of Father, the other night he was in the fire to talk to us and there was a close call when Umbridge's hand came into the fire looking for his head. It was a little frightening. Chloe, I don't want Father to go back to Azkaban, and Hermione made the point yesterday that he has seemed to have become a little reckless since he's been cooped up in Number Twelve. I just don't know. I'm worried about him, but Parrish tells me not to be, and Amber and Kendra seem okay—not nearly as worried as I am at all. I just don't want to lose my Father so soon after I lost my Mother and just got him back really. I barely know him and I like the idea of him being around for a long time to come._

_You know what I meant Chloe? I know it's a little weird to be thinking about it this way, but I want him around to know his grandchildren…fancy me a Mom someday? Ha. I just want him around to be family…to still be there. I know he won't be here forever, but it's too soon for him to get kissed by some sick Dementor and lose his soul. I wouldn't be able to handle that. _

_Now, the Quidditch match against Slytherian was a pretty good game. We won, and it was a good game up to the point that Malfoy started talking smack and George and Harry attacked them because they couldn't be restrained by their team. Fred was, but he was still held responsible for their actions and was also punished. All three of them were banned from Quidditch for the rest of their lives. (Umbridge seems to think she'll be here forever. Ha!). The whole thing is completely ridiculous. Yes, George and Harry should have been punished, but completely banned from Quidditch? Umbridge was completely out of line and the only reason why she had the power to ban them was because that same morning the Minister passed another decree giving her the right to. I really hate her Chloe…I think everyone does. _

_The only thing that made Harry feel better after being banned from Quidditch was that Hagrid had returned. We went down to his house right away after we saw that his chimney was going. To our shock, he was covered in wounds—like he had been attacked horribly. He told us where he had been out looking for Giants to see if they would help us fight against Voldemort, but didn't tell us how he got hurt. Dumbledore thought that Voldemort would be sure to send Death Eaters out to persuade the Giants to join up with him, and he was right. While Hagrid, and Madame Maxime were out with the Giants, there was a power struggle and one of the Giants killed the Gurg, the Giant's leader. Under knew management, the Death Eaters who showed up were able to persuaded them and Hagrid and Madame Maxime had to run for their lives. _

_We weren't he only ones who had noticed he was home either. Umbridge showed up before Hagrid could tell us why he had all of those injuries. And that horrible woman, she must have known he was off looking for Giants, or at least suspected it because she questioned his whereabouts and how he had sustained those injuries. We were hiding under the invisibility cloak in the corner of Hagrid's cabin, and as soon as she left we warned Hagrid about her…he didn't seem to listen though. I hope he doesn't get put on probation like Trelawney has. Hermione is determined that he won't be put on probation. She said she would help him make up his lessons if she had to. She isn't going to let Umbridge get rid of Hagrid too. _

_Good night Chloe, I'll write to you again soon. _

_So Signed, _

_Serena. _


	23. Bloody Vision

December came about with massive chilling winds, and loads of snow. The only thing about the weather that made Serena happy was that it meant it was close to Christmas holiday and she'd get to see her Father at Number Twelve. She missed him more then ever, and was worried that he'd try to stick his head in the fire again to talk to her and Harry. Umbridge was for sure watching the Floo Network now and that was probably the most reckless thing Sirius could do right now.

Besides worrying about her Father, she was growing more and more anxious about her visions. She had stopped having the dream about a man falling through the veil for about three weeks now. It was like her mind decided it wasn't the most important matter of her future and she needed to think about something else. When December came around, Serena started having visions of Mr. Weasley lying in a long hallway half asleep with an invisibility cloak lying next to him. His glasses were askew, but he looked fine—he was just sleeping. Serena found this vision to be most interesting because nothing happened, but despite how it was very anticlimactic she had the vision every night and woke up with a splitting head ache every morning. She didn't tell anyone about the vision of Mr. Weasley because she felt there was nothing really to tell, other then how strange it all was.

The D.A. was Serena's main source of enjoyment over the month. Her classes were bearing down upon her, and the other fifth year. The D.A. gave her a chance to take out of frustrations and learn a few new tricks with her friends. She knew that Harry was enjoying himself greatly through it all, and she understood why. Because Quidditch had been taken away from him the D.A. was really all he had.

On the evening of their last D.A. meeting before Christmas holiday, Serena walked down to the Room of Requirement a little early. She had just left the library after doing three essays in the peace and quiet in there and found no point in walking back to Gryffindor Tower. She entered the room and burst out into laughter.

Harry was inside of the room, holding many baubles with his own picture on them. Harry looked at her with a frown and sighed as he grabbed another and pulled it down from the ceiling.

"Decorating Harry?" Serena laughed.

"No," he said throwing the decorations into a basket. "Taking them down…Dobby must have done this."

Serena threw down her backpack and moved to help Harry take down the decorations. She had her arms full of them and was throwing them away when she looked up to see Harry reaching for the mistletoe.

"Leave the mistletoe up," she said. "That's not embarrassing like all of these." Serena held up the picture of Harry and snorted a little.

"Hey, that's my picture."

"And it's funny looking," she said throwing it away. She stood up and looked at the mistletoe. "Well, mistletoe's not embarrassing unless you get caught under it with a member of the same sex." She smiled and Harry shook his head. "Hey, maybe you can lure Cho under it and kiss her."

Harry's cheeks turned red and he threw away the rest of the decorations just as the door opened and Luna Lovegood stepped in with a dream look in her eyes.

"Hello," she said. She looked around at the decorations Serena and Harry had left up. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," said Harry. "Dobby the house elf did."

"Mistletoe," said Luna looking up at the berries that were hanging just over Harry's head. Harry looked up again and jumped out from underneath them. Serena laughed and shook her head. "Good thinking," Luna said. "It's often filled with nargles."

Serena and Harry looked at each other as Angelina, Katie, and Alicia entered the room looking breathless and cold.

"Well," Angelina said as she pulled off her cloak and scarf. "We've replaced you."

"Replace me?" Harry repeated blankly.

"You, Fred and George," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley," Katie said.

Harry gaped at her and Angelina.

"Yea, I know," Angelina said sitting down as she pulled out her wand. "She's pretty good actually. Nothing on you, of course." She threw Harry a very dirty look. "But sense we can't have you…"

"What about the Beaters?" he asked. Serena could see that he had to hold himself back from snapping at Angelina. It wasn't his fault that he got kicked off the team…and it's not like he wanted it.

"Andrew Kirke," said Alicia with no enthusiasm what-so-ever. "And Jack Sloper. Neither of them are brilliant, but compared with the rest of the idiots that turned up…"

The conversation ended as Ron, Hermione and Neville showed up, and shortly after them, the whole room was full of people buzzing and talking.

"Okay," Harry said calling everyone to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting until after holiday. There's not really a point of starting anything new right before a three week break."

"We're not learning anything new?" Zacharias Smith said in a whisper loud enough to hear across the room. "If I had known that I wouldn't have come tonight…"

"Well we're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you then," Fred snapped at him loudly.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry said. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Serena stood up to go join Neville, who she usually worked with when Harry wasn't helping him, but someone stopped her.

"Serena," said Parrish from behind her. Serena turned right into his chest and nearly fell backwards, but he grabbed her waist and prevented her from falling backwards. The moment she had caught herself though she pulled out of his grasp awkwardly.

"Hi Parrish," she said.

"Marietta isn't here tonight," he said slowly. "Can I work with you?"

"Oh," Serena looked at Neville who had already started working with Harry. "Sure."

"Alright," he said with a broad smile. "You want to go first?"

He took a few steps back from her and pulled out his wand.

"You sure? I'm pretty good at this one," Serena said.

"_Impediment_," Parrish said flicking his wand. Serena ducked out of the way and cast the same spell from the ground. It hit Parrish in the chest and he froze for a few moments. Serena stood up and smiled. When Parrish unfroze he was laughing.

"Good one," he said to her. He flicked his wand before she could say anything and the spell hit her square in the chest. Serena felt her body freeze, but she could still look around. The jinx was one of the most peculiar feelings she had ever felt.

After ten minutes, everyone helped pull out cushions for them to practice the Stunning spells on. There was only enough space for half of the people to practice at once while the others watched them, and then they switched.

Serena couldn't really get the hang of the stunning spell and had yet to stun anyone. Even Neville had been able to stun people, even though his aim was off a little. Serena was growing more and more frustrated after Parrish stunned her for the seventh time.

"Here," he said coming over to her. "It's the way you're flicking your wand. Flick it more down like this."

Parrish flicked his wand down and Serena did the same thing.

"Right," he said. "That's it, now Stun me."

Serena flipped her hair out of her face and looked at Parrish, there was a spark in his eyes and she smiled. Apparently she could stun him with out a wand. She shook her head to ignore the thought and got set for the spell.

"_Stupefy_," Serena said as she flicked her wand, but nothing happened. She stood up straight and sighed. "There's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," said Parrish coming to her again.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Helping you," he said. "Relax." He took his place behind her, and shaped his arms down hers. He lifted her wand hand and showed her the motion she need to use with her wand.

Serena couldn't help but feel tense in Parrish's arms while half of the D.A. was watching them and others. What made her frown more was Cho was one of the observers.

"First of all," said Parrish. "You need to relax your whole body." He leaned his down closer to her ear to whisper to her. "Relax."

"I find that if I'm face to face with a Death Eater it won't be very easy to relax," Serena said.

"It's a good thing we're not face to face then," Parrish said. Serena's eyes glanced at Cho who was watching Harry help someone else, and she allowed herself to relax for a few moments. "Now, flick your wand this way."

Parrish flicked her hand across and down.

"Alright," he said. "Let's aim for Smith."

Serena smiled a little.

"Say the spell," he said in her ear. He was so close to her she felt as if he were going to kiss her neck and ear to seduce her.

"_Stupefy_," Serena said as Parrish moved her hand and wand in his. A beam shot out from Serena's wand and hit Zacharias Smith square in the back, he fell over onto the cushions and his partner looked extremely bewildered.

Serena and Parrish both laughed and Cho suddenly looked at them. Serena pulled her body away from Parrish's with a slight frown. Parrish looked at her oddly.

"You think you've got it?" he said with a raised eyebrow and glancing at Cho.

"Yea," Serena said. "Plus…I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"It's none of Cho's business," Parrish said. "And besides, I was just helping you with your spell." He walked back over to his spot across from her and Serena felt a pull on her stomach as she watched him. There was more to the way his body was pressed against Serena's then just harmless helpfulness. There was an intimacy and heat between their bodies, and when he whispered in her ear Serena was sure she would have fainted. "Ready to try it on me?"

"Yea," she said flicking her wand. "_Stupefy_."

Parrish's body hit the cushions just as Harry called everyone to a halt.

"You're all getting really good," he said grinning at everyone. "When we get back from holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff—maybe even Patronuses."

Serena made her way over to Parrish as he began to move, the stunning spell wearing off. She reached out her hand and pulled him up. He steadied himself and smiled at her.

"See," he said. "It's all in the flick of the wand."

The room started to empty as people called out Happy Christmas to each other, and slowly Serena made her way out leaving Parrish to wait for Cho. Serena was a little surprised when Parrish called out her name in the hallway just down the hall from the Room of Requirement.

"Where's Cho?" she asked.

"Wanted to stay behind," said Parrish. "Talk to Harry…"

"Oh," Serena said with a smile.

There was a soft silence between them as they walked down the hall.

"You're coming home with us for Christmas?" Serena asked, breaking the silence that was killing her.

"Yea," said Parrish. "Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter saying I was welcome, and well, really, I have no where else to go."

Serena nodded her head.

"You should come spend the summer with us too," Serena said. "Unless you have somewhere you were already planning on going."

"Maybe," Parrish said. "We're are you staying?"

"The house we used to live in, we inherited it after my Mother's death," Serena said slowly. "Amber said she would live in it until Kendra and I were old enough to buy it from her."

Parrish nodded.

"What about your Grandparents?"

"Dad says they're safe in Southern Ireland," Serena said. "But I can't live with them. Voldemort knew where I was last summer and they ended up searching the area just after my Grandparents had left it. I can't risk their safety for mine. Kendra may go back there for a part of the summer, but I won't."

"So you'll put Amber in danger?"

Serena looked at Parrish crossly.

"It's not that I'd rather put her in danger then my Grandparents," said Serena. "Amber can defend herself better then my Grandparents, and she knows the risk. She thinks it's a better idea for us to stay here in London anyways."

"You've thought about this a lot."

"I have to," she whispered. "Daddy may come and see us out there, or I might just spend sometime at his place this summer. It really depends if the Minister starts believing Dumbledore and Harry or not."

"How do you mean?"

"If the Minister believes that Voldemort is back then he'll have to believe what Dumbledore says about my Father too. Voldemort coming back proves my Father is innocent and if that happens he can live with us freely and not worry about being seen."

Parrish nodded his head.

"I see what you mean," he whispered.

It was then that Serena realized they had passed the staircase leading up to Gryffindor Tower. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"What?"

"I just realized I missed my turn," she said. She made to turn around and say good bye, but Parrish grabbed her hand. "Parrish?"

"We've got time," he said looking at his watch. "Fancy walking more?"

Serena wanted to, but part of her was afraid what would be said or happen on the walk. But, she shrugged and pulled her hand out of his as they continued down the hall.

"Sometimes I think that you really don't like me," he said. "You always have a reason to leave when we're in the middle of a conversation, or you just run off."

"I hate you Parrish," she said with a smile. "I hate you a lot."

Parrish laughed.

"I'd believe that if you weren't looking at me like that right now."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you don't hate me," he whispered. "Your eyes are smiling in a bright way…I've only seen them do that once before."

"And when was that?"

"When you saw me the first time this summer," he whispered. "At the Leaky Caldron when you saved me."

Serena looked away and bit her lip. She felt a little uncomfortable with the conversation at hand. She didn't want to come between Parrish and Marietta, and she didn't want to go back on her decision. She and Parrish couldn't be together, she kept telling herself.

"We're just talking Serena," said Parrish almost reading her mind. "It's okay that we talk…I'm not betraying Marietta by talking to you."

"See," Serena said putting her hands behind her back. "You can read me better then you think."

Parrish smiled a little and nodded.

"Yea," he said. "I like to think that and then suddenly you put all your walls up again. I'm beginning to think the only way I'm ever going to get to understand you is if I force all of your walls down."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"I'd be gentle," Parrish said looking at her with his famous charming smile. Serena felt her stomach do a flip and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"We shouldn't be talking about things like that…we shouldn't be flirting."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"Haha," he said. "Sorry. I'll control myself."

"Good," Serena said smiling at him. "Why wasn't Marietta there tonight?"

"She had a lot of homework," Parrish said. "She doesn't really like coming to begin with, but Cho really pushes her to go. I told her if she didn't want to come she didn't have to, but I thought it was a good thing for her to do."

"It is," Serena agreed. "She's really afraid that her Mother will lose her job?"

"It's not just that," Parrish said. "Her parents forbad her from doing anything against Umbridge's rule, because her Mother works for the Ministry and it would look bad. I told her to shove that, this is important."

"She doesn't believe Harry or Dumbledore?"

"Her parents don't," Parrish nodded. "So she's a little confused. I believe him and her best friends believe him…it's hard to choose between your friends and your parents."

"No it's not," Serena said. "You choose what you believe in. It's that simple."

"Sometimes it takes time to figure out what you believe and what you want," Parrish said. "I know that's what you're doing all the time, so leave Marietta alone."

"Alright, fine," she said crossing her arms. "I just don't like her."

"I know you don't."

"And why is that?"

"I just know that you don't like her the way Harry doesn't like me."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"How can you tell?"

"The way you like at her all the time; like she's a bug you'd like to squish."

"Harry doesn't look at you like that."

"No," Parrish said. "Harry looks at me like he wants to kill me."

"He does not."

"Serena," Parrish said very seriously. "He doesn't like me, and I'm okay with that."

"So you're okay with me not liking Marietta?"

"Yea," he said with a shrug. "Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I'm going to break up with her though. My relationship with her really isn't any of your business."

"I just don't want her to break up with you because of me. Because we're friends."

"If she breaks up with me because we're friends I shouldn't have been dating her to begin with."

Serena nodded her head as Parrish looked at his watch.

"It's almost ten," he said. "You should get back to your common room."

Serena nodded.

"Alright," she whispered. "I'll see you later."

"Yea," Parrish said smiling at her. He reached out and pinched her cheek lightly. "Be good. I'll see you on the train."

He walked away and left Serena standing in the hall. She touched her cheek where he had pinched her and smiled, then turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi," Serena said stopping next to Hermione and Harry's chair. Hermione had been gathering her things and was shoving them in her bag.

"Where have you been?"

"Went for a walk with Parrish."

"Did you get any action like Harry?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me?" Serena said with raised eyebrows.

"Cho kissed Harry," Hermione said.

Serena smiled and patted Harry's cheek.

"Good job," she said. "And no, I didn't get any action like Harry. Parrish has a girlfriend for Merlin's sake."

"I'm going up to bed," said Hermione. "Good night."

"I'm going too," Serena said. "Night boys."

"Night," Ron and Harry said back.

Serena crawled into bed with the curtains pulled tightly around her. As she laid her head down on the pillow she had a horrible sinking feeling. She knew as she closed her eyes that tonight was going to be a night full of brutal nightmares, and she wasn't going to enjoy it. She wasn't sure how she knew it; she only knew that it was going to happen. Sleep came more quickly then she would have liked and it came with a horrid vision.

She was cold. She had never felt so cold in her life, frozen, and shivering. She was watching from down a corridor. There was a black door at the opposite end and she could see Mr. Weasley sleeping on the ground in front of it—like she had in her past dreams. The difference with this vision was that she was so far away from him. She was all the way down the corridor, barely able to see him, and within a second she understood why. A slithering sound reached her ears, and looking down she saw a large green snake sliding over the ground. Serena gasped and ducked against one of the walls, pressing her body against the bricks to get as far away from the snake as possible. As soon as the snake had completely passed her, making its way quickly down the cold tile floor towards Mr. Weasley, Serena felt a sharp pull on her stomach.

In the blink of an eye she was down to the opposite end of the hall, and she was watching as the snake approached her. Mr. Weasley couldn't be seen anywhere, and it took Serena a few moments to realize it was as if she _was_ Mr. Weasley. She frowned remembering a vision last year where she _was_ Harry and felt his pain as Voldemort tortured her.

Serena looked down the hall and saw the snake moving closer and closer to her. She began to panic. The snake was going to attack her, it was heading straight for her and it was going to hurt her. Frantically she began to scream from inside Mr. Weasley, pleading for him to wake up and move, fight, use magic—do anything to stop the snake. But she had no control over his body, she wasn't actually in his body for him to hear screaming; she was only witnessing the scene from his point of view.

Looking down at the ground she saw the snake right next to her. She closed her eyes tight and there was sudden pain all over her stomach and body. She screamed bloody murder and Mr. Weasley's yells erupted down the corridor, echoing off the walls. The pain was endless it seemed. She felt like her stomach was being ripped to pieces, her insides being torn out and this horrible stinging kept forcing its way to mix with the pain. She wanted to yell for help—but suddenly all the pain was gone.

Serena opened her eyes and screamed. The pain wasn't gone. It was only the painless transition from her unconscious, premonition state to a wide awake state. Her bed was covered in blood and she felt like her insides were pouring out of her. She screamed again, and other's screamed. Her eyelids felt heavy as the curtains were pulled back on her bed and Hermione's terror filled voice screamed at the sight of her. Then, Serena's vision went completely black and she passed out—unaware of anything going on around her.


	24. Hospital Visits

There was a flash of light and Serena was sure she was dead. But the light faded, and Parrish's face appeared.

"Good morning," he whispered to her. Serena felt her cheeks beam as he lowered his head and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. For a moment, Serena's mind was confused, but the confusion was gone in a flash because suddenly she felt like this was right and what she had wanted for a very long time.

The curtains were pulled back on the windows, allowing the sunlight into the bedroom. Serena was tucked under the thick winter covers, and Parrish was lying next to her on top of them. Serena noticed that his bare chest was a little wet, as was his hair and concluded that he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Happy Christmas," Parrish said with a glowing smile.

Serena beamed.

"Happy Christmas to you," she said. He leaned down over her and kissed her more delicately.

"Serena," he said her name gently.

"Yes?" she said back looking up at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Serena sat bolt up right in her bed—wide awake and completely unaware of her surroundings. There was a sharp pain in her stomach from the sudden movement and she let out a long groan of pain. She grabbed her stomach and laid back down into the single person bed she was on.

Looking around her she saw a small table to her right, with an oil lamp on it. There was a white curtain pulled completely around her bed and that's when it dawned on Serena. She was in a hospital. She was not in a bedroom, under thick covers with Parrish—that had been a dream, she was sure it wasn't a vision because there was no prickling sensation in her spine, nor a head ache throbbing from her temples. It had just been a dream.

The pain in her stomach was lingering and she lifted her white tee shirt up to look at her stomach. There were bandages covering her whole torso, and up onto her chest, with red spots still on them. No wonder it hurt so much to move, she was still bleeding. Her wounds weren't closed at all and not healing.

"Molly," said a voice not too far away. "Stop fussing over me. I'll be fine…has Serena woken yet?"

"No," said Mrs. Weasley's voice. Serena realized that the male voice was that of Mr. Weasley and let out a soft sigh, he was alive. "Her injuries were worse then yours because it took them so long to get her here…the poor girl. They said she'd be alright though."

"Alright," said Mr. Weasley. "Go back to the kids, tell them I'm alive."

"Of course Arthur," she said back with the sound of a smile. "You need your rest the Healers said. You relax and we'll come and see you tomorrow after everyone has had a good long nap and food. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll check on Serena before I go," she said.

Serena laid back in her pillow and closed her eyes tightly. She heard the curtains pulled back and then silence. A few moments later the curtains were dragged back to surround her and she opened her eyes not really sure of what was going on.

She remembered her vision—she had seen Mr. Weasley attacked. It was like she was Mr. Weasley and she was attacked too. Serena frowned. Hermione had told her about this last year. Sometimes when Seers had visions they ended up with the same injuries as the victims in their visions. She wasn't really sure why, she just knew that it could happen and she didn't like it at all.

Lifting her shirt again, she looked at her stomach and traced her fingers along the cuts under the bandages. There were three of them, deep and wide. One followed a diagonal from just under Serena's right breast, down across her torso to her left hip. The second one was a shorter one on the right side of her torso from her belly button over, and the third gash was long, across her whole center above the belly button and intersected with the diagonal gash. Serena was sure they would scar and was slightly upset. In the last couple of months she had gained more scars then she had in a lifetime, and part of her knew that it was the start of many to come.

Almost afraid to go to sleep because of her dream about Parrish, she tried to get comfortable in the hospital sheets and closed her eyes. Sleep came faster then she expected, and with it more dreams of Parrish and her living happily ever after.

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she saw two people sitting next to her. She tilted her head slightly and realized one of the men was Remus Lupin, and to her great surprise, the other was Sirius Black.

"Daddy!" she said sitting up in shock, and too quickly. She regretted the sudden move the moment after it happened and grabbed her stomach. Sirius stood up with a soft chuckle and helped her lay back down.

"You shouldn't be moving so quickly like that," he said softly.

"What are you doing here? Where exactly is here? How'd you get in? You shouldn't be here…what if you get caught?"

"Close your mouth for one second, would you?" he said kissing her forehead. "Did you honestly think after your near death experience that I wasn't going to come see you in the hospital? You're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

"Well, it's just if you get caught," Serena said ignoring the name of the hospital

she was in.

"Serena you're not going to spend Christmas alone up here."

"But," she said.

Sirius covered her lips with a small smile.

"It's alright," he said. "I came here under the invisibility cloak with Remus…its fine."

"Are you sure?" she said looking between Remus and Sirius. "Are you _sure_?"

"Stop worrying about it."

"Does Mrs. Weasley know?"

"Well we didn't tell her," said Sirius with a dark smile. "But I'm sure she'll notice that I'm not lingering around the house soon."

The curtains were pulled tightly around Serena's bed. She was afraid that anyone could pull open those curtains at any moment and Sirius would be found. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but she couldn't.

"Stop worrying," Sirius said. "Say hello to Remus."

Serena smiled a little.

"Hi Remus," she whispered. "How are you?"

"Just fine," he said. He looked patchier then usually. Serena smiled at him. "And how are you?"

Serena shrugged.

"I suppose I'm fine," she whispered. "I don't really know what happened…I mean I saw it…but I just…I don't know."

"Harry saw it too," said Sirius quietly. "That's how we found out about it. If he hadn't seen it Arthur probably would have died. You were completely out of it after it happened."

"What exactly happened after I woke from my vision?"

"Hermione sent one of the other girls for help," said Remus. "And tried to stop the bleeding on you. She was with you until Professor McGonagall arrived. The problem was McGonagall was in Dumbledore's office with Harry and the Weasley children. You lost a lot of blood Serena…and the poison in the fangs of the snake that attacked you, well it prevents the wounds from healing. If you had gotten here a second later you would have died."

Serena frowned and leaned back against her pillows.

"That close, huh?" she said pushing her hair out of her face. "I can't even imagine…"

"Me either," said Sirius. "Remus talked to the Healers today, and tomorrow they're going to use a Muggle form of healing on you—it's called Stitches. The young Healer here thinks it will work best because they can't get your wounds to stay closed and stop bleeding."

"Stitches?" Serena raised her eyebrows. "What are they going to do, sew me shut?"

"That's the basic principle," said Remus. "And the Healer thinks it will work extremely well."

"Unless the poison eats away at whatever they sew me shut with," she whispered.

"It will be alright, I promise," said Sirius. "Serena, you're more powerful then your Mother ever was, and I don't know why, it's just how it works, I suppose. Your Mother never came close to death like this. She never woke up from her visions seriously injured like you have."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm telling you this so you understand that you have more power then your Mother did. And with great power comes great responsibility," Sirius said taking her hand and squeezing it. "You have to learn how to control these things so you don't—"

"I can't control them Father," she said sternly. "Not the ones in my sleep. I can't control them once I'm in them…I can only prevent the touch premonitions that I have. Those are the only ones I can control—and even then the only way I can control them is to force them or prevent them. I have no control once I'm in the unconscious state of being and I'm having a premonition. No one can control it…and if someone tries to wake me in the middle of a premonition it can cause great mental damage to me. I can't control these things…they just happen.

"If I feel a premonition coming on and I stop it, it will push through my prevention and come in bits and pieces because I'm not in an unconscious state. It happened a lot last year. If I feel a premonition coming on I should let it take me because it's less painful that way."

Sirius was frowning deeply.

"Your Mother learned to control it."

"I'm not Mother!" Serena snapped.

"I don't like that this _gift_ endangers your life," he said. "If you learned to control it, it wouldn't be as dangerous."

"I don't like going to bed every night knowing that I might not wake up the next morning either, Daddy, but unfortunately I don't really have a choice!" Serena said impatiently. "You said Mother wasn't as powerful as I am, and well maybe that's why she could control her premonitions better—she didn't have as much power to control."

"Serena," said Remus very softly that it surprised her. She had forgotten he was there as she argued with her Father. Sirius looked extremely angry, like he was going to burst into flames with fury.

"You're more powerful then your Mother, but you are also stronger then she was," Remus finished. "Your Father and I both believe that. You wouldn't have been given this gift if you couldn't control it."

"What if I don't want to control it?"

"Then it will control you," said Sirius glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "It will control you and it will consume you—you _have_ to control it Serena."

"How?" she snapped. "How the hell do I control something like this? How does anyone?"

Sirius looked at Remus and frowned.

"I'm going to speak to Dumbledore," said Sirius. "When I told him that I gave you the Pensieve to help you clear your thoughts he agreed that it might be a good idea. I'm going to speak to him and see what else he thinks."

"Maybe you should be learning about Occlumency and Legilimency," said Remus. "It would be a useful subject for you to learn to defend your mind against those who may invade it, and possibly to help you control your mind better."

"But who would I learn it from?" Serena asked.

"That's what we have to talk to Dumbledore about," said Sirius softly. "Don't worry Serena I'll take care of it."

But Serena was worried. How was learning about Legilimency and Occlumency going to help her control her visions better? The only thing it was going to do was help her read other people's minds and block people from entering hers. She saw no reasoning behind how it would help her control her visions better. She was beginning to think that controlling her visions was completely up to her and her mind set, but she wasn't really sure how she could possibly control something that put her in an unconscious state. If she had her way, she'd stop them all together. She didn't want to see, feel, or smell death anymore.

Remus looked at it watch and frowned slightly.

"We should be getting back," he said to Sirius. "Molly will no doubt be heading up here with the kids soon. Moody and Tonks are coming with them."

Sirius nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. He leaned over Serena and kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

"Yea," Serena sighed. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Of course," said Sirius. "Remus will bring your sisters up when they get home from school."

"They're not there yet?"

"No," said Sirius. "They'll arrive in two days."

Serena nodded.

"And Parrish?"

"I'll bring him too," Remus said with a smile. He kissed Serena's forehead and bid her good bye. "Try and get some rest."

"Yea," she sighed.

Despite how much sleep Serena had been getting, she did feel extremely tired, and once Remus and her Father were gone she laid back in her pillows and fell asleep. She didn't have any dreams of Parrish or her, and later when she woke she was thankful for that.

Fred was standing next to her when she woke. She smiled up at him and leaned over, hugging her carefully.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit Dad," said Fred. "Mum told me to come in here and see if you were awake. I kissed you and you woke up…"

"You did not."

Fred beamed and laughed.

"No, I didn't," he said. "I imagine you'd beat me up if I did such a thing…that or Parrish would."

"Parrish wouldn't care," Serena said sitting up slowly. "Who else is here?"

"Am I not enough company for you?" Fred asked with fake offense. Serena smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, Fred," she said opening her arms. "You know you're my favorite twin, right?" Fred stepped forward into her arms and they embraced each other. Fred ran his fingers through Serena's long hair and pulled away, smiling down at her.

"Oh, I know," he said grinning. "But it's only because your sister already has George."

Serena laughed and shook her head.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny and George are here," said Fred slowly sitting down.

"They're with your Dad?"

He nodded.

"I'll go get them," he said. "Mum wants to talk to Dad, Tonks and Moody alone anyways. Be right back."

Fred disappeared behind her curtain and Serena followed her arms on her lap. She wondered why her curtain was always pulled shut, not that she was complaining. She liked it better that way. But to her displeasure, Mrs. Weasley pulled the curtain back allowing Serena to be seen by everyone who wanted to look.

Mr. Weasley was in the bed next to her, by the small window of the room. And across the room were two other people, a man and a woman. Mr. Weasley beamed at Serena who covered her eyes from the sunlight. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins moved in around her bed, saying hello.

"Hello dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Serena said softly.

"How are you doing? The Healers say you're coming along nicely."

Serena nodded.

"Remus told me today I'm going to get Stitches," Serena said softly.

"Really?" Harry said coming forward. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Serena was surprised by his action, but smiled at him. "That's impressive…I didn't think they would use stitching here."

"I know," Serena said.

"Stitching?" Mrs. Weasley said with raised eyebrows and a slightly higher pitched voice. "It sounds like they're going to sew you shut."

"That's the basic principle," said Serena with a shrug. "If Daddy thinks it will help I suppose its fine."

"Your Father approved it?"

"Yes," Serena said with a nod of her head.

"Well don't mention it to Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said in a low voice. "He'd love to try anything Muggle related."

Serena smiled a little and promised she wouldn't say anything to Mr. Weasley.

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley to the teenagers around her. "Don't bother her with tons of questions, and don't take long. Tonks and Mad-Eye want to speak to your Father and it's much too crowded in here as it is."

"Alright Mum," said Ginny moving forward and giving Serena a hug. Mrs. Weasley kissed Serena's forehead and moved back to Mr. Weasley's bed. "Why aren't Kendra and Amber here?"

"I don't know," Serena shrugged. "Daddy told me this morning that they would come in visit me when they got home from school in two days."

Ginny nodded.

"That sounds about right," she said. "But I wonder why they weren't allowed to leave early."

"Daddy probably told them I was alright and there was no point of worrying about it," Serena shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Did you say you spoke to Snuffles this morning?" Harry asked.

Serena looked at him and nodded.

"He came with Remus," she whispered.

"Is he _crazy?_" Ron asked with his hands in his pockets.

"He's been locked up in that ugly house for months," Fred said.

"And his daughter was in serious care at the hospital," said George. "It's alright for him to get out to see her."

"But dangerous," said Harry. "The last thing we need is for him to go back to Azkaban."

Serena agreed with a nod of her head.

"Alright everyone," said Mrs. Weasley coming back to Serena's bed. "Come along, out into the hall with all of you. You can wait there for us."

"What are you guys going to talk about?" Fred asked.

"None of your business," said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, say good bye."

"Good bye Serena," said Fred and George.

"Bye Serena," Ginny hugged her again. "We'll come back to see you soon."

"Bye," Serena said with a wave. "See you guys."

Harry and Ron said good bye to her with a wave.

"Harry," Serena said softly looking at him. He looked rather pale. "Come here."

Ron shrugged and walked away from the bed, out into the hall with the others. Serena patted her bed and Harry sat down.

"You don't look well," she whispered. "You look worse then I do and I was ripped to pieces by a giant snake…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Harry, you're like me," she said. "A bad liar."

Harry forced a smile.

"Don't worry about me Serena," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I promise I'm okay. You worry about getting those wounds healed."

"Ah," Serena shrugged. "That's the Healer's job isn't it?"

Harry smiled.

"I'll see you," he said. "Get better."

"I'll try."

"Try hard," he said standing up. "Not the stuff where you half-ass it."

Serena laughed a little.

"Alright."

Harry left shortly after that and Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody entered. They both said hello to Serena and wished her well. Mrs. Weasley came to her bed and tucked her sheets in tightly around her.

"Why don't you get some more rest," she said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley told her to sleep well and pulled the curtains tightly around her bed. Serena didn't care to overhear what Moody, Tonks, and the Weasleys were talking about. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light again, dreaming of peaceful days in the future.


	25. Parrish Disguise

The next morning Serena had her stitches done, and two days later Remus returned to visit her with Kendra, Amber and Parrish. Serena was more then happy to see her sisters. She was sure they were really worried about her. Parrish was the most charming sight Serena had seen in many days, and couldn't help but beam up at him. He pinched her cheek in his affectionate way and smiled at her in return.

"Gave us quite a fright," he said softly.

Serena shrugged.

"I can't help it much," she whispered.

"You'll learn to," Parrish winked. "I have faith in you."

He sat down in the chair next to her bed as Kendra and Amber took seats on the bed next to Serena. Remus remained standing behind them, and after kissing Serena's forehead and saying hello he went to talk to Mr. Weasley.

"How was the train ride?"

"Horrible," said Kendra rubbing her face. "Malfoy found us on the train, with Amelia, and well we kind of fought."

"Who did? You and Amelia?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yea," Kendra said. "She gave me a fat lip and I nearly strangled her."

Serena nodded.

"I'm proud of you."

"They all laughed a little."

"The worse was when we all got off the train and Remus was waiting for us," said Amber. "He insisted we wait for Amelia to get off the train, and when she did he called out to her. It was like she was looking at a giant slug and wanted to pour salt on him."

"She was a vicious little viper," Parrish said softly. "Told Remus she didn't know any werewolves, and wasn't going to go home with one who claimed to know her Father who was dead to her."

Serena nodded her head.

"That sounds like Amelia," she whispered. "She went home with Malfoy?"

"Of course she did," Kendra said bitterly. "No doubt they'll have a bonny good time with his family—the bunch of sick bastards."

"_Kendra_," Amber said looking at her with scolding eyes. Parrish and Serena smiled at each other. Parrish didn't take his purple eyes from her and she bit her bottom lip, looking away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anyways," said Amber looking at Serena. "Dad told us everything about what happened, and how Harry saw it too. He's been pretty quiet at the house."

Serena nodded.

"When he came to visit with the others he was very quiet," she said. "I could tell something was wrong, but he wouldn't say what. I think he blames himself for what happened."

"How did he see it?" Parrish asked. "He has premonitions?"

"No," Serena shook her head. "I know that for sure. Apparently," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Dumbledore thinks there is some kind of mental connection between Voldemort and Harry. Like Harry can see into his mind, and eventually when Voldemort realizes the connection exists, he'll be able to see into Harry's mind."

All three of them were looking at Serena with wide eyes. None of them spoke for a few moments, until finally Amber crossed her arms.

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Moody and Tonks talking about it," she said softly. She shrugged. "I think it makes sense…you know how his scar hurts sometimes. It would make sense that when Voldemort went to destroy Harry part of his power was transferred into Harry. They have a very strong connection."

"That's creepy," Kendra said shuttering. "To think that Harry shares a bond with the Dark Lord."

"Only his Death Eaters call him that," said Amber. "Don't call him that."

Kendra rolled her eyes.

"It is weird," said Serena. "But don't look at him any different for it…if anything it's not his fault."

Parrish nodded.

"You'll be home for Christmas?" he asked.

At that moment the curtains were pulled back and Serena's healer, Augustus Pye, appeared. He was a small, young man, with a friendly face and smile. Serena frowned at the frown in his eyes.

"Unfortunately," he said. "You won't be."

Serena laid back.

"It's what we feared Serena," he said coming forward. "The venom from the snake is eating away at the stitches we used. We used magically protected thread to sew you up too, in hopes that the magic would protect the stitches, but as you discovered this morning when you were still bleeding, it didn't work. Wish we hadn't sewed Arthur up so quickly."

Serena sighed.

"I'm assuming your Uncle is here?" Pye asked looking at the three around her.

"Yes," Serena said. "He's speaking to Mr. Weasley right now."

Pye nodded.

"I'll go talk to him."

As soon as Pye had disappeared from sight Amber and Kendra turned to Serena.

"Uncle?" they both asked with raised eyebrows.

"Remus has to be related to me to approve my medical treatment," said Serena with a shrug. "Otherwise they would have contacted Grandmama and Grandpapa and Dumbledore doesn't want them in the country."

"Do you ever feel like there's more to Grandmama and Grandpapa then they let on?" Amber asked softly brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Yea," Kendra said. "I don't get why they shouldn't be in the country."

"Well they could be targets of Page," said Serena glancing at Parrish who had been silently since Pye arrived. "He kind of wants to take out our whole family…that grudge thing…and if they come in contact with me it could be dangerous for them."

"It's just as dangerous for us," Kendra said.

"But we know the risk," whispered Amber. "Next summer you're going to stay with them for a while. Serena and I will be living in the house with George probably."

"With George?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

Amber's cheeks turned red and she shrugged.

"I suggested it to him," she said.

Serena nodded her head slowly and smiled at Amber. She looked at Parrish who was still very quiet.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," he said with a smile. "Just happy to see you alive and well. What are stitches?"

"Oh," Serena said touching her stomach. "Well, it's exactly what it sounds like. Muggles, they use it a lot. They take thick thread and stitch up your open gashes. It holds them shut so they can heal, and then the stitches can fall off, or they have to be removed once the wound has healed."

"That's weird," said Kendra sticking out her tongue.

"Well," Serena said. "Like Pye said, it would have worked if the venom had eaten threw it."

"I wonder how the venom go in your system when you weren't really there," said Amber.

"But I was," Serena said. "I was there inside Mr. Weasley's body—that's the best way to explain it. The psychic connection is so strong that I feel his pain and anything that happens to him can happen to me."

Amber nodded her head slowly.

"How is Hermione? Did she go skiing?" Serena asked changing the subject.

"No," said Kendra. "She told her parents it was more important to go see Harry, you and Mr. Weasley. She'll come and see you on Christmas when we all come to see you."

Remus appeared next to the bed frowning slightly.

"Alright," he said to the three around Serena. "Healer Pye wants us to let Serena rest because they're going to try another form of healing on her in the morning to stop the bleeding and keep it from bleeding."

Serena nodded with a sigh. She wanted Parrish to stay.

Everyone stood up looking glum and went to Serena to say good bye. Kendra and Amber both kissed Serena's cheeks and hugged her, and Parrish pinched her cheek again.

"Get better, alright?" he said.

"Yea," she said. "I will."

Remus came forward and kissed Serena's forehead.

"Rest well," he said. "We'll be back on Christmas."

Serena nodded her head.

"Thanks Uncle," she said with a teasing smile. Remus smiled back and patted her cheek. "Kiss Daddy for me."

Remus nodded.

"Good bye Serena."

**The **room that Serena had just entered was decorated for Christmas, with garland, wreaths, candles, mistletoe, holly, and stockings. Serena looked at the fire place and was surprised to see everyone's name on a stocking. On the end of the fire place next to her Kendra's, was her own, and next to hers was a stocking with Parrish's name on it. Serena smiled and touched the stocking.

"Hey Serena," said Ginny entering the family room of her childhood home. Ginny looked large for her small size, it was quite obvious she was pregnant and healthy.

Serena beamed at Ginny and moved forward, hugging her.

"Hi," she said. "How is everything?"

"Wonderful," said Ginny holding her stomach. "Oh. This one's a kicker."

Serena smiled.

"Where's Parrish?"

"Outside getting wood," Serena said. "Your Dad asked for some help."

"Oh, hope Mum doesn't find him."

"Why?"

"Well," Ginny sighed. "She keeps talking about how you two ought to be married by now. I think she has every intention of talking to Parrish when she sees him."

"Is it really any of her business?" Serena asked.

"She considers it her business since—"

"Serena!" said a tall, adult Ron. He looked extremely handsome with his red hair and broad shoulders. He hugged Serena tightly and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Just fine Ron," she said. "I haven't seen you at work the last couple of days."

"Off with Harry working on some things."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Where's Parrish?"

Serena sighed slightly.

"He's outside with your Father."

"My Father?" Ron raised his eyebrows. He looked at Ginny. "You don't think Mum pushed him to talk to Parrish?"

"She might have."

Serena blinked her eyes and looked up at the extremely boring ceiling of the ward she was staying in with Mr. Weasley. It was dark in the room, and she realized that it was late at night, and she had been having another dream about her future.

She frowned slightly and sat up slowly to not hurt the stitches that were now holding her gashes shut. She was having too many of these dreams for them not to be premonitions, despite the way they made her feel. Maybe because they were the first premonitions she could describe as 'happy' they had a different effect on her system and her body. She didn't wake up with head aches, body pains, or nausea. Maybe they were just good premonitions. Serena bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she considered a future with Parrish good.

There was a sharp pain in her stomach and she bit her bottom lip. The stitches weren't working as well as the healer had thought they would. Serena lifted her shirt and saw more red spots on her bandages and frowned. They weren't working much better at all, which was a shame because yesterday they had held together so well that Mr. Weasley agreed to have them done. It seemed that the venom from the snake's fangs was eating away at the stitches. So, the stitches weren't going to keep her from bleeding. She frowned more deeply and laid back in the pillows of her bed. If the stitches weren't going to work, what would?

There was a grunt from somewhere next to her, and Serena jumped. Looking to her left for the first time she saw the body of a young man sitting in a chair, asleep. She smiled broadly at Parrish's handsome figure sitting in the chair with his head rolled onto his shoulder, eyes closed tight, and arms folded over his center. She reached out and lifted up his right hand, a watch on his wrist. She saw that it was only one in the morning. She leaned back in the bed and crossed her arms. Parrish must have stayed behind earlier in the day when he, Kendra, Amber and Remus came to visit. She had gone to bed the moment Remus said good bye, and for all she knew Parrish could have asked to stay behind.

Serena watched him as he slept and wondered why he had stayed behind. To watch her, perhaps? That was a silly reason though. She was perfectly safe in St. Mungo's. And no doubt, Remus wouldn't have let him stay here by himself.

While watching him, she noticed how handsome he really was. The way his nose curved with the rest of his face was near perfection, and Serena knew that when his eyes opened they would melt her to the core with their purple tint. She smiled as his brown hair fell in front of his eyes, and the muscles in his right arm twitched a little. He was so broad and strong. Serena wasn't sure how any girl could ever deny him, and then she frowned. That was exactly what she did.

At that moment, Parrish's head rolled over to his other shoulder and he yawned, waking up slowly. Once he had stretched and opened his eyes he looked directly at her and jumped a little. Serena smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Good," he said standing up. "You're awake."

He stretched out his arms more and moved to pull down the sheets.

"We can get going then," he said.

"Get going?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows and grabbing the sheets before Parrish could. "Why would I leave?"

Parrish looked at her.

"Don't you want to go home for Christmas?" he asked with high eyebrows.

"I can't Parrish," she sighed. "You know that…just earlier when you were here with Remus and my sisters the healers said I couldn't leave because my stitches didn't work."

"Stitches?" Parrish raised his eyebrows.

There was a horrible flip in Serena's stomach and she suddenly felt very awkward. Something was wrong. She wasn't safe. A shiver crawled down her back, and she forced her eyes to stay open—this was not the time to be collapsing into an unconscious state.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I'm staying here…you should go home. I don't know what you're doing here."

"No!" Parrish grabbed her wrist and Serena looked him dead in the eye frightened. "We have to go now!" There was no charm in his purple eyes. And as Serena looked at him more closely she saw nothing of Parrish in those eyes. Whoever was holding onto her was not Parrish, and she wasn't safe.

She tried to pull her wrist out of the man's hands, but he was very strong. The shiver crawled up her spine again and she fought to keep her eyes open, to prevent the vision from happening. The man who was holding onto her was responsible for triggering her vision, but who was he?

Serena tried to scream but the man put his hand over her mouth. She bit down on his fingers and he suppressed a yelp so not to wake the others around them. Serena made to scream again, but the man disguised as Parrish knocked her sharply over the head with his elbow. Serena fell onto the bed with a groan.

"Serena?" said the groggy voice of Mr. Weasley from the other side of the curtains.

Serena could barely lift her head, and her vision was swirling in and out of clarity. The shiver, warning her she was about to have a vision, crawled up her spine again and this time she couldn't hold it off. As the man grabbed her arms and lifted her weak body up against his she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Before Mr. Weasley could get out of bed and move the curtains back on Serena's bed the man Apparated, and they were gone.


	26. Happy Christmas

Serena woke in a dark dank room. The floor underneath her felt like dirt and she quivered at the thought of where she might be. Sitting up slowly, she looked around in the small room she was in. There was a candle hanging from the ceiling, which was low. It only took her a few moments to realize she was in a cellar of some sort. There were no windows, and to her right there were five steps leading to a trap door. She shuttered and pulled her knees against her aching stomach. She groaned and spread out again, lifting her shirt to look at her stomach. There were large amounts of blood on her bandages; they needed to be changed and she needed a doctor.

She leaned against the wall of the cellar in pain and fear. She wiped her cheeks and took a long breath, telling herself to keep calm. She needed to think.

First of all, she felt she needed to remember what had happened. She closed her eyes and thought about the last thing she remembered. Her vision. Her eyes opened and she grimaced.

She had seen Phinneaus Page standing over her, with his wand pointed at her, jeering. "_Sectumsempra," _Page had bellowed before she could move or think. She had never heard the spell before in her life, but knew from the sound of it that it was no good. Before the spell could hit her, Parrish, who had been lying next to her on the ground, shoved her out of the way. The spell hit him and Serena watched in horror as Parrish's body was split open by an invisible sword.

She covered her face as tears leaked from her eyes. That was how Parrish died, and it was her fault. She had foreseen herself crying about his death, and blaming herself for it before, and now she had seen him actually die. He jumped in front of a spell for her, and she couldn't save him. He died that way—by the hand of his Father.

His Father. Serena bit her bottom lip. It had been Page who had kidnapped her from the hospital then. She frowned with anger towards herself. Why didn't she fight harder? Why didn't she scream for help the moment she realized that it wasn't Parrish who was next to her bed?

Before she could work out any type of answer to her questions the cellar door opened and light spilled into the cellar. Serena covered her eyes and winced as someone stepped down to her level.

"He knows you're awake and would like a word," said Phinneaus Page's dark voice. His face was in the shadows, but Serena could see his bent nose from when she hit him over the summer. He reached out for her and she moved her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me," she croaked because her throat was dry.

Page glared at her and grabbed her arm forcefully. He dragged her up the cellar steps, letting her already wounded body drag on the wood and beat against her back. She yelled at him to let go of her, and called him a few nasty names. But Page ignored her, and it didn't dawn on Serena until she was dragged up another set of stairs and down a hall that Page was taking her to see _him,_ meaning Voldemort.

The moment Serena's mind made this realization she began to struggle against Page's arm.

"No," she cried. "Let go!"

She squirmed in his grasp, but he held on tight, dragging her across the wooden floor of the hall to the last door on the left. Serena's whole body hurt—her stomach in particular—and she feared what she would see behind the door. Page pushed open the door with his foot and dragged her into the room. He dropped her in front of a fireplace, where blazing flames were burning frantically in the grate. Serena shivered and held her stomach, rolling over to see an arm chair where a frighteningly thin and tall man was sitting.

Serena had never seen flesh so white in her life—and his eyes were so red. The contradiction between flesh and iris was the most horrifying thing Serena had ever seen. For a moment she couldn't breathe. Now she understood why people didn't say his name, and they were right to fear it. The mere sight of him chilled Serena's blood and made her stop breathing.

"Now, now Serena," said Voldemort lifting his long spidery fingers and tapping their tips together. "If I were you I wouldn't stop breathing now, Merlin only knows that I don't mean to harm you."

Serena glared at him and remained on the ground.

"Harm me?" she repeated with skepticism. "What else would you do with me?"

"Well," his voice was like that of a hissing snake, and his face—he had no nose, just slits. "What good would you be to me dead?"

Serena shivered and tilted her head back. She struggled to keep her eyes wide and open so not to have a vision.

No, she told herself. You can't have a vision in front of him. Don't.

"Don't fight it Serena," he said reading her mind. "Let the vision take you, and then tell me what you see."

Voldemort lifted his hand, and Serena felt her body lift off the ground as she struggled to fight off the vision that was prickling her spine. A chair appeared near the fire and her body was placed gently in it. The moment her body hit the chair her eyes shut and she fell into a premonition.

She was cold, frozen to the bone. Everything was white around her and she was shiver.

It was the shortest vision she had ever had in her life. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Voldemort's red ones.

"What did you see, my pet?"

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

Voldemort's lips twisted into a sick smile.

"What did you see?" His voice was calm, almost with forced patients. "Don't make me enter your mind Serena, it's not a pleasant process…and I want us to be honest with each other."

"You're not honest with anyone," she said sharply sitting up straight. She cringed slightly and wrapped her arm around her waist. The blood was beginning to seep through her white tee shirt.

Voldemort stood up and moved forward to her. Serena pressed her body back into the chair, as if she were trying to get away from him while he approached. He was still smiling.

"I can heal your wounds," he said. He lifted his hand in front of her and Serena felt a sharp pull in her stomach as his hand waved over her. "I'll make you better Serena if you give me something in return…"

"Snow," she muttered. "Snow."

"Snow?" Voldemort's thin eyebrows raised.

"I saw snow around me," she whispered.

There was a sharp pain in her stomach, and another pull. Serena screamed. It was as if her skin was pulling itself shut. But just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Serena gasped and took a long eased breath. It was the deepest breath she had been able to take since the attack. Slowly, she lifted her shirt and pulled off the bloody bandages. Three thin lines decorated her torso—but she was no longer bleeding. She was healed. She looked up at Voldemort with wide eyes. He smiled at her.

"See," he said. "My Dark magic isn't so bad…it can give you what you need and want…"

"It can kill me too."

"Well nothing is perfect Serena," said Voldemort turning away from her. "Snow, you say? And it was around you? What does that mean Serena?"

"I was trapped in a snow storm?" she said sarcastically to him.

Voldemort turned and glared at her. His eyes burned into her chest and she rubbed the center, where a pain was starting to form. Voldemort moved to the window and pushed aside the curtain. Serena looked out the window into the dark night and saw a swirling snow storm blowing in the nasty window.

"A snow storm like that?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she whispered.

There was a few moments that Voldemort was staring straight into Serena's eyes. She blinked and looked away quickly, not being able to hold his stare. He stood up straighter and put his arms behind him.

"You're not lying to me," he said surprised.

"It's hard to lie to someone when you don't know enough to lie," Serena said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Serena," said Voldemort so softly that she cringed as shivers ran through her body. He smiled at her and sat down in his seat, pressing his finger tips together again in front of his very thin mouth. "You'll be staying here for the rest of your life."

She glared at him.

"No," she hissed. "I won't be."

Voldemort laughed a high pitched laugh that could have shattered glass.

"You are a fool of a girl," he said. "Why would you not stay here when I can offer you protection and life?"

"Life?" she said with raised eyebrows. "What kind of life? Half a life that is not my own and one that you could take from me any day? And who or what would I need protection from? Last I checked it was _you_ that I needed the protection from."

"Yes," said Voldemort. "And you were protected very well, weren't you? That's why Page was able to get into St. Mungo's and take you with out anyone noticing."

"Oh," Serena said. "Is that what he told you? They noticed…believe me."

Voldemort glared at her.

"Serena," he said crossly. "Either you become one my followers or you live the life of a prisoner. You know why I want you around, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid," she snapped.

He smiled a crooked smile that made Serena feel like she was naked suddenly.

"Do you know what it is like to feel pain, Serena?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Of course you do," he said. "Because you have felt plenty of pain through your visions. You have an amazing power Serena, one that I have been dying to get my hands on…"

"Well," she said. "It doesn't work with the wave of a wand. I hate to disappoint, but I'm not going to be able to just predict things for you."

"Oh, you will," he said. "First, I think you need to experience a new kind of pain."

Serena looked at him with slight fear, but kept her spot and posture. Voldemort stood up and waved his wand at her. There was no need for him to say the spell, she knew what was coming, and when the horrible pain shot through her spine—making her feel like it was about to break—she was half expecting it. She screamed and twitched, convulsing in the chair, falling to the ground violently in front of her. Her screams filled the house she was trapped in as the pain grew worse and worse. Serena just wanted to die. The pain hurt too much, it wasn't worth living for.

Suddenly all the pain was gone. Serena lay on the ground gasping for breath and twitching randomly.

"Stand up Serena," Voldemort said not facing her.

Serena didn't want to lift her body. She didn't care what he did to her. If he killed her he couldn't hurt her anymore, and he wouldn't have her visions. Serena blinked as the thought moved through her mind.

No, she thought. You're not going to die here. You're better then that.

"He said get up," said Page harshly stepping forward and grabbing Serena's arms. He lifted her up and threw her into the chair like a rag doll. Serena shook her head as a dizzy spell took her. She took a long slow breath as Voldemort approached her. Her eye sight was foggy, but she saw his pale, and somehow dark, figure moving towards her with his wand drawn. She was preparing herself for another shot of pain from the torturing curse, but the pain that came was not expected.

Serena screamed wildly as Voldemort pressed his wand to her bare forearm. She felt like there were a thousand little blades cutting her open, moving and swirling down her arm towards her wrist. She gasped for breath and tried to yank her arm out of his, but Voldemort's grip was stronger then she anticipated.

He pulled his wand away and looked down at her arm with a jeering smile. Serena's watering eyes looked down at her arm and she screamed and cried with horror. The Dark Mark, which she had only seen in papers and in her nightmares, was looking back up at her from her forearm. She began to cry with anger and fear.

"Take her back to the cellar," said Voldemort turning away from Serena.

Page grabbed Serena, who had no desire to fight against him anymore, and dragged her out of the room. He was holding her arm tightly, and she was half walking with him as he led her down the hall.

Serena watched as they began to descend the staircase, right at the bottom of it was the front door out of the house. She noticed the umbrella stand, the coat rack, and the numerous cloaks hanging there. It was a doorway out of the house and her escape.

When Page was stepping down a step, Serena threw out her leg and caught his. Page began to fall, and pulled her down with him. The pair tumbled down the stairs together, hitting, smacking and knocking each other's bodies as they went. When they reached the bottom Serena landed on top of Page. She kneed him in the groin forcefully.

My wand, she thought, I need my wand.

To her great surprise her wand appeared in her hand, but before she could use it to cast a spell against Page he grabbed her legs as she crawled for the door. Serena could reach up and pulled open the door and blast of cold wind entered the foyer of the house.

"_What are you doing?" _Voldemort's high pitched voice reached Serena's ears. She had to run, it was her only chance.

She kicked Page in the face, breaking his nose again, and made a mad dash out of the house, barefoot and in thin pants and tee shirt, into the chilling snow storm. She didn't care how cold it was, she had to run and not look back.

She wasn't sure how far she had run, but when she looked back over her shoulder she couldn't even see the lights of the house. She slowed her pace a little, but kept moving, and when she looked forward she fell to the ground as Page appeared with a loud _pop!_

Serena screamed as he grabbed onto her and held her tightly by the throat. He knelt down over her, pinning her to the ground and strangling her.

"I don't care if he does kill me," he yelled at her as blood ran down his face. "You little bitch. I'm going to kill you just like I killed your damn Mother!"

Serena's air supply was growing short. She was squirming under Page's body, but couldn't get at him in anyway, and she was growing weaker. She chocked and coughed, gasping for breath that Page continued to cut off.

Her eyes began to grow heavy, and her sight blotchy. I'm going to die, she thought. I'm going to die in the cold snow with Page over me. Parrish's Father is going to kill me.

_Parrish!_

**Parrish** sat up in his bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and pushed the sheets off his body. Serena's voice was ringing in his mind.

"Help me," she called. "Help me Parrish."

He raced down the hall and banged harshly on Sirius's door. When no one answered he pulled open. No one was in the room. He turned and ran down the hall quickly.

"Sirius!" he yelled. He didn't care if he woke the pictures as he slid down the banister of the stairs. "Sirius!"

He raced down the steps into the kitchen and saw Sirius leaning over a very large mug at the kitchen table. Remus was with him, as well as Bill, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. Parrish was sure he hadn't seen Sirius move from that spot in the last day and a half—since Serena had vanished from the ward at St. Mungo's.

"Parrish," said Remus standing up.

"Serena," he chocked out of breath. "Serena, quickly. I saw her. I know where she is."

"What?" Sirius said standing up and knocking the chair out from under him.

"Quickly," Parrish said. "There's not much time, please someone take me I know where she is, it's in a snow storm and my Father is strangling her—"

"Grab on," said Moody and Remus at the same time, holding out their arms.

Parrish grabbed onto both of them.

"Think of her," said Moody. "And where we're going."

**It's** over, Serena thought. I'm dying.

Just as the thought ran through her mind Page was shoved off of her by someone. Serena gasped for breath and coughed loudly. Someone grabbed onto her arms and dragged her through the snow, away from the jets of light that were shooting everywhere from wands.

"Serena," said a voice.

Looking up Serena saw Parrish's purple eyes.

"Parrish!" she coughed. "Oh thank god."

"Let's get you out of here," he said. He pointed his wand at a rock. "_Portus_."

Both of them touched it and Serena felt a horribly pulling sensation on her stomach, then her body slammed harshly onto a hard wood floor and she moaned with pain. She rolled over onto her back, her eyes shut tight with tears.

"Serena?" said her Father's voice near her.

She pulled open her eyes and looked up at Sirius Black.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Sirius leaning over her and taking her body in his arms. Serena began to cry uncontrollably in his arms. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth as she clung to him.

"Daddy," she whined. "He touched me…and his eyes. His eyes are so….He marked me….I-I…he _marked _me."

"Shh," said Sirius not understanding anything she was muttering about. "Shh Surry, it's alright. It's going to be alright. You're safe now. I promise you're safe."

"Sirius," said Tonks' voice.

Sirius looked at Tonks who was looking at Serena's bare arm. Not only was her skin a horribly blue color, but the skull and snake were staring up at them with a horrible forbidding glare. Sirius frowned at it and Serena pulled her arm against her body.

"He did it," she sobbed. "He marked me."

She was crying uncontrollably. Slowly she laid her body down on the floor and cried against the wood.

"He marked me," she kept muttering.

Parrish stepped forward and lifted Serena up into his arms easily.

"Parrish," said Sirius standing up quickly.

"She needs to rest," said Parrish. "And get warmed up…she could have hypothermia."

"She's my daughter, I can take care of her," snapped Sirius.

"Then stop goggling at her mark and help her!" Parrish yelled. He turned sharply and carried Serena's sobbing figure out of the kitchen. Sirius followed him quickly with a harsh glare.

"Tonks," he said. "Can you wake Molly, please?"

"Yes," she said moving past Parrish and up the stairs quickly. She moved fast, her pink hair bobbing behind her.

"Where are Remus and Moody?"

"They were holding my Father back," said Parrish.

Parrish carried Serena into his bedroom and Sirius lit the lamps. Serena was placed on the bed, where she laid quietly, wiping her cheeks. Parrish brushed her hair out of her face and took her hands. He rubbed them in his own and smiled down at her.

"You're alright," he whispered. His lips kissed her fingers for a moment and Serena felt warmth enter her flesh.

"What's the matter Sirius?" said Molly coming into the room. "Oh my! Serena!"

Mrs. Weasley moved to the bed quickly and Parrish moved away, letting her take a look at Serena. Mrs. Weasley lifted her wand and began to spray warm air onto Serena's feet.

"Sirius," she said waving him over. "Help me."

Sirius moved forward and pulled out his wand.

"Heat up her hands," said Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius knelt by the bed and waved his wand like Mrs. Weasley had. Hot air began to blow from the tip of his wand onto her hands and Serena smiled. Despite the warmth coming from their wands, Serena preferred the warmth that Parrish had brought just by looking at her, and kissing her finger tips.

Sirius brushed his free hand through Serena's hair and looked at her with happy eyes. Serena smiled up at him, her tears gone.

"You're safe Surry," he said. "I promise."

"I know," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Once Serena's body was heated up to its normal temperature, Mrs. Weasley made a sleeping potion for her in the kitchen. Sirius and Parrish remained at her side while they waited for Mrs. Weasley to bring the potion back up. Tonks went downstairs to wait for Remus and Moody, who Mrs. Weasley reported had returned just as she was coming back up with the potion. They were both alright, but Page had gotten away.

"Now, drink this," said Mrs. Weasley handing Serena the goblet. "It will help you sleep."

Serena took the goblet and drank the warm liquid quickly.

"Alright," said Mrs. Weasley. "Good night Serena." She walked to the door and left slowly.

Parrish stood up from the ground where he had been sitting on the opposite of the room and stretched.

"I'll sleep down stairs," he said.

Sirius pulled his eyes away from Serena for a moment and nodded at Parrish.

"Parrish," Serena called before he could make it to the door. Parrish stopped and looked back at her with hopeful eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and moved to her. His fingers pinched her cheek affectionately.

"You're welcome," he said. "Happy Christmas."

She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip.

He left the room with out looking back at her, and closed the door tightly.

"Get some rest," Sirius said making a chair appear next to the bed. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Serena fell asleep quickly, thanks to the potion Mrs. Weasley had made for her.


	27. Serena's Story and Parrish's Reasoning

The next morning Serena woke up in Parrish's bed and looked around the bedroom. Sunlight was pouring in from the window onto the bed—that's what had woken her. She was thankful to see sunlight, it was better then waking up in the dark, like in that cellar.

She sighed and stretched, then stood up. She opened the bedroom door and saw no one in the hall. Slowly she crept down the hall to her old bedroom, where she had stayed during the summer holiday and saw her trunk sitting at the end of her bed. She stopped on sight and stared at the trunk—there was a small pile of Christmas gifts on the trunk. She frowned and moved into the bedroom.

She sat down on the bed and picked up the first gift, it was from Amber. She unwrapped and revealed a Jinx Defense Book. She placed it next to her, emotionless, and picked up the next gift. It was a book called _Special Spells for the Special Seers_ from Kendra. Serena placed it on top of the other book. She unwrapped three more books from Remus, all Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Serena frowned deeply. She knew why they were giving these too her; because they thought she would make a great Auror.

Picking up a large gift box, she lifted the lid and smiled at a cozy looking sweater from her Grandmother and Grandfather. The sweater was knitted black and red stripes, with two small pockets near the bottom of it. Serena pulled it on over her tank top and felt warmer. She threw the box on the ground with the other wrapping paper, and picked up a gift from Parrish.

She opened the box and bit her lip. He had gotten her chocolates shaped as roses. She smiled and ate one, it was the best chocolate she had ever tasted in her life. The last box that sat on her trunk was from Sirius. She picked it up and unwrapped it as she ate another chocolate. Inside the box was a ring. Serena lifted the ring up and looked at the detail on both sides of the black onyx gem that gleamed up at her. On either side there was a wolf's head, one devouring the gem, as his tail swung to the other side of the gem, and the other was biting the wolf's tail. She looked at curiously, and slid it on her right middle finger, where it fit best.

"Oh, there you are," said Amber entering the room.

Serena looked up. She hadn't heard the bedroom door open. She sighed slightly and looked away from Amber, standing up and opening her trunk to change her clothes. She pulled off the sweater and changed into a black tank top, and jeans. She pulled the sweater back over her head and sat down on the bed.

"Dad is downstairs," she said going to her own bed. "He wants to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Serena said.

"Yea," Amber shrugged. "He's there with Dumbledore. They want to know what happened to you."

Serena was staring at Amber oddly.

"Here," she said holding out a long black glove. "Dumbledore told me to give this to you too. To cover up…" Amber didn't finish her sentence. She just turned and opened her trunk. Serena stood up and took the sleeve from her. She rolled up her sweater sleeve and pulled on the black sleeve that went from her wrist to just below her elbow.

"Serena," said Amber slowly. "I'm happy you're okay and back home."

Serena frowned.

"Thanks Amber," she whispered. "I'm happy to be home too."

Serena left the room shortly after that and made her way downstairs. The house seemed to creak around her. She bit her bottom lip and stepped in the foyer, it was empty. When she entered the kitchen her Father was sitting at the table with Albus Dumbledore. Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting at the table also.

"Serena," said Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like some tea, or anything to eat? It looks like you've lost a few pounds since you entered the hospital….here come sit down."

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair next to Sirius for Serena and she sat down slowly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," she said smiling at her. "Can I have some toast? I'd like some toast, please."

"Toast," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "Of course dear."

Serena looked at her Father as Mrs. Weasley walked off to make her toast.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore would just like to know what happened when Page kidnapped you."

Serena looked at Professor Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table with his hands folded on the wood. He was looking directly at Serena with his pale blue eyes and Serena bit her lip.

"First, I would like to know how you're doing, Serena?" asked Dumbledore.

"Eh," Serena said. "Just peachy, thanks."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly.

"Let's start at the beginning," said Dumbledore. "How did Page get into St. Mungo's?"

"He was disguised as Parrish," Serena said slowly. "I woke up and he was sitting by my bed. I honestly don't know how he got in, but I imagine that he told the secretary he was a friend from school, and she might have even recognized him…He was sleeping by my bed, so he had been there a while. When he woke up he said we had to go…wanted to bring me home for Christmas…but I realized it wasn't really him. I fought against him and he knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in the cellar of some house."

"Do you know what house?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," she whispered. "When I ran away from it, I felt like I was in the middle of a field, a farm maybe? But Professor, I'm telling you it was in the middle of no where."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Why did Voldemort give you the Dark Mark?" Moody asked in his dry harsh voice.

Serena looked directly at him. Both of his eyes were looking at her with a studying, harsh look. Serena could see in his eyes that he suspected her of being a spy for Voldemort. Serena looked at him with her own icy glare. The fact that someone would think she wanted to be a Death Eater was very offensive.

"He was under the impression that I was going to be staying in that house for the rest of my life or I would be serving him as one of his Death Eaters," Serena said smoothly. "He was obviously mistaken."

Dumbledore looked at her for a long time, and Serena felt a smooth ripple travel through her mind. She blinked and realized that Dumbledore was using Legilimency on her. He was reading her mind. Did he think she was lying to him? She kept her eyes on his, so he wouldn't think she was lying. She didn't want anyone to think she wanted to be a Death Eater, or was one. Although, that was going to be hard to do now that she had the Dark Mark tattooed on her arm.

She pushed her sleeve up and exposed the Dark Mark.

"I wanted to get a tattoo," she whispered with small tears as she looked at the disgusting symbol on her arm. "I didn't imagine this as it though…"

"It's alright," said Sirius pulling her sleeves back down. "You don't have to worry about it. No one thinks you're a Death Eater."

Serena looked up at him and around the table as Mrs. Weasley put her toast and a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"But if anyone ever sees it," she said looking suddenly at Dumbledore. "Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"Unfortunately, no, Serena, I'm sorry," said Dumbledore softly.

Serena frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Is that all?" she whispered. "I'd like to go back to my room."

"I have a question," Remus said softly with a calm smile at Serena. She looked at him, but did not smile. "How did Parrish know where you were?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "While Page was strangling me in the snow I thought of Parrish. Perhaps I sent some psychic wave to him with out even knowing it."

"It's quite possible," said Dumbledore tapping his fingers together. "You two have shared a strong psychic connection since you first met."

Serena said nothing to Dumbledore about her possible psychic connection with Parrish. He tore his eyes from her and stood up quickly.

"I must be off," he said. "Thank you, again Serena, for your time."

"Of course Professor."

Dumbledore said good bye to the others in the kitchen and made his way out. Serena began to stand up slowly, following Dumbledore's lead, but Sirius grabbed her elbow before she could get far.

"Serena," he said looking at her with hopeful eyes. "Why don't you stay down here? We were about to have lunch. You haven't seen Harry, Hermione or Ron since you got back and they've been just as worried about you as we have."

"I don't doubt that," she whispered. "But I don't want to see anyone right now."

She stood up slowly.

"Thank you for your time Serena," said Dumbledore.

Serena nodded her head.

"Yea," she whispered as she stood up. She picked up the mug and took a long sip of her tea. Then she grabbed her toast and took a bite as she made her way up stairs. She felt Sirius's eyes on her as she walked out and disappeared. She didn't look back. She couldn't bring herself to look back and see her Father's almost black eyes baring down on her with sadness.

The foyer was empty when she reached it, and when she stepped on the first step to go upstairs she looked up the long staircase. Amber was probably still in the bedroom. She wouldn't be able to be alone if Amber was there. Frowning, she turned around and saw the coat rack. Pulling on her cloak, she opened the front door and disappeared outside quietly.

She sat down in the middle of the Grimmauld Place courtyard on a park bench. Snow was falling lightly around her and she finished her toast, enjoying the peace. She just wanted to get away from people's stares and awkward silences. The first thing she felt when she walked into the kitchen were all eyes on her—those people wondering what had happened to her, and who's side she was on. And when Amber was in the bedroom Serena wanted to scream with frustration because of the tension between them. It seemed that everyone doubted her now, or looked at her like she was some kind of freak.

The sound of a creaking door made Serena looked up. She frowned slightly and bit her bottom lip. Parrish was stepping down the steps of Number Twelve, heading across the snow towards her.

"What are you doing out here?" she whispered with some annoyance.

"I didn't think you should be outside by yourself," he said. "Do you not want my company?"

"I don't really want anyone's company," she said. "No offense."

"None taken," he said sitting down next to her on the bench. "But that's never stopped me before."

Serena shrugged slightly. He was right. Even if she hadn't wanted him around in the past he had taken a seat right next to her anyways. It was just how Parrish worked, and despite what he said Serena was sure that he could read her very well—in the bottom of her heart she wanted him to sit next to her.

"Parrish," she whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"How did you know where to find me last night?" Serena asked not looking at him. Since Remus had asked the question it had been burning in her chest. How had he known?

Parrish was silent for a few moments, and when Serena looked at him she was surprised to see that he was staring straight into the snow on the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I had a dream of you calling for help," he whispered. "I could see you and my Father, and you called my name. I don't know how to explain it…I felt like I was in your head…I don't know…it sounds crazy, I know—"

"No," she said taking his hand. "It doesn't."

Parrish looked at her with a small smile.

"We must share some kind of connection Parrish," she whispered. "Dumbledore mentioned it before…he thinks we share a strong psychic connection. That's why you trigger so many of my visions, and that's why you came when I called for help from you."

"Not to mention," he said. "How you saved me last summer."

"Yes, that too," she nodded. She sighed and looked away, to the ground and her feet. "You know we can't be together though Parrish."

"Why?" he looked at her. "Why can't we be together? I heard your conversation," he whispered. "With Amber and your Father in the kitchen back over the summer. I know your reasons Serena, and frankly they're not good enough."

Serena had to think about what conversation he was talking about. But then it dawned on her, the conversation she had with Sirius and he told her that love was what made them different form Voldemort. Her face went white with embarrassment and anger…she wasn't sure what to say to Parrish now.

"You should have made yourself known," was all she could say.

Parrish laughed and shook his head. "Are you crazy? I wanted to hear what you were saying. Afterwards, I didn't want to face all of you so I went back upstairs."

Serena frowned. She remembered now that she hadn't seen Parrish when the others had come down for breakfast that morning. She rubbed her forehead.

"Parrish," she whispered. "I think keeping you out of danger is a pretty damn good reason not to get involved with you."

"Did you ever stop to think Serena that you would be worth the danger to me?"

Serena looked at him shocked, and bit her bottom lip. She was taken by his words. She hadn't been expecting him to say something like that and put her in her place. He looked at her very seriously.

"And I think you do know that," he whispered. "You know that we could be happy together, and we would protect each other…like Amber said that one day, we'd cancel each other out. I'm in just as much danger as you are and we'd help each other…there's something else to it…I know you're afraid of something…Serena you've been trying to keep me out of danger all this time and I've still ended up in it with you."

Serena stood up to walk away, but Parrish stood up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back against him and looked down at her.

"Let go of me," she whispered with small tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I was thinking of you and your god damn protection! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking of myself and my desire to be with you and loved…I was sacrificing my happiness for you life—"

"—my life isn't worth living unless I'm happy Serena," he said. "And neither is yours…no one's is. My life won't be worth it unless I have someone to care about, and love…and I care about you Serena."

"Don't tell me you love me," she snapped. "You don't know what love is. We're too young to know what it is."

Parrish looked at her quite seriously.

"I may not know what love is," he whispered. "But I know when I've found someone worth loving…Serena you're afraid of getting hurt. You're not sacrificing anything to save me; you're sacrificing a relationship that we could have so you won't get hurt. You're sacrificing it for yourself…so _you_ won't hurt. You have to make mistakes, get hurt, and experience the bad so you can learn, grow and experience of the good. If you don't do the prior you'll never know the later."

"Fine," she said pulling her arm out of his. As she talked, her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Parrish could hear every drop. He was glaring at her as she continued to speak to him like he was stupid, and mocking his feelings for her. "I'm afraid of losing you. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to suffer the pain of losing you—if I never had you it won't hurt so bad."

"Then it's not worth it," he said frankly. "The pain is what lets you know it was real."

"Forgive me for trying to avoid pain," she said. "I've learned from my Mother what pain is…I saw it in her eyes every day…forgive me for being selfish and not wanting that."

Parrish frowned and shook his head. He started to walk away from her.

"I hope you see it differently someday," he whispered. "And I hope you see it before it's too late…I don't want to lose you either Serena. I'd rather have you for sometime and lose you then never have you at all."

"And what about Marietta?" Serena called as he walked away slowly. "What about her?"

Parrish turned sharply to face her and glared.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he called. "You mean more to me then any other girl I have ever dated, and I haven't even had the actually chance to date you! I thought if I was with Marietta I could forget you…but I can't! Oh, just forget it Serena…it doesn't matter. You're a flame and I'm the moth and I think I'm tired of being burned."

He disappeared into the house and Serena was left standing in the cold snow, shocked and numb. She slowly wrapped her arms around her body as all of his words, sunk in. Serena's eyes welled up with tears and she sat back down on the bench, tears cold as ice and dripping down her face. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them.

It didn't matter if Serena and Parrish shared kind of connection. They were both too bitter, stubborn, and proud to admit when they were wrong—especially Serena. She frowned as tears leaked from her cheeks onto her jeans.

I'm an idiot, she thought. I've just ruined any shot that I ever had with him.

"Belle," snapped a voice. Serena coughed and looked up shocked to see Professor Snape out in the snow, dressed in black, and looking down his crooked nose at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing Professor."

"Come on," he said taking her shoulder and pulling her up off the bench. "You shouldn't be out here alone...just like your Father you lack the ability to think of the effects of your actions."

"Sir," said Serena standing up straight and pushing his hand off her shoulder as they stepped onto the porch. "May I remind you that you are entering my Father's house—"

"—on Dumbledore's orders," interrupted Snape. "On a matter that is really none of your business. Take it from me, Belle, I would not enter that stinking worm hole willingly."

Serena said nothing and opened the door for him. He walked in before her, and didn't take off his cloak. She closed the door tightly behind them and began to remove her scarf and jacket.

"Snape," said Sirius standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "Serena, what were you doing outside?"

"Perhaps you should keep better track of your children," said Snape easily as he removed his black gloves. "She was outside in the courtyard, by herself."

"Thank you Snape," said Sirius sarcastically. "But I don't think the whereabouts of my children are any of your business."

Snape bowed his head.

"Where is Potter?" he questioned. "I must speak with him."

"About what?" asked Sirius.

"That is a matter between myself and Potter," said Snape. "On Dumbledore's orders."

"As I am his godfather," said Sirius. "I believe I have the right to know what you're talking about."

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the top of the kitchen stairs.

"Hello Professor Snape," she said.

"Molly," Snape said bowing his head. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell Potter that I am here to speak to him."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"There's a pot of tea on the stove if you'll go in the kitchen," she said as she moved up the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Serena," said Sirius nodding his head for her to follow Mrs. Weasley. "I will speak to you before dinner…go on."

Serena frowned and disappeared up the stairs after Mrs. Weasley as Snape and her Father disappeared down into the basement kitchen of Number twelve. She wondered what Snape wanted to talk to Harry about.

"Serena," said Mrs. Weasley. "Here are your robes, just pressed them for you."

Mrs. Weasley had stopped outside of Ron and Harry's bedroom door. She handed Serena her robes.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"Oh, and can you take Parrish's up to him, please?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I saw him go upstairs just before you came in…thank you dear."

Parrish's robes were on top of Serena's before she could shake her head and say no to Mrs. Weasley. She groaned as Mrs. Weasley entered the bedroom and turned to go up another flight of stairs to her room. The last person she wanted to see right now was Parrish. She scuffed her feet up the stairs and knocked on his close door. He opened it and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Here," she said. She handed him his robes and he said nothing. He nodded his head, in thanks she assumed, and closed the door on her. Serena frowned and moved down the hall.

Parrish was right, she thought. He was always right. She was a selfish little girl who was choosing not to be with him because she didn't want to lose him. She fell on top of her bed and didn't move for a long time. It wasn't until Amber entered the room and sorely said that dinner was ready that Serena even opened her eyes. Amber was gone before Serena saw her, and she frowned. She felt like an outcast in the place she was supposed to call home.


	28. A Bachelor's Button

The next few days at Grimmauld Place were awkward for Serena. Not only did everyone in the house seem to be in a bad mood, but Serena had dreams of Parrish's death by Page every night since their fight in the courtyard. Sirius was upset that everyone would be leaving to go back to school, and he'd be left alone again in the big house. He spent most of his time locked in his bedroom with Buckbeak. This annoyed Serena; she had spent so little time with him over the holiday because of everything that had happened and now he was completely ignoring her. Everyone else was grumpy about going back to school, and Serena was dying to go back—anything to get away from the negative atmosphere of Number Twelve.

"Good morning," Sirius said roughly as Serena entered the kitchen on the morning they were leaving. She frowned at her Father and took a seat near him at the table, helping herself to a piece of toast from the plate in the center. Mrs. Weasley was the only other person in the kitchen, and she was leaving quickly heading upstairs to wake the other teenagers. Serena had woken extremely early because of a nightmare.

"Hi," she said.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Serena said.

Sirius looked at her very seriously.

"Like your Mother, you're not very good at lying," he said picking up his mug of coffee and drinking it slowly. Serena glared at Sirius for a few moments before she said anything.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "Why do you care anyways?"

Sirius lifted his eyebrows and put his mug down on the table rather violently. Coffee splashed onto the wood and Sirius's head turned to Serena quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you care how I am today? You've gone the last week not caring, why suddenly do you care?" Serena's voice was rather bitter, but she couldn't help it. She was in a bad mood that morning thanks to her dreams of Parrish dying again. The more she had her nightmare the more she truly felt that it was her fault that he was going to die.

"You're my daughter," Sirius said coldly. "That's why I care."

"Today," Serena said. "Because I'm leaving. That's why you care."

"What is your problem?" he said as Amber yawned and entered the kitchen. She stopped on the bottom of the stairs and looked between her Father and Serena.

"I don't have a problem," Serena said harshly as her voice rose. "You're the one with the problem!"

Amber turned and went back upstairs quickly. Serena and Sirius hadn't noticed her presents and continued to argue.

"How am I the one with the problem?" Sirius asked. "I was concerned about you because you looked upset this morning—"

"If I have a problem _Father_," Serena said crossly as she interrupted him. "It's because _you've_ spent the last couple of days locked in your bedroom with a hippogriff instead of spending time with me! I've barely seen you the whole damned holiday and when I could spend time with you you're locked up with that dumb animal!"

Sirius said nothing. He only glared at his daughter with bitter, cold eyes, that matched her own.

"Since the night Parrish saved me I haven't talked to you," she said sadly. "I don't understand why you're being so selfish. You're hiding in your bedroom because you don't want to see us go, but really you should spend the few moments you have with us!"

"Don't tell me how I should spend my time Serena," said Sirius shortly. "Don't tell me that I'm being selfish because you're being a hypocrite when you say it. You're just as selfish as I am when it comes to pain, and getting hurt."

"You don't know the least about my relationship with Parrish."

"If you talked to me maybe I would."

"If you weren't locked in your room maybe I would talk to you!" Serena yelled.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady!" Sirius yelled over her. "I'm your Father and I will not stand for it!"

"What will you stand for?" Serena said standing up harshly. "Silence?"

"Don't walk away from me Serena," Sirius stood up quickly. "What is the matter? Why has your attitude suddenly gone down hill since you've gotten back?"

"Maybe it's because I was locked in a cellar for two days straight, tortured by Voldemort and then branded with the Dark Mark!" Serena shouted. "I got back and you were there. You told me I was safe, but the next morning I was alone and I haven't seen you since! Father I feel like I have no one! Amber and Kendra look at me like I have some incurable disease and I'm a fragile little girl, Parrish won't talk to me because of the fight we had a few days ago, and Harry, Hermione and Ron just don't get it! I haven't been able to talk to anyone about anything and I don't feel safe. I don't feel welcome!"

The rant that Serena had just bellowed to her Father came spilling out of her unexpectedly. She didn't mean to say everything that she felt—but the truth was it was growing so massive inside of her she was going to explode, which she had just done. She couldn't help that she felt alone, and she wanted nothing more then someone to hold her, or sit with her and listen to her rant and cry about it. She was terrified and traumatized by what had happened over Christmas, she was sure that it was the reasons for her constant nightmares, and she was afraid just to be alone.

"I'm scared," she sighed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm more then scared. I'm frightened that I'm not safe. I just wanted you to be there for me. No one else was…and you're my Father. I just needed my Father."

Immense guilt flooded Sirius face and he strode to Serena in two wide steps, taking her in his arms tightly. He held her close as she sobbed into his chest and kissed her forehead as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I'm so sorry Serena," he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Serena didn't say anything. She wanted to say it was okay, but in truth she felt that it wasn't. It wasn't okay that Sirius had left her alone after what had happened to her, but she probably should have done more to find him.

"I should have come to you sooner."

"I would have listened if you had," he said looking at her. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to be left alone, especially after your fight with Parrish. I figured you needed your space."

Serena nodded her head.

"It's alright," she muttered.

Sirius tilted her chin up to look her in the eye.

"No," he said shaking his head. "It's not alright. I should have gone to you, whether you liked it or not."

He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"Know that you can come to me with anything and everything Serena," he said looking at her again. "I'm here for you and I always will be."

"But if anything happens at school," she muttered. "How will I get in touch with you?"

"Address your letters to Remus," said Sirius. "As if you were writing to him and not me, and remember to keep things subtle. There's no doubt that Umbridge has been reading yours and Harry's mail."

Serena nodded her head and wiped her cheeks to clear them of her tears.

"Are you all packed?" Sirius asked wiping a tear that had run down to Serena's chin off her skin.

"I have to bring my stuff downstairs."

"Why don't you go do that? Ask Parrish to help you bring it down."

Serena shook her head.

"I can't ask him for anything," she whispered. "I have asked much of him already."

Sirius frowned.

"Serena," he said. "Remember what I said over the summer. Love is what makes us different then Voldemort. It is not wrong to love Parrish."

"No," Serena said stopping at the stairs. "It just hurts."

After Fred helped her carry her stuff downstairs, Serena bid good bye to the Weasley's, and Sirius. Amber and Kendra both gave him a long hug and said they'd be in touch. Serena hugged him tightly.

"Be safe," he told her. "Write to me if you need anything."

Serena nodded her head.

"You be safe too," she whispered. "Be careful, please."

Sirius looked at her with raised eyebrows but nodded his head.

"Go on," he said motioning to the door with a smile. "Have a good term all three of you."

"Bye Daddy," Kendra said with a wave and smile.

"Bye Father," Amber called disappearing behind the door.

Serena paused at the door and looked back at her Father. She waved silently and he waved back with a half smile, then turned to Harry. Serena left the threshold and stood in the courtyard with Tonks and the others while they waited for Harry.

The return to Hogwarts was an interesting one. Serena was expecting to ride the Hogwarts Express back, but instead they took the Knight Bus which was a bumpy ride. As bumpy as it was, it was quick and before she knew it she was standing in front of the gates of Hogwarts, looking up at the castle like it was home. Remus and Tonks were saying good bye to everyone at the gates with hugs and hand shakes.

"Be good," said Remus to the three Belle girls. "And be good to your sister."

Kendra frowned.

"I'm sorry who?"

Remus scolded her.

"Amelia. She's your sister and you should be good to her," he said. "Before the end you will need her. She's you're sister and there is nothing more important then family."

"Father put you up to this," Serena said picking up her backpack and swinging it on her shoulder.

"He might've," said Remus with a frank smile. "But I believe it too. Good bye girls."

"Bye," said Amber hugging him one last time.

She turned, waved and walked over to George who was waiting for her. They took each other's hands and began to walk up the path to the castle. Kendra and Serena bid Remus good bye and walked away too, falling in step with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked Serena quietly as they reached the castle.

"Just fine," she said back.

Harry nodded his head.

"Everything okay?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Serena snapped with her last nerve. "I'm fine Harry. Just fine."

Harry frowned deeply.

"That's why you're in such a bad mood?"

"I can't help that I'm grumpy," she said.

"Parrish's been an ass again, I know," said Harry.

Serena looked at him surprised.

"How would you know?"

"He asked me how you were this morning," Harry said slowly. "Before we left, and when I asked him why he didn't just ask you, he said that you were angry with him and there was no point in trying to talk to you."

Serena frowned deeply. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

The next few days, as classes started back up, Serena was sure she was going to go crazy. Homework was piling up, and when she learned that Harry had Occlumency she wished that she had the lessons also.

"You want to have lessons with Snape, be my guest," Harry said one day as he walked with her to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's not that I'd want the lessons with Snape," Serena said softly. "I just wished that I could block off my mind. Father said he was going to talk to Dumbledore about it, but I guess it didn't fall through."

"Well, the only thing it would help you with is keeping people out of your head," said Harry. "Has Voldemort really tired to get into it?"

"Only when he's looking at me," she whispered. "I don't share a connection with him like you do."

"I wish I didn't."

"Are you kidding?" she said surprised. "Harry, because of your connection you're able to see and feel things that helps our side."

"Then why does Dumbledore want me to practice Occlumency?"

"So that Voldemort doesn't start reading you," said Serena. "There's no doubt that he knows now of the connection you share, and frankly, he could take advantage of it."

Harry nodded his head slowly.

"My head just always hurts now," he whispered. "It's distracting."

Serena watched as they crossed the courtyard and Harry's eyes fell on Cho Change sitting with her Ravenclaw friends, including Parrish. He was sitting next to Marietta, and to Serena's great surprise holding her hand. Serena turned her eyes away, but not before she saw Harry wave to Cho and she wave back at him.

"How is Cho?" Serena asked as they walked back into the castle.

"Good," said Harry with a broad smile. "We're going to Hogsmeade together on Valentine's Day."

"Oh, that's sweet," Serena said and then she made a gagging sound.

"What?"

"I hope you like Madame Puddifoot's," Serena giggled.

"Madame Puddifoot's?"

"It's a little teashop in Hogsmeade that you'll no doubt be going to with Cho."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I hear Lavender Brown talking about it all the time in the dorm," said Serena. "She wishes she had a boy to take her to Madame Puddifoot's…I don't know what guy in their right mind would go into that place…but who knows. People do dumb things when they're in love."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Harry asked looking slightly alarmed. Serena laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nothing Harry," she said. "Nothing at all…don't worry about it."

**A** few mornings later Serena was late down to breakfast, as usual, and when she sat down across from Hermione and Harry, next to Ron, she found all three of them to be in a sour mood. Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost, and was irritable, and Harry looked like he was going to commit murder.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked slowly as she buttered her toast.

"This is what's wrong," Harry said tossing the _Daily Prophet_ down in front of her. Immediately Serena's spirits fell, the head line stated that there was a mass breakout from Azkaban, and Sirius Black was suspected to be responsible. Serena knew why Harry was so upset.

She picked up the paper and read the article in detail. Ten high-security prisoners escaped from Azkaban the night before, and the Minister stated to the press that Sirius Black must have helped them escape. Serena looked over the ten pictures and frowned deeply. One picture grabbed her attention. A pale, thin woman, with dark circles around her eyes was jeering up at her—the only woman out of the ten who had escaped.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_, read the caption under her picture, _convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

Serena frowned and handed the paper back to the others.

"It's not shocking that he blames Father," she whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"I told them it's not like Fudge can go and say Dumbledore was right after six months of denying it."

Serena nodded her head.

"She's my second cousin," Serena said pointing to the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry looked at Serena and the picture.

"She is," he said with a nod. "She was on the tapestry at Number Twelve. She's Malfoy's Aunt."

Serena frowned deeply as a disgusted look came across Ron's face.

"That means your sister and Malfoy are third cousins," he said with a grimace. "That's sick."

"Not really," Hermione said.

"No," Serena said. "I agree with Ron…it's sick. And I'm sure Amelia gets on with Lestrange just great…"

The rest of the day seemed to go by gloomily. Serena wondered to all of her classes, and once they were over found a comfortable spot in the library to work on her homework. As of recently, she had been studying in the library more then the common room. At least in the library no one would bug her and she could be alone. But today, someone did find her and sat down across from her.

Serena looked up to see Parrish sitting across from her. She frowned slightly and looked back down at her book.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," she said writing her essay still and following a line in her book with her finger.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "I haven't gotten to talk to you very much at D.A. meetings."

"I thought you would like it better that way," Serena said, still not looking at him.

"Will you at least look at me when I'm trying to talk to you?"

Serena sighed and put down her quill. She looked at Parrish with cool eyes, like she was giving him her undivided attention.

"Well?" she whispered. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing," he said. "Why are you suddenly so bitter?"

"Apparently being bitter keeps those who want to be close away," she said.

Parrish glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that what you're trying to do? Push me away?"

"I thought I had done that already," she said. "As I recall, 'you're a moth and I'm a flame, and you're tired of getting burned'."

Parrish shook his head.

"You're intolerable," he said standing up. "Forgive me for trying to be your friend."

"Good bye Parrish," she said sadly looking back at her essay.

Before he walked away he looked at her, standing next to the table, as if he had something else he wanted to say. Serena knew he was standing there and had to control herself to keep looking at her essay and not at him. After a few moments, he walked away and she looked up. On the corner of the table was the blossom of a small white flower. Serena picked it up—she knew the flower instantly. It was a cornflower, or as her Grandfather had called them, a Bachelor's-Button. She looked at it closely and wondered where Parrish had gotten it. She looked up just in time to see him leaving the library, and suddenly guilt flooded her. Was he trying to tell her something?

That evening Serena had a particular dream, that she was sure when she woke was in fact a dream and not a premonition, involving Parrish. For the first time since they argued over holiday it was not a dream of his demise, but rather a dream of his happiness—with her. But that was the only night she had it, for the rest of January and into February she had dreams of Parrish's death by Page's hand.


	29. Trouble In Paradise

Over the next two weeks Parrish's actions rolled around in Serena's mind. He was obviously trying to tell her something with the cornflower. Slowly a pain in her stomach started to nag at her. She knew every morning when she woke up with a head ache, stomach pains and the desire to barf that it was because of her visions. She knew that it meant her visions were becoming more intense and that it was growing closer to the time that they would come true. If she was going to say something to Parrish about him giving her the cornflower she should say it soon.

But what was there to say?

"Well you could start with 'I'm sorry'," said Kendra the evening before the Hogsmeade visit. The pair was sitting in a far corner of the common room, talking over their books.

"Sorry?" Serena repeated looking up at Kendra.

"Serena," said Kendra putting down her quill. "Parrish has cared about you since you saved his ass last summer…he has cared, and somehow managed to keep those feelings pretty much to himself the whole school year. You've been a bitch to him nonstop, and you've made him date Marietta—that in itself is a sin, and you know she made him miserable—so just tell him you're sorry. And you're an idiot, and you want to snog him nonstop—"

"Kendra!" Serena snapped.

Kendra shrugged.

"The point is," she said. "You need to apologize for how you acted, and then you need to tell him how you feel. Lay it out straight for him, don't confuse him, you've already done enough of that. Just tell him that you love him and get it over with."

"Love him?" Serena said with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, like him," Kendra said. "Just tell him. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll take you in his arms…he'd take you even if you had been married four times over…he _loves_ you Serena."

"Love is a very strong word."

"It is," Kendra agreed. "And when I say Parrish loves you, I'm being completely serious."

Serena frowned slightly and turned back to her homework. She knew Kendra was right about at least one thing: she had to talk to Parrish and apologize to him. She had to make things right.

**"Serena**," called Hermione from behind Serena as she made her way downstairs to her the entrance hall to head into Hogsmeade. Serena turned and looked at Hermione as she raced down the grand staircase after her.

"Hermione," Serena said. "I don't have much time. I have something really important to do."

"Me too," she said. "I just wanted to know if you would meet with Harry and me at the Three Broomsticks around noon."

Serena looked at her watch.

"Hermione, I—"

"What have you got to do?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Serena bit her bottom lip as she touched the flower pinned on her scarf around her neck. She shrugged and looked at Hermione.

"I'm going to talk to Parrish," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione stopped dead on the stairs. "Why?"

"I just made a mistake," she said quickly. "And I think he knows it…he's just waiting for me to admit it."

"But you guys were so bitter to each other over holiday."

"That was a month ago," Serena whispered looking down the grand staircase. She could see Parrish in the entrance hall. "I have to go catch him Hermione…I'll try and meet you and Harry, I promise."

"Bring Parrish along if you like," Hermione said turning and running up the stairs.

Serena looked back down to the entrance hall, Parrish was heading out into the chilly February morning at that moment. Serena jumped down the rest of the steps and raced out after him.

"Parrish," she called outside.

He stopped on the gravel path and turned to her, and Serena's heart stopped. He was standing next to Marietta. Had she read the signs wrong? But why would he have given her a bachelor's-button if he was still seeing Marietta.

"Hi Serena," he said slightly surprised. His eyebrows were lifted high on his forehead, but Serena could still see the smile in his eyes and it made her heart stop.

"Parrish," she smiled. "I was wondering if I could talk to you, if you weren't busy?"

"No," he said. "I'm not. I'll see you Marietta."

Marietta said nothing, but turned on her heel and marched down the gravel.

"Did I interrupt?" Serena asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"No," Parrish said. "I think you just saved me…she was asking me to take her to Madame Puddifoot's, she wanted to talk—"

"Funny, I want to talk to you too."

"I know you wouldn't want to go to Puddifoot's," said Parrish. "That's why I picked you over her."

"Ha. Thanks," Serena said as they walked down the gravel.

"You're suddenly willing to talk to me?" Parrish asked glancing at her. Serena felt his eyes look her up and down, and stop on the white flower on her scarf. A small smile spread across his lips.

"Well yes," she said. "Parrish, I've been an idiot."

"Really?" he said with raised eyebrows. Serena smiled and slapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened Parrish," she continued. "And I am very fond of you."

"Just fond?"

"Parrish, I'm trying to admit that I was wrong," Serena said a little frustrated as they entered the village. "Will you stop interrupting me?"

"Sure," Parrish beamed. "Come on, let's walk out by the Shrieking Shack, it will be a little quieter over there."

He took her hand and they made their way across the snowy hills to the small forest by the Shrieking Shack that was supposedly haunted. Of course, this was ridiculous—it had been Remus Lupin, in his werewolf form, who had 'haunted' the old house for seven years while he attended Hogwarts. But even after the house had stopped shaking and screeching people continued to believe that it was haunted.

As they walked, Serena continued to talk.

"I've cared about you for a long time Parrish," she said softly. "And it's been eating me away not to be with you…I just thought I was putting your life before my happiness, at least that's how I processed it. You remember the vision I told you about, the one I had when I fell down the stairs?" Parrish nodded his head as Serena sat down on a rock in the woods. "Well, I'm still having that vision Parrish. And that's what scares me…I don't want to lose you, friend or more, and I didn't want to put myself through that. It was selfish, but I need you to understand why I didn't want to be with you."

"Serena," said Parrish very quietly. "I understand that reason, I always have, I may not have agreed with it—which I think it's obvious that I haven't—but I've always understood them. What I need to understand now is why you've suddenly changed your mind?"

Serena bit her bottom lip and sighed. She had been expecting this. She had been expecting Parrish to shoot her down and turn her away. After all, he shouldn't have to wait around for her forever; he had every right to move on with his life when she turned him down numbers of times.

"Parrish, you have every right to be mad at me," she whispered. "I just want you to know that I do care about you—"

"That doesn't answer my question Serena," he said. "I want to know why you want to be with me?"

"Everything in my body tells me I love you," she whispered looking away from him. "I've dreamt about so much…I've seen so much of your happiness and your pain, and even your death. And then actually living with you, I've felt so many different things. Parrish, you make me feel. Despite how stupid and naïve I can be at times you make me see."

Parrish was looking at her quite seriously, with a clam frown on his face and a stern look in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against a tree trunk. Serena wished he'd say something.

"It's not that easy," he finally muttered. "You can't just come to me a week or so after shooting me down and expect me to—"

"I guess I don't," she whispered. "I just want you to know how I feel."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "Why do you want me to know how you feel?"

"Because my visions of your death are getting more intense," she whispered. "And when that happens it usually means they're going to come true soon. I wanted to say it before it was too late."

There was a soft silence between them, and neither of them moved. Serena wanted to cry, the silence was going to kill her. She needed Parrish to say something, even if it was turning her away (which she probably deserved), he had to say something. Anything, just get rid of the silence.

"Parrish," she sighed. "I can't lose you. I won't—I—I won't be able to live. I _can't_ lose you."

"You don't have me," he whispered.

Serena looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked away from Parrish as more tears came.

"I suppose I deserved that," she whispered. She began to stand up and Parrish took her arm.

"Serena," he said very seriously.

"What?" she looked at him with a slight glare. If he taunted her now she would never forgive him.

"You're not going to lose me," he whispered tilting her chin up. "But, I can't be just your friend…I think we've tried that and it doesn't really work."

His lips were so soft on hers that Serena was sure she was going to melt there in his arms. She kissed him slowly in return and pulled away with a small smile.

"You don't know that I'm not going to lose you—"

"Yes," he said. "I do."

"No," she argued. "I do know that I'm going to lose you—"

"Shut up," he said and kissed her again. "I'm trying to kiss you and here you are arguing about if you're going to lose me or not. You're not going to lose me Serena."

Parrish kissed her more deeply and his tongue entered her mouth. Serena couldn't help wrapping her arms around him. Being so close to Parrish reminded her of the vision of them having sex that she had had over the summer. She pulled away blushing slightly and Parrish beamed at him, rubbing her cheek gently.

"You're not going to lose me Serena," he said sternly. "I have faith that you'll stop that vision from coming true…after all that's why you have them, isn't it?"

Serena nodded her head.

"Yes," she whispered. "I suppose it is."

Parrish nodded his head once and kissed her quickly again.

"Took you long enough to come around," he said.

"I said I was sorry," she said as he took her hand and they began to walk through the snow.

"I reserve the right to give you a hard time about it."

"Not forever."

"Alright," he said. "A month."

Serena laughed a little.

"I suppose I can't argue with that."

Parrish grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body.

"No," he said brushing her cheek. "You can't." He kissed her deeply, and quickly waved his wand making snow fly at Serena. The snow hit Serena directly in the back of the neck and she screamed with a laugh.

"Parrish!"

Parrish laughed with a mischievous smile and ran away from her as she scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at him. She missed as he dodged behind a tree trunk and she picked up more snow.

"You scoundrel," she called running after him.

Parrish started throwing snow balls at her, and it wasn't long until they were pelting them at each other with laughter. Serena was out in the open, and Parrish ran at her. He grabbed her around the waist, bombarding her, and spun her around as she laughed in his arms. But she coughed and stopped laughing suddenly; she had heard something in the woods.

"Parrish, put me down," she whispered. "Parrish."

Parrish frowned and lowered her to the ground. She looked up at him as a girls voice yelled with frustration in the snowy forest. The pair looked at each other and slowly made their way deeper into the forest to where the yell had come from. As they approached a small clearing Serena realized that the voice was her twin sister's. Amelia was in the woods with Malfoy arguing about something.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this until now," Amelia raged. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Crabbe?"

"Well you weren't supposed to hear it at all," said Malfoy's dull voice.

Parrish and Serena leaned against a tree trunk and held their breath as they ease-dropped on the other couple. Serena had to bite her lip at Malfoy's insult to prevent from laughing.

"No," Amelia snapped. "You just went off and bragged again. Why did the Dark Lord capture Serena?"

"Why do you care so much Amelia?" Malfoy snapped back. "It's not like she matters to you…hell you hate her."

"I may hate her," Amelia agreed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know why the Dark Lord wanted her."

"That's his business."

"I know it has to do with her visions," Amelia snapped. "Stop being smart with me Draco! Why did Lord Voldemort take Serena to the house?"

"Page kidnapped her," Draco snapped. "The Dark Lord has been after her since last summer, you know that…he finally caught her."

"Did a great job keeping her there."

"Shut up," Draco snapped at Amelia harshly. "What do you know about it?"

"Nothing!" Amelia yelled. "And that's the problem! She's my sister—"

There was the sound of skin hitting skin and Serena was sure that Malfoy had slapped Amelia.

"You don't have any sisters," Malfoy hissed.

"Just like you don't have any cousins?" Amelia's tone was tense and taunting.

There was a silence and Serena was sure something important was about to be said. Parrish seemed to be thinking differently, because he took Serena's elbows and escorted her away from their hiding spot, quickly, back towards the village. Serena was frowning deeply when they found the path that led back to Hogsmeade.

"I think there's a little trouble in paradise," Parrish said quietly.

"Paradise? I wouldn't call their relationship paradise."

"You know what I mean."

"I think it's more then that," Serena said. "Did you hear what Amelia said? 'Just like you don't have any cousins?' What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Parrish said.

Serena looked at her watch.

"Damn," she whispered. "I told Hermione I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks about a half hour ago."

"For what?"

"Not really sure," Serena frowned. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Parrish said.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks Serena found Hermione immediately at one of the small tables in the corner with Luna Lovegood and Harry. She looked extremely pleased with herself. Serena sat down looking at Harry with some concern. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yea," he said with a nod. "Hi Parrish," he added oddly as Parrish sat down next to Serena.

"Sorry I'm late," Serena said. "What'd I miss?"

"Everything," Hermione said. "But no point in explaining it now. You'll just have to wait until it's published."

"Published?" Parrish repeated.

"That's right," Hermione smiled, beaming. "Harry's story is going to be published in the _Quibbler._"

"Harry's story?" Serena looked confused, and then it dawned on her. "Oh! Your story, Harry. About…Voldemort and the night he returned?"

Harry nodded.

"You look like you could use a drink," said Parrish with a frown. "I'll get you something. Serena you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," she said with a small smile. "Luna, Hermione?"

"No thank you."

"I'm alright," said Hermione eating a cherry from the bottom of her glass. As Parrish walked off to the bar to order a drink for himself and Harry, Hermione turned to Serena sharply. "All went well then?"

"Obviously," Serena said with a guilty smile.

"What went well?" Harry asked looking between Serena and Parrish on the opposite side of the room. "Are you and him…dating?"

"Oh," said Luna looking up. "He's not dating Marietta anymore? I thought for sure he would take her back."

"No," Serena said smugly. "He took me instead."

"About time," Hermione sighed. "Seriously…the tension was beginning to get unbearable."

Serena looked at Harry and saw him looking at Parrish with a dirty look—like Parrish was a nasty bug and Harry wanted to squish him. She thought of what Parrish had said before Christmas holiday, about Harry liking Parrish as much as Serena liked Marietta. She frowned at this thought.

"He's not a bad guy you know," she said.

"He's just a jerk sometimes," said Harry crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"As are you," Serena snipped. "You don't have to watch out for me Harry, I can take care of myself. You're not my big brother."

"Kind of," Harry said. "I mean, your Father is my Godfather…that kind of makes me your god-brother."

Serena laughed.

"No," she said. "Not really…"

"But you two are together?" Hermione asked. "A couple?"

"Uh," Serena looked at Parrish who was making his way back to the table. "Honestly…I'm not sure." She smiled though and shrugged. It didn't matter what they were, they were together and capable of being anything.

"Who's going to write the story about Harry?" Serena asked changing the subject as Parrish sat down. He placed a bottle of butterbeer in front of Harry and one for himself.

"Rita Skeeter," said Hermione.

Serena looked at her keenly.

"That damned woman who wrote all those nasty stories about Harry."

"Well I blackmailed her," Hermione said with a clever smile.

Serena's mouth opened a little.

"Remember," Hermione said. "I caught her as an unregistered Animagus."

"Hermione," said Parrish very slowly. "You know, you're kind of scary…"

Hermione beamed as if what he said were a compliment.

"Intimidating," she whispered. "That's what I prefer."

It wasn't long before Serena found herself saying good bye to Parrish in the Great Hall as they separated to their tables for dinner. Hermione, Harry and Serena walked to the benches of the Gryffindor table and sat down slowly as dinner appeared on the table. Serena caught Harry looking over at the Ravenclaw table a few times and realized he wasn't glaring at Parrish, but looking at Cho.

"How did your date with Cho go?" Hermione asked seeing the same thing. "Sorry, I forgot to ask."

"Er…well, it was…" Harry sighed and pulled a dish of rhubarb crunch to him and served himself, "a complete fiasco, now that you mention it."

"Why?" Serena said with raised eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Well, we were just talking in Madame Puddifoot's," Harry sighed. "You were right by the way…the place was horrible…anyways, after awhile I said I had to go meet Hermione and asked her if she'd like to come. She seemed upset by this and started telling me how Cedric used to bring her to Madame Puddifoot's and how Roger Davies asked her out last week but she turned him down. She was crying again, it was horrible. I told her let's not talk about Cedric, let's talk about something else and she had a go at me again. She said she needed to talk about it and thought I'd understand that…and she wanted us to talk about it. But I told her I'd talked about it with you two and Ron already. So then, she jumps up, right, and says 'I'll see you around Harry,' and runs out of the place!" By this time he had finished eating his rhubarb, and put down his spoon. "I mean, what was all that about? What was going on?"

Hermione glanced at Cho from across the room and looked at Serena. Serena was biting her bottom lip, and Hermione looked back at Harry sadly.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were a bit tactless."

"_Me_, tactless?" said Harry, outraged. "One minute we were getting on fine and the next she was crying and talking about Cedric and how Davies had asked her out—how was I supposed to feel about that?"

"Well, you see," said Hermione. "you shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date."

"But, but," spluttered Harry with confusion in his eyes. Serena couldn't help but smile again. He was cute. "But—you told me to meet you at noon and to bring her along. How was I supposed to do that without telling her?"

"You should have told her differently," said Serena softly.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"You should have said it was really annoying, but I _made_ you promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks, and you really didn't want to go, you'd much rather spend the whole day with her, but unfortunately you thought you really ought to meet me and would she please, please come along with you, and hopefully you'd be able to get away more quickly? And it might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too," Hermione added the last bit.

"That would have been perfect," Serena said.

Harry looked at the pair of them like they were crazy.

"But I don't think you're ugly," said Harry, very bewildered.

Hermione laughed and Serena smiled a little. It was cute how he didn't understand anything that was going on around him when it came to girls. Serena felt her stomach do a flip-flop, she never had that problem with Parrish. If anything she was always the one standing, looking like an idiot at the end of it.

"Harry, you're worse then Ron…Well, no, you're not," she said as Ron stumbled into the Great Hall covered in mud and looking grumpy. "Look—you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous."

"She was trying to figure out if you really liked her or not," Serena added forking some potato into her mouth.

"Is that what she was doing?" Harry said as Ron sat down next to him, splattering mud about. "Well, wouldn't it have been easier if she just asked me whether I liked her better then you?"

"Girls don't often ask questions like that," said Hermione.

"Well they should!" said Harry forcefully. "Then I could've just told her I fancy her, and she wouldn't have had to get herself all worked up about Cedric again!"

"I'm not saying what she did was sensible," said Hermione. "I'm just trying to make you see how she felt at the time."

"You should write a book," said Ron with a mouthful of chicken. "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."

"Well," Serena said with a small smile. "You could always try a little harder to understand us. I mean, if you looked at a situation from all the angles you'd see it."

"But we don't expect you to do that," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron frowned at each other.

"More reason for the book," said Ron.

"That's what they should be teaching us," Harry muttered under his breath. "How to date girls."

"Parrish does it just fine," Serena said dully.

"That's because he's a charmer," said Harry.

"And every girl in this school thinks he's handsome," said Ron. "Serena, if he still fancies you I'd watch out because he's got a long arm—"

"He does still fancy me," she said.

"Well watch out then," said Ron. "Harry and I don't like the way he goes from girl to girl."

Serena turned her head to Harry who was looking at his plate. He looked up at Ron and glared at him, almost melting him through the center. Hermione smiled a little and suppressed a giggle.

"What?" Ron asked.

"So that's why you don't like him?" Serena said crossing her arms over her chest. "You think he 'gets around'?"

"I didn't say that," said Harry softly. "He's just dated a lot of girls, all the same type—dumb. Makes you wonder why he dated them, because you're completely different."

"He dated Cho," Serena said matter-of-factly. "And I don't see you calling her dumb."

"He didn't date Cho," Harry said easily.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "In our third year, their fourth."

Harry's mouth fell open a little as Serena stood up.

"I can't believe you think he's just going to use me," Serena said picking up her cloak and scarf.

"I didn't say that Serena," said Harry quickly.

"You didn't have to," she said and turned, walking away quickly. Harry looked at Hermione quickly, but she shrugged.

"You'll have to figure that one out on your own," Hermione said.

Serena passed Ginny on her way out of the Grand Hall, and noticed that she, like Ron, was covered in mud and looked grumpy. The halls on her way up to Gryffindor Tower were mostly empty, and as she walked she felt a shiver crawl up her spin. Serena cringed and kept her eyes wide open—she didn't want to have a vision in the halls, or on the staircases. Once she was safely inside Gryffindor Tower and up in her dormitory she closed to eyes to give into the prickle that was slowly becoming a jabbing feeling in her stomach.

She was running down the grassy hill away from the castle, following Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron. She looked over her shoulder and saw Parrish running after her. She stopped dead in her tracks as the others kept running towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Parrish," she said sharply. "No. You can't come with us."

"Like hell I'm letting you go into the Ministry where Voldemort is alone," Parrish said hotly.

"I'm not going in alone."

"You're not going in with out me," Parrish said grabbing her arm before she could turn away from him and run off. "You're not running away from me on this one."

"Don't you understand? You could die! This is the high risk factor that you shouldn't be involved in. You'll be safe here at Hogwarts—if you're not with me you won't get hurt."

"But you will," he said. "I'm not going to sit here on my ass while you're in danger Serena. I'm going with you."

She glared at him harshly and he was glaring right back at her. She sighed at his deep purple eyes and turned away.

"Fine," she said and they both started to run down the hill. "But if you die I'll never—"

"—I'm not going to die," Parrish said to her as they met up with the others.

Serena opened her eyes. She was staring at the canopy of her four poster bed. She blinked and sighed. What did that vision mean? She and Parrish were going to the Ministry, to stop Voldemort? But why—what would make them go to the Ministry? And where were Harry and Hermione in her vision? Ron was running with them, but Harry and Hermione could not be seen?

Serena frowned and leaned back into her pillows. A sinking feeling entered her stomach and she rubbed it. She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen soon, within the next couple of months that was going to change her life, her sisters, Harry's and even Parrish's. Serena pushed her tear filled eyes into the pillows. She didn't want to know what was going to happen.


	30. Serena's Concern

Serena gave Harry the cold shoulder for the next couple of days, but when letters from the readers of the _Quibbler _started to arrive, she found it hard not to talk to Harry anymore.

"Anything good?" Serena asked sitting down next to Harry the morning the letters had arrived. "People still think you're crazy?" She opened one of the letters and smiled at Harry.

"You're talking to me?" he questioned.

"Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," Serena said.

Harry frowned and looked away.

"I can't help it—" he started to say, but Umbridge had arrived at the table where many owls were gathered around Harry, and letters dropped every where.

"What is going on here?" she asked in a sugary voice that was bitter rather then sweet. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?"

"Is that a crime now?" Fred asked loudly. "To get mail?"

"Be careful Mr. Weasley or I'll put you in detention," Umbridge said. "Well, Mr. Potter?"

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," Harry said with a sideways smile. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" Umbridge repeated with bulging eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," he said. "Here—"

He tossed her the copy of the _Quibbler._ She caught it and looked down at Harry's beaming picture on the cover. Slowly, her pale face went patchy and purple.

"When did you do this?"

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she hissed in a whisper. "How you dare…how you could…" She stood up straighter and took a long deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

Serena watched her as she stalked away with the _Quibbler_ held firmly against her chest. Serena smirked and looked at Hermione.

"What decree do you think we'll have by this afternoon?" she asked.

Hermione beamed.

"Hopefully number twenty seven," she said.

Sure enough, by mid-morning, signs had been put up all around the school advertising Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven. Any student found in possession of the _Quibbler _would be expelled. Serena noted Hermione's happiness every time they saw one of the signs during the day. It really was a brilliant plan on Hermione's part. Now that Umbridge had banned the magazine everyone was sure to read it. People were talking about it, bombarding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Serena with questions, and even teachers were telling Harry good job in secret ways. Professor Sprout awarded Harry fifty points for handing her a watering can, and Professor Flitwick gave him a box of sweets before class ended. Professor Trelawney also announced to the whole class that Harry wasn't going to die an agonizing death, rather he would live to a ripe old age, be Minister of Magic, and have twelve children. And the day ended on a good note when Luna told them at dinner that her Father was reprinting the article.

The only thing that brought Serena's day down was when she went to bed with a bad head ache; she had another vision of the man falling through the veil and then Parrish's death. She woke up feeling sick, and with the strong sense that somehow the two deaths were connected.

"Serena," called Parrish to her the next morning.

Serena turned in the hallway as Hermione, Harry and Ron stopped to wait for her.

"It's alright," she told them. "I'll meet you in Charms."

"See you," said Hermione with a small wave. Serena waved back as Parrish reached her and tucked his hand into hers.

"Hey," he said. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure," she said as they turned and began to walk down. She smiled at Parrish as he looked down at her with concern. "What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look pale?"

"I was sick earlier this morning," Serena said.

"A bad dream?" Parrish asked quietly.

Serena nodded.

"Parrish," she said looking up at him with her own concern. "I'm really worried about you."

"What's there to be worried about?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear as they stopped outside of Professor Flitwick's classroom. The bell rang and people who were still in the hall began to scatter to get to class on time. Serena sighed. She needed to talk to Parrish about her nightmares.

"Can we talk about this later tonight?" she whispered. "You're late."

He nodded his head.

"If you're sure it can wait," he said.

"Yea," she said nodding. "It can wait until later. Meet you after dinner in the entrance hall?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said. He kissed her cheek. "See you then."

"Bye," she whispered as he walked off. He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled. Serena couldn't help but smile at his charming good looks. If she hadn't been leaning against the wall she might have tripped and fallen over.

"Miss Belle," said Professor Flitwick sticking his head out the door. "Are you going to join us today?"

"Oh, sorry Professor," she said standing up and entering the room. Flitwick closed the door behind her and she made her way to the back of the room where Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Serena looked at him sharply.

"Nothing," she said. "He can't say hi to me?"

Harry shrugged and turned to pay attention to Flitwick who had started class.

Serena didn't pay very much attention in class. She was thinking about Parrish, and her visions. Yes, it was true that it could wait until after dinner, but she felt that she wouldn't be able to wait much longer then that.

After a very quick dinner, Serena began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry. Serena frowned. She felt like he was baring down on her now, any chance that he got.

"For a walk with Parrish."

Harry nodded.

"You're going to study with me later, though, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yea," Serena said. "I just need to talk to Parrish about my nightmares."

"You can't talk to us about them?" Harry asked.

Serena looked at him sharply.

"I don't constantly see you dying in my dreams," she said. "That's why I haven't talked to you about it. Will you excuse me?"

"Why do you have to get on her about Parrish?" Hermione asked as Serena walked away. Harry shrugged. Serena walked out into the entrance hall and was surprised to see Parrish already there. She smiled at him.

"Ready?" he asked holding out her cloak for her. She smiled knowing that he had probably summoned it from her dorm for her. She pulled it on as he pulled on his own.

"Yea," she said tying the strings of her cloak tightly onto her. She pulled on her gloves and looked around the entrance hall. The last time they had gone for a walk like this, they had gotten in a large fight with Malfoy and Amelia. Serena shook her head to forget that day.

Outside, the night air was cool and dark. Serena smiled at the feeling of the chill on her skin and took hold of Parrish's hand. They walked across the grounds, not far from the Great Oak doors to a small courtyard where they found a seat on a bench.

"So," Parrish said looking at her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Parrish," she said. She honestly wasn't really sure how to begin. "I've been having the dream where I see a man fall through a veil and then your Father hit you with some kind of spell that slashes you open and you bleed to death. I've been having it a lot—"

"And that means it's going to come true soon," said Parrish slowly with a nod. "Alright."

"Well," she said. "I just want you to be careful. Every night I see it, and every morning when I wake up I grow more and more worried. You have to stay away from high risk situations."

"Serena, what kind of high risk situations could possibly happen while we're at school?" he asked. Serena sighed with some frustration. She felt like Parrish wasn't taking this seriously.

"Parrish," she said taking his hands and giving them a firm squeeze. "Please, you need to be serious and you need to be careful."

Parrish nodded.

"I am being serious, Serena," he said. "I'm not going to be in any high risk situations here at school."

"But after school?" she whispered. "When we leave for the summer? You need to be careful."

"I will."

Serena looked him seriously in the eye to make sure he wasn't saying the words just to appease her.

"I'm not saying these things just to appease you," he said softly tucking her hair behind her ear. Serena couldn't help but smile.

"You can read me," she whispered.

"I try," he said leaning in and kissing her.

"You don't have to try," Serena smiled.

"Sometimes," he said looking at her with studying purple eyes. "I still haven't figured out everything about you…but I imagine it will be a little easier now."

"Oh?" Serena said with a smile. "You think so?"

"Yes," Parrish nodded. He looked out at the grounds and frowned slightly.

"What?" Serena followed his eyes and saw a dark figure moving through the snow towards the Forbidden Forest. Serena recognized the skinny looking wizard and his flowing robes.

"It's Dumbledore," she muttered.

"Wonder what he's up to," said Parrish softly. He looked at Serena and shrugged.

"Do you think he's losing the school to Umbridge?"

"To the Ministry really," Parrish sighed. "But there isn't much to do about it, is there?"

Serena nodded.

"I hate the woman," she touched her right hand and rubbed it subconsciously where she had the scarred words on her hand.

"Everyone does," said Parrish.

"Well I hate her more then everyone else," Serena said. "She's pure evil. And she hates half breeds just because they're different then her. She's the soul reason why Remus hasn't been able to get a job for nearly the last two years…passing legislation against them like they aren't people at all."

"That's what she believes Serena," he said. "She believes they aren't people. I'm not defending her, I think it's wrong too…I'm just saying that's what she believes."

Serena nodded her head as she looked at the ground.

"Hey," Parrish said turning Serena's chin back to face him. "Don't worry about it."

"No," she whispered. "I'll worry about you instead."

"Don't worry about me either," he leaned in and kissed her.

Just as his lips hit hers there was a sharp scream from inside the castle. Serena pulled away and looked around.

"What the hell?" Parrish said standing up.

"It came from inside the castle," Serena said standing up too.

Parrish took Serena's hand and they ran off towards the castle. When they reached the Great Oak doors there was a crowd around the edges of the entrance hall, and in the center stood Professor Trelawney, sobbing, holding a bottle of sherry and hiccupping. Across the hall from the threshold where Serena and Parrish stood, and in front of Professor Trelawney was Professor Umbridge, looking smug and slightly crazy with a smile spread across her face.

"No!" Professor Trelawney shrieked. "NO! This cannot be happening…It cannot…I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?" said Professor Umbridge in her high pitched girly voice. "Incapable though you are of predicting even tomorrow's weather, you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked?"

"You c-can't!" Trelawney stammered with tears running down her cheeks. "You c-can't sack me! I've b-been here for sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is my home!"

"It _was_ your home," Umbridge said with pure satisfaction. Serena cringed at the pleasure filled look on the old toad's face. "Until about an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for you dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

But Professor Trelawney didn't move. She sat on her trunk, sobbing and Professor Umbridge looked at her with pure amusement. As Professor Trelawney rocked back and forth on her trunk and sobbed, Professor McGonagall made her way out of the crowd and into the center of the hall, to Trelawney. She patted Trelawney firmly on the back and handed her a handkerchief.

"There, there, Sibyll…calm down…blow your nose on this. It's not as bad as you think….You're not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge stepping down the steps a little. Her voice was no longer attempting sweetness, it was deadly. "And your authority for that statement is…?"

"That would be mine," said a deep voice.

Serena turned and stepped aside as Professor Dumbledore entered the Great Hall behind her and Parrish. Parrish took her elbow and pulled her back out of the way, against the other crowd members who had moved out of his way. The Headmaster moved swiftly from the doors and into the center of the hall where he joined Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney.

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she—that is to say, I—feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

Serena bit her lip. Dumbledore was still smiling at Professor Umbridge, and Serena was sure that he was thinking what a giant idiot Umbridge was. Dumbledore was no doubt a step ahead of her, which of course he was as he stated.

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I'm afraid," he bowed to her with his smile, "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

"No—no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore!" Trelawney stated with a horrid laugh interrupted by a hiccup. "I sh-shall l-leave and seek my fortune elsewhere."

"No," said Dumbledore sharply to her. "It is my wish that you remain here Sibyll. Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "Up you get, Sibyll…"

Everyone watched as Professor Sprout came forward and helped McGonagall with Trelawney. The three of them walked by Umbridge with nasty looks and headed up the stairs. Professor Flitwick came forward and waved his wand while saying "_Locomotor trunks!_" and Trelawney's luggage floated in the air in front of him, up the stairs after the three professors.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge asked in almost a whisper that was still heard around the whole hall.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly, still smiling. "You see, I've already found a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodging on the ground floor."

"You've found—?" Umbridge stammered in shrill shock. "You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two—"

"—the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if—and only if—the headmaster is unable to fine one," said Dumbledore. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

Everyone's eyes looked to the great oak doors as the sound of hooves shattered the silence. Serena bit her bottom lip, what was coming up the drive? And to everyone's shocking surprise a centaur entered the hall, with pale blonde hair and shockingly pale blue eyes. His male torso contacted with that of a palomino body of a horse. Serena's mouth fell open in shock, and she smiled slightly.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said happily to the thunderstruck, and outraged, Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

People were muttering around the hall with shock and awe.

"Well," Professor Umbridge said. "Very well."

She turned sharply and disappeared up the stairs quickly, no doubt, Serena thought to write a letter to the Minister of Magic asking for another Decree to be pushed through prevent half breeds to teach at Hogwarts. Serena couldn't help but smile. The look on Umbridge's face when Firenze entered was priceless.


	31. Bump To The Head

It wasn't long before Serena was waking up every morning in a cold sweat. By the end of March she was waking up sick every morning, throwing up and cleaning it with her wand before anyone else woke. The feelings she was getting told her something very bad was going to happen very soon. Part of her wanted it to come because she was growing more and more frustrated with her visions and sicknesses.

She wasn't the only one who was concerned. Hermione was keeping a close eye on her, along with her sisters and Parrish. When Amber noticed that Serena had spent the night in the Hospital Wing in mid-April, she wouldn't let it go.

"Amber," Serena sighed with annoyance at the dinner table later that evening. Serena didn't have very much on her plate. "I'm fine. Will you please lay off?"

"No," Amber snapped. "I know when you get sick like this that means that something is going to happen, Serena. You haven't been telling me about your dreams, and I'm worried. I'm worried about you and who you could be dreaming about."

"You're worried I'm not going to do the right thing?" Serena whispered.

"No," Amber said quickly. "I didn't say that. That's not it at all."

"Well, you don't have to worry," Serena said. "Parrish already knows that I've seen him die, and he's promised me he's going to be careful."

Amber frowned slightly and looked at Serena very seriously.

"Is that why you didn't want to date him for so long?" she whispered.

Serena nodded, but shrugged.

"I didn't want to lose him," she whispered. "I didn't want to go through that pain—but I've realized that he's worth it."

Amber nodded slowly.

"I wake up every morning Amber knowing that the man I care about is possibly going to die sometime in the next few months if I don't do something to save him," Serena said staring ahead of her, off into the distance. She looked at Amber, who was frowning deeply. "It's not a good feeling. If you saw it every night you'd wake up sick too."

Amber nodded her head slowly and Serena stood up to walk away.

"Serena," Amber said quickly. Serena stopped and looked at her. "It's going to be okay."

Serena nodded her head once and walked away, saying nothing else. She hadn't told Amber about the man who falls through the veil on purpose. She knew that if she had said something Amber would have went off guessing who the man was—and frankly, Serena liked it better when she didn't know. She didn't want to know who it was because the pain she already felt was enough.

As she walked to the Room of Requirement that evening, only a few hours after her conversation with Amber, Serena began to think she was going crazy. She was sick of feeling the way she did—ill and freakish. She didn't like going to bed because she knew that she'd wake up feeling like she was covered in Parrish's blood and depressed about an unknown man's death. And the mere sight of Bellatrix Lestrange in her visions made her feel as if Bellatrix had a strange, deep dark secret that no one should know about. Serena was sure she was going crazy…she wished she could write to her Father about it, but even writing to Remus was dangerous because Umbridge was reading everybody's mail now.

"Serena," said Parrish.

Serena turned and saw him jogging down the corridor to her. He looked at her with some concern.

"Hey," he said kissing her lips gently and tucking her hair behind her ear. "What's up? You okay?"

"No," she said bluntly. "I'm not."

"Why don't you go lay down then," he suggested. "Don't go to the D.A. meeting."

"No," Serena sighed. "If I go lay down I'll fall asleep, and if I fall asleep I'll foresee your death again. I can't do that Parrish…no…I'm much better off awake."

Parrish frowned at her and looked around the hall. A few students were walking down the corridor, and he could see other members of the D.A. making their way down the hall towards the Room of Requirement. He opened a class room door and pulled Serena in for some privacy. She sat down in one of the chairs, and Parrish took a seat on the desk in front of her.

"Serena," he whispered. "It's going to be okay. I promise you, I'm taking care of myself and staying safe."

"It's not that Parrish," she whispered. "I know you are. I do. But every morning I still wake from this vision of you being cut open and bleeding all over me. I have to assume that because I'm still having this vision, that whatever you're doing to keep yourself safe isn't good enough."

"Well maybe it's just meant to happen," Parrish said in a dry voice.

"Don't say that," Serena said sadly. "_Don't_ say that."

"Serena, I think you need to stop worrying about fate," he whispered. "And just take it as it comes. You have these visions to warn you, prepare you even. Your visions are warning you that I'm going to get hurt, soon, it's warn you so you'll be able to prevent it. When the situation does come along you'll recognize it from your vision and be able to stop it. I trust you Serena, and you need to trust yourself."

Serena sighed and nodded her head.

"What else is on your mind?"

"Parrish," Serena said quietly. "What do you think of those escaped Death Eaters, from Azkaban?"

"What do you mean what do I think?" Parrish asked. He seemed surprised by Serena's question. It wasn't what he was expecting to be on her mind. "I'm worried about it; I'm worried about the fact that no one else is worried about it."

Serena nodded her head.

"You remember how Amelia told Malfoy she doesn't have a sister like he doesn't have a cousin?" she asked. Parrish nodded his head. "Well, I've been thinking. Bellatrix Lestrange is his Aunt, what if she's having a baby?"

"Why does it matter?" Parrish shrugged. "Why isn't he 'supposed' to have a cousin? If she's having a baby, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Serena shrugged.

"Harry told me she screamed she was Voldemort's most devoted servant," Serena said. "During her trial, before she was dragged off to Azkaban…she said he would return. And when I see her in my dreams, she looks like she's hiding a secret. I get the feeling that she is in fact pregnant."

"Wait," said Parrish holding up his hand. "You've seen her in your dreams?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "The dream when you die, I don't know why she's in it, but she's in it just before you are—I think she stuns the man who falls through the veil."

"The man you don't recognize?"

Serena nodded her head.

"It's just a feeling."

"Alright," said Parrish slowly. "But why is it so important that Malfoy not have a cousin, when really his does? Why does it have to be a secret?"

Serena shrugged.

"It's just what's been on my mind a little."

Parrish nodded and rubbed his fingers through his brown hair. Serena watched his hand and looked at his eyes. They were deep and purple, lost in thought, but still looking at her. She couldn't help but smile at how charming and handsome he was. Every feature on his face seemed attractive—there was not an ugly thing about him. And as Serena looked at him, she realized that she never wanted to stop. She wanted to see him looking back at her every day. She bit her bottom lip as a fire lit in her heart. She wasn't going to let Parrish die—not for her. No, he was going to live for her.

"What?" Parrish asked.

"Nothing," Serena said softly with a smile. "I just, I was thinking…"

"About?"

"About how I don't want you to die," she said.

"Well, that's good," he said. "I don't want to die either."

"Parrish," Serena said as she stood up.

"Yes?"

"Will you live for me?"

Parrish looked at her for a few moments before he answered.

"Yes," he whispered taking her hand. "If you live for me."

"Yes," Serena said almost immediately.

He smiled and kissed her lips deeply.

"Good."

Serena liked it when he kissed her. It was intimate, and passionate, something that he only did to her or for her. His lips were always soft and tender, and he always seemed to crave her. Serena liked the way Parrish focused in on her when they were alone, or even with friends, and she liked the way that he held her—like he would never let her go. And even when they were alone he didn't have to be wrapped around her all the time. He respected her space, and she respected his. But what was the greatest about Parrish was they were still friends, best friends, and they could talk about anything.

"Come on," he said tapping her hip. "Let's get going…we're late for the meeting."

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Alright," she whispered taking his hand.

They left the classroom and made their way down the corridor to the Room of Requirement. When the door opened they saw the rest of the group inside, already practicing Patronuses.

"Was wondering when you'd get here," said Harry to Serena when she reached him on the other side of the room. He had been helping Cho with her Patronus and was moving away from her. Serena caught Cho's studying eye as she greeted Harry. Cho looked rather jealous that Serena was speaking to Harry.

"What'd I miss?" Serena asked.

"We've just been doing Patronuses," he said. "I thought it'd be a good way to end before Easter holiday."

Serena nodded and before Harry said anything else to her, the door of the room opened and closed. Both of them looked at it, but saw no one, and a few moments later Serena looked down to see Dobby, the house elf, tugging at Harry's knee.

"Dobby!" Harry said with a small smile, but if fell. "What's wrong?"

"Harry Potter sir…" Dobby looked around nervously with wide, terror filled eyes. He was trembling all over, and Serena frowned slightly. Something was wrong. "Harry Potter, sir…Dobby has come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

To Serena shock the house elf ran at the wall, and Harry tried to stop him, but he just bounced back from the stone thanks to the eight or so hats that were on his head.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked holding Dobby firmly in his hands so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Harry Potter…she…she…"

"Who's 'she' Dobby?"

It only took Serena a second to know exactly who 'she' was.

"Harry," she stammered.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked with fear. He had ignored Serena and focused on the elf.

Dobby nodded his head slowly.

"What about her? Dobby—she hasn't found about this—about us—about the D.A.?"

Dobby said nothing, and Harry saw the look in his eyes. No answer was needed.

"Is she coming?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" Dobby sobbed hitting his head against the floor of the room. "Yes!"

Harry stood up and looked around the crowded room.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" He bellowed. "RUN!"

They did not need telling twice. Everyone raced for the door, blocking it. Harry grabbed Dobby and Serena's hand, pulling her towards the exit.

"Harry, come on!" Hermione cried.

"Dobby—this is an order—get back down to the kitchen with the other elves, and if she asks whether you warned me, lie and say no!" said Harry. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!" he added dropping the elf to his feet. He and Serena were the last ones out of the room and he slammed the door shut.

"Thank you Harry Potter!" Dobby's high pitched voice squeaked as he ran off.

"Where should we go?" Serena asked flipping her hair out of her face.

"Anywhere," said Harry grabbing her hand and running down the corridor.

They were racing down the corridor, Serena realized that Harry was running for the boy's bathroom on the floor—what an idiot, she thought—she couldn't go in there. But before she could argue about it both of them fell over, something catching their ankles.

As Serena hit the ground harshly, her head knocking against the wall as she fell. From far away she heard Harry grunt and someone yell, and all went black as a shrill shiver shot up her spine and a vision took over her body before she could fight it off.

She was running through the woods, she assumed it was the Forbidden Forest, with Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Parrish. Ron looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" he called at Parrish.

"If your girlfriend was running off into battle to save her Father, wouldn't you go with her?" Parrish yelled back.

Ron said nothing and faced front, still running. It only took them a few more moments to run into Harry and Hermione. They came to a skidding stop so not to knock each other down, huffing and puffing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry coughed catching his breath.

"We weren't going to let you go in alone," said Ron.

"What?" Harry stood up straight. "You're not coming with me."

"Don't be daft," snapped Hermione. "Ron and I are going with you."

"As are we," said Neville.

"No," said Harry quickly. "It's dangerous."

"Isn't that what you've been teaching us all along though?" Luna questioned. "How to defend ourselves?"

"You're not going without us," said Serena putting her hands on her hips. Harry was frowning deeply and Serena knew she was thinking the same thing as him—they were wasting time. They had to get to the Ministry.

Serena wasn't sure how she knew it, but she knew that they had to get to the Ministry of Magic to help Sirius. And despite the throbbing in Serena's head and heart that told her Sirius _wasn't_ in danger, she was going to go into the danger with Harry. What if she was wrong and her Father was in danger? Right now it was down to trusting her instincts or trusting Harry's, and despite how much she knew she was right, she'd rather be safe then sorry. If Harry said Sirius was in danger, he was in danger and she had to trust him.

"Alright," Harry said. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Brooms?" Ginny suggested.

"You're not going," said Ron.

"Shut up," Ginny said. "I am."

"Brooms aren't fast enough and they wouldn't be able to carry all of us," said Harry.

"They would," said Luna pointing into the woods. Harry and Serena looked and smiled slightly. Therstrals. Serena beamed at the dark, skeleton like creatures that were wondering out of the woods. They had smelled the blood on Harry and Hermione. Harry glowed at the animals as they walked into the clearing, their wings spread wide and flapping softly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking around. She saw something grab at Harry's bloody shirt and jumped back in shock.

"Therstrals," said Harry reaching out and touching its snout. "They'll be able to get us there….Hagrid said that Dumbledore takes them to London when he doesn't feel like Apparating. They'll know where to go."

"But," Ron said softly. "How are we supposed to ride something we don't see?"

Harry looked around.

"Luna, Neville, Serena and I can see them," said Harry with a soft smile. He jumped on to the Therstral near him and motioned for Hermione to move closer. "Pair up…come on…we have to go."

Hermione looked a little terrified as she approached Harry who now looked like he was floating in mid-air to her. As Hermione climbed onto the Therstral with Harry, Parrish and Serena hopped onto one, and once everyone was on they took off soaring over the Forbidden Forest towards London.

Serena coughed and blinked. Looking around she noted that she was in the hospital wing. She frowned. She sat up slowly in a white pair of pajamas and black sleeve on her forearm, rubbed the throbbing side of her head. Her hand ran over a bump and she frowned. She remembered now. She had been running with Harry and they tripped. She hit her head on the wall and had a vision.

As she was looking around the room her eyes fell on the table next to her bed where she saw a small white flower sitting on the wood. She smiled and picked up the cornflower. It must have been from Parrish. He had come to see her and she was still asleep. Knowing that Parrish had come to see her while she was out cold made her smile. She liked knowing that he was there—even when she wasn't awake. She missed him at that moment, and hoped he come up to see her soon.

She had only been awake for a few moments when suddenly a loud eruption happened floors below. Serena grabbed the sides of her bed as the whole floor of the hospital wing shook like an earth quake was passing through. When it was over she looked up, flipping her hair out of her face.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she stammered as Madame Pomphrey came rushing out of her office. Bottles of healing potions had spilled off the shelves.

"Are you alright Miss Belle?" she questioned quickly.

"Yes," Serena nodded. "Fine…but what was that?"

"I have no idea."

It wasn't until later that evening when Kendra and Amber came to visit that Serena learned Fred and George had set off a whole crate of their enchanted fireworks. Both were laughing.

"You should have seen Umbridge running around Serena," said Kendra wiping a tear from her eye as she laughed hard.

"Vanishing them makes them multiply by ten," said Amber beaming at her boyfriend and his twin's brilliant creation. "The only sad thing is that they used their whole supply…they don't have anymore left."

"Shame," Serena said. "They'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business."

Amber nodded.

"They hope to open a shop soon," Amber said. "In Diagon Alley."

"With a flat above it?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows. Amber nodded her head slowly. "And what about the house?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was assuming you were going to live with George," Serena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, we don't know about that," Amber shrugged. "I mean he could dump me tomorrow Serena…"

"He's not going to," Kendra said.

"Well in that case I'll still be living in the house," she said very seriously. "Either way."

Serena nodded.

"Where is Parrish staying?" asked Kendra.

Serena frowned when she looked at her.

"I'm not sure," she whispered. "I think he should stay with us…but I don't think Father will be very keen about that."

Kendra smiled.

"I think he'd be okay with it," Amber said. "He likes Parrish a lot."

Serena shrugged.

"We'll worry about it when it comes," she said.

"Well it's coming soon," said Amber. "It's almost the end of April. You have to start thinking about your O.W.L.s."

"I'll worry about my O.W.L.s you worry about your N.E.W.T.s, thank you very much."

Amber shrugged.

"So, Dumbledore is really gone?" Serena almost whispered the question.

Both of her sisters nodded.

"I'd wait to hear the whole story from Harry," said Kendra. "He was actually there you know."

Serena nodded.

"He said he'd try and come see you tonight," Amber said. "He has lessons with Snape tomorrow night…so he won't make it up then."

Serena bid good night to her sisters a little bit later and tried to sleep, but it didn't come. To her disappointment, Harry didn't show up for two days. He came alone with Ron and Hermione and all of them apologized for not getting up to the hospital wing to see her sooner. She shrugged it off.

"Tell me what happened?" Serena asked once Harry had apologized.

"With Dumbledore?"

Serena nodded. "After I got knocked out."

"He was furious about it Serena," he said leaning back in his chair as Ron and Hermione listened. "It's lucky you were knocked unconscious, other wise Umbridge might have figured out you were having a vision too."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"Yea," she whispered rubbing the bump on her head that was covered by a bandage. "I suppose it was lucky."

"Dumbledore was furious though when we arrived in his office," Harry continued. "He looked like he was ready to have Umbridge thrown out of the school because she caused one of his students to get injured that seriously."

"He should've had her thrown out."

Harry shrugged.

"I wish it," he said. "Marietta was the one who sold us to Umbridge."

"_What?_" Serena's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Yep," said Hermione.

"Well how do you know?"

"Remember, the paper is jinxed," Hermione beamed. "She had 'sneak' pimpled across her face."

"She was up here for a day," said Ron. "You were still unconscious."

Serena nodded.

"Dumbledore took responsibility for the D.A.," Harry said. "He said it was part of his plan all along. He was working against the Minister. And he knocked them all unconscious for a moment and told McGonagall he was leaving. Then he disappeared with Fawks."

"Umbridge couldn't get into his office," said Ron with a laugh. "The gargoyles wouldn't let her pass."

"She's formed the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The damned puffy eyed fat old toad."

"What's the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"It's a group of Slytherians who claim to be following the Ministry, when really they're all for Voldemort, who can take points away from other students," said Harry just as bitter as Hermione.

"He took about fifty points from us the other day," said Ron.

"Oh, and she questioning all the students," said Harry. "She was questioning me about Sirius."

Serena looked at him sharply.

"Don't worry I was able to lie," he said. "I didn't drink the tea she gave me, which was mixed with truth potion."

Serena nodded her head and relaxed a little.

"And how is Cho?" Serena asked with a soft smile. Harry rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"Well she doesn't really blame Marietta for what happened," said Harry. "And we fought about it…I haven't heard from her since."

"He said that the jinx was a good trick of mine," Hermione said softly.

Serena shook her head.

"She didn't take that well?" Serena looked at Harry, who shook his head. "She thinks you like Hermione." Serena smiled a little because the thought was absolutely ridiculous and Hermione laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Ron asked.

"Harry liking me," she choked out. She rubbed her eyes and held her stomach. "That's funny…"

The door of the hospital wing opened and slowly and Serena's heart lifted as Parrish's gorgeous physic entered the room. She beamed at him, with glowing happiness and he returned the smile. His eyes were locked on hers as he walked to her bedside slowly.

"Hi," he said kissing her forehead.

"Hi," she said back still smiling.

"It's good to see you awake," he was still smiling too. "I missed your eyes."

Ron coughed.

"Gag me," he said under his breath.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hermione standing up out of her chair and slapping his shoulder.

"Ouch," Ron said rubbing his shoulder.

"Come on," said Hermione nodding to the door. "We have homework to do."

Serena smiled at Hermione who smiled at return. She loved that Hermione understood her. Hermione was nagging Ron and Harry to get up and leave the hospital wing. She knew that Parrish and Serena would like to be alone for a little while. Slowly, Harry and Ron stood up.

"Night Serena," said Harry kissing her cheek.

"Sleep tight," said Ron hugging her.

"Bye Serena. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys," Serena said softly. "Thanks for coming to see me."

They nodded and waved as they left. Parrish hadn't said anything while they were saying good bye and slowly sunk onto the bed next to Serena. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and enjoyed his scent. She smiled and held him close, almost afraid to let him go.

"Are you doing alright?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said. "I got your flower."

"Good," he said. "I wanted you to know that I was here, even though you weren't awake."

She beamed and looked up at him.

"I knew."

"Good," he said. "What did you see when you fell?"

"How'd you know I had a vision?"

"Harry said you did," said Parrish with a shrug.

"You two are getting along now?"

"We've always been civil," he said. "Well…he has. I have no reason not to like him, and I'm always civil with him."

"He's always civil with you," she said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Anyways," he whispered. "Your vision?"

"Yes," Serena said. "It was rather odd. I saw us running through the forest with Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny. We met up with Harry and Hermione, and all of us got onto Therstrals and rod to London, to go to the Ministry of Magic."

"Why were we going to the Ministry?"

"To save my Father," Serena said sitting up and looking at Parrish very seriously. "It was odd, because in the vision I felt that he wasn't in danger, but Harry did, and I trusted Harry over my own instincts to be safe. Like…while we were running through the forest, I felt almost foolish. It all seemed so silly to me because I didn't think Daddy was in danger, but at the same time Harry did and if thought he was I was going to go with him to be safe rather then sorry."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"So, in the vision, you think Sirius isn't in danger," Parrish said. "But Harry thinks he is and is running off to the Ministry to save him…and you're going because you trust Harry's instincts over your own?"

"I'm going because he's going into danger to save my Father," Serena said. "And even if I don't think Daddy's in danger I can't let Harry go in by himself."

"And Harry doesn't listen to you? So, he leads a group of you into danger to save Sirius?"

Serena shrugged.

"I guess," she whispered. "I haven't had a vision where I argue with him about it. I've had one about arguing with you, because I don't want you to come with us because I'm afraid you're going to die."

Parrish frowned slightly.

"I will follow you where ever you go Serena."

"And that's very sweet," she whispered as her heart melted. "But I'd rather I leave and come back to you being alive, not you going with me and dying."

Parrish shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you just go running off into danger," he whispered. He tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. "You are mine to protect, Serena, and protect you I shall." He kissed her deeply before she had the chance to argue. When he pulled away she didn't say anything. His kiss had been intimate and tender, leaving Serena slightly speechless. "I think Harry has always been the hero type. He's going to go after Sirius even if there's the chance that he could be safe and not in danger."

Serena nodded.

"But he's putting other people at risk and that bugs me." Parrish looked at her. "When does this all happen?"

Serena shrugged.

"Soon?"

Parrish nodded.

"We'll have to be careful."

"Yes," Serena said. "I agree one hundred percent."

She rested her head on his chest again and they laid the remainder of the evening in silence, holding each other tightly and falling asleep.

Serena was surprised to see Parrish still in the bed next to her when she woke later that evening. He was sleeping and she couldn't help but smile. She brushed his hair behind his ear slowly and kissed his forehead gently. She liked the feeling of him next to her like this, and as she watched him sleep she thought she was a fool to deny him for so long. She regretted not saying yes sooner, but she couldn't go back to change it. The only thing that mattered was that they were together _now_.

A feeling Serena had never felt before beat through her heart, and she was sure that she was in love. Whether it was childish-first-love, or pure-eternal-love she didn't know yet, but either way it didn't matter. She loved Parrish, wanted to keep loving him and hoped that he loved her the way she loved him.


	32. Becoming An Auror

Serena returned to classes the next morning, and to her surprised McGonagall called her to hang back after class for a few moments. Serena approached the desk at the front of the room as McGonagall was packing up her things and eyed her curiously.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Serena whispered. "If it's about the work I've missed I'm making it up over holiday…"

"No," McGonagall said. "Don't be silly Miss Belle, it can hardly be expected that you do all of that work after your accident."

"I want to do it," Serena said.

McGonagall's eyebrows rose slightly and she folded her hands in front of her.

"Either way," McGonagall said. "I wanted to tell you that you have an appointment in my office ten after five today."

"For what?"

"Career advice," she said. "You weren't able to check the schedule this morning, but I thought I would tell you. In my office…ten after five Miss Belle."

"Yes Professor," Serena said awkwardly.

When she reached the Great Hall for lunch she sat down between Harry and Ron.

"I didn't know we had Career advice today," she said.

"Well you have been in the hospital wing for nearly a week," said Harry who appeared to be desperate for a topic change in the conversation.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked seeing his flustered look.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"He's going to sneak into Umbridge's office to use her fire and talk to Snuffles," said Hermione shortly.

Serena frowned slightly and looked at Harry.

"Why?"

"I just," he sighed. "I just need to talk to him…about my Dad."

Serena nodded her head slowly.

"When are you doing this?"

"Around five," he whispered so no one around them could hear.

Serena sighed. She wished she could go to speak to her Father too, but she had that meeting with McGonagall.

"Just be careful," Serena whispered. "I can only imagine what she'll do if she finds you in her great, talking to Snuffles no less. Be _careful_ Harry."

"Can you force a vision?" Harry whispered looking at her sideways. Serena looked at him like he was slightly crazy.

"_What?_" she said.

"Touch my arm and force a vision," he said. "You have touch premonitions—"

"Harry _shhhs_," Serena snapped looking around nervously.

"Serena just touch my arm—"

"Harry don't put me in this position," Serena said harshly. "I'm not your personal TV that you can watch like you watch the weather!"

"But then I'll know if I'm okay or not—"

"My visions show me the future, but it very well can change because of the choices we make."

"Come on," Harry sighed ignoring her statement. "Please Serena? Come on…this is serious. It's about your Father."

"Don't try and twist this on me," Serena snapped. "You're not going to make me feel guilty because it's Daddy you have to get too."

The two of them were talking in such quick whispers that they were starting to draw attention.

"Harry I said 'no'," Serena said again.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes and let the subject drop. Serena looked across the table to Hermione.

"Can you pass the pudding?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and picked up the bowl, handing it over to Serena. Serena thanked Hermione and began to serve it to herself.

"I'll take some of that," Harry said holding out his hands. Part of Serena wanted to throw the pudding at him for being a jerk about forcing her vision, but she didn't, she handed it to him. As she handed the bowl over Harry's fingers grazed her hand, and a sharp prickle shoot up her spine. She sighed, wondering if Harry had touched her on purpose or not. Serena's eyelids grew heavy, and she almost dropped the pudding, but Harry managed to catch it in time.

Her eyes opened almost instantly. The vision had been very short, lasting no longer then a few seconds, and to Serena's dismay it was not something she had wanted to see, and it was not what Harry intended her to see.

"You giant git," she smacked his shoulder.

"Ouch," Harry said rubbing the spot she had hit. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Oh shove it," Serena said. "You knew very well what you were doing."

"No! Honestly I didn't!"

"Keep your voices down," said Hermione casting a glance up to the staff table.

"What did you see?" Harry asked softly.

Serena glared at him.

"Nothing that would tell me if you get caught today," Serena said.

"Then what?" Harry looked confused.

"I'm not going to tell you," Serena said.

Serena stood up and turned, running straight into someone. She fell backwards and caught her balance on the table and looked up at Amelia. Some color left Serena's cheeks as Amelia looked like she something disgusting had just been dropped on her. She straightened her robes and glared at Serena.

"Trouble walking?" she said.

"What are you doing over here?" Serena snapped standing up straighter and putting her hands on her hips.

"Just making sure you'll all staying in line," Amelia said dully as an Inquisitorial Squad badge shined on her chest. Serena looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"You've stunk lower then dirt," Serena said. "And you smell worse then a dead corpse."

"_Serena_," begged Hermione from the other side of the table.

Amelia looked at Hermione from around Serena and jeered a little.

"You should listen to your mudblood friend," Amelia said. Hermione had to grab Ron's hand to stop him from rising. "Or Gryffindor will be out of House points by the end of the week."

"I didn't listen to Mother," Serena said. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to her or you?"

"You also killed Mother," Amelia said coldly. "So anything you say about her doesn't really matter."

Serena fought back the desire to punch Amelia across the face for the sake of her House. She balled up her fist so tightly though that her knuckles turned white.

"Serena," said Parrish arriving on the scene.

"Oh," Amelia smiled cruelly at Parrish. "Look who it is…darling darling Page."

"I don't have a Father Amelia," Parrish said. "You're probably closer to him then I ever was."

"Yes," Amelia nodded. "Phinneaus is a good friend of the Malfoy's…he's like an Uncle to me."

"Funny that you can look the man who killed Aunt Chloe and Mother in the eye and call him your Uncle," Serena spat. "You have no common sense…you're raving mad and I hope Voldemort personally kills you for the fool you are."

Amelia glared at Serena harshly. She no longer had the look of cruel amusement on her face, she was angry now.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Amelia said sharply. She looked at Parrish. "And ten points from Ravenclaw for not keeping your girlfriend in line Page. You should get a shorter leash for her."

Parrish raised his eyebrows.

"Malfoy doesn't keep you on a leash either," he said. "And personally I think you need to be restrained more then Serena."

Amelia glared at him.

"Another ten points," Amelia said.

Serena took Parrish's hand and turned to walk away. Ron, Harry and Hermione got up after her.

"Walking away again Serena?" Amelia called.

"Let it go," Parrish said to her as they walked away. "She just wants another reason to take points away."

"I think she's right," said Ron looking at the Gryffindor hourglass in the entrance hall. "We're not going to have any points left by the end of the week."

"What was all of that about?" Parrish whispered.

"Nothing," Serena said. "Just Amelia being her normal self."

"That's not what I meant," said Parrish, still talking quiet enough that Hermione, Ron and Harry wouldn't over hear. They had moved quickly ahead and the other three were trailing behind slowly. "Why were you getting up to leave in such a rush?"

Serena sighed.

"Harry's going to sneak into Umbridge's office tonight and use her grate to talk to my Dad," Serena said rather annoyed. "I have no problem with that—I told him to be careful, and he asked me to force a vision to see if he would be careful, when I said no he tricked me into touch his hand when pacing a dish to him, and I had a vision."

"What did you see? Him getting caught?"

"No," Serena sighed. "Voldemort possessing him and making Dumbledore choose to kill him or not," whispered Serena with a sad tone.

"What?"

"Dumbledore had his wand on Voldemort, but he moved and somehow possessed Harry and was making Dumbledore choose…Dumbledore had the chance to get rid of Voldemort but he would have to sacrifice Harry to kill him."

Parrish nodded his head slowly.

"Did you tell Harry?"

"No," she looked back at the other three who were catching up and muttered under her breath, "Frankly, right now, I hope Dumbledore sacrifices Harry."

It was harsh, but true. Serena couldn't believe that Harry had tricked her to force a premonition like that. She was shocked, scandalized and felt almost betrayed. She glared at him harshly as he approached, frowning.

"Serena," he said quickly before she spoke. "Honestly, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to trigger a vision like that."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said no, and I respect that," he said. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

Serena looked at him very seriously and read the look in his mesmerizing green eyes. He looked guilty, and truly sorry. Serena frowned and sighed, letting her arms drop to her side.

"It's alright," she whispered. "I believe you."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, but smiled.

"Good," he said.

"I can't believe those damned Slytherians and their Inquisitorial Squad. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of," Hermione said marching up the marble staircase. "It's done to take power away from the prefects and rid any sort of order that used to be. That fat-old toad is restructuring everything that used to be Hogwarts."

"It was kind of expected," Parrish said. "Wasn't it?"

"But to give students the power to take away house points?" Serena said. "That seems utterly ridiculous because of course they're going to abuse it."

"She's okay with that," said Ron.

"That's the problem Ron!" Hermione said frustrated.

Shortly after that Hermione left to go to Ancient Ruins, and Parrish departed for Double Transfiguration. Ron, Harry and Serena made their way up to the North Tower for Divination. Harry left half way through the class, with relief, to go see Professor McGonagall for career advice.

It dawned on Serena at that moment that she hadn't thought about any type of career, other then possibly being an Auror. Yes, it was true that she would love to be an Auror, and it was really the only job she had ever wanted because it was what her Mother had done, but the reality was that it could be dangerous.

Parrish met up with her before Defense Against the Dark Arts and she expressed her concerns to him.

"Serena," he said slowly. "I think you're over-thinking it, which is something you tend to do. You're worried about a foolish thing. I believe that you already have good control over your visions. For example, last year at the Yule Ball when I went to kiss you and you pulled away to prevent a vision. You know when they're going to come and usually you can prevent them."

"I don't know Parrish."

"Don't use your visions as an excuse because you're afraid of something else," he said wrapping his arm around her tightly. "You're a power witch, you have some of the top marks in your class, and you're a powerful Seer. You'll be an amazing Auror. Your Mother was."

"You didn't know my Mother," Serena said looking up at him.

"I know," he said. "The word is that she was an amazing Auror. It says a lot that I didn't know her and I still think she was amazing. Serena, I think it's your true calling. You don't belong behind a desk, in caves, training animals or anything like that—you belong in the field hunting Dark Wizards."

Serena nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

"It's just career advice Serena," said Parrish. "What you decide now isn't what you have to do later."

"What did you want to do in your fifth year?"

"Curse Breaker," he said. "For Gringotts."

Serena nodded slowly.

"And now I'm going to be an Auror," he said. "My Father is my motivation for that—I want to catch him Serena. Put things right…I feel almost that I owe our society something good for the things my Father did. Being an Auror would be paying that debt to society back."

"You don't need to make up for his mistakes Parrish," Serena said. "They are his, not yours."

"Still," Parrish said looking down at her. "I have other motivations for the job."

"Oh, really?" She smiled up at him as they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Yea," he said kissing her cheek.

"Well, what are they?"

"I'll tell you some other time," he said with a teasing smile and pinching her cheek. He walked away, still smiling and left her standing there, teased. Serena sighed with a frank smile and walked into the classroom. She sat down next to Harry in the desks.

"How was career advice?" she asked.

He smiled a little.

"McGonagall and Umbridge got into this huge argument," he said. "McGonagall said she would personally train me so I could become an Auror—Umbridge doesn't think I'll ever be one."

Serena nodded her head.

"She won't be around by the time we get there."

"Oh," Harry said. "So you've decided that an Auror is what you want to do?"

Serena shrugged as she pulled out her book.

"What else am I going to do?" she whispered. "Everyone's right…Mother could do it, why can't I?"

Harry nodded.

"It's a lot of work McGonagall was telling me," he said. "High N.E.W.T.s and potions," Harry stuck out his tongue.

At that moment Umbridge stomped into the classroom, looking red in the face and angrier then a toad who had missed his dinner. Serena bit her bottom lip as Hermione hissed in Harry's ear—something about not going through with his plan, he'd surely regret it.

Serena raised her hand ten minutes before class ended and waited impatiently for Umbridge to notice her.

"Yes, Miss Belle?" Umbridge snarled.

"Professor," Serena said softly. "I have an appointment for career advice with Professor McGonagall in five minutes, may I be excused?"

"Yes, yes, fine…go," Umbridge said. Serena grabbed her bag and hitched if over her shoulder. She waved to Harry and mouthed good luck to him, then left quickly. She found herself in McGonagall's office a few minutes later.

"Sit down Belle," said McGonagall motioning to the seat.

Serena took a seat, dropping her bag next to her feet.

"Well Belle, as I'm sure you already know, this conversation is to talk over any career ideas you may have at this time that way we get you into the right classes for you sixth and seventh year. Any ideas what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well, Professor," Serena leaned forward in her chair. "Honestly, not really. Do you think that someone such as myself could be an Auror?"

"Well of course," said McGonagall simply like the question was absolutely preposterous. "You have top grades in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts…well not this year, but I dear say this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts is hardly realistic and I would certainly not hold it against you…"

"No, Professor," Serena said slowly. "That's not what I meant. I know academically I would be capable of being an Auror, what I meant was, someone like me who has premonitions. Do you think someone who has premonitions would be capable of being an Auror?"

McGonagall folded her hands on her desk and looked at Serena quite seriously.

"I don't know very much about the exact art that is Divination, Belle," she said slowly. "But I imagine that if your Mother was capable of it that you would be too. I don't think your gift should be something that you allow to hold you back from a job that you would be very good at. I believe that you should use everything you have to your advantage, even your flaws. If you see your gift as a flaw, use it like you would your assets. I dare say, Belle, you would make a stunning Auror. All of your grades suggest it, and I think you've shown great gumption over the last couple of years."

Serena nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said.

"Now," McGonagall continued. "As for classes, you'll need to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher to make it into my N.E.W.T level class, and for Potions, Snape takes no one unless they have an 'Outstanding'. So be prepared for those."

Serena nodded.

"Alright," said McGonagall closing a folder on her desk. "Everything is in ship shape then. That concludes your career consultation."

Just as Serena stood up, and thanked Professor McGonagall, there was a large explosion somewhere in the school and the whole castle seemed to shake. Serena looked at McGonagall with mild concern, and McGonagall smiled slightly.

"Ah, something else for our dear Head Mistress to worry about," she said. "Off you go Miss Belle."

"Thank you Professor," Serena said and left the office quickly.

Out in the halls there was complete mayhem. Students were running everywhere, looking at the ceiling above them wondering what had happened. Serena jumped out of the way of a few fast moving third years, and leaned against the wall. She wondered what Fred and George had done this time. Moving quickly through the crowd she made her way up to the seventh floor—which was difficult because that's exactly where everyone was running from. When she reached the top of the stairs her mouth fell open slightly. A huge swamp had taken over the hallway, and there was Umbridge staring at in tearful shock.

Serena turned quickly and raced back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she landed straight into someone, who just happened to be able to catch her.

"Serena!"

"Fred!" she said shocked. "What are you doing up here? Don't you want to get away—"

"No, the point is for her to catch us."

"_What?_" Serena said with her mouth hanging open a little. Fred released her body and she stood up straight. "Why would you—what? You'll get expelled!"

"That's kind of the idea," said Fred with a soft laugh. "Finishing our education doesn't mean very much to us."

Serena looked at him quite seriously.

"You've got a premise then, for your shop?"

"Can't get anything past you," said Fred pinching her cheek lightly. "Right, well you've better get out of here or Umbridge will think you're responsible too."

She nodded her head and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful."

"Think we've already ruined that," said George coming down the hall. "What no kiss for me?"

Serena rolled her eyes and kissed George's cheek too.

"Bye boys," she said and ran off.

She raced down the stairs, until she was a good distance away from the swamp corridor, and slowed to a walk.

"Serena!"

Serena turned and saw Parrish jogging down the hall towards her. She smiled at him as he caught up.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he returned. "Did you see what happened? Fred and George have really done it this time."

"They sort of wanted to," said Serena.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled a little.

"They're just giving Umbridge hell," Serena said as they walked down towards the entrance hall. "Besides, they don't really care if they get expelled or not by this point. They have a premise now for their shop."

Parrish nodded his head and took Serena's hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"That swamp is pretty cool."

Serena smiled.

"Yea…"

They entered the entrance hall, and started to make their way across it towards the Great Hall for dinner, but people were shoved in the entrance hall, busting around and talking quickly about what had happened and it was hard to get through the crowd. But suddenly the crowd seemed to part, and when Serena turned to the marble staircase, she knew why. Umbridge was standing on the steps, looking annoyed and yet pleased. Flich was huddling down the steps with a roll of parchment in his hand, and as Parrish pulled Serena to the side of the hall with the crowd, her eyes fell on Fred and George who were in the center of the hall.

"So…you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp?" Umbridge said.

"Yea, pretty amusing," Fred said back smiling. Serena could see that there was no fear in his eyes as he looked up at the old toad.

Flitch nudged Umbridge and spoke to her quickly. He was shaking he looked so happy.

"Very good Argus," she said looking back at the twins. "You two, are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what," said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to George who was smiling.

"George," he said. "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yea, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, do you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

Before Umbridge could say a word, both the twins raised their wands and shouted, "_Accio brooms!_"

There was crashing somewhere in the distance, and Serena looked up at the top of the stairs, with the rest of the crowd, to see Harry Potter jump out of the way of two brooms sailing down the stairs, one dragging a chain.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said to Umbridge as he jumped on his broom.

"Yea, don't bother to keep in touch," said George putting his leg over his own.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice through the hall. "Our new premises!"

"Special discount to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George said sailing into the air after Fred as he pointed at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" she shrieked, but it was too late. The Inquisitorial Squad dashed forward, but Fred and George were already in the air.

"Give her hell from us Peeves!" Fred called to the poltergeist.

Peeves swept his hat off his head and saluted the twins as they sailed out of the hall and into the blazing sunset of the April evening.

Serena looked around and saw Amber beaming.

"What are you so happy about?" she called as Amber approached.

"That was just amazing," she said with a shrug.

"You're not going to kill George when you see him again?" Serena yelled over the ruckus around them.

"Oh, I might," she said with a smile.

"Quite a daring thing to do!" Parrish said.

"I know," Amber beamed. "Isn't he just the greatest?"

Serena wanted to gag.

"Come on," she said to Parrish with a small smile. "I'm hungry."


	33. After The OWLs

Within the next few weeks the fifths years began to crack down on their studies. Serena grew more and more anxious about her exams, as did Amber who was going to take her N.E.W.T.s with the other seventh years. Serena saw less and less of Parrish because she was studying so much, and tried to avoid the common room where Hermione yelled at second years for being two old. She sat in the farthest corner of the library, studying, rereading, and copying notes. When the time for O.W.L.s finally arrived, she felt more then prepared.

Serena had spent so much time studying for Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts she was sure she'd get top marks in all of them. After her Charms exam, where she performed very well, and the Professor who was testing her grew to liking her, she was even more assured that she had done well. When she sat down for her performance exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts, she was slightly nervous. This was really the make-you-or-break-you subject for an Auror, and since it was the only job she really felt she would ever want to pursue she wanted to do well.

The exam went a lot smoother then she was expecting, and she performed everything with outstanding perfection. Her counter jinxes, hexes and defensive spells were performed well, and she even surprised her self when she cast a perfect stunning spell. She was sure if anyone could do better it would have been Harry.

Her Divination exam took her by great surprise. She wasn't expecting to do well at all. In truth, no one really was. After misreading the tea leaves in her examiner's cup of tea, and confusing the death line for the life line on her hand, Serena was almost tempted to ask if there was a point of her looking into the crystal ball. She didn't, and when the crystal ball was pushed in front of her she looked at it with a bit of apprehension.

"What can you tell me about my family, Miss Belle?" the Professor asked. "By looking in the crystal ball," he added.

Serena looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Parvati Patil holding the hands of her examiner.

"May I have your hands?" Serena asked.

The Professor nodded and held out his young hands. Serena was surprised by how cold they were, but she held onto them and a shiver shot up her spine. She closed her eyes for only a moment and opened them again, knowing that she had controlled the length of the vision that had flashed in front of her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the crystal ball for a few moments before she spoke.

"Your wife," she whispered. "She's pregnant?"

The Professor nodded and pulled his hands out of Serena's. He looked at her oddly.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" he asked glancing at the other professors.

"You've been arguing over what to name the child. If it's a girl you want to name her Tiffany after your Godmother, who was a close family friend of your parents, and your wife wants to name her Serendipity because it is by pure luck that she is even having a child."

He frowned more but nodded his head in agreement. Serena frowned slightly and leaned back in her chair.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never meet anyone who's actually shown true skills in this subject."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you test people in it?" she asked.

"I believe it is more theory then practice," he said.

Serena smiled a little.

"Oh no Sir," she said. "If there is one thing I've learned from Professor Trelawney it's that Divination is definitely an art to those who have the Gift. And people do have it."

The Professor nodded his head very slowly and told Serena that she could leave. Serena stood up and couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was hope, and everyone was right, she could control her visions if she wanted to. And she could use them to aid her when she needed it.

"That may be considered cheating," whispered Hermione over her textbook in the common room before they were heading out for their Astronomy exam that was in twenty minutes.

"No," Serena said. "It wasn't cheating. Who says you're supposed to tell the _future_ when you look into the crystal ball? He asked me to tell him about his family and I did."

"We all knew you'd do well on that exam," said Ron.

"I didn't think I would," Serena said. "Because I wasn't expecting to be able to control my premonitions."

"See," Harry said nudging her shoulder cheerfully. "You have it in you…you'll make a great Auror."

"Oh and I can work with you…great," she joked. "That might be the one reason I don't become an Auror."

"Funny," Harry said as they arrived at the tower for their Astronomy exam.

Serena was doing very well on her exam, paying extremely close attention to every detail and filling in most of the stars on her chart, when a large bang erupted out from somewhere on the grounds. She jumped slightly and knocked over her telescope because her elbow hit it.

"Hell," she muttered bending over to pick it up quickly as everyone else looked down onto the grounds where Hagrid's large body was moving across the grounds as red lights from many wizards wands tried to Stun him.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"My dear!" said one of the Professors. "This is an examination!"

Serena looked around and saw that no one was concerning themselves with their exams anymore—they were all watching down the grounds at Hagrid being attacked.

"Be reasonable Hagrid!" someone yelled.

"Reasonable be damned! Yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid yelled.

Serena watched in horror as someone stunned Hagrid and he fell over. His temper rose and he threw the wizard that approached him ten feet across the grass. Serena heard Hermione, and some of the other girls gasp. She glanced at Ron and Harry who were both looking rather frightened.

"Look!" Parvati pointing down to the grounds where light was now shinning from the front of the castle. Everyone leaned over to see a tall thin figure moving quickly down the gravel, and grass towards Hagrid's hut.

"Now, really!" the Professor called. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

No one seemed to care though. Everyone was watching the figure that was sprinting down towards the battle on the lawn.

"How dare you!" the figure yelled as she ran. "How _dare_ you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione said shaking a little.

"Leave him alone! _Alone_, I say!" said Professor McGonagall. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He had done nothing, nothing to warrant such—"

All of the girls, except for Serena, screamed from the top of the tower. No fewer then four Stunning spells had been shot at McGonagall as she yelled. They hit her at the same time, dead in the chest, and she glowed red, flying backwards onto the ground. She landed harshly on her back and moved no more.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted the Professor. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"No doubt Umbridge was one of the wands that shot her," said Serena.

"COWARDS!" bellowed Hagrid's loud voice. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT—AN' THAT—"

"Oh my—" gasped Hermione.

Hagrid swept his arms wide and took out two of his attackers instantly, knocking them out cold. Hagrid doubled over soon after that and Serena clutched the side of the tower. She was sure that he had finally been hit with a spell. But Hagrid stood up with a sack-like object on his back.

"It's Fang," said Harry.

Serena frowned. Hagrid's dog had been Stunned.

Hagrid ran off across the grounds and Umbridge was screaming for someone to catch him.

"Five minutes everyone," the examiner said weakly after a stunning silence.

Serena packed up her stuff instantly and moved quickly through the halls with Harry, Ron and Hermione to return to Gryffindor Tower where they found most of the House still awake, talking feverishly about the scene that had played out on the grounds.

It wasn't until four in the morning when Serena finally made her way up to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, thinking that there was only one more exam to go tomorrow.

At two o'clock the next day, Serena sat down in the Great Hall with all the other fifth years for their History of Magic exam—the last exam of their O.W.L.s. There was an overturned paper in front of her and Serena frowned. She wasn't sure how well she'd do on this exam, as much as she enjoyed history, she really didn't do well on written exams.

"Turn over your papers," the Professor said from the front of the room. She flipped over a large hour glass and they began. Serena started reading and writing quickly. Maybe she was going to do better then she had thought…An hour later Serena was done with her exam. She was slightly surprised, not even Hermione was done. She read over all of her answers again and sighed. It was the best she was going to do. She raised her hand and the Professor moved down to her.

"Yes, dear?" she asked .

"I'm done," Serena said.

"Done? Already?"

Serena nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Serena said nodding again.

"Very well," the Professor said. "You may go."

Serena stood up and gathered her things. She left the Great Hall quickly and looked around the entrance hall. The Great Oak doors were opened wide and Serena wanted nothing more then to go out and enjoy the relaxing warm May weather. She hitched her bag on her shoulder and walked outside into the sun shine.

There were people all over the grounds. Most students had finished their exams that day too and were enjoying the relaxing weather instead of studying. Serena spotted a large group of Ravenclaws by the lake and made her way down the hill towards them. She saw Parrish laughing with some of his guy friends, and Cho and Marietta. She frowned slightly, but the moment she caught his eye he beamed at her and stood up, excusing himself from his friends. He met her on the grass and kissed her deeply in greeting.

"Hello," she said slightly surprised when he pulled away. "What's put you in such a good mood?"

"Just happy exams are over…for now," he said. "Want to go sit under the tree?" He pointed to a large oak tree near the water's edge. Serena nodded and took his hand as he led her down the lawn towards the shady spot where they often liked to sit.

"How were your exams?" he asked as they sat down.

"Just fine," Serena said looking at her watch. "Wow. I was in there for three and a half hours. And to think I'm the first one done."

"Really," Parrish's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Even before Hermione?"

Serena nodded. "Don't look so surprised," she said punching his shoulder playfully. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in an intimate way. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her palm gently, smiling at her. She smiled at him as her cheeks turned red and pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Charmer," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

He pinched her cheek affectionately.

"I like that I make you blush."

"You do it very well," she said laying down and placing her head in his lap. He brushed his fingers through her hair. "How were your exams?"

"Just fine," he said. "Still have two next week…but I'm happy to be done for the weekend."

"I'm happy to be done completely," she said with a yawn. "The studying was going to kill me."

"You?" Parrish questioned. "It was killing me…I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks."

Serena smiled and squeezed his free hand with hers.

"Sorry," she said. "But my grades are important…how am I going to become an Auror with out strong marks?"

"Oh, so you've decided that you can do it?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "My Divination exam boosted my confidence. I was able to control a vision so it was short when I touched the Professor's hand. He was impressed, said he'd never actually seen someone perform the way I had."

Parrish nodded.

"You're not afraid of people knowing about your gift?"

"Well, I'm not going to go out and announcing to the public that I have premonitions," Serena shrugged. "But a lot of people know as it is…all the staff here, probably except for Umbridge, the Slytherians know thanks to my twin, and all of my friends know. The Order knows…and that's a lot of people, and of course Voldemort knows, and no doubt most of his Death Eaters know because they were the ones sent out to catch me…so what's the point in keeping it a deep dark secret?"

"Fair enough," said Parrish.

The sun was beginning to set and Serena thought for a few moments that she had seen Umbridge marching towards the Forbidden Forest with Harry and Hermione in front of her. Serena sat up on her elbows for a moment and looked across the darkened grounds and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she said lying back down. "Just thought I saw—"

She was cut off by a sharp shiver shooting up her spine. Her eyes closed and she fell on Parrish's lap in an unconscious state.

She was standing in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Lupin were by the fire and Snape's head was floating in it.

"Potter seems to think that the Dark Lord has you," said Snape rather harshly. "And he's forcing you to get the prophecy."

"Voldemort's realized the connection he has with Harry," said Lupin quickly. "He's tricked Harry."

"Potter has run off to go save you Black," Snape said. "I'll go head him off, but if it's too late—"

"We know the drill Snape," snapped Serena's Father. "Go get Harry…if anything happens to him—"

But Snape's head disappeared with a _pop! _Serena felt a sharp pull on her belly button and she opened her eyes, back on the Hogwarts' grounds in Parrish's lap.

"Serena," he said helping her sit up. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her head as it throbbed.

"Yea," she whispered looking up. "I-I think I'm fine. I don't know…"

"Serena!" called Ron running up to her. Serena looked up in the dark and saw Ron's figure come into view. Behind him were Ginny, Luna and Neville. "You've got to come with us quick. Harry's seen your Father with Voldemort. He thinks he has him in the Department of Mysteries…come on, we've got to find him. He's in the forest somewhere."

"_What?" _


	34. The Death Serena Never Foresaw

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Harry had some kind of vision—like he did when my Dad got attacked—and he saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. Come on, we have to go find him."

"My Father isn't at the Ministry," Serena said. "I just had a vision of him at home, in Number Twelve talking to Snape."

Ron looked slightly surprised.

"Well, I don't know," he said quickly. "Harry seems so sure—we have to find him to see what he saw in the fire."

"The fire?" Parrish said standing up.

"He snuck into Umbridge's office again and used the fire," said Ginny. "We don't know what he found out because Hermione, him and Umbridge went out into the forest, so come on!"

"Alright," Serena said. The others all turned and began to run off. She stopped and looked at Parrish. "You're not coming with me."

"Like hell I'm letting you go into the Ministry where Voldemort possibly is, alone" Parrish said hotly.

"I'm not going in alone."

"You're not going in with out me," Parrish said grabbing her arm before she could turn away from him and run off. "You're not running away from me on this one."

"Don't you understand? You could die! This is the high risk factor that you shouldn't be involved in. You'll be safe here at Hogwarts—if you're not with me you won't get hurt."

"But you will," he said. "I'm not going to sit here on my ass while you're in danger Serena. I'm going with you."

She glared at him harshly and he was glaring right back at her. She sighed at his deep purple eyes and turned away.

"Fine," she said and they both started to run down the hill. "But if you die I'll never—"

"—I'm not going to die," Parrish said to her as they took off after the others across the grass.

They were in the Forest with in a moment. It was the first time Serena had ever been in the forest, but she was sure that she'd never want to come back after that. The trees were close, and she didn't feel safe, even with Parrish and her wand. As they dashed after the others, Ron looked back over his shoulder and frowned slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he called at Parrish.

"If your girlfriend was running off into battle to save her Father, wouldn't you go with her?" Parrish yelled back.

Ron said nothing and faced front, still running. It only took them a few more moments to run into Harry and Hermione. They came to a skidding stop so not to knock each other down, huffing and puffing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry coughed catching his breath.

"Got away from the Slytherians easy," said Ron. "Couple of stunning spells, a disarming charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx, and Ginny got Malfoy with a Bat-Boggy Hex."

Serena cringed. The Bat-Boggy Hex was a nasty hex to get hit with. She didn't like the idea of her own snot flying out of her nose in the shape of a bat and smacking her in the face.

"Does Voldemort have Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Harry quickly. "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"To London you mean?" Serena said.

Harry seemed surprised to see her.

"Yes," he said. "I saw your Dad…he's at the Ministry."

Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Funny," she said. "A few minutes ago I saw him talking to Snape in the fire at Grimmauld place…and Snape said that you had some funny idea that my Father was in London with Voldemort."

Harry's mouth fell open a little.

"Well I'm sure he's there," he said sharply. "My head hurts way too much for this to be a bad dream."

"What if Voldemort planted it in your mind?" Serena asked. "Let's remember that I'm the one who actually has the psychic power."

"Serena," Harry snapped violently. "I saw him. And he's in danger. He's going to die! What don't you get?"

"I don't get how you could possibly have seen this," she snapped back with her own violence. "I had a premonition of Snape's head in the fire for a reason Harry! It was to tell me that my Father really is safe and that Voldemort has set some kind of a trap for you!"

"Well I don't care," said Harry. "Every single bone in my body says that Sirius is in danger and I'm going to trust my instincts. Besides, I'd rather be safe then sorry. We're wasting time here arguing. You don't have to come! None of you do!"

"We weren't going to let you go in alone," said Ron.

"What?" Harry stood up straight. "You're not coming with me."

"Don't be daft," snapped Hermione. "Ron and I are going with you."

"As are we," said Neville.

"No," said Harry quickly. "It's dangerous."

"Isn't that what you've been teaching us all along though?" Luna questioned. "How to defend ourselves?"

"You're not going without us," said Serena putting her hands on her hips. Harry was frowning deeply and Serena knew she was thinking the same thing as him—they were wasting time. They had to get to the Ministry.

Serena wasn't sure how she knew it, but she knew that they had to get to the Ministry of Magic to help Sirius. And despite the throbbing in Serena's head and heart that told her Sirius _wasn't_ in danger, she was going to go into the danger with Harry. What if she was wrong and her Father was in danger? Right now it was down to trusting her instincts or trusting Harry's, and despite how much she knew she was right, she'd rather be safe then sorry. If Harry said Sirius was in danger, he was in danger and she had to trust him.

"Alright," Harry said. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Brooms?" Ginny suggested.

"You're not going," said Ron.

"Shut up," Ginny said. "I am."

"Brooms aren't fast enough and they wouldn't be able to carry all of us," said Harry.

"They would," said Luna pointing into the woods. Harry and Serena looked and smiled slightly. Therstrals. Serena beamed at the dark, skeleton like creatures that were wondering out of the woods. They had smelled the blood on Harry and Hermione. Harry glowed at the animals as they walked into the clearing, their wings spread wide and flapping softly.

"What?" Hermione asked looking around. She saw something grab at Harry's bloody shirt and jumped back in shock.

"Therstrals," said Harry reaching out and touching its snout. "They'll be able to get us there….Hagrid said that Dumbledore takes them to London when he doesn't feel like Apparating. They'll know where to go."

"But," Ron said softly. "How are we supposed to ride something we don't see?"

Harry looked around.

"Luna, Neville, Serena and I can see them," said Harry with a soft smile. "If you're coming," he added grimly looking to Serena.

"Of course I'm coming," she snapped. "So I can tell you you're wrong when I save your dumb ass."

"Shut up," he said as he jumped on to the Therstral near him and motioned for Hermione to move closer. "Pair up…come on…we have to go."

Hermione looked a little terrified as she approached Harry who now looked like he was floating in mid-air to her. As Hermione climbed onto the Therstral with Harry, Parrish and Serena hopped onto one, and once everyone was on they took off soaring over the Forbidden Forest towards London.

Harry was uneasy the whole trip to London, and Serena could tell. Part of her was starting to wonder if her own instincts were wrong, and Harry was in fact right. But at the same time part of her was sure that she had the vision of Snape in the fire for a reason—to try and stop Harry from going. And despite those instincts, she did agree with Harry: She'd rather be safe then sorry when it came to her Father.

Parrish hadn't put up any objections, but he didn't have to verbally present them. Serena could see it in his eyes that he was upset with Harry and even her a little for going with him when she should have trusted her own instincts and not his. But he didn't say anything, which she partially appreciated.

As they squished into the elevator in the Ministry of Magic that was completely empty of witches or wizards, Serena felt a pain in her stomach. If she had followed her own instincts Parrish would have stayed behind with her and he wouldn't be in danger. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that right now.

Inside the Department of Mysteries, Serena was sure that it was a trap. She had a horrid feeling in her stomach as they walked through the different rooms and into one full of long, tall shelves of white orbs. Her stomach sank at the sight of the orbs—she had seen this room before, in a vision that ended with someone falling through a veil and Parrish being murdered. She took a long slow breath and Parrish took her arm from behind her.

"Are you okay? He whispered.

"No," she said to him quietly. "I've seen this place before Parrish, and I know something bad is going to happen."

"What kind of bad?"

"I saw this place the day I fell down the stairs—just before I saw a man fall through the veil and you die."

Parrish swallowed and nodded.

"Let's go," he said nudging her forward. "We don't want to get separated from the others."

Harry was moving quickly through the rows of orbs, looking for something. As Serena followed them, Parrish still holding her arm, she was sure that something was terribly wrong.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione loud enough for them to hear.

The moment the words left her lips, Serena felt the familiar shiver of a vision. She closed her eyes, hoping that Parrish would catch her—which he did—and let the vision take her. She wasn't sure why she allowed the vision to take her at that moment, maybe it was because she was afraid of what would happen, or because the pull of the vision was stronger then any pull she had felt before—either way, she fell into a sleep and when she opened her eyes she was inside of Harry's body.

When she spoke, she had a horrible high pitched voice and was staring at Dumbledore. She knew exactly what was going on. She was Voldemort, inside of Harry, possessing him and daring Dumbledore to destroy him.

"It's your weakness," she hissed. "Love…because of Love you will not triumph over me…you can't kill the boy because you love him."

There was a burning sensation all over her body and she hissed. A sharp pulling feeling came over her and her body left Harry's.

There was a horrible pain in Serena's body and she opened her eyes as she took a gasping breath. She was on the ground of cold stone.

"Serena!" it was Parrish.

"Where are we?" Serena sat up looking around the room. Her face turned white. She was in the room with the dais, arch and veil. Rows and rows of benches were surrounded the room with doors at the top of the steps. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"We got separated," said Parrish. Serena looked at him and noticed his head was bleeding.

"What happened?" she touched his head and he flinched.

"You were right Serena," Parrish breathed. "It was a trap. There were Death Eaters waiting for us, including Page. There's a prophecy, and only Harry can remove it from its self. It was all a trap to get him here. Everyone scattered."

"I was out for all of that?" Serena said in some disbelief.

"It happened pretty fast."

"Come on," she said standing up and taking his hand. "We have to go after the others—"

There was no need. Serena turned sharply around to the sound of a heavy body falling down the steps, and jeering laughter all around. Her mouth fell open as Harry stopped near the bottom of the steps and stood up slowly, and shaking, clutching the white glowing orb in his hand.

Serena moved forward instantly to go to Harry.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," yelled a voice coming down the stairs. Serena didn't recognize the Death Eater, but knew better then to move as his wand was pointed at her. She stopped dead and glanced at Parrish who was standing near by, frozen in place as well.

"Potter, your race in run," said Lucius Malfoy pulling off his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy…"

"Let—let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry. To Serena he sounded desperate and this made her frown. He couldn't give up. She wouldn't let him give up.

Some of the Death Eaters around them laughed.

"You're not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Malfoy. "You see, there are ten of us and only three of you…or hasn't Dumbledore taught you to count?"

"He's dot alone!" shouted Neville entering the room. Serena cringed slightly. He had blood running down his face—obviously from a broken nose. She wished that he had stayed where ever he had been.

"Neville—no—go back to Ron—"

"_STUBEFY!_" Neville shouted pointing his wand at each Death Eater. "_STUBEFY! STUBE_—"

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Neville from behind and Serena cringed slightly.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" Malfoy jeered. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause…Your death will not come as a great shock…"

Serena wanted to shock his pale face for that remark. He was just like his son, the bastard.

"Longbottom?" repeated the only woman of the Death Eaters. Serena knew her instantly. She was Bellatrix Lestrange and an evil smile was spread across her lips. Serena looked over Bellatrix quickly and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them just as the shiver had finished crawling up her spine. She smiled slightly. The vision she had was of Malfoy having a cousin.

"I've had the pleasure of meeting your parents boy…"

"I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville still restrained by the big Death Eater. One of the other Death Eaters shouted, "Someone stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix with a playfulness that made Serena sick. She had the look like a cat on her face…a cat that had finally caught the mouse and was ready for a tasty snake. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy—"

"DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" Neville bellowed. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand, almost lazily. "_Crucio!_"

Neville screamed and Serena took a step back, turning her head away from the sight of him wailing and twitch in the Death Eater's arms like he was a rag doll being electrocuted. The Death Eater dropped him and took a step back with a sneering smile. Serena was ready to run at them all and give them a taste of their owned damned medicine, but the Death Eater near by was still pointing his wand at her.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix moving her wand away. Neville stopped screaming, but his body continued to twitch uncontrollably. "Now, Potter, give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

"Harry, no!" Serena said taking a step forward. She knew what Harry was going to do.

"And let him die?" Harry yelled at her sharply. Harry turned away from her and held out the prophecy. Malfoy leapt forward to take it, but before his hand could reach Harry's the doors of the room burst open and five more people poured into the room at a sprint: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy had turned and raised his wand, but Tonks sent a stunning spell right for him. Serena turned with her wand in hand and shouted her own stunning spell at the Death Eater who had been keeping her still. His eyes had turned away from her for a moment, and he would regret it later—her stunning spell smacked him straight in the face and Serena ran off to fight.

"Serena!" yelled Sirius when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed the collar of her robes and pulled her back as a spell zoomed by where she once had been standing.

"Daddy!" Serena said. "Thank god—"

"You need to get out of here! Get Parrish and run!"

He released Serena and ran across the room towards where Harry and Neville now were, fighting off a Death Eater. Serena saw Parrish dueling with a Death Eater and raced forward.

"_Stupefy!_" she shouted at the Death Eater. Her spell hit him in the back.

"Good one," said Parrish smiling at her slightly.

"I had a good teacher," she yelled back at him. "Come on!" She held out her hand for him and he grabbed it.

They began to race up the stairs of the room, heading for one of the doors. Death Eaters got in the way, but they were able to fight them off. One caught Serena's pants and pulled her back, causing the three of them to fall down the stairs. Serena, by chance, landed on top of the Death Eater and punched him across the face. Her eyes glanced to Parrish, lying on the steps near her and sitting up slowly, shaking his head. The Death Eater threw Serena off of him when she was looking away and kicked her in the back, knocking her down a few more steps. Parrish was up in a moment—he ran at the Death Eater, grabbing him across the waist and tackled him to the ground. The Death Eater's head knocked against one of the stone steps and Serena saw blood running from the back of his head. He was dead.

Parrish moved down the steps to her quickly, took her hand and helped her up.

"Dumbledore's here," he said out of breath. Serena looked over her shoulder, as Parrish continued to help her up, and saw that Dumbledore indeed had arrived on the scene. He was already battling Death Eaters with easy flicks of his wand.

She looked away from the Headmaster as Parrish helped her up the stone steps quickly, telling her to keep moving, but something caught her eye—her Father was dueling Bellatrix on top of the dais. A horrible feeling came over Serena's body and she turned, running down the steps.

"Serena!" Parrish called after her. He raced after her and looked up to the dais. A sinking feeling entered his stomach and he knew what was wrong. Serena had just reached the bottom of the stairs, with Parrish right behind her, when Bellatrix's spell hit Sirius right in the chest.

Serena wasn't aware that she had screamed, or even of running forward, but she did. She screamed as Sirius' body fell backwards, a small smile still on his face, and through the veil that hung under the arch.

Parrish grabbed onto Serena's body and held her back before she could run across the room to the dais and the archway. She had seen him fall through, and to her horror he wasn't standing up. He was gone, completely gone from her sight. He had to be on the other side, just waiting for the right moment to stand up.

"NOOO!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes. She saw Bellatrix Lestrange jeering and jumping off the dais with a cruel laugh. "Parrish-let-go-of-me!"

"Serena," Parrish whispered in her ear, holding her tightly against him. "No, he's gone."

"SIRIUS!" Harry was screaming as he wrestled with Lupin who had just caught him by the robes. "SIRIUS! Let go of me…we can still get him, he's just fallen through!"

Everything seemed to be happening too quickly. People were still running around like nothing had happened—like Sirius Black hadn't just fallen through the veil between worlds.

"Parrish," Serena started to sob. "Let me go I can save him! LET GO OF ME!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"Serena," Parrish said holding her back more strongly, even though it broke his heart to. "He's gone. You can't save him…he's gone. There's nothing you can do."

"No," Serena sobbed. "No. No," she shook her head and kept repeating herself as her mind raced. This couldn't possibly be happening. Sirius wasn't dead. Her Father was not dead. He was just lying on the other side of the curtain. She could hear Harry yelling near by, but his yells started to fuzz together, and Serena's mind felt numb.

Parrish turned her body around and held her close, standing in the middle of a battle and comforting her. Serena buried her head in his chest and sobbed, clinging to him. Her mind still didn't believe it…Her Father was dead. She had lost him just like she had lost her Mother—and what was worse is that she hadn't seen it coming despite all of the visions she had over the last year.

Serena raised her head and looked over Parrish's shoulder as she rubbed her eyes. She blinked and saw a Death Eater raising his wand at them; it wasn't until he was about four steps away that she realized it was Page.

"Parrish watch out!" she screamed and pushed him out of the way. She dived with him out of the way of the Page's jet of light and rolled on the ground. The Death Eater moved towards them, pointing his wand again.

"_Sectumsempra," _Page bellowed with his wand pointed at Serena. But before the spell could hit her, Parrish shoved her out of the way. The spell hit him and Serena watched in horror as Parrish's body was split open by an invisible sword.

Phinneaus Page was jeering, as he turned to Serena.

"Learned that one from an old friend at school," he said cooing at her. "Brave little boy to jump in front of it for you…shame his death won't save you…"


	35. Darker Times

Page raised his wand but was stunned from behind and fell forward. Tonks stood behind him, glaring.

"Bastard," she muttered. "Serena are you alright—good god." Her eyes had fallen on Parrish.

Serena was only half listening to her. She was by Parrish's side in a second.

"Parrish?" she brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked down at him with tearful ones. "Parrish…don't-don't give up." Serena pulled away covered in Parrish's blood. "Oh god, there's so much blood."

This is what she had foreseen. She had seen this coming, just like she had seen Sirius's death and she didn't save either of them. Serena's mind was going crazy. She couldn't do this…there was too much going on and it was happening too damn fast.

Tonks was battling another Death Eater now.

"Serena," she called. "You have to get him out of here!"

Serena was shaking as she pulled off her cloak and pressed it onto Parrish's open wounds, trying to create pressure so he wouldn't bleed to death.

"Parrish," she sighed with tears. "I-I'm so sorry-I-oh god."

"SERENA!" Tonks screamed pinning a Death Eater down. She pointed her wand at a rock and yelled, "_Portus_! It will take you to St. Mungo's! Go!" Tonks socked the Death Eater across the nose and then stabbed in the neck with her wand, saying a stunning spell as she did.

Serena grabbed Parrish's arm and then the rock. There was a sharp pull on her belly button and she felt herself flying through the air, then a harsh slam under her body letting her know she had reached St. Mungo's. There were screams and gasps around her and Serena flipped her hair out of her face.

"Please," she sighed. "Help me."

"What happened?" asked a witch in a white coat moving forward. She had been speaking with an old man who looked greatly distressed. She pulled out her wand and flicked it. Parrish's body floated off the ground.

"He was hit with some kind of a spell," Serena sighed as tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't know…it was a spell and he was cut open."

"Alright," said the healer. "It's going to be alright. I need you to go with this healer and get cleaned up. Kathy!"

A small woman came trotting over.

"Yes?" she said holding her wand and looking at the healer.

"Take this young lady up to get cleaned up—"

"—no," Serena said quickly. "I can't leave him—"

"—he'll be fine," said the healer. "Go with Kathy and when you're cleaned up you can come down and see him."

Serena was going to argue but the healer walked down the hall quickly with Parrish floating in front of her.

"Come along dear," said the healer named Kathy. "Just in here."

Kathy took Serena into one of the rooms on the first floor and told her to get in the shower and wash the blood off of her. She didn't ask Serena any questions as she helped her undress.

Serena's mind was completely numb. Kathy helped her into the shower, turned on the water and pulled the curtain back. Serena just stood there, unable to do anything. Her Father was dead, and Parrish could very well be following him. The tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned against the shower wall, sobbing.

"It's my fault," she muttered as the tears fell. "It's all my fault…I killed him…"

"It's alright dear, you're not responsible for anything," said Kathy from the other side of the curtain. "Healer Tomison is one of the best…she'll take care of your friend just fine."

Serena looked up at Kathy's reference to Parrish being her friend. She took a sharp breath and sighed. Parrish was more then her friend…she couldn't let him go with out telling him that she love him. Serena pulled the curtain aside.

"Oh, that was fast," said Kathy with a small smile. "Here are your clothes, I cleaned them up for you."

Serena pulled on her clothes and tied her hair back in a wet ponytail.

"I want to be with him now," she said very seriously. "I need to tell him something before…before anything bad happens."

Kathy looked at her very seriously and nodded her head.

"Alright," she said.

They left the room Serena had been in—a room where someone would stay if they were in St. Mungo's for a long time. Serena stayed close to Kathy as they walked up the staircases. She had visited Mr. Weasley over Christmas when he was there, but those times he was on the first floor. They went all the way up to the fourth floor, and Kathy told Serena to take a seat on a bench in the middle of the hall.

"Wait here," she said.

Serena sat down with out a word and Kathy disappeared into one of the rooms across from her. Serena crossed her arms and put her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and wished she could be in her dormitory, with her Pensieve where she could put all of the bad memories that had been created in the last few hours. Serena could still see her Father falling into the veil under the archway and frowned deeply. She had been having that vision in her sleep for sometime now.

She bit her bottom lip and put her head in her hands as tears took her again. Of the four people she'd seen die in her visions, she had yet to save any of them. If she wasn't supposed to save them what was the point of seeing them die over and over again in her dreams? Her Mother had said that she wasn't meant to save everyone, sometimes the visions were sent to prepare her for their passing. This brought more tears to her eyes. She was beginning to believe that she wasn't meant to save anyone.

"You may go in," said Kathy. "He's asking for you."

Serena stood up. Parrish.

How could she have forgotten that last summer she had seen Parrish murdered in a nightmare, and she had made it just in time to save him from Page? She rushed into the room realizing that she was meant to save Parrish. Maybe Dumbledore had been right in her fourth year when he said that they shared some sort of connection.

Parrish was lying in a bed, his eyes half closed. He was wearing a pair of blue hospital pants, and no shirt. His chest was covered in bandages that had small spots of blood on them. Serena bit her lip and sat on the side of his bed. Healer Tomison smiled at her.

"You're lucky," she said to Parrish. "If she had gotten you here a second later you probably wouldn't have made it."

Parrish beamed.

"She's my guardian angel," he said touching Serena's cheek.

Serena smiled and kissed the inside of his hand.

"More like a curse," she whispered. "That spell was meant to hit me."

"I jumped in front of it for a reason," Parrish said back.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Healer Tomison pulling a curtain around the bed. Serena heard a door open and close and looked at Parrish with eyes full of relief. She reached out and stroked his hair.

"I thought I had lost you," she whispered.

"You almost did."

"I-I," she looked down and sighed. "Parrish I can't explain the anguish I would have felt if you had died and I never got to tell you that I love you."

"Love me?" he questioned with raised eyebrows. "That's the best you've got?"

Serena laughed softly, despite the pain she felt all over her body.

"Well, if I said I was madly in love with you, you'd know I was lying," she said smiling.

"Only if you bit your lip," he said touching her cheek again. "Thank you. That's the second time you've saved my life."

"What are you talking about?" Serena said. "You saved mine…and I thank you."

"I'll only accept your thanks if you kiss me," Parrish said with a charming smile.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you…"said with a teasing smile.

"Shut up and kiss me," Parrish said pulling her by the collar down to him. His lips were ever so soft on hers and Serena felt a flutter in her stomach. As Parrish's tongue entered her mouth a shiver ran up her spine and Serena pulled away slowly.

"Hold that thought," she whispered closing her eyes.

She didn't even fall asleep for her vision. Her eyes were only closed for a moment, but it was long enough for the vision she had of her and Parrish making love to flash in her mind. She opened her eyes with a bright smile.

"What?" Parrish asked looking at her oddly. "What did you see?"

"I'll tell you later," she said leaning over him and kissing him slowly.

The sound of the room's door opening and closing caused Serena to pull away with a guilty smile at Parrish. He was smiling back at her as the curtains were pulled back and Remus Lupin appeared, a little bruised and beaten, but alive and well none the less.

"Remus!" Serena said jumping off the bed. She went to him and they embraced tightly for a few moments.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking at Parrish.

"Jumped in front of a slashing spell," Parrish said easily. "From my Father."

"He saved my life," Serena whispered. She looked up at Remus. "What are you doing here?"

"Came from Hogwarts with Tonks," he said. "Madame Pomphrey said she should be looked at here…and Tonks managed to say she sent you two here."

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Parrish.

"Yes," Remus said nodding his head. "She'll be alright in a few days. Are you alright?"

Parrish nodded.

"Yea," he said. "I have to change my bandages twice a day."

Serena looked at him with a small frown.

"Where are you staying over the summer?"

A small smile came across Parrish's face.

"I'm buying my own place," he said. "I'm of age now…why shouldn't I live alone? Your Father did it."

A frown came over Serena's face and she looked at Remus.

"He's really gone?" she questioned with a deep breath.

Remus nodded his head and Serena put her hand to her head. Parrish frowned.

"Serena," he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Serena said nothing and Remus pulled her into another hug. Serena sighed and stood up straight.

"We need to get you back to Hogwarts," said Remus.

"Have Amber and Kendra been told?" Serena asked blankly. She looked like she was in some sort of a daze.

Remus looked at her very seriously.

"All three of your sisters have been told and are waiting for your return."

Serena frowned.

"Amelia was there?"

"She is your sister Serena, and your Father just died," said Remus. "She had to know."

"But did she care?" Serena asked with a touch of anger. "She probably didn't give a damn…"

Remus said nothing and looked at Parrish.

"I'll talk to the Healers to see if you're ready to travel," he said. Parrish nodded and thanked him. Serena sat back on his bed and he took her hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

"It will all be okay Serena," he whispered. "These are darker times, but I promise it will be okay."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Yes," she whispered and laid down next to him. His arm was wrapped around her tight, and she felt safe. "It will be alright because I have you still…and I'll always have you Parrish."

"Yes," he said kissing the top of her head. "You always will."

**The** last day of term was a dismal one. Serena didn't want to go to the feast—she had nothing to celebrate. There was no happy feeling in her at that moment, and as she made her way down the empty corridor, away from the portrait of the Fat Lady her mind wondered aimlessly, over nothing in particular.

She thought of her Mother, and her glowing smile, of the house that she would be able to live in over the summer because Amber would be out of school and living in it. Thinking of her family brought on old memories, of when she was a little girl and she played with Amelia all the time. She even remembered the time they were playing outside and Amelia shoved her clear off a tree branch and Serena broke her arm from the fall. She wished her Father had been there to see that…

Serena bit her lip as she thought of Amelia. She tucked her hair behind her ear and frowned slightly. She wanted to give her twin another chance. She wanted them to be friends, and sisters—if not for themselves then for their Mother who no doubt was looking down at them from heaven with tearful, disappointed eyes, and for her Father who had no doubt prayed that they'd be good to each other everyday.

Nothing hurt worse then Malfoy saying Amelia didn't have any sisters on the Hogwarts Express. The thought of Amelia thinking that made Serena's blood boil and she wanted to knock some sense into Amelia's dumb head. She couldn't believe her twin sister, who she had been through so much with, would disown her family like that, so quickly—at the drop of a pin—because of her _boyfriend._

As Serena thought about all of it, she realized how much about Amelia she didn't really know. She had always thought her twin to be sweet in a casual up front, to-your-face kind of way, and a little popular-crazed. Nothing had mattered more to Amelia then people's opinions of her and apparently in their third year the only thing that had mattered was Malfoy's opinion. It seemed after the death of their Mother Amelia need to blame someone for her death and Amelia had chosen to blame Serena. That was probably the breaking point of their relationship. Serena couldn't handle her own sister blaming her for their Mother's death when it would have made more sense (and been easier) to blame the man who had actually killed her—Phinneaus Page.

After that moment, Serena had never been sure if she could look Amelia in the eyes again and see her as a pure human being—the pure good human being she once had been. But now, after what she had gone through at the Ministry, she was willing to forgive Amelia.

After watching their Father die, Serena wasn't sure she wanted to go the rest of her life bitter towards Amelia. She wanted to make her parents proud, and she wanted to be close to the girl she once had, her twin sister Amelia. Despite their differences, they had always been able to talk. Serena hadn't talked to Amelia in nearly two years now…the last real conversation she had with Amelia that didn't involved insulting each other or cutting the other down was when they still lived at home, before their Mother had died, just after they found out Sirius Black was alive and their Father.

Serena leaned against the wall and wiped her cheek as a tear leaked from her eye. Everything was different now. Everything was going to change. A horrible war was coming now that Voldemort was out in the open and the Belle twins were on opposite sides. Serena sunk to the ground and began to cry. Everything seemed to be much worse now that their Father was gone. Everything was darker and more frightening with out him. Even if he wasn't around all the time before, he had always been somewhere, only a letter away. Serena knew if anything had been wrong he would come for her, Kendra or Amber, even Amelia, the only thing they had to do was call for him…and now he would never come.

Serena began to sob into her hands, her luggage and bags next to her. What was she going to do with the rest of her life? Suddenly she felt more lost then she ever had earlier in her life, even after her Mother had died. She was truly alone now with no one to help her. She couldn't go to her Grandparents for help for their safety, she didn't even know where they were anymore…Sirius had never told her where they relocated to last summer. Kendra and Amber just didn't understand…they hadn't been there to see it happen. They didn't see the look in their Father's eyes when that spell hit him in the chest, and they weren't there when he fell through the veil. Harry had too many demons of his own to deal with…and Serena didn't have the nerve to talk to him. Parrish tried to help. He was somewhat understanding, but despite his love for her, Serena felt that he couldn't help her through this. She was alone, and the times to come were going to be much darker indeed.


	36. From Tannin

It has been brought to my attention that there are a great deal of misspellings (and other minor errors) in my story. I do apology for that, and if it were not for the fact that this story has been complete for sometime I would go back and edit the mistakes. Forgive me if it takes away from the story. Sometimes when we reread things we read them the way we want them and we don't see the smallest mistake. I appreciate those that have alerted me to the errors (like my spelling of Slytherin), but please understand why I haven't gone back to correct those errors.

I will strive much harder and edit the upcoming chapters for the final installment of the Black Legacy, _Till Death_, more careful. Thank you for your time and dedication to Serena and the battles that she fights everyday, inside and out. You all help her more then you know.

So signed,

Gabriel Tannin


End file.
